12
by Jared Someone
Summary: Ok, so there's my best friend, Namine Richmond, there's my boyfriend, Riku Johnson, my mother, Katie Faller and, ohh, did i mention my Guardian Angel, Sora Twelve? Rated T for mild violence, sexual references & Supernatural theme. humor as well.
1. Does That Answer Your Question?

**Ok everyone, can you feel the excitement in the air, I know I can, I welcome, everyone, to the story you have all been waiting for, ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, 12**

**Authors Note: I just wanted everyone to know that 1. I am not mocking, or intending to mock any religion in this story, 2. This is not going to try and convert you; this is a story, and nothing more.** **and 3. Do not judge the entire story on this one chapter, believe me, it will be good **

**Another Authors Note: The title of each chapter will be a line from the story, in case people don't get it.**

"Does that answer your Question?"

Destiny Island. _The forgotten heaven_ was what it was called by most of the residents. Destiny Islands wasn't the biggest place in the universe. It wasn't grand, like America. It wasn't techno, like Japan…well; most parts of it weren't techno. In fact, not many people knew where Destiny Islands was on the world map. It was actually about 132 miles off the south of Japan, yet everyone on Destiny Islands could speak English. It was said that when the Queen had ordered to stop convicts from being sent to Australia in 1868, they began dumping convicts where they had found 5 large islands close together, with smaller islands around it. This had continued for about 2 years, but when the Queen of England had found this out, she held a secret meeting with many other members of the Royal court. She had created a law that would ban convicts from ever being transported, and that the Destiny Islands would be removed from the map, and forgotten. No one would ever know what the United Kingdom had ever done. The queen had gone to the Destiny Islands once, and traveled to all 5 islands, and had forced them to sign Secrecy documents. These documents stated that all generations of, or anyone that traveled to the Destiny Islands, could never tell anyone where the Destiny Islands were. In exchange, they would be given free transport to anywhere in the world, funded by England, with only Destiny Islanders being able to board these planes. Over time, the convicts had become gentlemen, and gold was found all over the place, as well as oil, making it the richest countries in the world, but, with no one knowing, it remained a secret. They had sent men over to Japan to get large amounts of technology and other things such as metal, and voila, they we're the richest countries in the world. Over time, they constituted the same laws as the rest of world, and they gave a name to their Islands, The Destiny Islands. It didn't look very big, but it was, it was big, and majestic, and absolutely brilliant. With a population of nearly 100,000, it was perfect, not too busy that it was loud, and yet not to quiet that everyone was bored. The 5 main islands all had names. Sunset Horizon, Dawn City, Midnight, The capital of the Destiny Islands, Eclipse Mountain, with villages all around a grand mountain, and Twilight Town. Twilight Town was right in between Dawn City and Midnight with the best beach in the world, great schools, rich kids, social outcasts, and home to Kairi Mary Faller.

15 years old, and halfway through Year 10, Kairi was a kind-hearted person but wasn't a girly girl. Her autumn red hair went down to her shoulder, and she had violet eyes that shone. She lived near the outskirts of Twilight Town, a couple of miles away from Midnight, the most advanced, biggest city in all the world, clearly beating Dawn City. Kairi, with her friends loved to visit Midnight on weekends and during the holidays, to go shopping, go to the movies and see all the cute builders working on improving the city. She attended Destiny Island High, which was only half an hour away from her house. There was only one Destiny Island High on the Destiny Islands, because Twilight Town had been the first island to be populated. The other school in Twilight Town was Twilight Private School, where only the rich kids could afford to go, and you had to be a nerd to go there as well. Kairi really didn't care about all that, Kairi was clever, but she just didn't go around telling everyone she was. Her family wasn't poor, but they weren't filthy rich either, Kairi was doing pretty well for herself. Her mum was a divorcee of 2 years, and yet she was as happy as she had ever been. Kairi's parents had thought it best to go their separate ways. Kairi's dad had moved to Japan, working for a computer company, while her mum had stayed in Twilight Town. Kairi hadn't seen her dad since he had gotten in the Taxi and left. Kairi didn't mind, though, she loved her mum (even though sometimes she was a bit of a control freak, and worried for her daughters safety), although she missed her dad occasionally, she would get over it soon.

The Sun was just rising on a Wednesday morning, around 6:59. It was a school day, and, unfortunately, Kairi had stayed up till 12:00 chatting on MSN, and her alarm was set to 7:00. Which was very bad, seeing as it was loud, annoying, and 4 seconds away from going off.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The annoying sound of Kairi's alarm clock screeched in her ears, as if it had nowhere to go BUT in her ears. Kairi, still half asleep, pulled her hand out from under her nice cozy bed, and moved her hand around her bedside table, sliding her hand over her iPod, her bedside light and other random bits and bops, before she laid her hands of the cold, hard, metal alarm clock. She raised her hand, and like swatting a mosquito, hit the _snooze _button on her alarm clock. Fortunately, once Kairi woke up, she was up. Kairi pulled the warm covers off her bed, and managed to swing her feet over and sit up. She yawned as she got up, wearing pink pants with black flowers down the right side of her leg and a white tank top. Her hair was all over the place as she looked at her alarm, which read 7:00.

She managed to stand up, and walked out of her room and into the shower. Turning the taps and making the water as hot as her body could take it. She stayed in the shower as long as she could, until her hands got all wrinkly. Kairi slowly turned off the hot water but quickly turned off the cold water. She slowly got out, quickly dried off her body, wrapped a towel around her and walked to her bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pink top, with a black smiley face on the front, and slipped her purple Nike Shoes on. Kairi picked up a charm bracelet, with a diamond in the center, a 13th birthday present given to her by her parents, while they were still together. She slipped her hand through the bracelet and then began looking for something else; she pushed and lifted things up from her bedside table. When she couldn't find what she was looking for she ran out of her bedroom, ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Kairi's mum was busy eating a bowl of cheerios, and reading the morning paper

"Hey mum, do you know where my chain is?" Kairi asked her mum.

Ms Faller continued chewing on her cheerios, before she swallowed, and then said "You left it next to the computer," She smiled as she continued eating her cheerios.

"Thanks mum," Kairi was already next to the computer, she looked down as she smiled at her most prized possession, a star made from Thelassa Shells.

Thelassa Shells were said to be one of the rarest items you could find in the world. Impossible to find anywhere in the world, the one place to find it would be on the shores of Destiny Island where they would wash up on the beaches. They would never break, and never even get a scratch mark on them. Finding just one would be extremely lucky, but for Kairi's 5th birthday, her mum and dad had gotten her a star made of them. Legend said that the more Thelassa Shells you had, the more luck you would have. Kairi had had a lot of luck ever since then.

Kairi attached the chain to her belt, she then ran back up the stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed her school bag, which she had packed the night before, grabbed her iPod and stuffed it in her bag. Swinging the strap over her shoulder, she ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, where her mother had finished eating breakfast, and handed her a lunchbox, containing a sandwich, an apple and a sweet and sour poupu smoothie. She dumped them in her bag, and was about to walk out when her mum called from the kitchen.

"Honey, do you want me to take you to school today, I can drop you off on the way to Midnight if you want?"

"It's okay, mum, I promised Nam that I'd walk with her," Kairi called back.

"Oh…alright, well, have a good day at school,"

"I will, mum," Kairi said in a rhythmic tone, as if she had said it many times before. As she opened the door, she jumped down the stairs, and walked to the front of her house, she turned, and saw her best friend, Namine Richmond, walking towards her.

Kairi and Namine had been best friends since they had gone to kindergarten. They had often been mistaken as sisters, but they didn't care, merely saying "Thank you," when someone mentioned it. They shared every secret with each other, slept over as much as they could, lived a couple of doors down from each other and took all the same classes…basically they did EVERYTHING together.

"Hey, Nam," Kairi smiled; as her best friend wore the same grey shirt, knee long white skirt and blue sandals she always wore. Kairi wasn't surprised to see her golden hair down, or that it was around the same length as hers, or that her eyes, although they were blue, shone just like hers.

"Hey, Kairi," Namine also grinned, and together they begun walking to school.

"So, Nam, I saw Axel flirting with you at the movies the other day," Kairi nudged her best friend as she giggled, "You think he'll be the one you finally give your heart to,"

"Kairi, I told you, I'm not going to give my heart to every guy that flirts with me. If I did, it would be ripped up so many times, I'd be a miserable wreck,"

Kairi laughed at the thought of Namine Richmond, the happiest girl in the world, being a 'miserable wreck'

"Ok, but still, you need to find someone…you do know the School disco is on next Friday?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Kairi, and you do remember me saying how I wasn't going to go?" Namine reminded.

"Yeah…I just chose to ignore it," Kairi tried out a goofy smiled.

"You know, goofy smiles don't suit you," Namine pointed out as she laughed.

"Yeah…hey, stop trying to change the subject, Now, come on, there has to be one guy you like," Kairi started going through all the guys at their school.

Namine sighed, before saying "Look, Kairi, I know it was easy for you, but for me, it's going to take a while,"

Kairi had stopped listening to Namine, and instead had gone back to thinking of all the guys at their school (Which was a lot) and matching them up. Kairi didn't hook her friends up usually, but because Namine was her best friend and she had never had a boyfriend in her life, she decided to do it for her. When Kairi actually tried, she was good at matchmaking.

"Kairi…Kairi…KAIRI!"

"Yeah," Kairi annoyingly asked as she turned to her loud friend

"We're here," Namine muttered to her friend, as they stood in front of the large building known as Destiny Island High.

3 buildings, 2 of them 3 stories high, the other was the cafeteria. 6 blocks, 20 rooms in each block, high computer systems and all sorts of curriculums, great teachers, 4 lessons and lunch after the 3rd lesson, in short, the best public school on Destiny Islands. Of course, Twilight Private was 7 Stories high, 16 blocks, 35 rooms in each block, and had the biggest super computer in the world which was connected to every computer in Twilight Private, but still, Kairi thought that Destiny Island High was the best school in the world, or at least on the Destiny Islands.

As they finally reached the back gate, and the picnic table that had all their friends seated on it, Kairi couldn't help but smile as all her friends talked, laughed and gossiped.

Axel Davis, the fired redhead was, to put it quite simply, a player. He had dated more girls than any guy at DIH and he bragged to almost everyone that he had sex more times than any of the guys as well. His green eyes we're noted as a sort of 'Sexual desire' with some girls. Kairi had never, nor ever did want to date Axel, and thought nothing sexy about his eyes. He regarded girls as nothing more than play things, never actually seeing their intelligence. Axel wasn't a bad guy, in Kairi's opinion, he just really didn't know when to stop. On this day, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black knee long pants and black Nike shoes. As usual, he was wearing his miniature chakram chain around his neck.

Axel was sitting on top of the picnic bench talking to Yuna Smiles. Yuna wasn't really that good at making…well, good decisions. She had a brilliant mind, but was never able to use it, because she had brilliant looks as well. She wasn't a slut in Kairi's eyes; she just didn't know when to say no and when to say yes. Yuna's eye color was extremely strange, because one was blue and the other green. Yuna had said that it was a genetic mistake, usually happening during pregnancy, the eye color couldn't decide whether to be from the fathers or mothers side and so, they managed to go into one eye each. She had chocolate brown hair that just touched the back of her neck, but had a long ponytail going as far as her ankles. She had decided to wear her usual blue skirt with a grayish white t-shirt, with long black boots.

On the other side of there was Zexion Gareth, the emo. His dark blue hair covered the left side of his face, and could always be seen with a book in his hand. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants, with a long black coat and tall black boots, like Yuna's, but for men. He wasn't really the type of emo that slit his wrist, but, because he never smiled, and no one ever saw the left side of his face, he had been branded as an emo. Zexion really didn't care about it, he was emotionally unstable, and that was it. Still, it wasn't all bad, he did have a number of great friends, and, plus, he had his girlfriend, Paine Letum.

Paine, the Goth, was their newest member of three months to their little group. She had joined their group when she had asked Zexion out. Her light brown hair stuck up, and brown eyes glared with death at anyone who didn't like her or her boyfriend, She was always seen with a black tank top and long black pants, with black boots. She was a daredevil, willing to live life on the wild side. She loved to take the ferry out to her cousin, Auron, where he owned a large dessert farm on Sunset Horizons, and ride the sand dunes on her quad bike all the time. Paine had brought along her best friend into the group, Rikku Anima

Rikku was the optimistic one of the group. Her long blonde hair swayed it the breeze and her green eyes were as bright as emeralds. Today she was wearing a blue bandanna, dark yellow short shorts, blue and cream boots and a yellow tank top. To her, the opinion of others wasn't something that mattered much, and this was what Kairi respected about her. The fact that she didn't care if others thought she was a slut, and that proved to Kairi that she wasn't.

Rikku was talking to the final member of their little group, Demyx Young, the coward of the lot. He was usually the subject of Axel's fun, but managed to ignore his insults. Demyx had very light brown hair, which had been gelled up. He could usually be seen with a bright blue shirt on, black jeans, and black boots. He was usually teased for playing a sitar, which Axel constantly reminds him, "It's not a real guitar, and you're not a real guitarist," followed by laughter. Demyx had a crush on Rikku, and Kairi already knew that Rikku thought he was cute, but neither had gotten the courage to ask the other out. Rikku believed that Demyx had a crush on Yuna, whereas Demyx believed that she had a crush on Axel.

Kairi saw that Axel was constantly flirting with Yuna, and Yuna was laughing and doing the same thing. Kairi turned her worried head towards her best friend, but Namine merely smiled at her troubled friend, and walked towards Demyx and Rikku and began talking about an Art assignment that they had gotten. As she was about to walk towards Axel and Yuna, two pair of hands we're concealed over her eyes, and an extremely sexy voice said, "Guess who?"

Kairi squealed in her mind, put her hands up to the mysterious stranger's hands, removed them, and turned around, facing her boyfriend, Riku Johnson.

Riku Johnson, Captain of the Blitzball, Football, Cricket and Soccer teams, belonged to the richest family on the Destiny Islands, was kind, funny and handsome. His silver hair was spiked down to his shoulders; he usually wore a black shirt with a cream sleeveless jacket, dark blue jeans and runners. He was always seen with mirrored aviators and a long white sweatband, covering his wrist. He always gave money to charities and never asked for anything. Every guy wanted to be him, every girl wanted to date him, and he was all Kairi's.

Kairi wasted no time in having any space between them, as she grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a breathless kiss. She explored every inch of his mouth with her tongue, and then backed off as Riku did the same. They continued this for round about 2 minutes, before Axel decided to speak up.

"Oi, get a room you two," Axel laughed.

Kairi stuck up her rude finger as she continued to kiss Riku, and continuing for about a minute, before Riku needed to get air, and he pulled away.

"You know you're a great kisser," Riku smiled breathlessly.

Kairi played with his hair, before she said, "Yeah, I know,"

"You know, you too make a good couple and all, but, you kissing in front of us makes me gag," Axel laughed.

Ignoring him, Kairi asked "What are you doing down here, why aren't you training at the Soccer field?"

Riku stuck his hands in his pocket, and answered her "Well, training ended early, and I decided that I'd take my hot and very sexy girlfriend to her home room,"

"Aww, you're so sweet," Kairi giggled.

"So, is that a yes?" Riku Joked, as the bell rang.

"Well, I suppose you can," Kairi sighed and then she giggled, and held her hand out.

Riku locked his hand in hers, and, followed by the rest of the gang, walked towards class. As they passed through the grounds, with the other late students running, Kairi couldn't fail to notice fellow 9th grade student, and arch enemy, Larxene Wilson.

Larxene, was in Kairi's opinion, a slut, the biggest slut in the world. Always wearing the shortest mini-skirt she could find, and the most revealing tank top, as well as the highest heels anyone had ever seen. Her face had been plastered with makeup, and she had a lot of jewelry on her fingers. She was never seen without her two friends, Rinoa Heartily and Quistis Trepe, or, as Kairi liked to call, the twin lapdogs. They would follow her into hell, if they knew the way. All three of them we're known around the school as the slut parade, a name that Kairi had created for them. Larxene hated Kairi for the luck she had, and Kairi hated Larxene because she was sooty, sluty, and bitchy. Kairi believed that every girl had a mind, and hated girls that thought otherwise. Another reason that Larxene hated Kairi was that she had the hottest guy at school, which Kairi always managed to gloat in her face. As they were about 30 feet away, Kairi retracted her hand, and moved it onto Riku's arse, and squeezed, just so Larxene could see. She couldn't see the anger in her face, because of all the makeup, but Kairi knew it was there.

Riku just jumped a bit, before he turned to Kairi and said, "You alright there, honey?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," Kairi smiled as she turned her face back to Larxene.

Kairi thought it very odd that Larxene was winking and flirting with her, which was until she realized that she hadn't been looking at her, but someone behind them. Kairi turned to see Axel returning the gesture and accompanying it with a wink.

"Axel, you didn't?" Kairi shockingly asked.

"Well, it was a pretty good night," Axel, admitted, as he nervously laughed.

"Axel, your worse the Larxene," Kairi frustratingly concluded.

"No, he's not," Namine, corrected.

Kairi thought about it for a second, then said, "No, he's not,"

They all laughed when Kairi realized that they had walked into building 2, and had reached block D. Kairi bade farewell to the others, gave Riku a peck on the lips, and, with Namine walked into room 79, their role call room.

As Kairi and Namine managed to quickly take their seats up the back, as their music teacher, Miss Notes walked in and she began to recite the names of her list of students. Once she was done, she put the list on her desk, and said, "I only have one announcement, as you know the school disco is on next Friday, and we are looking for a band for it. Tryouts will be this Friday. Be advised that the band that is picked will have to choose several of their own songs, and they will have to be ones that they know very well, because no one wants to listen to a band that keeps stuffing up," The class laughed, but then went quiet when Miss Notes put a finger near her lips.

"Now, I want you all to start reading, or doing something constructive with your time,"

Kairi pulled out the book she was reading for English, Merryll of the Stones, while Namine grabbed her art books and a pencil, and began drawing her own project that she had been working on. 20 minutes passed, and the bell rang for her and Namine to go to their first lesson, English.

Kairi crossed the hall, until she reached her locker. She took out her English assignment, closed it, and followed Namine to the end of the hall. They took the stairs down, and walked out of the second building, across the pathway and into building 1. Kairi and Namine walked up the stairs, where they arrived at block A. They walked across until they reached room 11, their English classroom. Kairi entered with Namine and walked up to the back. Unfortunately, a friend of Kairi and the gang, Hayner Green had taken the far right side, so, she and Namine took the two seats across from his.

Hayner was the school bad boy at DIH. He was usually seen wearing camouflage pants and shoes, a black shirt and Khaki jacket. He had been expelled from a number of schools, including the Dawn Boarding School for the Gifted and Talented, and Midnight High, two of the richest schools on Destiny Islands. His parents wanted him to have the best schooling, but, the problem was, Hayner could never be taught by anyone. So, he spent his time disobeying and pranking, until he was expelled. He did have a girlfriend, Olette Torch, whom he had met at Midnight High, and spent every moment he could traveling to Midnight to see her.

"Hey, Kairi, what's happening, girl?" Hayner held out his hand, and Kairi slapped his.

"Nothing much, how was Olette?" Kairi asked, remembering he had said he was going to her place while being suspended.

"She's cool, we had so much fun, we took a train over to Eclipse Mountain, and she showed me all the horses, it was awesome,"

"Hayner, I hope you're not going all nice on us," Kairi laughed.

Before Hayner could say anything, a very loud scream came from the hall, followed by a name.

"HAYNER!!!!"

The door flew open, to reveal Miss Clarke a very plump woman with a black suit on. The strange thing about her was that she had a funny multi colored Afro on her head, with super glue oozing from underneath it.

"Does that answer your question?" Hayner smiled as he looked towards the steaming teacher.

"PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" she screamed, as she turned around, the entire class saw that she had a rather large hole around the butt of her pants, revealing her pink and red underwear. The entire class began to laugh, but soon stopped as Miss Clarke shot them all death stares. Hayner got out of his seat, grabbed his school bag, said "See you in a couple of weeks," and he left the classroom, followed by the angry Miss Clarke.

Kairi and Namine waited until she was absolutely out of earshot, before they joined the rest of their class in laughing until they began to cry.

Once the exciting events of English finished, and the bell rang for the next period, Miss Clarke, who had come back with the afro cut off in a very bad job, was wearing a coat, and had put 4 people on detention for smirking and ordered them all to hand in their English assignment. As all the students left, handing in their English assignments. They could hear the other students laughing as they walked out. Kairi and Namine quickly handed in their assignments, and ran out, down the hall, down the stairs and out of the 1st building. They stopped and then fell down to the ground laughing. Namine was the first to start talking.

"Come on, we better get to Art," Namine giggled, as she picked herself up off the ground and helped Kairi up before they went into building 1, up two flights of stairs and reaching block E. They walked straight to the end of the hall, to Room 19, their Art studio. Kairi and Namine took the seats near the front. A couple of minutes later their art teacher, Miss Provenance, entered the studio.

Miss Provenance had spent her last 5 years traveling from gallery to gallery around Destiny Island. When she had finally returned back to Twilight Town, she had taken up the post of Head Art teacher at Destiny Island High. She had pitch-black hair and opal eyes with tanned skin. She usually wore an old white t-shirt with baggy jeans, because she painted so much, she couldn't be bothered wearing something nice.

"Good morning class," Miss Provenance had a dreamy sort of voice, like she was distant, not in reality.

Some of the class muttered "Good morning," while most were still muttering to their friends.

"Before we begin, I want to see your assignments," She said, and she went to the first people who already had their assignments out.

The assignment had been to create something Mythological, Kairi had created a cross between an eagle and a snake. Kairi had called it a serpent hawk. She gave her book to Miss Provenance and she flipped through it, until she reached the page.

"What is its name?" Miss Provenance asked.

"It's called a Serpent Hawk, miss, it was said to appear to wanderers of a desert, and they would get a choice to wander forever, or reach the next town, by answering a riddle," Kairi described her make-believe mythological creature.

"Very good, Kairi," She smiled, as she gave Kairi her book back, and turned to her favorite, and top student, Namine. She picked up Namine's book and flipped it to her assignment.

"Oh, my, Namine, this is absolutely brilliant, some of your best work," She smiled as she put down the book. Kairi leaned over and took a look.

It was a picture of what looked like a human, wearing a long coat, the left side was black and the right side was white, separated straight down the middle. It was the same with his hair, which was stuck out. On the white side, was what looked like an Eagles wing, and on the black side was a black bat wing. On top of his head was halo, half was white, the other half black.

"Could you tell me what it is, Namine," Miss Provenance.

"It's nothing," Namine said.

"Of course it is something, it's your assignment," Miss Provenance smiled.

"No, I mean, it's nothing, its literally nothing. It's a human being that's died, but hasn't gone to Heaven or Hell, so he's nothing, not alive, not dead. Not good, not bad," Namine corrected.

"Oh…what a horrible way to live," Miss Provenance muttered in sadness.

"Yeah," Namine agreed

They stood in silence, before Miss Provenance said "Great work, Namine, full marks," and she turned to look at other students work.

"How did you think of that, Nam?" Kairi whispered.

"I don't know, it just…came to me," Namine admitted, but was then silent when Miss Provenance was in front of the studio.

"Now, in the next couple of weeks, we will be studying an age old myth, that is still alive now, Angels and Demon, this week we will be studying Angels"

Miss Provenance walked to the board and wrote down the words 'ANGEL' on the board.

"Now can anyone tell me what the signs are of an angel?" Several hands went up, including Namine's. Miss Provenance pointed at Namine.

"Their wings and Halo," Namine answered.

"Precisely," Miss Provenance said, as she took her whiteboard marker and wrote 'WINGS' and 'HALO' next to the angel.

"First brought on by the religion Judism, and then, Christianity. An angel was said to be one of God's messengers, a human who had believed, would become an angel, another type was a Guardian Angel, a being who would be sent back to Earth, whose job would be to protect a human,"

"Of course, there are other religions that have angels in it, Islam, Zoroastrianism, Buha I Faith and Mysticism. But Christianity is one that every human knows very well,"

Miss Provenance walked around her desk, and sat on top of it.

"Now, I want you to turn to your partner and draw them as an angel, you've got till the rest of the lesson,"

Kairi and Namine had fun trying to draw each other as angels. Kairi did a good job, but Namine, as usual, did the best, making Kairi absolutely beautiful.

"Namine…that rocks," Kairi merely stated.

"Do you think so?" Namine smiled.

Miss Provenance, who had come around to see what all the commotion was about, looked at Namine's drawing, and said "Namine, this must be one of your best work…Namine, would you mind if I had some of your work, I plan to set up a gallery, of students work, and I wanted to put yours in one of the top,"

"Oh, well, yes, sure you can," Namine said, completely embarrassed

"Excellent," Miss Provenance smiled "Ill just need your book, so I can photocopy some of your work.

Suddenly the bell rang for the 3rd period. As the others departed out of the classroom, Kairi waited while Namine gave her book to Miss Provenance. She uttered a word of thanks, before she and Kairi walked out of the classroom, took a left and down the stairs, out of building 1 and once again into building 2, where, right at room 2, was her science room. Kairi walked in, followed by Namine as they sat in the middle of the classroom, where Zexion and Paine was sitting.

"Hey, you two," Kairi smiled.

"Hey," They both blankly said, but Kairi knew they were happy, because they were in the company of each other. Just then their Science Teacher, Professor Samuels, walked in.

The professor was one of those 20 something hot nerds. He had black short hair with bright opal eyes, and nice tanned skin. He usually wore a white lab coat with a number of black, blue and red pens in his pocket. Along with that, he was wearing a green shirt with long blue jeans, and black leather clarks. He always loved to take his students out into the grounds and show them the wonders of the universe and hated bookwork.

"Good day class, today. Unfortunately, I've been given orders to give you all bookwork today,"

There was a loud groan that went through the entire class. The professor nodded his head with them all.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, I know, but, if we get this done today, then I'll be able to take you to the beach for that excursion. Now, I want you to open up to page 215 of your science books and read what it has to say on Plant Adaptation,"

As he finished giving the class his instructions, Yuna walked in, with shocked, but excited look on her face.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," She managed to say.

"That's quite alright, Yuna, take your seat," That was as another good thing about the professor, if you we're less than 10 minutes late, The Professor didn't really care. Yuna took her seat next to Namine.

About 2 minutes later, Axel strode in, with a smirk on his face. "Sorry I'm late, sir,"

Professor Samuels looked at his watch, before saying, "Just in time, Axel, go take your seat," and Axel took his seat opposite of Yuna, as they began smiling and flirting with each other.

Kairi looked at Axel, and then Yuna, then at Axel again, and finally her eyes rested on Yuna, her mouth open and the look of pure fear on her face

"No," She slowly said.

Yuna looked at Kairi with a confused look on her face.

"No," Kairi said again, a bit louder, and a bit faster.

"What are you talking about," Yuna asked her with a confused look on her face.

"You didn't," Kairi hoped. Kairi prayed.

"I didn't what?" Yuna was extremely confused now.

"You didn't do…it," Kairi said, embarrassed to say the actual word.

"Oh, well, you know, it kind of just…happened," Yuna said.

"Oh, Yuna," Kairi said in a disapprovingly tone, as she shook her head.

"And you guys are friends," Namine, who had been listening in, pointed out.

"Still, it's not as bad as when he took Rinoa into the closet, and we opened it looking for pencils and we saw them having…" Zexion began to say, but he was stopped.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," Kairi screamed, and everyone turned his or her head in her direction.

"Kairi, is something wrong," Prof Samuels, asked.

"No sir," Now Kairi's voice was the sound of a tiny mouse.

"Good, now, please, let's continue with the work," Kairi waited until the professor had his head turned the other way before she turned to Zexion.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that moment ever again," Kairi furiously whispered.

Zexion, still with a blank look on his face, said, "Sorry, I forgot,"

"I'm still trying to put the evil memory out of my head, and you mentioning it is not going to help," Kairi was settling down now.

"Sorry," Zexion said again., this time as if he didn't mean it at all.

Kairi and the rest of the guys and girls spent the rest of the science lesson with their heads down, and working on through their workbooks. As soon as the bell rang, Kairi grabbed her books, dumped them in her bag, and ran all the way to the cafeteria.

Most of the students were just starting to arrive; Kairi had sat down, and took out her lunch. She was just starting on her sweet and sour poupu smoothie when the rest of the guys, excluding Namine had joined her.

Zexion and Paine were both talking about the homework they had gotten for language class, Rikku and Demyx were sitting there with textbooks, because they had a pop quiz in their math class next, and Kairi just sat there eating lunch. There was silence, however, when 3 students walked in. Seifer Almasy, Flanked by Fuujin 'Fuu' Locks and Raijin 'Rai' Gareth.

In short, they were the bullies of DIH. They got what they want, when they wanted it, wherever they wanted it, and if they didn't, they would punch and kick until they did. Seifer was the leader of their little gang. Usually, he wore brown long pants, black boots, a t-shirt, black beanie and a white long coat. He had blue eyes, blonde hair and was muscular. He had grown up in the rough parts of Dawn City, and had been sent to Black Heart Prison, an isolated island, just off the side of Eclipse Mountains, a number of times, mostly for physical assault and attempted murder.

Rai was Seifer's best friend, and had actually met him in Black Heart Prison. He was usually seen wearing an orange shirt, black pants, yellow skechers and a thunder chain. He had black hair and black sideburns, with tanned skin and a muscular body. As Seifer's right hand man, Rai would usually help Seifer in beating up the target. He had an annoying habit of ending all his sentences in 'Ya' Know'

Fuu was the girl in the group, but she was nowhere near a girly girl as Larxene. She had short silver hair that covered the left side of her eye. She had a blue shirt and dark yellow pants with blue shoes and dark red hair. She only ever said one word at a time, but she said a lot. She would usually be the one holding the victim while Seifer and Rai beat them up.

Kairi and Namine watched as the 3 walked into the cafeteria and straight up to a Year 7 kid, who was standing in line waiting to get his lunch. Fuu walked right up to the boy, and grabbed his arm. Seifer walked up to the boy, and said, "Well, Well, Well, look at all that money you have. Why don't you give it all to me,"

"My mum gave me that money," the kid whimpered.

"Yeah, and now you're going to give it to me," Seifer smiled as he picked up the kid by his collar.

"You're going to give me the money, or I'll beat the shit out of you AND take the money," Seifer snarled.

"You may wanna listen to him, he might kill you, ya' know" Rai smiled at the child's fear.

"Destroy," Fuu smiled.

When the boy did not answer, Seifer, held him with one hand and said, "Ok, you asked for it, and now you're going to get it," And he raised his arm as he put his hand into his fist. Kairi couldn't look, deciding to instead look down, but she couldn't block out the screams of the kid. Finally, the screams we're replaced with a sob, and Kairi looked up to see Seifer standing in front of him with $10 clenched in his fist.

"Now, you know what happens when you mess with your elders," Seifer laughed as he pocketed the money.

The kid looked up to the crowd, and said to no one in particular and said, "Please…please help me,"

"What was that?" Seifer asked, "You want help,"

Seifer picked the teen up by his collar and faced him to the crowd.

"Does any of you want to help this little whelp," Seifer yelled to everyone watching.

Nobody said a thing. Not one word was uttered from the crowd. Seifer smiled and he said, "Didn't think so," as he threw the kid into the ground, and began to walk off, with Rai and Fuu following him. The boy managed to pick himself up, and limp out of the cafeteria, to what Kairi assumed to be, the Hospital Wing.

Everyone at the table was silent for a few minutes, before Zexion began talking to Rikku and soon everyone began talking again. Suddenly, Namine burst into the Cafeteria, quickly located the gang, and ran over to them. She stopped behind Demyx and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Demyx, Axel's trapped in the PE block again, and he says he needs your help," Namine managed to get it out extremely quickly.

"Ah, crap, not again…Why can't he get Zexion to do it," Demyx whined.

"Because he said, and I quote, "I like Zexion"," Namine explained.

"Fine," As he stuffed his book in his bag, and walked off, muttering, "If he didn't sleep with so many girls…"

Namine smiled as she turned to Kairi, " Kairi, are you ok,"

Kairi was silent, she was still looking at the spot the boy had been, before she shook her head and smiled, looking up at her best friend and said, "Yeah I'm fine, Nam,"

A few minutes after, the bell rang, indicating the start of the final period, Math.

As Kairi ran ahead of Namine, through the hall and reached her class, the one person that she didn't want to see, Seifer, stopped her.

"Hey, Kairi," He smiled.

"Umm…hey?" Kairi uncertainly said.

"So, how's your relationship?"

"Fine," Kairi slowly said as she made her way around Seifer and walked to class.

"Would you like some on the side," He yelled out, which, to be honest, isn't the best thing you should yell out, when you're in public place, like a school, with thousands of people you know are around you, because he had and everyone turned and stared at Kairi and Seifer.

Kairi honestly didn't care about what the other people thought, but what Seifer said had made her want to throw up. She rushed into her classroom headed to the back, got her books out and waited.

About a minute later Namine walked in and sat next to her, then students began to walk in one at a time, then two at a time and then before she knew it, the class was full, everyone was talking and laughing. This was destroyed, however, when their math teacher, Mr. Bell, an extremely strict teacher, walked in.

Mr. Bell looked like what you would find in every toddler's nightmare. He had a pointy face, round black glasses, long black gelled-back hair, black suit, and pointy leather shoes. He never smiled, and had a death stare that would kill you.

He dropped his briefcase, and wrote _**page 213 to 220 **_on the board.

"Read to page 218, then complete the work on the last two pages,"

That was all he ever said, the work. No help, no rewards, nothing. He sat at his desk, and watched as all the students got their exercise books out of their bags. They sat there for the remaining 75 minutes of class. No one was talking, no one making any sign of wanting to talk. Every so often, Kairi would look at the clock, praying every time she did that it would read 3:00.

Finally, the sweet sound of the final bell rang throughout the ears of every student at the school. Mr. Bell didn't say a word, as he got up, took his briefcase and silently walked out the door. Kairi quickly managed to pack her bag, waited for Namine, and then walked out the classroom, and, quickly, out of the building.

As they both walked out the front gates, a loud car horn sounded through her ears. Kairi turned to her left, and saw her hot boyfriend in his new Ferrari.

"See you later, Nam," Kairi said with a look that said 'I am the luckiest girl in the whole freaking world'

"Let me know what happens," Namine said, as she smiled, and then began to walk away towards Riku.

Kairi smiled, then turned and ran towards Riku.

"Nice ride," Kairi smiled, as she finally reached him.

Riku turned around, and smiled, before saying "Well, you know, I wanted to take you out in style,"

Kairi jumped up and gave him a great big hug, and a peck on the lips, before getting in the car.

"When did you get this?" Kairi asked, as Riku opened the door for her to get in.

"A couple of days ago, when dad came back," Riku stated, as he closed the door, walked around and jumped over the door, landing in the driver seat.

"So, where are we going today," Kairi asked, excited.

"Well, I was hoping that we would be able to go to my house, and we would watch a movie, then I would take you home," Riku suggested

"Sounds good to me," Kairi smiled

"Alright then, off we go," Riku said, and he started the car, and soon they we're speeding past the trees, the beach, houses, until finally they reached the golden gates of the Notnef Castle. Kairi had once questioned the name of the manor, why it had not been called the Johnson Castle. Riku had explained to Kairi that no member of his family had built the Castle. He said that the Castle had once been own to a pair of rich scientists, and their son almost 70 years ago but they had gone traveling, and had never returned to the Islands. 50 years later Riku's grandfather had bought the Castle, seeing as he was the only one who could ever afford the iy and they had occupied it ever since.

Riku took out his Blackberry Storm and keyed in a 4-digit number, then after a few seconds, a cool female voice said "Welcome, Riku," and the gates suddenly opened, revealing the 600-acre grounds of Notnef Castle.

As Riku drove up the long driveway, Riku explained the security system.

"Dad picked it up when he was in Japan. I key in a 4-digit number, one of several distributed through the family, then, the touch screen instantly scans my eyes, mouth and face with infrared beam…it even manages to scan my DNA from it. Dad bought me the Phone when he was in England, and had an old friend in Midnight put it into the phone. Anyone else who tried to do this would instantly have 10,000 volts of Electricity; coming from the gates hit you. You wouldn't be able to move until the police, or dad came,"

Kairi smiled, she loved it when her boyfriend talked technical.

As they parked the car in the garage, along with a Bentley classic, A Ford Fiesta and a Holden Commodore. Riku opened the door and ran over to Kairi's side, before she could get out herself. Riku opened her door, and she stepped out. Another thing she loved about him, he was always a proper gentleman.

They walked out of the garage and towards the front door; Riku opened it, and let Kairi walk in first.

"Why, thank you," Kairi said, imitating a classic cowgirl.

"Not at all ma'am," Riku replied, as he imitated a cowboy, and they both started laughing as they walked inside.

The entrance hall was as big as a stadium, with a grand diamond chandelier in the middle of the hall. Grand stairs were at the end, both going left and right up higher in the castle. Several rooms were along the sides of the hall. Kairi tried to hear the sound of his mother or father walking down the stairs, but she couldn't hear a sound.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi asked, and her voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Dad's in Midnight for a week, working on an Atom teleportation machine, and mums visiting my cousins on Eclipse Mountain.

"So, we're alone?" Kairi flirtatiously asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Riku smiled.

They suddenly burst out laughing, and they continued laughing for a couple of minutes. When they finally stopped. Riku lead Kairi to one of the rooms on the left. Riku opened the door and led Kairi in.

In the room there was the biggest Plasma screen TV Kairi had ever seen, over 207cm long, just hanging off the wall. The sound system was hanging of the top corners of the walls, and on either side of the TV. Underneath was a DVD player, Blu-ray Player, HOPETV, the pay TV service provider for Destiny Islands, with could connect to any Pay TV channel in the entire world. In the middle were 4 red massage chairs, with cup holders, and along the right side of the room, there was nearly every DVD and Blu-Ray ever made, sorted between genres, First DVD, then Blu-ray, even if there were doubles

"Did you want anything to drink?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, could you get me a 7-up please?"

"Yeah, sure, why don't you pick a movie, and I'll get the drinks," Riku made his way out the door.

Kairi walked over to the horror sectioned, and looked until she found 'I Am Legend' for Blu-ray. She smiled as she picked up the movie, took it out of its case and placed it in the Blu-ray player. Kairi had just pressed the 'Play Movie' button when Riku came in, carrying a bottle of 7-up and mountain dew. He took his seat right next to Kairi, took out his phone and pressed something. Instantaneously the lights went out, and Kairi snuggled next to her boyfriend.

Throughout the movie, Riku would occasionally play with Kairi's silky hair, and also circled his finger around her knee. When the mutants suddenly appeared in the dark, Kairi buried her head in his chest, of course, she wasn't really scared of them, but Kairi just wanted to feel the warmth of his muscular chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and it was loud, so very _very _loud. Kairi was so tempted to take out her phone and snap a picture, to show to Larxene. She knew that she would go absolutely mad, but Kairi didn't want to ruin the moment. His chest was warm, so warm, and Kairi wanted to be there, nested in his chest forever

Unfortunately for Kairi, the movie soon ended, and Kairi had to get off Riku because he had to get up. Riku looked at his watch and said, "Come on, I better take you home, before your mum thinks I ran off with you,"

"I wish," Kairi muttered, but she reluctantly agreed, and followed Riku out of the room and out of the castle, into the car and out of the castle grounds.

The car sped past the upper section of Twilight Town, and before Kairi knew it they had arrived at her house.

"I had a great time," Kairi used an old, but extremely effective romantic line.

"Yeah, I did to," Riku smiled, and he leaned in, and gave her a long good night kiss.

The kiss only lasted about 10 seconds, but in that time. It was such a beautiful kiss. The kiss was full of lust, but at the same, romance. Kairi allowed Riku to explore the cavern that was her mouth with his tongue. It went to the roof of her mouth, then to the bottom. After he had finished, he retracted his tongue and allowed her to explore his mouth. She covered all corners of the inside of his mouth. Kairi never wanted the time to end.

Unfortunately, Riku was the one who ended it. He pulled himself back, and glanced at the window at Kairi'shouse. Kairi also turned around, and saw the curtain move just a tiny bit, as if someone had quickly moved away

"You better get in, before your mum comes out with the baseball bat," Riku chuckled.

Kairi groaned, wishing she could be anywhere but where she was right there and then.

"Well, if I haven't died, I'll see you tomorrow," Kairi pecked her boyfriend on the lips, before she opened her car door, got out and walked towards her house. She heard the car door slam, and the car screech off. She didn't look back, because she had a fear that she might run after him if she did.

Kairi took her key out of her pocket and slotted it in the keyhole. She turned the key, and the door suddenly opened. Kairi was starring face to face with her mother.

"Inside, now," Was all she said.

Kairi obeyed her mother, and she walked past her and sat on the couch. Her mum closed the door, and then walked in front of her.

"So, where were you today?" Her mum had her hands on her hips, and she was unimpressed.

"I was just at Riku's," Kairi muttered.

"Doing what?" The question had been fired so fast, Kairi hardly had any time to breathe.

"Just watching a movie," Kairi slowly said.

Her mum decided that Kairi was telling the truth, because she went on to her next question, "So, what were you doing out there?"

"We were just kissing," Kairi said innocently

"Yes, yes you were…FOR 11 SECONDS!" Kairi's mum screamed.

"But mum," Kairi groaned.

"No buts, Kairi, I was uneasy when you started going out with Riku, but you know the rules. For every year your going out, you get 5 seconds of kissing time, but for each second you go over, you cannot spend that many days with him,"

"Mum, this is so unfair," Kairi had raised her voice a tiny bit.

"Kairi, you're a clever girl, and I know you can count while your kissing," Kairi's mum ignored her as she continued.

"I bet your mum never had any stupid rules like you've got," Kairi reasoned.

"When I was your age, I wasn't even allowed to have guy friends," Kairi's mum responded.

"Yeah, well welcome to the 21st century," Kairi ran up the stairs and into her room. She took her hiptop out of her pocket and put it on her bedside table. She laid on her bed thinking.

She knew that her mum was just being careful. But it was the principal of the matter. No other kid had to have a mother who was over-protective, so why did she have to have one. She knew that she was sounding like a little kid that couldn't have her way, but she still didn't like it. She knew that in a couple of days they would both forget about the incident, but she still wasn't going to lighten up easily.

Her Hiptop phone vibrated on her table. Kairi picked it up, and it read "Nam". Kairi smiled as she pressed the green phone button.

"Hello," Kairi said.

"Hey, Kai, so, what happened?" Namine wasted no time in asking for the details.

"It was amazing, Nam. We watched a movie, I nested in his chest, and we had the most romantic kiss ever," Namine joined in with the sighing.

"And then my mum grounded me," Kairi then sighed again, but this one was a saddened sigh.

"Ouch, for how long?" Namine asked.

"A day…but I can't spend it with Riku," Kairi fake sobbed.

"Double ouch," Namine said.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from downstairs "KAIRI, DINNER TIME!"

Kairi covered her phone with her hand and yelled back "COMING MUM!"

She removed her hand from the speaker, and said, "Listen, Nam, I've got to get going, but I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, alright, see you tomorrow," Then the sound of the dial tone went through her ears.

Kairi pressed the red button, wishing she could still talk to her best friend. Then she placed her phone down, and ran downstairs for dinner.

After a beautiful dinner of pasta and garlic bread, and after Kairi had finished packing the dishwasher and cleaning the table and kitchen benches, Kairi ran up the stairs, into her bedroom and began to start her homework and assignments. After an hour and a half of hard working, she decided that she had done enough for that day, and she opened msn and checked to see if anyone was online. She was about to log off when she spotted Riku online. She began the conversation with 'Hi sexy thing, how u doin?' Kairi didn't have to wait long before Riku sent a reply 'not much, not much, how's my hot girlfriend doin?' Kairi smiled as she typed 'she doin well'

For at least 2 hours, Kairi was typing to Riku. When Kairi's mum told her to get off the computer and go to sleep. Kairi turned off the computer, but then dove for her hiptop, and logged onto msn from there. She then spent another 3 hours talking to him. Kairi finally looked at her watch, which read 12:07am. Kairi, who was too tired to get changed, decided to sleep in her clothes. After a quick goodbye to Riku, she signed off, and she placed the hiptop on her bedside table. As her eyes began to droop, and she was about to go into a dream about Riku, and a never-ending beach, she muttered to herself "Life is good,"

12--------12

High in the sky, over earth, over space, over time, two figures looked through a cloud to see an unsuspecting Kairi asleep in her bed. Both figures were male; one was wearing pure white robes. With long blonde hair, and a little blonde goatee. He was around 7 foot 4. The second figure was wearing a black robe, with a black hood. This figure was about 6 foot 2. He had two pure white wings and a golden halo above his head.

"And there she is, the final child," The man in white robes had a wise voice, as if he had centuries of knowledge within him.

"What is her name, almighty?" This voice had to belong to a teenager, no less than 16 years old.

"I named her Kairi Faller," The Almighty said

"Kairi…I believe its Japanese for Sea," The boy said to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes it is…" The Almighty looked at the boy for a few seconds, before turning to the cloud again.

They stared at her for a couple of minutes, before the Almighty turned to the boy.

"Now listen to me, it is absolutely important that you keep this girl alive. If she fell into _his _hands, it would be catastrophic. Even without the others, he could still use her void energy to…well, let's just say it would be a bad time to be an angel,"

The boy chuckled, but understood.

"This is why I've chosen you to protect her, you are my greatest protector, and she'll be a handful. Do you think you can handle it…Sora Twelve?"

The boy removed his hood to reveal bright deep blue cerulean eyes, a tanned, muscular body and chocolate brown spiky hair.

"Oh, I can handle it," Sora smiled, showing his perfect blinding white teeth, "And believe me, no one is going to touch her," He winked at the almighty one, before saying with a strong and forceful voice, "_Allons-y_!" and his wings were brought around him, as if they were hugging him, and in a bright flash of white lightning, he was gone.

_Next Time On 12 _

_A teen boy is sitting on a desk chair _

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sora Twelve, and I am your Guardian Angel,"

_Sora sees Kairi kissing Riku, and for a moment grows jealous _

_Sora is above Kairi's house, talking to a hooded figure. _

"I think I might be falling for her,"

"You know that the first rule of being a Guardian Angel. "Thou shall not fall in love with a human,"

_Sora and Kairi are standing above England. _

"Kairi, my soul purpose is to protect you, no matter how much trouble you get in,"

_A truck is screeching, about to hit Kairi. Kairi lets out an ear-piercing scream. _

**Well, there we go. The first chapter is up. This is one of the only free days I had to complete it. So, I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think, and until next time, see you later, and remember to review. Fresh homemade cookies to everyone who reviews (::) see there's one as proof.**


	2. Nice Wings

**Hello again everyone, welcome to the second chapter of 12. anyway, don't comment on it, lol, anyway, here is the second chapter. Enjoy**

**Thanks: A Special thanks to Craxuan, my first reviewer of my new story, unseenandforgotten, my faithful reader, welcome back. XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, fingers-falling-upwards and happydays123, three new readers (Who I hope are reading my other stories :D *hint hint*)(wow, so many new readers) ShinjuUchiha, another faithful reader, and finally Just., my fellow writer, best friend, editor, and when this story is published, she will have her own page devoted to her editing skills. **

_Previously on 12 _

_Kairi picks up a star-shaped item _

_Kairi greats her best friend _

"Hey Namine,"

_Kairi and Namine walk over to their usual spot and see their other friends Yuna, Axel, Paine, Demyx, Rikku and Zexion _

_Kairi is kissing her boyfriend, Riku Johnson. _

_Kairi and Riku pass by Larxene Wilson, who grows jealous. _

_Kairi and Namine are walking to school. _

"Come on, there must be one guy at school you like?"

"Look, Kairi, I know it was easy for you, but for me, its going to take a while,"

_Kairi watches Seifer, Raj and Fuu beat up a kid _

"Does any of you want to help this little whelp?"

_Kairi starts to drift of to sleep _

"Life is good,"

_Two figures watch Kairi fall to sleep. _

"You are my greatest protector…do you think you can handle it…Sora Twelve?"

_The boy removes his hood _

"Oh, I can handle it…and believe me, no one is going to touch her…_Allons-y_,"

_He disappears in a bright flash of night. _

Chapter 2

"Nice Wings,"

The sun shone through Kairi's window, right on her face, and her eyesight was blinded. She squinted her eyesight, and groaned. She had been having a lovely dream about herself and Riku, on his warm cozy bed; he was just taking off his pants, and showing his…

"Oh, god, you know that is absolutely disgusting?"

Kairi's heart nearly jumped out of her skin, as she looked up, and gasped.

Sitting on her desk chair, facing her was a teenager, a boy, who looked the same age as her. He had chocolate brown hair, each strand looked shiny, and beautiful. He had deep Cerulean eyes that looked like they went on forever. Deep and deep and deep, like the ocean on the beach. He had tanned skin, perfect tanned skin, as if he had spent the right amount of time out in the sun and his body was muscular. He was wearing a charcoal t-shirt with a black-buttoned shirt that had very thin white strips around the neck and bottom of the sleeve area, with the top three buttons undone, revealing some of the charcoal shirt. Over that he was wearing a black Jacket, with only two of the three buttons done up, dark blue jeans with a red belt, and maroon converse sneakers. His voice sounded Australian with just a hint of English

Kairi let out an ear piercing scream, a scream that should have scared the teen, and called her mother. But the teen remained motionless, and no one came. She continued for about a minute, until her lungs needed more air, and she stopped, taking air in with great gasps. The boy moved his right hand from his pocket pressed one of his fingers to his ear, trying to get the hearing back in his ear.

"God, you've got a voice, last time I heard a girl scream like that, fourteen soldiers had appeared, with guns and swords pointed at me. What a day that was, King of France was never the same again,"

The boy talked very fast, but had a wise voice. Like the voice of a wise old man had been put inside a 16 year old kid.

Kairi went to scream again, but the boy snapped his fingers. The snap was much louder than a normal snap. At once, Kairi's voice was gone. The scream was there, but she couldn't release it, like it had disappeared. Like it was gone with the wind.

"I made sure I sound proofed the walls, doors, windows, this room. Otherwise your mum would come in. Never having that happen to me again…so many kitchen knifes…but, you not yelling will help a lot…of course you cant yell, but, not screaming is a plus,"

_This must be a dream. _Kairi thought._ So if I pinch myself, ill wake up. _Kairi closed her eyes, slowly moved her hand to her arm, and pinched herself, hard.

Kairi's eyes instantly snapped open. She jumped up and looked around. There was no sign of the teen. Kairi started breathing again. She threw the covers off her, and got out of bed. The alarm read 6:55. She turned her back towards the room, and picked up her phone to check to see if she had any messages. She had one new message; it was from a private number. She opened the message, and it had two words on it

**Turn around**

The sound of laughter rang through her room, Kairi quickly turned around to see the same teen clutching onto her desk laughing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist. I remember one time this girl believed she was dreaming 27 times. I had to stop, or we would have been there for 54 days, and no matter how much fun it is, it gets annoying after a while,"

"I'm dreaming," was all that she muttered.

The teens smile went from huge to just a little grin.

"Oh, I can assure you, you are definitely not dreaming,"

The teen walked until he was a meter away from her. He then placed his hands in his pockets and looked up to her roof, but he had a look on his face that looked like he could see through the roof, out into space.

"Once in every human beings lifetime, he or she will look up into the sky, and wonder _what's up there?_" The teen continued to look at the roof.

"So, you're an alien?"

The teen looked at Kairi, and grinned.

"Go higher,"

Kairi looked at his, studying him for a few seconds. Before asking a simple question. A question whose answer would change her life forever.

"Who are you?"

The teenager bowed, and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sora Twelve, and I am your Guardian Angel,"

Kairi looked at him with shock on her face. She didn't utter a word for a whole minute. When she did, she muttered it very very softly.

"There's no such thing,"

Sora looked at her with a puzzled face, "Of course there is, see, I'm standing here,"

Kairi raised her voice a tiny bit "But you just look human,"

"But you saw it, I did that thing with your phone, and the dreaming thing," Sora pointed to her phone.

"That doesn't prove a thing," Again she raised her voice, and this time, she sounded stubborn, "How do I know your not some creepy guy?"

Sora groaned, as if he had heard the statements many times before. He took a black marker pen from out of his pocket and took of the lid off. The next thing he did made Kairi gasp.

In mid-air, he held the maker pen against nothing, and began to draw a circle. A black line appeared where the tip of the marker had been before, as if he had drawn it on paper.

"Imagine this is the earth," Sora said, as he was halfway finished. When he completed it, he put the cap back on the marker, and shoved it in his pocket.

"And the fact that I just drew a circle in midair is proof enough," Sora snapped his fingers and the circle evaporated into the air.

"That's not proof," Kairi blankly stated.

Sora stared at her for a couple of seconds with a "are you serious" look on his face, before saying "Oh, alright then, if you insist,"

Sora closed his eyes, and suddenly his back began to arch. The sound of flesh ripping filled Kairi's ears. Two blinding white, 2-and-a-half-meter long feathery wings appeared from his back  
. Then his head began to shake a tiny bit, and a feint outline of a halo appeared. As Sora's head shook more, the halo began to become more solid, until finally, it was a bright, golden, solid Halo.

"Is that proof enough, or would u like me in white gowns with a bible in one hand, and a harp in the other?" Sora again had the sarcastic look on his face.

Kairi had backed to her wall, pure shock now on her face.

"That's Impossible," Was all that she could mutter, before she went to feint

Sora appeared beside her, and caught her.

"Oh…you alright?" Sora looked at her, as she managed to stand upright…that was until she fell again.

"Whoa," Sora managed to catch her again, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kairi weakly managed to say.

Sora helped her too her bed. And helped her sit down. Sora took a seat next to her.

"Look, I know it's difficult to understand, but seriously, you have nothing to worry about, I'm just here to protect you, that's all,"

Kairi sighed, and looked to her alarm clock. It read 7:11. It was only 7:11, and she already over the day. Sora got up and moved over to her desk, and began shuffling through some of her homework, and looked through her books.

All of a sudden, Kairi's bedroom doorknob suddenly turned, and Kairi gasped as the door opened, and her mum walked in.

Kairi instantly looked at Sora, who mealy glanced up, looked at her mum for a second and then looked back at the paper he was reading.

"Kairi, I need your clothes, I wanted to put the washing on before I went to work,"

"MUM! This isn't what it looks like, he's a friend from school, he just needed to borrow some work, and he's got some drama thing about angels on today," Kairi's excuse only brought upon a look of confusion on her mothers face.

"Kairi, what on earth are you talking about?"

Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head to see Sora, who had now picked up her English book and began flicking through it and then she turned to her mother, who was staring at her with a quizzical look on her face.

"Can't…can't you see him?" Kairi slowly asked.

"See who?" Kairi's mother looked around, trying to see whom Kairi was talking about.

Kairi just backed away and sat down on her bed. Her eyes were wide open, and she was slowly going white.

Kairi's mother put down her basket of laundry and walked over to her daughter. She sat next to her and put her hand up to Kairi's forehead.

"You feeling alright, Kairi?" Kairi's mother was starting to get a bit worried about her teenage daughter.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Kairi didn't look at her mother, but was fixed at one point on the ground.

"You sure…If you're not feeling well, you know you can the day off," Kairi's mum kindly said.

"No, ill be okay," Kairi said again.

"Well, okay…I'll just get your clothes later," Kairi's mother walked to the clothesbasket that was on the floor, picked it up and walked out the door. Kairi looked up to see her mum's autumn red hair flicker out the door, and see her door slowly close.

_Why couldn't mum see that guy…Maybe I'm going mad._ Kairi stared at the spot on the ground for a full minute.

"Kinetic Supernatural Cancellation,"

Kairi look At Sora, who had flicked through the last pages of Merryll of the Stones, and placed it on her desk.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Angels have a aurora around them, that cancels out the sight of them from human eyes, like a camouflage uniform in a forest,"

"Then how come I can see you?" Kairi was puzzled by this fact.

"Think of it like a 6th sense. There are the normal 5 senses. Smell, taste, touch, hearing and sight. But the 6th sense is the psychic sense. This sense is blocked in all humans, using a Kinetic Supernatural Cancellation in the brain and it is this sense that allows humans to see angels,"

"Yeah?" Kairi slowly said.

"Last Night, when you were sleeping, I went into your mind, and broke a tiny bit of the Kinetic Supernatural Cancellation, specifically the part that allows you to not see me,"

"So, I can see you, but no one else can?" Kairi slowly remarked.

"Well, until I change mi biology to match that of a human…than the aurora disappears,"

"Right," Kairi slowly said.

Sora stared at her for a few seconds, before saying, "Come here,"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Just come here," Sora repeated.

Kairi slowly got up walked towards Sora. As she was about half a meter away, and could smell something heavenly on him, Sora placed his hands on her cheeks. His hands were so warm, and yet it must have been 17 degrees Celsius. Mornings were always cold on the Destiny Island.

Sora closed his eyes, and his hands grew even warmer

"What…what are you doing?" Kairi uncertainly asked.

"I'm putting a bit of color into your face, adding some vitamin D into your face, keep you healthy," Sora's eyes remained closed as he explained it.

A minute later both of Sora's hands went cooler, and he opened his eyes. Kairi walked over to her desk and picked up her mirror and held it up to eye level.

The color had returned to Kairi's face. No longer was it pale, like a ghost, but now it had a summer glow.

"Thanks," Kairi admired her new look.

"Your quite welcome," Sora smiled.

Kairi checked her alarm. It now read 7:31.

"Oh, shoot, I'm gonna be late to school," Kairi started running around trying to get her clothes.

"Kairi," Sora said softly, but Kairi continued to run around.

"Kairi," Sora said it a tiny bit louder, but Kairi was still running around trying to get ready.

Sora huffed, took a deep breath, and yelled "KAIRI!"

The sound carried through the room, like an explosion. Kairi instantly froze and looked at Sora.

"Get ready, have breakfast, then meet me outside, I promise you'll be at school on time,"

Once he had said this, Sora's wings wrapped around him, and in a bright white flash of lightning, he disappeared.

Kairi looked at the spot where Sora had disappeared, with a look of shock of her face. Maybe she was going insane, and everything that just happened was an illusion. But that touch, it had felt so real. So very real.

Kairi thought through this as she jumped in the shower, quickly got dressed, had breakfast, packed her bag for the day.

"Would you like me to drop you off at school?" Kairi's mum had asked while she had been eating her breakfast.

"No thanks mum," Kairi had answered.

"How do you expect to get to school today?"

"Someone's…picking me up,"

"Namine's mum?" Kairi's mum had asked.

"Umm, sort of," Kairi had to think about her answer, making sure she had told the truth without making her mum think she was crazier than she already thought she was.

_Then again_ Kairi thought as she was walking down the path_ maybe I am crazy, and I don't get to school, what am I going to tell my teacher. "Sorry, miss, my Guardian Angel never showed up to take me to school," They'll be dragging me off to the funny farm as quickly as possible. _

"Still think you're going mad, then?"

Kairi spun around to see Sora, in his angelic form, leaning on the left side of the house, his left foot over his right foot with his hands in his pockets. He walked over towards Kairi, jumping the fence and kept walking until he was about half a meter away from her.  
"Little bit, yeah," Kairi smiled.

Sora grinned as well, a big grin, that made Kairi want to laugh, not because it looked funny, but because it made her happy.

"I believe I promised you a lift to school," Sora smiled.

"What are you going to do then, fly me to school?" Kairi placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Sora sniffed, then said "Nah, don't want to scare you too much, thought I'd start with something simple,"

Sora gave Kairi a hug, and his wings instantly rapped around them.

"What are you doing?" This sudden movement shocked Kairi.

"Just hold on tight, and close your eyes," Kairi obeyed, and heard Sora clear his throat, before saying in a clear voice "_Allons-y_,"

Suddenly Kairi felt as if she was being spun around and around and around. Kairi wanted to see what was going on, but was afraid to open her eyes. A humming began to penetrate her ears, like a bees wings humming fast to keep it in the air. Then the sound of wind rushing, followed by trees whistling, then the sound of the beach, followed by cars, stoplights signaling people to cross, and finally the sound of teenagers laughing. The Feeling of being spun around began to subside, and the laughter of teenagers stayed in her ears. Kairi slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in front of the school, with Sora nowhere in sight. Then she heard him, in a soft voice, so soft she was the only one that could here him

"Be careful,"

Kairi looked around, as if to see him right beside her, but he was nowhere in sight. Kairi huffed, and began to walk into the school, when someone grabbed her hand. She expected it to be Sora, but when she turned around, she saw someone who was much better in her eyes, Riku.

"Hey babe…wow, your face has so much color in it…you sure you haven't put any make up on," Riku placed his hands on her face, wiping his hand across it.

"No, I just…kind of…woke up with it," Kairi's lie was a success, and it earned her a kiss from Riku.

"You feeling alright, Kairi," Riku was concerned for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm alright, why?" Kairi asked him.

"Well, your kiss seems a bit off," Riku's honesty was appreciated, but Kairi still wanted to have some fun.

"Oh, well, I'll guess if you don't want any more…" Kairi turned around.

Riku grabbed her elbow and twisted her around,

"I didn't say that," Riku smiled as he gave her another kiss. After about a minute of deep kissing, Kairi withdrew and grabbed hold of Riku's arm.

"Come on, then, let's go and see everyone else," And together they walked into the school.

High in the air, as if standing on a floor, Sora was looking down on the happy couple. For a tiny second, Sora was jealous. Mostly because Kairi had the free life of a human, who could fall in love, while he…

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell, indicating that everyone had to be in their homerooms. Sora sighed, and wrapped his wings around him, and instantly disappeared.

12------12

Namine had arrived 15 minutes after the first bell had rung. Miss Notes stood there as she searched her pockets for a piece of paper explaining why she had been late. Finally she revealed a slip of paper, and she handed it to her. Namine quickly took her seat, next to Kairi.

"Where were you?" Kairi whispered.

"I was late, slept in," Namine whispered back.

Kairi was about to ask how when Miss Notes made her way to the back of the class, where Kairi and Namine

"Girls, would you mind being quite until I've finished reading out the announcements?" Miss Notes asked, in a kind, but agitated voice.

"Yes miss," they both said at the same time.

"Thank you," she said kindly, and walked back towards the front.

"Now, we have two students who have achieved places in the band. Axel Davis, who will be on the drums, and Riku Johnson, who will be playing lead guitar…"

"Oh my god, my boyfriends playing lead guitar, how HOT is that," Kairi nearly squealed.

"Well, he is the best choice," Namine reminded her. Apart from being excellent at sport, Riku was also the best guitarist at the school.

"…We are still looking for a singer, and a bass guitarist, so, if you are interested, come to the music room today, at lunch," Miss Note finished reading her announcement, and everyone began quietly talking.

"You know, you should really try out for it, you have an excellent voice," Namine told her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm just not that good at singing in front of people," Kairi's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"But you've sung in front of me before, when you've slept over, and you've done it for Riku's party," Namine quizzically asked.

"Yeah, but that was only 20 people, but this dance is going to be in front of 250 people, and that's too much…beside, anyone can sing happy birthday," Kairi answered.

Suddenly the bell rang indicating 1st period geography. Kairi and Namine got up and walked all the way to their geography class. As they lined up in front of a couple of students waiting to go in, Kairi was thinking about whether she should tell Namine about Sora. Kairi reasoned that she should tell Namine, because she knew Namine would tell her if she a guardian angel.

"Namine," Kairi taped her friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Namine responded.

"There's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Kairi began, but stopped, when she saw him.

Throughout the crowd of students walking to their respective classes, Sora stuck out like a sore thumb. It was like herself and Sora were the only two people in the universe. Sora did not utter a word, but instead placed one of his fingers on his lips. Kairi got the message; it wasn't that hard to work out.

_Don't say a word _

It was as if he had yelled it out, with fear in his voice, but his face remained normal. He withdrew his finger from his lips. All of a sudden students passed by him. With the familiar sound of lightning, filled her ears, and the student number in the hall subsided, Sora was nowhere to be found.

"Kairi…Kairi…Kairi, are you okay?" Namine shook her friend.

"Huh?" Kairi snapped out of her daze.

"You sort of spaced out for a minute there," Namine had a look of worry plastered on her face.

"Oh…sorry," Kairi blushed.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Namine returned back to the topic.

"Oh, umm, I've forgotten," Kairi lied.

"Oh, ok," Namine simply said, as their geography teacher, Mr. Bannet opened the door and indicated that the class should come in.

Kairi looked round, expecting Sora to follow her in, but soon realized that the corridor was completely empty, she sighed, as she closed the door. As Kairi closed the door, a single white feather fell to the ground, almost 8 inches long.

12------12

"Finally," Axel sighed as Kairi, Namine, Paine and himself walked out of History.

"History has to be one of the most dullest subjects in the entire world, I mean, who want to learn about stuff that happened hundreds of years ago," Axel rambled on.

Kairi sighed, "Axel, if we didn't know what happened a long time, then we wouldn't know when we arrived about the Destiny Islands, Or why the great meteorite of 1967 was such an impact on the Islands, or how Midnight became the most technologically advanced city in the entire world,"

"Yeah, Yeah, but its still boring," Axel pushed the door to the cafeteria.

Kairi groaned and gave up.

"You're right, Axel, Who needs History," Kairi sighed as she took her seat at the table they had claimed as their own.

Suddenly Yuna, Rikku, Zexion and Demyx walked into the Cafeteria, and walked towards their table.

"Where were you guys? Your class is like right next to the Cafeteria,"

"There was a fight between Seifer and some kid," Zexion emotionally said.

"The same kid from yesterday?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Yuna answered.

Kairi sat there, quite, not moving, not smiling, not crying, but just sitting there.

"Someone has to do something about it," Kairi said to no one in particular.

Axel was the one who answered, "Yeah, but, look at him, he's been sent to Black Heart Prison more times than anyone knows, he's got Raj with him, so, unless you find two strong guys willing to go up against them, which will be next to impossible, they're just going to keep going,"

Kairi groaned. Of course Axel was right, but she didn't have to like the answer. Someone had to do something about it. The principal was too scared, as were the teachers and the students, and Kairi guessed that even their own parents were scared of them. There was no help for the kid, none at all. Kairi shook her head, then turned towards Namine and began talking to her about school.

Suddenly the bell finally rang for the final period, PE. Kairi and Namine got up, and with a quick goodbye, ran out of the cafeteria, down the hall and outside, where their PE class was waiting.

"Girls, you're late!"

The anger came from behind them. Kairi and Namine slowly turned around, to become face to face with the sport teacher, Coach Maddison. A broad women, a bit overweight, with orange hair and opal eyes. She had a white collared shirt and black shorts with white runners.

"Explain why you are late, now, or I will be forced to put you on after school detention,"

"But miss, we came as soon as the bell rang," Namine exclaimed.

"Miss Richson, I asked for explanation, not an excuse,"

"Well, umm, there was a…line up," Kairi barely squeaked.

"Girls, I like you, you are fit, and able to run around, certainly you are able to run to class when you need to…I'm going to give you one more chance, fail to turn up to my class early, and you will be punished…now go get changed, and meet me on the Soccer Field,"

"Yes, miss," They both said, and ran towards the change rooms.

Half an hour later found them running around a soccer field. As they were running around, Kairi looked at Namine, and smiled. _If only she knew _Kairi thought. _If only she knew what I have. _

12------12

The final bell rang, singling that it was finally time to go home. Kairi and Namine burst through the door, cheering that school had finally ended. Although it was only Thursday, they were still glad of their little break, before school was to start again the next day.

"So, are you going to sing for the dance?" Namine brought back the topic they had ended that morning

Kairi groaned, "No, Nam, I am not going sing in front of the school,"

"But why?" Namine asked again.

"I told you, I get too nervous when I stand up and sing in front of the entire…"

"KAIRI!!"

Everything happened in slow motion. A truck, big, red and fast came hurtling towards her. Kairi looked down, and realized she was standing on the pitch-black road. She heard the screech of the tires, the scream of the several students. Kairi closed her eyes, screamed and waited for the impact of the truck to hit her.

Suddenly the sound of wings rushing went through her ears, and Kairi felt someone hugging her. Then the sound of slurping filled her ears, along with wind rushing, car beeping, and something very large, and very fast went through her ears, like she was right next to an airplane. The wind rushed through her ears, as did the sound of birds. Kairi slowly opened her eyes, and the next thing she saw made her absolutely sure that she had died.

She was standing, on what appeared to be thin air, over some kind of city. Kairi Screamed, and lost her balance and She began to fall. She closed her eyes, and waited however, she didn't fall for too long, before her face smacked on something hard. Kairi slowly opened her eyes, and saw the bird's eye view of the mysterious city. Kairi slowly placed her hand on the air, and soon found that her hand could not penetrate this force field. She slowly pushed herself up using her hands, and wobbled a bit, before she was standing completely still.

"This…This is Impossible," Kairi shocked look increased when she heard a human voice, so close to her.

"You know…" Kairi quickly turned around to see Sora standing a couple of feet away from her, his hands in his pockets and looking down at the city, "It took Queen Victoria 6 weeks before she had an assassination attempt, I must congratulate you on your persistence on being killed,"

"This is impossible," Kairi repeated again.

"Impossible…But brilliant," Sora smiled.

Kairi looked down at the city, and saw people, who looked like ants, running and walking and sprinting.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked her guardian angel, without looking up.

"This," Sora cried, "This is the marvelous city of London, England, One of the most peaceful places in the earth, and apparently, when it is thunder-storming, the most beautiful sight, of course, it dose not even compete with the sunsets of Destiny Islands, but…still…" Sora trailed off.

They both continued looking at the busy English people, before Kairi looked at Sora and asked, "What happened?"

Sora looked up, took a deep breath, and explained, "You were busy discussing the singing option In the school dance with your friend Namine, you weren't looking where you were going, a truck came along, nearly crushed you beyond repair, until I used this…"

Sora held out a ball, a bit smaller than the size of a tennis ball, completely made of metal, with wires wrapped around it, gears attached to it, and a red button at the top.

"Something Cid made for me…It's a Reality Discontinuance Device, it is able to Pauses all of reality, except for England for some strange reason, everyone there just keeps going, don't even realize that time has stopped…Something about a Rift in time…and except to anyone who touches this. So, I activated it, and it paused all of reality, then I grabbed you, and I teleported us here, and created an invisible slab so you could stand," Sora finished.

Kairi thought for a few seconds, before she opened her mouth, and said "Hang on, how do you know about Namine?"

Sora looked at her with a sarcastic look, and said, "Yeah, THAT'S the weirdest part of that story,"

"What?" Kairi smiled.

Sora groaned, and turned around "You know Kairi, you surprise me, most people don't get over this fact for a couple of months and some are even hospitalized. Isn't there one thing you want to say to me, like I'm not real, or your going nuts, like you said this morning?"

Kairi smiled, and merely said three words, "Yeah…Nice wings,"

Sora groaned again, and then said, "you know what, never mind, ill just take this unusual scale of events as an added bonus,"

Kairi once again looked at her guardian angel, before saying, "Well, why didn't you just…I dunno…Step in front of the truck and stop it coming with your strength or something,"

Sora looked up at Kairi, and gave her a strange look, "You've been reading too much Twilight,"

Kairi sniggered, before saying "Well, why couldn't you have done that?"

Sora sighed before he sat down, and gestured for Kairi to do the same.

"Kairi, I don't know whether you have realized this, but the real world isn't like the world of fantasy and imagination, no matter how much you may wish it was…If I had stopped the truck from killing you, people would want to know how and when that indent was put into that truck. People would have questioned you, the government would have gotten into involved, they would've taken you for experiments, then I would've had to of saved you, revealing myself, and then they would have experimented on me," Sora finished is long explanation with a deep breath and a smile.

Kairi just had a confused look on her face, "You do know how absolutely ridiculous that sounds,"

Sora just smiled, "As a wise person once said, even the most ridiculous things can come true,"

"Oh, really? And which wise person said that?" Kairi asked, as if she didn't know the answer.

"Why me of course," Sora answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yeah, well, its still very unlikely that that would happen," Kairi muttered.

"Actually, because I've looked into it using a Different-Dimensional Timeline Window, that's exactly what would have happened,"

"A what timeline window?" Kairi asked, with a lot of confusion plastered on her face.

"A Different-Dimensional Timeline Window, its kind of like a 'what if' machine, you type in what would happen if you did something, and it looks through every Dimensions until it finds one with the results of what would happen. You see, whenever we make a decision, a parallel world is made where you made a different decision. There are millions of billions of trillions of different worlds. The Different-Dimensional Timeline Window finds one, and shows you what happens," Sora smiled.

"Wow, that very confusing," Kairi giggled.

"Well, sometimes the universe is confusing, it is also full of wonderful mysteries," Sora continued to smile.

"So I've heard," Kairi still giggled

They both looked at each other, both with big smiles on their faces, so close to each other. They stared into each other's eyes. However, the connection was short lived. Sora looked away, and Kairi stared down at her feet.

"Right…umm…err…well, I…err…" Sora stuttered.

"Yes…of course…err," Kairi blushed.

They stood there, silent for a couple of minutes, before Kairi managed to say something.

"So, how exactly are you going to get me home, and not hurt?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, yes, I'm going to teleport you back to the high school, and place you a couple of centimeters out of the way of the runaway truck. Then I'm going to reactivate the Reality Discontinuance Device, and everything will be back to normal, and, more importantly, you'll be alive," Sora smiled at her.

"Oh, yeah…Sorry about that," Kairi looked at the ground.

Sora grinned even bigger, and said "Kairi, My soul purpose is to protect you, no matter how much trouble you get in, be it a besting or cancer,"

"Okay, Okay, I understand," Kairi giggled once again.

"Now, if you're ready, I'll be taking you back home," Sora opened his arms, as if waiting for a hug.

Kairi smiled, and said, "You do know how to treat a lady,"

Sora grinned, showing all of his white teeth, "Oh yes,"

Kairi walked up and rapped her arms around him. As his arms closed around her, so did his wings.

"If you're not going to be sick, you can keep your eyes," Kairi could see him smiling

"Oi, don't get cheeky with me," Kairi pretended to get angry.

Sora, ignoring this, said, "Hold on tight," and instantly Kairi clung on to him. Sora closed his eyes, and instantly they started to spin, first slowly, than faster and faster and faster, until finally, the humming began to go through her ears. Then all of a sudden everything began to turn a misty blue color, and the sound of planes, cars, bells, and what appeared to be 'What's My Age Again' by Blink 182 on someone's MP3.

Then, very slowly, the spinning began to stop, and Kairi began to hear different noises. A Truck screeching, a horn blasting, and her name being yelled by two different people. Suddenly the slow spinning ceased, and Kairi caught a Red truck screech past her just barely a few center meters away from her.

Namine's scream silenced as she ran over to her friend, who looked strangely calm considering she had almost been hit by a truck.

"Kairi, Kairi, are you alright?" Namine still had a look of shock in her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit dazed…what happened?" Kairi asked.

"You almost got hit by a truck, if you hadn't stepped back, you'd be dead,"

"Yeah…Lucky I stepped back then," Kairi tiredly smiled.

"Kairi, Are you delirious?" Namine asked, clearly concerned.

"No…what makes you say that?"

"Kairi, you were almost ran over by a truck, and you're smiling," Namine pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kairi smiled again, Just as Riku came cam running from the cricket fields.

"Kairi! Kairi, are you ok?" Riku asked. Like Namine, he had a look of shock on his face.

"Riku, I'm fine, really," Kairi sighed as her boyfriend hugged her alive and well body.

"Kairi, you could have died today, who could of protected you if you died?" Riku asked.

Kairi smiled and looked up, "Who Indeed?" she muttered, so quietly, so no one could hear her.

After Kairi arrived home for her extremely tiring day at school, and had been bombarded with 'Thank gods' and 'how could you have been so careless' in between the many hugs and kisses from her mum, (_Somehow, she must've found out from one of the students what had happened to me _Kairi thought) Kairi walked up to her room, and began starting one of many assessment tasks she had been issued over the past month. She continued doing them until 7:30, when her mum called her down for a dinner of sausages, mashed potatoes and peas. Throughout all that time, Kairi hadn't seen hide or hair of her Guardian Angel, although, Kairi knew how to get his attention. As Kairi finished her Strawberry Ice-cream, There was something on her mind. Kairi was a girl who wanted to know every detail of everything, from how to turn the blender on to the exact detail of starting a car.

Kairi slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. She turned the light on, and lay on her bed. Then suddenly, she said into this air "How come the teleportation was different?"

Suddenly, as though he had been there all that time, Sora, who was sitting on her chair looking at her, said, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Kairi explained her question, "Well, when you teleport by yourself, your wings wrap around you, and you disappear in lightning, but when you teleported me, it was spinning around,"

Sora also smiled, and answered, "The lightning teleportation is known as Angelic Elemental Teleportation, and is very tricky to know. It involves teaching oneself to use an element to teleport them, usually an element that's quick, like lightning, wind, or fire. Rock and Metal would be a bad example, because they can't move. Not many angels know how to do it, probably about 10 angels are known to do it,"

"What about the second one?" Kairi asked, now sitting up with her legs crossed

"The second one is teleportation that every angel knows, and can be used to transport more than one person. It is called Multiple Short-line Transport. The angel spins around with the person or people, until they are going so fast that they are pushed to another area. So, Basically, It's a number of short teleportation's that get longer and longer until you reach your destination,"

"What's the main difference between the two?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Angelic Elemental Teleportation can get you to the exact place you want to, because it just goes from point A to B, whereas Multiple Short-line Transport uses multiple stops, and you need to know when to slow down. So you may be a couple of meters of course, or on the opposite side of the world.

"What do you prefer?" Kairi fired another question.

"Well, seeing as I spent a number of years trying to get the hang of Angelic Elemental Teleportation, I use that as much as I can,"

"Ok," Kairi ended her series of questions.

Sora chuckled, "Like asking questions, don't you,"

"Mmhm," smiled Kairi.

"Well, anything else you want to know?" Sora smiled.

"Yeah…how did you die?" Kairi asked, and almost instantly she wished she hadn't.

Soras entire emotion went from happy and cheerful to dark and sad. His hair covered his eyes and his mouth was just a thin line, completely blank. Kairi thought she saw a single tear roll down his face, but then he moved a hand up to his face, and flicked it off, and his face looked like he hadn't shed a tear.

"Listen, I'm going to look outside to see if I can find anyone lurking around, talk to you tomorrow," and before Kairi could disagree, his wrings wrapped around him, and he disappeared with a crack of lightning.

Kairi lay there, on her bed, wondering whether she had said the wrong thing. Even though she had only known him for a day, she had known a happy, laughing Sora. It was as if he had a dark persona. Kairi wondered, as she drifted off to sleep, whether there was something more to Sora's death, something that no one should ever go through.

12------12

Sora sat on top of Kairi's house, looking out onto the ocean, his feet dangling over the edge of her house. Nighttime was always a calm time on Destiny Islands. Anyone could sit outside and think about anything. At this moment, Sora was thinking about what Kairi had said. He stared at the ocean, the waves going over and over and over and over and…

"Hey,"

Sora snapped out of his trance, and stared up at a new figure, who was standing next to him. This one was about the same height as he was, and had wings and a halo. But he was also wearing a long black coat; similar to the one Sora had worn while in front of the father. His voices sounded smug, yet kind

"Hey," Sora returned his gaze to the sea while the figure sat down next to him.

"So, how's your new…client?" The Figure asked.

"Fine, what about yours," Sora didn't move an inch.

"Yeah, she's ok, but she's really shy, she not fun, or adventurous, or even…" The figure chuckled "…willing,"

Sora groaned, "How you managed to become a guardian angel with your mind still fails to amaze me,"

"Well, originally I was supposed to go to hell," The figure told him.

"Really, how come you didn't go?" Sora asked.

"Well, lets just say that when St Peter went to judge me, he was feeling a bit lonely," the figure chuckled.

Sora groaned again, "When are you ever going to learn, you need to take this seriously. It is important to protect these women, because if they are killed, then…"

"Ok I get it, Jeez…Since when did you give a shit what I did?" The figure asked.

Sora sighed and stood up. Suddenly he shot up, appearing 20 meters above the house, then 40, the so far up that the house looked more like an ant than a house, and all without a sound. The figure also sighed and shot up soundlessly, joining Sora.

"What is it?" The Figure asked, seriousness for the first time in his voice.

"The girl," Sora said.

"Which girl, Sora, you've basically narrowed it down to every girl in the world,"

The figure said.

"Kairi, the girl I'm protecting," Sora conjured her face from the clouds, and the figure looked at her.

"Wow, Sora, she's hot. You wanna swap?" The figure joked.

"She's not just hot, she's absolutely beautiful," Sora stared at the conjugated form of Kairi.

"What?" The Figure said.

"I think I might be falling for her,"

There was a silence, before the figure began laughing.

"This isn't funny," Sora muttered as the hooded figure continued to laugh.

"Of course it's funny. Your Sora Twelve, you are one of the only Angels that can control his emotions, and now your saying its going to some human girl…"

"You and I both know she's not just 'some human girl'," Sora muttered.

"…Your supposed to be the best at what you do, protecting without getting involved. Your famous for it, and now…"

"Ok, I'd like to not get a lecture about not falling in love by my sex-crazed brother," Sora finally put an end to the figures ramblings, "How you've managed to go unnoticed in that departments nobody knows," He continued

"There is a big difference between love and lust," the figure said with a smug voice.

"That still doesn't help me," Sora grumbled.

"I'm sorry, bro, but unless your willing to start being lustful, which I know you aren't, I cant help you, I mean, you know that the first rule of being a guardian angel is 'Thou Shall Not Fall In Love With A Human'"

"Yeah, I know," Sora sighed as he looked down at Kairi's house.

"What are you going to do?" The figure asked.

"I am going to control my emotions and do my job," Sora concluded.

"Ok," The figure said.

They remained silent, before Sora started a new topic.

"I'm going to have keep a more close eye-out for her," Sora stated.

"How are you going to do that?" The figure asked.

"Ill just pose as a student, that should do it," Sora answered.

"Why would you want to go back to school?"

"I don't want to go back to school, but it will be necessary to keep an eye out for Kairi…It may be necessary for you to do the same as well,"

"Oh, I don't know," The Figure shuffled his feet and looked down.

"There will be a lot of cute guys and girls," Sora smiled.

"Oh, Sora, you know me to well, ok, fine, Ill go," The figure chuckled.

"Well, I better check that she hasn't been killed yet, ill talk to you tomorrow," Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I better get back too, talk to you tomorrow," The figure bade goodbye,

"Oh, and Roxas…Don't sleep with your client," Sora smiled.

The figure finally removed his hood, to reveal a boy, who looked a bit like Sora, but had shorter, blonde spikes, but had the same cerulean eyes as Sora.

"Ah, Sora," Roxas Twelve, Sora's brother replied, "You know I cant keep that promise," and Roxas's wings wrapped around his body, and with a blast of wind, he disappeared.

Sora chucked, as he shivered from the blast of wind, and snapped his fingers, as his own coat appeared on him.

"Yeah, I know," He chuckled, and his own wings wrapped around him, and in a flash of lightning, he disappeared.

_Next Time On 12 _

_Sora is standing in front of Kairi's school, talking to Kairi in his human form. _

"Well, after yesterdays incident, you didn't think id leave you alone, did you?"

_Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas are standing In a Classroom. _

"Kairi, Allow me to introduce you to my brother, Roxas Twelve,"

_Seifer is talking to a large group of people _

"Who has the courage to defend this boy,"

_Sora steps out of the crowd, smiling. _

"I believe that's my cue,"

_Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku are playing a song in front of a music class _

_Sora and Roxas are back to back in the cafetiria._

"Just like old times, aye Sora?"

_Sora smiles back _

"Oh, yes,"

**Well, chapter 2 is finished, finally, so remember to review, and hopefully the 3****rd**** chapter will be up soon. Ill be spending as much time as I can. So, until then, read and review.**


	3. I Believe That's My Cue

**That's right, I'm Back, I hope you enjoyed my last one, I'm going try and finish this chapter before the end of the school holidays, which will be an extraordinary achievement. So enjoy. **

**Authors thanks: I would like to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed. Unseenandforgotten, my faithful reader, thisisnotmyname, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy it, craxuan, lol, hope this chapter is too your liking, Destinys Blue Lights, a new reader, thank you, Blaze orange dragon, very accurate guess :P, ., you have no idea how many stories I read that I go "DAMN, I WISH I COULD'VE WRITTEN THAT", but thank you for your review, makes me feel special :P HappyDays123, thanks for the short review :P and finally, Make Way For The Hurt Kid, My best friend, thanks for your help **

_Previously on 12 _

_Sora bows in front of Kairi. _

"My name is Sora Twelve, and I'm your Guardian Angel,"

_Kairi and Sora are spinning around, teleporting. _

_Kairi is about to tell Namine about her Guardian Angel when she sees Sora. _

"Don't say a Word,"

_A Truck is about to hit Kairi, but Sora dives in and transports her. _

_Kairi and Sora are standing over London, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. _

_Sora is standing above Kairi and Riku, and grows jealous. _

_Sora stands in Kairi's bedroom with a dark look on his face. _

"Ill see you tomorrow,"

_Sora is over Kairi's house talking to a mysterious figure. _

"Oh, and Roxas…don't sleep with your client,"

_The Figure removes his hood, to reveal someone who looked exactly like Sora, except shorter blonde hair. _

"Ah Sora, You know I can't promise that"

_In a gust of wind, Roxas disappears. _

Chapter 3

"I Believe That's My Cue,"

When Kairi awoke to the sound of her alarm Clock, the first thing she realized was that her Guardian Angel, Sora, was missing. The second thing she realized was that is was 6:03 in the morning. Kairi managed to get out of bed, walk to her window and draw open the curtains. The spectacular Destiny Island Sunrise was just ending. Just in time to see a new day to dawn. Kairi remembered a time, long long ago, when her parents where together, and she was only 7 years old. She would remember in the summer holidays, the best time on Destiny Islands. She would beg her parents to go camping for a week. They would spend the entire day packing, then early the next day, they would travel to the docks, where a ferry, specifically designed to take cars to other islands, would arrive to take them to one of the several camping islands. Kairi had once found the perfect Island to see the sunrise. She would make her parents rise at 5:30, and for half an hour, Kairi would sit on her fathers lap, and together they would watch it, from start to finish. Nowadays, Kairi never had the chance to see the sunrise, because she was always staying up late and raising the same. But it was at least nice to enjoy the end of the sunrise, and remember relaxing and carefree times.

Kairi shock of the feeling as the last of the last bit of the sunrise came up, as she grabbed a red t-shirt and blue jeans, she made her way towards the bathroom. After a quick shower, and throwing her clothes on, she made her way downstairs to have porridge with sour paupu fruit chopped and scattered around it. As she was chopping, she found a note on the fridge. It was addressed to her, from her mum.

_Dear Kairi _

_Last night I received a phone call from work, I need to go to Dawn City and act as a Representative of my company, I'll be A few days before I get home, You know the rules, 10:30 bed time, food in the fridge, do not order anything, AND NO BOYS, ESPECIALLY RIKU. _

_I'll call you later this afternoon. _

_Your mum. _

Kairi smiled at the note as she took a bite of the porridge. It tasted delicious.

After breakfast Kairi walked towards the television and put it on, seeing what was on. She flicked through most of the channels, and, not seeing anything that she really liked, decided to go onto the computer. She logged onto her msn, and quite quickly saw that there was nobody on. Kairi sighed, and turned off her computer. She then decided to pack her bag, so she ran upstairs and quickly dumped her books in the bag. She then ran downstairs and made herself a sandwich, then grabbed an apple, put it in a paper bag and stuffed it in her Bag. When she looked at the clock in the kitchen, it read 7:21. Kairi grabbed her bag and walked out the front door, making sure that she locked the door and had her key in her bag before she left.

As Kairi walked down the road and turned at the round about, She sighted Namine, who smiled and waved. Kairi waved back, and quickly increased her pace, until she was in talking distance with Namine

"Hey, Nam," Kairi smiled.

"Hey, Kai," Namine smiled as well.

"Did you have a good night sleep," Kairi asked.

"You might say that," Namine smiled.

Kairi Giggled, "Dream about anyone I know?"

Namine sighed, "No Kairi, no one you know,"

"Will I ever meet him?" Kairi smiled.

"No, I don't think you ever will," Namine smiled.

"Oh," Kairi sighed in disappointment.

Namine laughed at the simple response that her best friend had given her. Kairi ended up smiling as well, because even though she would never get to meet Namine's love interest, she was happy that her best friend had found someone.

As they reached the school, they saw a number of students all gathered around the front gate. Kairi got the attention of the first kid she saw, an 8th grader, and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Two new students arrived today, one of them is in the cafeteria, but the others out here," The student said, and ran off into the crowd and disappeared from sight.

The arrival of a new student was always something to celebrate at Destiny Islands, Mainly because of the secrecy that surrounded Destiny Islands, So whenever a new student came along, usually everyone wanted to meet them for the first couple of days, then everything would return back to normal.

As Kairi and Namine began pushing her way through the crowd, and grew closer to the new student, Kairi couldn't help but think that his voice sounded so familiar.

"…Well, my parents tour around the world, but my great grandfather used to live here, and we had heard a lot about it from him, so, we decided to come here,"

Kairi pushed through the last remaining students, and found herself face-to-face with her guardian angel, Sora Twelve.

Sora was wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants with a red belt and black converse sneakers. He was also wearing his black dress jacket. The weirdest thing was that he didn't have any wings, or his golden halo above his head, but other than that, his looks, his charm, his pearly white teeth, were all there.

Sora smiled at her, and said "Hello, the names Sora Twelve, what's yours?"

Kairi looked at him; shock clearly plastered all over her face. Sora sighed, and chuckled.

"My father always said I have always had this effect on women…so did my brother, but he was more…lustful,"

Suddenly the bell started to ring, and everyone began to clear towards the school building, until soon there was only Sora, Kairi, Namine and a few students still talking.

Kairi instantly turned to Namine and said "Namine, ill be in a minute, I'm just going to help the new kid,"

"Yeah, ok, ill tell Miss Notes where you are," Namine smiled, quickly glancing at Sora every few seconds. Kairi noticed this as well, and groaned. _Stupid guardian angel charm s_he thought.

As Kairi watched her best friend slip through the door and out of sight, Kairi sighed and turned to Sora.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Kairi nearly shrieked.

Sora smiled, "Well, after yesterdays incident, you don't think I'd leave you alone, did you?"

Kairi chuckled, than a serious face dawned on her, "Oh, god, Riku,"

Sora looked at her with confusion on her face, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Riku Johnson, my boyfriend."

"What about him?" Sora asked.

"If he sees you with me, he'll get jealous,"

"Why?" Sora asked again.

Kairi groaned, "Sora, my boyfriend believes that every guy is after me, and thinks that they are all got one thing on their mind,"

"Trust me, they don't," Sora muttered.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, nothing, so, where is he?" Sora looked around.

Kairi said nothing, but had a look of fear on her face, Sora sighed, and then chuckled.

"I'm guessing 20 feet behind me," He asked, although he already knew the answer

Kairi said nothing but mearly nodded her head. Sora smiled before saying, "You might want to take that look off your face, before he believes I've done something wrong,"

Kairi just managed to drop her face and resume it to the normal, sweet face she had just as Riku came into view.

Riku brushed his way past Sora's shoulder, and Sora instantly looked at it, with a look of curiosity came over him.

"Hey, beautiful," Riku Smiled, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, gorgeous," Kairi barely had time to say as they went into a long, romantic kiss. Kairi knew that it was mainly for the benefit of Sora, so he knew exactly where Kairi stood in the relationship side of things. Kairi peaked a look at Sora, but he hadn't stopped staring at his shoulder.

Kairi needed to come up for breath, so she backed off, as Riku did the same, but put his arm around her and feigning interest, asked "I'm Sorry, who are you?"

Sora didn't move for a few seconds, still looking at his arm, before he realized that he had been spoken to. He took a deep breath through his nose, looked at Riku with a smile on his face, "Sora Twelve, How do you do?" and held out his hand.

Riku took the hand and said, "Riku Johnson, Kairi's boyfriend"

"Well, you obviously weren't brother and sister with that kiss, were you," Sora smiled.

"No, I suppose you're right," Riku muttered with embarrassment.

Sora smiled, and said, "Shouldn't you be getting to role call?"

"Shouldn't you?" Riku retorted.

"Umm, well, no actually, I've got a tour with your girlfriend," Sora was still smiling; now showing his pearly white teeth.

"Oh...right," Riku muttered again with embarrassment.

Kairi, finally stepping in, said, "Listen, I've got to show Sora around before period 2, so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, of course...oh wait, i have to go to band practice to TRY to find a singer and bass player, but ill be there as soon as i can, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Kairi smiled

"Ok, cool, see you then," And with a quick peck on the lips, Riku walked through the gate, into the first building, and out of sight.

"He seems…nice," Sora said.

Kairi groaned, "Did you have to get him all embarrassed like that?"

"Oi," Sora annoyingly said, "I didn't start it,"

"Still…" Kairi trailed off.

As they passed through the gate, Sora kept on rubbing his shoulder. As they passed by the English department, Kairi noticed this and chuckled, "Oh, come on, he didn't shove you that hard,"

"It didn't hurt, I just felt something, like he's something different, as if something's going to happen to him…"

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

Sora stood there for a couple of seconds, before he shook himself and said, "Nah, probably my imagination, sometimes gets the better of me,"

Kairi giggled, and together they walked through the buildings, Kairi explaining where every classroom was, and Sora keeping a careful note of where she was indicating which classroom was which. As she finally showed him the cafeteria, the bell rang throughout the school.

"Well, I've got Math now, what have you got?" Kairi asked.

Sora put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a slip of paper. His eyes darted up and down before it stopped, and he smiled.

"Well, what do you know, I have Math as well, as well as English, Science and Music" Sora's smile extended to a grin.

"Hey," Kairi's eyes lit up, "I have those subjects as we…" Kairi stopped in mid sentence, her eyebrows drooped till they were in line, and her mouth went from happy looked straight as well. "You have all the same classes as I do, don't you," She said, her voice as monotone as ever.

Sora smiled, showing all of his teeth, and said, "Oh yes," and he walked off, leaving a pissed off Kairi just standing there for a minute before she suddenly realized that she had class, and bolted off, catching up with Sora.

As they rounded the corner, and reached the classroom, Sora and Kairi soon saw that many people had already gone in, but as they walked into the class, they couldn't see the teacher, but they saw a number of girls surrounding someone at the back of the classroom. Sora groaned, and Kairi looked at him.

"What is it?"

"He can't help but show off," Sora sighed.

"Who can't help but show off?" Kairi asked, now getting annoyed of her clueless nature.

"Come on, I'll introduce you…you'll meet him anyway, either now or at lunch when he hits on you" Sora grudgingly took Kairi's hand and led her to the desk.

They pushed and nudged their way through the crowd of girls, until finally Kairi pushed through one of the girls at the front, gasped, and had to look between Sora and the figure to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Sitting on top of one of the desks, was a boy who looked incredibly similar to Sora, In fact, the only major difference was that he had shorter blonde instead of chocolate brown hair. He was wearing blue jeans and bright red Nike shoes, A yellow shirt and black jacket, similar to Sora's, but his was not done up. But everything else, his eyes, his smile, his teeth, all looked exactly like Sora.

"Kairi, Allow me to introduce you to my brother, Roxas Twelve," Sora held his arm out, gesturing to his brother.

Roxas jumped off the desk and held out his hand. As Kairi reached out to shake his he grabbed her fingers, and moved his lips to the top of her hand, kissing it.

"Kairi, such a beautiful name, my brother is certainly lucky," Roxas smiled.

Kairi giggled, then suddenly returned to reality. She coughed, pulled her hand forward and said, "Nice to meet you to,"

Sora bent down and muttered into her ear, "Keep moving or you're dead," as he grabbed her arm and led her over to a desk up the back. He took his seat in the far corner, as she pushed her chair back and took her seat.

"What is you're brother doing here, extra protection?" Kairi asked.

"Actually, he is protecting his own principal," Sora muttered.

"His own what?" Kairi asked.

"Principal, he's protecting someone else," Sora explained.

"Oh…well, whose he protecting," Kairi asked, as Sora picked up a pencil, which had somehow appeared on his desk.

"Her," Sora simply stated, and he pointed the pencil at someone who was staring at them, at standing right in front of them.

Kairi looked up, and saw her best friend, Namine, standing next to Roxas. Kairi's jaw dropped about 5 centimeters, as did Namine's, while Sora and Roxas just acted as normal as ever, as if they had known this would happen.

"Namine?" Kairi said, as she managed to move her mouth.

"Kairi?" Namine said almost instantly, as if her voice was a wake up call to start talking.

"Namine!" Kairi said again, as if to accuse her of something.

"Kairi!" Namine copied the accusing tone.

"Sora," Sora held out his hand towards Roxas.

"Roxas," Roxas took Sora's hand and shook it, mocking fake introduction, joking at Kairi and Namine's shock.

"QUIET!!!!"

The loudest and deepest voice in the room came from the teacher, Mr. Bell. Dressed in his usual black suit, and carrying his usual black suitcase. His face looked angrier than Kairi had ever seen it.

"I was you all in your seats by the time I'm in mine, and whoever isn't will be picking off the gum under the seats and tables with their fingers at lunch,"

Because none of the students wanted to spend their lunchtime picking wads of gum of the chairs, especially with their fingers, they all bolted to their seats. By the time Mr. Bell was in his seat, every single student was in a seat and had their books and pens out. Sora and Kairi were already in their seat, and Sora had already provided Kairi and himself with pens, so she only had to take out her maths book and exercise book.

Roxas and Namine, however, Ran to the desks in front of Sora and Kairi, and hurriedly got out their thing. Thankfully, they managed to get to their desks, and take out their things, (Or in Roxas' case, conjure the items out of thin air) before Mr. Bell's bottom reached the chair.

"Class, unfortunately we have two new students, two brothers, I believe," Mr. Bell took out a Role call sheet, and reading off it, said "Sora and Roxas Twelve,"

Sora and Roxas stood up. Sora waved at the class in general, while Roxas kept checking out some of the girls. Sora leaned forward and slapped him on the back of the head. The class began to laugh, but instantly silenced when they saw the teachers face.

"Well, I could ask you a couple of questions, but I thankfully I don't care, so, you can sit down,"

Sora Looked at the teacher for a few seconds, before saying, "yes sir," And sat down.

Mr. Bell turned to the class and said, "Now, today I want you to go to page 103 and look over the work there," Mr. Bell looked down at his work, and before to long the sound of pages flipping and pencils scratching filed the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Guardian Angel?" Kairi whispered fiercely.

"Well, YOU never told me you had a Guardian Angel!" Namine also whispered fiercely, and putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'you'.

Suddenly, in a very clear voice, Roxas asked, "Why are you whispering?"

Mr. Bell looked straight at Roxas and yelled, "SILENCE!" Roxas, who had not been expecting this, toppled over his chair. The entire looked at Roxas, and began laughing, but, once again, instantly stopped when Mr. Bell glared at them.

"Dumbarse," Sora muttered as Roxas managed to pull himself up.

"Oh, that's why," Roxas smiled, and Sora head collided with the desk.

Sora brought himself up, and said, "Hold on," and snapped his fingers.

The sound seemed to eco in between them, bouncing of what appeared to be an imaginary wall. Soon the eco subsided, and nothing appeared to happen.

"There we go," Sora said in a calm, clear voice. Kairi looked around, but nothing appeared to happen. Everyone was still doing his or her work, ignoring what he had just said. She turned her head to Mr. Bell, but he didn't move his head. It was as if the whole class had gone deaf.

"Not deaf," Sora said, And Kairi whizzed around in her chair, surprised that Sora had answered what she had guessed in her mind, "I have placed a invisible sound proof bubble around us, and also a hallucinogenic field around us. Now, nobody can hear us, and if anybody looks in our direction, it just looks as if we are working,"

"Wow, that seems perfect," Namine stated.

"Well, there are only two problems with it. If you walk out of the field radius, it instantly breaks, and if you do what the hallucinogenic field is doing, it breaks it, so, all we have to do is do anything except our work," Sora explained.

"Ah, bro, where would I be without you," Roxas put his feet upon the desk.

"Hell," Sora simply stated.

"True," Roxas laughed, while Sora rolled his eyes.

Kairi stared at the two brothers, before remembering that she was arguing with Namine, and turned her head to say something, but was beaten by Namine.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a guardian angel?" Namine asked again.

"Well, Why Didn't you tell me you had a guardian angel?" Kairi retaliated.

"Ok," Sora said, speaking up, "Because you are not going to stop, I'm going to answer you. Angels cannot reveal themselves to other humans in their angelic form, but also other humans also cannot know about humans who have Guardian Angels, unless there are certain circumstances, which allow the Angel to reveal itself to a certain number of humans.

"What are the circumstances?" Namine asked.

"It would be better if we didn't tell you that, however, you will find out in the due course of time," Sora answered kindly.

"But, hang on," Kairi asked, As Sora, Roxas and Namine turned to her, "If you could of shown yourself to us, why did you chose today and not yesterday?"

"Well, we both thought that you had both been introduced to one angel was enough, two and you may have done something reckless," Roxas explained to Kairi.

"I'm pretty sure we could have controlled ourselves," Kairi told Roxas.

"Don't be so sure," Sora jumped in. "We once protected a guy who tried to kill himself because he believed we had come for him instead of protect him,"

"What was his name again? Jacob? Joshua?" Roxas began reciting names beginning with J.

"It was Reese, Reese Michaels," Sora stated.

"Oh, right…why am I thinking it begins with J?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea," Sora stated.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Kairi realized with horror that they had done no work, they were all going to go onto detention. However, as Kairi looked through her book, she soon noticed that all her problems had been answered, and all the answers had the working out next to it. Kairi turned to Sora, as he smiled.

"You can't do that," Kairi stated.

"Can't do what?" Sora asked, pretending to be clueless.

"You can't do my work for me, that's not fair,"

"What's not fair about it?" Sora asked.

"Well, I don't really learn anything that I've done today, do I?" Kairi pointed out.

"Fine, come here then," Sora walked up to Kairi and placed his hands on her temple, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly all these numbers appeared in around her. It once again felt like Sora and herself were the only 2 people in the world. They numbers began to wiz around her, faster and faster and faster, until all of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, and everything returned to normal. Kairi looked up and saw Sora smiling.

"What is the square root of 43?" Sora asked.

"6.55743852," Kairi answered almost instantly and then she shook her head. It was almost as if someone else had answered for her.

"Everything that was taught today has been inserted directly into your brain, it can take a while to get used to, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just, next time ill pay attention in class," Kairi smiled weakly

Sora Chuckled, and Together with Roxas and Namine, Walked off to their next class.

12------12

"They don't teach Science like they used to,"

Roxas made his comment just as they had entered the cafeteria.

"Well then, go on, tell us, how did they use to do it?" Namine asked.

"Don't ask," Sora quickly managed to say, as Kairi began to laugh.

They finally managed to sit at their table. They didn't have to wait long until Axel, Yuna, Rikku, Demyx, Paine and Zexion joined them. Axel and Yuna were still sitting next to each other, which surprised Kairi; maybe Axel was finally going to settle down with one person.

_Yeah, like that'll ever happen _Kairi's brain pointed out the obvious.

"Why weren't you four in Science?" Namine asked Yuna, Axel, Zexion and Paine.

"Actually, we already know where you two were," Kairi pointed at Axel and Yuna, "We just wanna know where you two were," Now pointing at Paine and Zexion.

"We were helping plan the school dance, you know, decorations and stuff,"

"Emo look?" Kairi asked plainly.

"You know it," Zexion answered.

"And that's why we love you, Zexy," Kairi smiled.

"Kairi, you know that I'm the only one that can call him that," Paine whined, as she grabbed hold of her boyfriends hand.

"I apologize," Kairi said, and she giggled.

Suddenly, everyone began to notice that Sora and Roxas were sitting there, and they all looked around, wondering where their friends were. Sora looked at Kairi, and she instantly realized that she had forgotten to introduce them.

"Oh my God, guys, I'm so sorry, everyone, this is Sora and Roxas Twelve, guys, this is Axel, Yuna, Demyx, Rikku, Zexion and Paine," Kairi quickly pointed to each person while reciting her friends names.

Sora waved at them all, while Roxas made a friendlier approach, shaking all their hands, while kissed the ladies on the hands. When Roxas came to Axel, he stopped, and muttered, "Oh, very nice," Sora smacked him in the back of the head, and Roxas kept on going. Axel just looked at him with a bit of a freaked out look on his face.

"Well, everyone, its great to be here and…hello?" Roxas's attention went towards a girl with black hair, who was sitting with a group of her friends, laughing.

"Ladies, gentlemen, it was nice to see you, but I've gotta go make new friends," And with that, Roxas got up, and walked over to the table the girl was sitting at, and soon, they were flirting with each other.

"Aaaaaand we've lost him," Sora's monotone look was plastered clearly over his face.

"So, Sora, where do you come from?" Rikku asked.

"Well, originally me and my brother came from here, but soon after we were born, our parents took us with them to New York, they are very important people. My dad is owner of a computer company, and my mum is a lawyer, so, they travel a lot. Finally, we got bored of all the traveling, so, our parents made us emancipated and we came back here,"

"Emanci-watta?" Axel asked.

"It means that his parents made him and his brother legal guardians, so, they're not children," Namine explained.

"Pretty much, our parents, when they weren't working, would always tell us about the Destiny Islands, and how it was one of the most beautiful places on the earth,"

"Well, yeah, it is," Kairi smiled.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria burst open, and there stood Seifer, flanked by Fuu and Rai.

"Where's my favorite punching bag," He muttered, as the crowd began to thin around the canteen line, until a single, year 7 kid, with bruises all over his face was remaining in the circle.

"Whose that?" Sora whispered to Kairi.

"That's Seifer Almasy," Kairi pointed at Seifer, whose Blonde Hair stood out in the group, "The girl is Fuu Locks and the other guy is Rai Gareth,"

"And they are bullies, I assume?" Sora muttered, not taking his eyes off of Seifer.

Kairi, who was also watching the events unfold before them, nodded her head.

"Well, well, well," Seifer, Fuu and Rai were now standing in front of the little kid with the bruises. Soras breathing instantly heavier, and they all loss sight when a couple of tall Year 12 kids blocked their view. At once they all got up and headed towards the back of the circle, most of them standing on tippy-toes.

"Well, isn't anyone going to stop this? Brother? Student? Teacher?" Sora picked off a list of possible people who could possibly help the poor child who was being abused.

"No one wants to help the kid, because Seifer would only do to them what he does to that kid, only 10 times worse,"

"Well, at least they'd be able to take it?" Soras voice was becoming increasingly angry.

"This guy, as well as Rai, have both been sent to Black Heart Prison for a number of reasons, they are all to scared," Kairi explained.

"So what, we just watch 3 People beat up a defenseless kid just because he's too poor to bring money for food,"

"The fear their lives," Kairi reminded him.

"Yeah? Well it sounds like he need someone who doesn't give a damn about their life, doesn't he?" Soras anger had disappeared and now a smile was on his face.

"You're not going to intervene, are you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, just you watch me." Sora said, determination was layered in his voice.

"But he'll destroy you, he will absolutely murder you," Kairi said.

Sora laughed, but did it quietly, so that not many other people could hear him.

"Kairi, you seem to be forgetting one important thing,"

"What, that you're immortal? You're strong? You can't get hurt?"

"No…I'm brilliant," Sora smiled, and walked into the crowd.

By now the child had been beaten up quite severely, almost matching the bruises on his face. Seifer had another 10 dollar note clenched in his fist. The child was now backing into the crowd, trying to get away, but Seifer wouldn't let him. He grabbed the boy with both his hands and lifted the kid to eye level.

"Please," The boy cried, "Let me go,"

Seifer merely laughed.

"Why would I let you go, this is too much fun,"

He then looked over, and Kairi saw his eyes. They were full of tears and pain. Kairi had seen that look in someone's eyes before. She had seen it in Soras, when she had asked him how he died. A pain that Kairi thought was too deep, that someone must have gone through something terrible.

"Please…Please help me," The kid sobbed again.

"Don't you realize that no one is going to help you, they are all to scared of us," Seifer laughed again.

"Yeah, they all know that we'll kill them in an instant if they try anything, ya know?" Rai laughed.

"Yeah," Fuu laughed as well.

"Please, help me," The boy sobbed.

Seifer held the boy up in front of him.

"Does anyone want to help this pathetic excuses for a boy," Seifer howled into the crowd, and, as the last time, there was silence, "Who has the courage to defend this boy?"

"I believe that's my cue,"

The sound of the voice rang out in the cafeteria. The crowd parted, to reveal a brown spiky-haired teen smiling, as he stepped into the arena, his hands in his pockets and a coolness around him.

Seifer was so shocked that someone had come up to protect the boy, that he dropped the child. The child started to hobble over to where Sora was standing.

"What?" Seifer asked, clearly confused about the events that were unfolding before him.

"Now, just you wait for a second, just a tiny tick," Sora said towards Seifer, retracting one of his hands from his pocket, holding up his thumb and index finger in a pinch before he bent down, so that he was eye level with the boy.

"Now, what's your name?" Sora said softly and kindly.

"S…Samuel Carter," The boy sobbed.

"Samuel Carter, I like that name, good strong name…Now, how many times has this kid beaten you up?" Sora still smiled at the question.

"A couple of times," Samuel answered now sobbing a little less.

"And why does he do it?" Sora, still kindly asked.

"Cause he wants my money," Samuel truthfully answered.

"And, how much money has this kid taken from you, Samuel?"

"I think 25 Dollars," Samuel answered.

"Well…" Sora put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a 50-dollar note, A Yellow note with a picture of Sir Elliot Baxter, the first president of Destiny Island. "…I'm Sorry I can't give you 25 dollars, this is all I've got," Sora smiled, and was unable to see Seifer greedingly looking at the 50 dollar note.

"Thank you," Samuel finally smiled through all the burses.

Sora looked up and found the eye contact of a girl with blonde hair.

"You, What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Emily," The girl simply stated.

"Ok, Emily, would you take Samuel here to the nurses office, I think he needs to get checked up with these cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, sure," Emily smiled. Sora smiled, and knew that this was a very friendly person.

"Samuel, Emily here is going to take you to the nurses office, and get you checked up. Now I'm going to make sure that he doesn't hurt you ever again, ok?"

Samuel nodded, now with a smile on his face.

"Ok, now, go off with Emily," And Emily extracted her hand and reached out towards Sam, who took her hand and together walked through the crowd and out the cafeteria.

Sora waited until they were out of sight before put his hands on his Knees, and stretched himself up; he was the exact level with Seifer.

"Now, I'm going to deal with you," Sora stared at Seifer, with a blank look on his face. Whereas Seifer had a pissed off look on his

"Do you know who I am?" Seifer growled.

"I believe your name is Seifer Almasy," Sora smiled.

Seifer, who had not expected this new person to know his name so quickly, changed tactics.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seifer angrily asked.

"My name is Sora Twelve," Sora calmly stated.

Seifer began to laugh, but he was the only person who was doing so, beside from Rai, who had to laugh, even if he didn't understand what his boss was laughing about.

"TWELVE? Is that you last name or your Age," Seifer immaturely laughed.

Sora calmly waited until he had finished laughing, before he retorted.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, what with the size of your brain, and what with what i assume is gorilla genes in you, thats the only joke your going to think of, my name, "

Everyone in the Cafeteria began to laugh. Seifer, who began to get angry because his joke hadn't gotten as much attention as his.

"SHUT UP!" Seifer screamed, and nearly everyone shut up.

"We are going to DESTROY you," Seifer growled, while Rai cracked his knuckles.

"Well, I can understand your anger…actually, I really can't, but, it wouldn't be fair if it was just two on one, would it?" and almost instantly drew his thumb and index finger in the form of an O, placed it to his lips, and whistled as loud as he could (Which was very loud) and yelled out "ROXAS!"

The distinct sound of a plunger being released from something was heard. The crowd parted to reveal Roxas and the girl he had seen earlier, who, it was obvious, was making out with.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"Need your help," Sora said, staring at his brother.

"Fine," Roxas groaned as if it was a bad time for him. He got up and walked right next to Sora.

"So, what's up?" Roxas asked.

But Sora seemed to want to say something different, "You can't keep of a girl for 5 minutes, can you,"

Roxas sighed, "Bro, I've got a gift,"

"You've got a horniness that won't give up," Sora stated.

Roxas thought about that for a second, before saying, "Yeah, that to…anyway, what's up,"

"What...oh, yeah, well, this guy here was beating up a little kid," Sora pointed at Seifer, still looking at Roxas.

"Oh, did he?" Roxas turned to Seifer and Rai. They both took a little step back, as if Roxas was intimidating.

"And now this guy and his mate Rai want to beat ME up," Sora stated.

And at that moment they both started laughing.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Seifer roared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that the idea of you beating up the Sora is one of the most funniest things I've ever heard," Roxas chuckled.

"Oh really? And who the fuck are you," Seifer lamely said.

"I'm Roxas, Roxas Twelve, Sora's brother," Roxas smiled at Seifer.

"So, now I think it's a bit fair," Sora smiled.

"Yeah, so do I, you ready brother?" Roxas asked.

"You know it, brother," Sora smiled and they both stared at their opponents.

Seifer, who had lost all patients with the brothers, roared and ran at Sora. Rai, who didn't want to look like an idiot, did the only thing that made sense to him. He ran at Roxas.

Sora waited until Seifer was barely a meter away from him, before he dodged to the side, then just as Seifer passed by him, he hit him square in the back with his knuckle, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Rai ran up to Roxas, but stopped just a little in front of him, and swung his arm to punch him. Roxas ducked and then tripped him over.

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching in awe as these two mysterious brothers stood up to two of the fiercest people on the Destiny Islands. Kairi could not keep her eyes of Sora, who just looked at Seifer with his hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but smile at his cool calmness.

Seifer managed to pull himself up and slowly walked towards Sora, while Rai did the same with Roxas. Soon Sora and Roxas were back to back with each other.

"Just like old times, aye Sora?" Roxas smiled.

Sora turned his head to his brother and smiled as well, "Oh, yes," and before Seifer and Rai managed to hit their intending targets, The both slid down, which caused them to punch the other, and knocked themselves out.

The cafeteria erupted in loud cheers, so loud that not many people heard the bell go for the end of lunch. Sora and Roxas gracefully picked themselves up, dusted off anything that was on their jackets and walked towards the others.

"Sora, that was brilliant," Kairi smiled.

"Yeah," Namine agreed.

"Well, I just hate bullies, and if no ones going to stand up for a little kid, I might as well do it," Sora smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly Riku entered the cafeteria and walked towards the group.

"What happened, I heard there was a fight here, is everything ok?" Riku asked Kairi.

"Oh, Riku, Sora just protected some little kid, he stood up for him,"

"Really?" Riku directed his attention to Sora.

"Well, someone had to stand up against that jerk," Sora smiled.

"Well, anyone who stands up against Seifer can't be that bad," Riku put out his hand, to which Sora grasped it firmly.

"Sorry bout the beginning of the day," Riku apologized.

"Hey, I can understand where you came from, its cool," Sora stated, and from that moment on, they became best of friends.

Riku dropped Kairi off at the music block, stating that he had some practice in the room next to theirs. Before He bade the others goodbye, he turned to Sora and said, "Hey, look after her,"

"Dude, you know it," They shock hands one last time, and Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Axel entered the classroom.

Sora took a seat next to Kairi, while Roxas and Namine Sat behind them and Axel sat in front of them. They realized that 3 of the mikes were up, as well as 2 electric guitars, a bass and the drum kit in front of the class.

As everyone managed to get into their seats, Miss Notes bustled into the room, saying as she did so, "Sorry about the mess, dears, I've been auditioning people for the remaining band roles, and we got a bit side-tracked,"

"So, still can't find a singer or a bass, Miss?" Axel asked.

"No, and I'm starting to get worried, Principal Sunlight has just asked if the band can play four songs, so I need to find them fast,"

"Anyway, enough about my problems, today you shall be continuing on from last lesson, where we were learning about replacements for modern instruments, now, can anyone tell me…"

At that point Kairi had completely lost interest, and her attention had been drawn towards a couple of Kids. One of them was looking over the shoulder of another, who had an iPod Touch out.

"This is pretty sweet man," whispered the kid who was holding the device, so quietly that Kairi could just hear him

"Yeah, its pretty cool," the other kid said "My mum bought it for me yesterday, downloaded a couple of songs onto it,"

"Hey, I love this song," The kid, who seemed to ignore what his friend was saying, pressed something.

"No, don't!" His friend whispered fiercely, but it was too late.

From out of the iPod came the distinct sound of sound of someone plucking a guitar, and someone clapping their hands three times, the first two apart from the third clap. Kairi instantly recognized the song as a Fall Out Boy song, but could not remember which one. Some people didn't recognize, however, one of the people that did was Miss Notes.

"Who's playing their iPod in class?" She asked calmly, yet there was a sense of frustration in her voice, as if she had asked this question way to many times before.

Suddenly the Plucking turned into strumming, and a Drum set was introduced, making the music much, much louder, so it was easy for Miss Notes to find the culprits.

"iPod are banned in class, give it here, you'll get it back after class," she said as she held out her hand, and the kid placed the iPod in her hand. Then something happened. The lyrics began, but they didn't only come from the iPod, but came from somewhere else.

_Oh oh oh oh _

Kairi's attention was suddenly in overdrive, it had happened so fast she didn't even know who it was, but someone had. Miss Notes had looked around and faced herself where Kairi was sitting. But Kairi knew that she hadn't sung those lyrics with that wonderful voice. Kairi soon realized that Miss Notes wasn't staring at her, but the person next to her. The male with his eyes closed. With Brown hair, and tanned skin. She was staring at Sora Twelve.

_Oh oh oh oh _

Then his Eyes flew open, and he began to sing.

_A penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insides_

_Or a fortune for your disaster_

_I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank _

Kairi had never heard anything so beautiful, he had captured Patrick's voice, and yet added something of his own, a little English? A little Australian? Or maybe a little of both. Suddenly Roxas, with a smile on his face, had bolted up, while Sora slowly got up and walked towards to the front, looking at several students as if he was giving a speech, and yet he was still singing while he did.

_We only want to sing you to sleep _

_In your bedroom speakers, whoa_

_We need umbrellas on the inside_

_Get me just right _

Roxas, meanwhile, had grabbed the nearest bass, a blue one, and was setting it up. Kairi had never seen anybody's hands move so fast. One he had set his up, in a matter of seconds, he had grabbed a black electric guitar, and even before Sora had reached 'umbrellas' had finished setting it up. He chucked it towards Sora, who was now in front of the mike, In the little gab between the chorus and the verse, Sora spun around, and somehow (And Kairi had a feeling how it was done) The guitar had been strapped around him, and he and Roxas, drew guitar plectrums out of nowhere, and began to play, exactly in sync with the music.

_They say quitters never win_

_But we walk the plank on a sinking ship_

_There's a world outside of my front door_

_That gets off on being down_.

It had now become apparent that both brothers could not only play, but also sing. Roxas's vocal cords were a tiny bit more American than his brother, but he had managed to pull it of, and was now backing his brother.

The class by now, where at first they were shocked was now cheering the Twelve Brothers on as they played and sang. Kairi looked around, and saw that some of the girls were actually sighing. Kairi smiled. _They just keep surprising us. _She thought.

Miss Notes, who looked like all of her Christmases had come at once, said, in a low voice, "Axel," so that he could just hear her.

"Yeah, miss?" Axel responded.

"Go get Riku, he might want to see this," But Axel never heard the rest of the sentence, for he had bolted out the door and was running to get Riku

_Oh oh oh oh _

In a matter of seconds, Axel and Riku had reached the classroom door. They stopped in front of the door, and Riku was shocked to see the two new students, playing in sync with the song. They were dazzled at Sora's singing talent.

_I could learn to pity fools, as I'm the worst of all_

_And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself_

_Whoa _

Riku and Axel instantly knew what they had to do. They ran up in front of the class, and began to prepare themselves. Axel Sat at in front of the drum kit, and was spinning one of the drumsticks in his hands. Riku picked up his guitar, and quickly managed to set it up, and sling it over him. He searched through his pockets until he found a plectrum, then he faced Miss Notes, waiting for her to give the say so. Her hand hovered over what Kairi assumed to be the pause button.

_We only want to sing you to sleep_

_In your bedroom speakers, whoa_

_We need umbrellas on the inside_

_Get us right _

Miss Notes nodded her approval, as she pressed the pause button of the iPod. Axel hit the first note on his drums, and Riku strummed his first note.

_They say quitters never win_

_But we walk the plank on a sinking ship_

_There's a world outside of my front door_

_That gets off on being down_

_They say quitters never win_

_But we walk the plank on a sinking ship_

_There's a world outside of my front door_

_That gets off on being down _

Sora Began to clap as Riku and Axel began to softly play, Roxas ran up in front of Axel playing, and softly bopped up and down tapping softly on his bass in rhythm to Riku and Axel. Sora swayed side to side, still holding onto the mike, smiling at several people, including Kairi, to which he gave one of the bigger grins. When it was time, he continued to sing, bopping up and down like his brother.

_We only want to sing you to sleep_

_(In your bedroom speakers, whoa whoa)_

_We only want to sing you to sleep _

Roxas, who had sung backup, smiled as he did. The class was starting to cheer louder and louder. Roxas was bopping up and down in front of his mike. Although Kairi knew that no cartography had been planned for this, she knew that something big was going to happen. As there was a gap in the singing. Axel spun his left drumstick, Riku spun the guitar around his body, Roxas jumped up high, ready to strum in midair, and Sora brought the plectrum across in midair very fast, and then everyone came together.

_They say quitters never win _

Roxas spun around, still plucking. Riku held the guitar vertically, still strumming.

_But we walk the plank on a sinking ship _

Axel hit the drums with such force, and they echoed throughout the classroom and the hall, seeing as the door was open. Sora smiled, and his eyes went to the top corner of his eye sockets.

_There's a world outside of my front door _

Now Riku had joined Roxas in spinning, but unlike Roxas he stopped fairly quickly. Roxas, who had a very good sense of direction, continued spinning, and ended it by jumping in the air.

_That gets off on being down _

Axel drummed fairly quickly at the rhythm, and the crowd went twice as crazy. Sora let out a loud screaming "Whoa," That the crowd loved.

_They say quitters never win_

_But we walk the plank, and we walk the plank_

_There's a world outside of my front door_

_That gets off on being down. _

More people began to crowd around the door, cheering for this band that appeared to be able to make some noise. Sora held the 'Down' for as long as he could. While Roxas took over the vocals.

_Broken down on memory lane_

_Alone together, we're alone (Woah)_

_We're broken down on memory lane _

_Alone together, we're alone _

This time Sora had held down the 'Whoa' as much as he could. Finally, when Riku began the final strumming. He led the clapping. Two quick ones, followed by one.

_Oh oh oh oh_

Sora ended the song on the last 'Oh' and the entire class, plus those who had been looking, roared loudly. Roxas let out a "Yeah," And Sora grinned. Riku and Axel just smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"That…was…FANTASIC!"

Miss Notes broke through the crowd and waked quickly towards the two young musical artists.

"Please, what are your names?"

"Sora Twelve," Sora replied, "And this is my brother, Roxas," Roxas looked as if he was going to start checking out the teacher, but Sora slapped his hand over his brothers head.

"Sora and Roxas Twelve, the missing musical puzzle pieces that I have been waiting for. I would be honored if you performed in this band. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the next biggest thing, you two seem like excellent musicians, and lets face it, both of you can definitely sing,"

Sora turned to Roxas and said, "What do you think, brother, would you like to be the bassist for the new band?"

"Sure, might have some kicks, and a couple of laughs," Roxas smiled, as the whole class leaned in.

"Well, In that case, I guess we're going to have to say yes,"

The entire class cheered. They all smiled. Sora watched Riku run up to Kairi, and plant a passionate kiss on his girlfriend. He could tell he was excited.

"Well, we haven't got much time, next week is the concert, and you're going to have to learn three songs before then, you think you can handle it?" Miss Notes asked.

Sora looked over his shoulder. Axel winked at him, spinning a drumstick. Roxas grinned, still holding his Bass. Riku smiled, still holding Kairi, who looked at Sora with a grin on his face. Although none of them had spoken, Sora knew the answer.

"Oh yes," He smiled.

_Next time on 12 _

_Sora and Kairi watch seifer, who looks at them. _

"Oh, by the way, he's planning to rape you," _Sora states._

_Roxas and Namine are arguing while Sora and Kairi watch. _

"Roxas has the ability of infatuation, or, the ability to make anyone fall in love with him," Sora explains.

_Sora, Kairi and Namine watch Roxas kiss Axel. _

"Holy crap, I think your Brother just turned Axel gay,"_ Namine looks shocked. _

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me anymore…not after Shakespeare,"

_Seifer looks at Kairi in a dark alley. _

"Now you're going to enjoy this, whether you like it or not,"

_A bright light shines ahead of them. _

_Sora steps through. _

"Now I'm going to enjoy this, whether YOU like it or not," _Sora snarls. _

**I am so sorry this took an entire term, but trust me; it won't take as long to write the next chapter, Seeing as I shall finish it before the end of the school holidays. Ok, for those of you who review, thank you for waiting so long, you are the true fans, and I love you all so much. Do not forget to review, and tell all your friends to read it as well, and ask them to review :D thank you all, and until next time, see you. **

**P.S HARRY POTTER SIX COMES OUT JULY 15****TH****, WOOOOOOOOOO**

**:D **


	4. Now I'm Going To Enjoy This

**Ok, I'm back, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (Which was a lot btw) anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4. **

**Author Note: Thank you Stepfanny, one of my oldest friends, Unseenandforgotten, one of my oldest reviewers, and who I can count on to review, Kingdommad, who is a new reviewer, .Nana Potato, brand new reviewer who wrote a long review, that's what I love to see, keep up the reviews, even if they are random fangirlyness, Make way for the hurt kid, my fellow fanfiction partner in crime, KHgatomon3444, also a new reviewer, Carter101, who, because I was his first story he had ever read on fanfiction, honored him with the last name of the hurt child (Even if it was unintentional :P), Destiny Blue Nights, also a reviewer who has stuck to this story, and, finally, only recently reviewed, Kairitheseventhprincessofheart, I hope you, and everyone reading these stories, will enjoy them. **

_Previously on 12 _

_Sora makes a bow towards Kairi _

"My name is Sora Twelve, and I'm your Guardian Angel"

_Sora and Kairi are standing in a classroom with someone who looks like Sora. _

Kairi, allow me to introduce you to my brother, Roxas Twelve,"

_Kairi is late for one of her classes, when she runs into Seifer. _

"Would you like some on the side?"

_Kairi and Sora are standing over London. _

"Kairi, my soul purpose is to protect you, no matter how much trouble you get in,"

_Seifer holds up a Kid. _

"Whose has the courage to stand up for this boy?"

_Sora steps through the crowd. _

"I believe that's my cue,"

_Sora looks straight at Seifer. _

"Now I'm going to deal with you,"

Chapter 4.

"Now I'm Going To Enjoy This,"

It was a Wednesday; 5 days after Sora and Roxas had been enrolled to the school, 5 days since they had stuck up for the little kid and beaten up Seifer and Rai, 5 days since they had performed for the class, and joined the band. By now everyone had gotten over the fact that Sora and Roxas were new students. Seifer had not shown up since he had woken up suddenly in an empty cafeteria and stormed out. Samuel had wasted no time in telling his parents what Sora and Roxas had done. The parents had turned up to the school, and praised the Twelve Brothers for what they had done, and tried to pay back what Sora had given their son, but Sora had waved the money away, saying it was his pleasure to help out such a kind son.

"You never see that sort of Christian attitude nowadays," Mrs. Carter had cried as they had walked out the school, and Sora and Roxas just smiled at the statement.

Kairi and Namine had spent most of their lunches sitting in one of the music classrooms, watching the band practice. Sora had insisted that Kairi watch because he needed to keep an Angelic Eye on her just in case something happened. Riku didn't mind, he thought that Kairi was coming just to watch him play, and bringing Namine along cause she didn't want to be the only girl there.

Of course, Kairi did want to be there to see her boyfriend play the guitar. Riku was noted as one of the best guitar players. Whether he would still have that by the end of the term, Kairi didn't know. Sora was full of surprises, she didn't know what to expect.

As Kairi and Sora arrived at Destiny Islands High, the first thing they noticed that Roxas and Namine were bickering. Kairi looked at Sora, who shrugged; just as interested as she was at what they were arguing about, and they began to walk towards the two. As they neared them, Sora chuckled and muttered, "Of course,"

"What are they arguing about?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, you'll find out in a couple of minutes," Sora smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Its just impossible," was the first thing Kairi heard Namine say, to which Roxas laughed.

"I'm an angel, an angel who can fly and disappear, and you think THAT is impossible?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it is," Namine again stated.

"What's impossible?" Sora asked.

"Your brother believes he can make anyone fall in love with him," Namine managed to say anything before Roxas could get his mouth open.

"Well…he kinda can," Sora stated.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Roxas has the ability of infatuation, or, the ability to make anyone fall in love with him,"

"That's Impossible," Namine stated again.

"Ok, fine, would you like me to prove it," Roxas looked at her.

"Go ahead then," Namine looked at him.

Roxas walked off towards Axel, whom he had just spotted. Sora and Kairi walked right next to Namine.

"Hey man," Axel said, and Sora almost felt sorry for what was about to happen. "Listen, Riku told me to tell you that…"

But he never got to finish his message, for at that moment, Roxas grabbed Axel, and began to passionately kiss him. Kairi and Namine were shocked at what happened next. Axel began to start kissing Roxas back. They grew even more shocked when Axel started to squeeze Roxas's arse.

"Holy crap, I think your brother turned Axel gay," Namine said with a look of shock.

Sora turned to Namine and said, "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me anymore," Sora looked past Namine, "Not after Shakespeare,"

They finished kissing, then Roxas snapped his fingers, and Axel instantly became dazzled.

"Huh, what happened?" Axel said.

"Oh, nothing," Roxas smiled, "You had something to tell me?"

"What? Oh yes, Riku can't make it to band practice today, so, he said that we'll have to practice the last song tomorrow,"

"Ok, thanks," Roxas walked away smiling.

Namine and Kairi's facial expressions were shocked beyond anything. Sora just looked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh my God, you just made Axel fall in love with you," Namine finally admitted.

Roxas sighed, "It's a gift,"

"Why the good father gave YOU the power to make people fall in love with you I will never know," Sora shook his head.

"Well, powers ARE based on your personality, and because he couldn't make me control the blood going to my…"

"Say one more word and I will kill you!" Sora growled angrily.

"…Umm, well, yeah, he gave me the power of infatuation," Roxas ended abruptly, as Kairi and Namine began to laugh.

"So, what, does this mean you're bisexual Roxas?" Namine asked.

Roxas was about to answer when Sora cut in.

"No, he's not,"

Kairi looked at Sora, "But he was checking out guys AND girls when he first came here, and he did kiss Axel and was kissing that girl in the cafeteria last Friday, so what else could it…" but Sora stopped her suddenly by holding up his hand.

"Bisexual means you like girls and boys, my brother would, to use a term once used to describe a character from the spin off of a popular science fiction show, shag anyone if they were gorgeous enough," Sora stated, and Kairi began to giggle while Roxas shrugged.

"Well, It's true," Roxas smiled.

Suddenly the school bell started to ring, and Roxas and Namine began walking to class, as Kairi and Sora followed a bit behind them.

"So, what kind of powers do angels have?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, pretending to be oblivious to the truth.

"You said that the infatuation thing was a power Roxas had, so, you must have some sort of powers, so, what are they?" Kairi smiled.

Sora chucked, and brushed one of his spiky bangs away from his head.

"You are a very smart human…very well, when you become an angel, you are given the normal powers, superhuman strength, teleportation, as I have already explained to you, the ability to bend reality in your favor, like, for example, writing in thin air," Sora smiled.

"That explains what happened on our first meeting," Kairi smiled.

"Correct, also, there is the ability to conjure items out of thin air and the ability to talk to other angels through the mind, the ability to control humans minds and also a special ability that only one angel has, based on something you were good at, or something that happened to you quite a lot,"

"So, what is yours?" Kairi asked.

"I would have thought that would have been able to guess it," Sora smiled.

Kairi just looked at Sora with a confused look on his face.

"I have the ability of telekinesis, or, the ability to read peoples mind," Sora smiled.

Kairi just giggled, "Turning out like Edward Cullen every day, aren't you?"

"Where do you think Steph Meyer got the idea?" Sora muttered.

Kairi quickly spun around to face Sora, "What did you say?"

Sora looked at her with a look of curiosity, "Hmm? Oh, nothing, well, come on, you'll be late for class,"

Kairi suddenly realized how late she was, and she tore off, quickly followed by Sora. When she finally reached her class, and was told off by a frustrated Miss Notes, Kairi and Sora took their seats up the back, with Namine and Roxas sitting up the back as well.

"What took you so long?" Namine whispered.

"Just had a small conversation," Kairi smiled.

Kairi, who had thought they had more time, was mistaken when she heard the bell ring 5 minutes later, then the four of them walked to their first class, English. As they entered the Class, something that surprised Kairi was that bad boy Hayner was sitting in the class.

"I thought you we're suspended for the prank you pulled on Miss Clarke?" She curiously asked.

"Well, my parents talked to the principal, and I hate to write some bullshit letter about how I was sorry for doing it, and promising how I wouldn't doing anything like that again," Hayner explained.

"Right…so, what have you got planned for today?" Kairi asked with a mysterious grin on her face.

"Well, this time I thought I might set her hair on fire," Hayner smiled, before looking up at Sora and Roxas.

"Who are the two twins?" Hayner pointed out.

"Oh, this is Sora and Roxas Twelve, the new brothers at school," Kairi introduced them.

Sora extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you," And Hayner took it. He then looked at Roxas and said, "Sup?"

"Nothin' much, bro, what about you," Roxas imitated Hayners cool talk.

"Yeah, nothin' much," Hayner replied.

They slapped hands, and Roxas took a seat next to Hayner. Sora and Kairi just looked at each other, shrugged and took their seats.

All of a sudden, there was the faint sound of what sounded like a stampede coming towards them. Everyone was looking around, wondering what it was, except Sora, who just had a smile on his face, and had layed his head on the table, with his hands underneath his head.

**BANG **

Nearly everyone in the room jumped, except for Sora, who simply sat there with his head on the desk, smiling. The door had been pushed open with so much force that it looked like the door was going off its hinges. There stood an angered overweight teacher with her hair singed, little smoke coming off it. She ignored the student with hands over their mouths, about ready to start laughing as she walked straight to Hayner.

"Do you have any idea why my hair was on fire five minutes ago?" She growled through her teeth, her back to the rest of the group.

"I dunno, did you burn it when you we're smoking?" Hayner smiled evilly.

Kairi tried to force herself not to laugh, Namine let out a small giggle, Roxas looked impressed and Sora looked away from them and mouthed "wow".

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?" Miss Clarke snarled at Hayner.

"Oh, please tell me," Still smiling evilly, as a faint snap was heard somewhere in the class.

Miss Clarke's face instantly changed. She went from angered to smiling, her face just went completely opposite to what it had been a few seconds ago.

Then she said one word that shocked the entire class.

"Nothing,"

For the first time in his life, Hayner had sat up straight. Also for the first time in his life, he looked genuinely shocked. Everyone was staring at Miss Clarke, except for one person. Sora had followed the Noise of the mysterious snap with his eyes towards Roxas, who did not notice Sora staring at him, because he was too busy staring at Miss Clarke.

"What…what did you say?" Hayner asked.

"I said nothing, I needed a new hairstyle anyway, maybe I can get a good wig, and I'd like to thank you for doing for me," Miss Clarke smiled, patted him on the back, and walked to the front of the class.

"You know what, I'm going to look for some new wigs across the street," Miss Clarke took one of her hats from her desk and placed it on her head, and just before she left, she said, "You can do what you like until I get back, If I don't get back, just excuse yourself when the bell goes," and with a close of the door, she was gone.

The entire class was silent for a whole minute, none of them could figure out what had just occurred. Soon one person began talking to another, then another two or three people began talking and soon the entire class was talking about the events that had happened.

Hayner, who was one of the last people not talking, finally spoke.

"What the _fuck _just happened?" Hayner said to no one in particular, but it was Namine who had answered him.

"I have no idea," her answer was, but Kairi had an idea, she instantly turned to Sora and said, "Do YOU know what just happened?"

"Me? No, well, you've been here longer than I have. Has she ever shown any signs of…well, Schizophrenia?"

"Well, no, never," Kairi admitted, but she knew Sora knew something that she didn't.

When the bell rang, Kairi hung back from the others. She had assumed that her Guardian Angel would stay with her. However, she was mistaken. Sora had jumped up and had followed his brother out the door.

Groaning, Kairi ran out the door and down the hallway, until she had caught up with Sora. She tapped him on the shoulder, putting on her best disapproving face.

"What is it?...Oi, don't give me that disapproving face, it wasn't me that made her change her mind, it was my brother," Sora pointed out.

"What did I do?" Roxas spun around. Sora waited until the others were out of hearing before he began.

"Why did you make that teacher change her mind?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, that Hayner kid seems like a good guy, and I thought of letting him off for once," Roxas thought that this would be a reasonable argument. He was mistaken.

"It could've blown our cover," Sora hissed.

"Oh please, those kids are more likely going to think she's a schizophrenic bitch than Guardian Angel activity," Roxas pointed out.

Sora thought about it for a few moments, before saying, "Yeah, you're right, they WERE all thinking she was skitzo,"

Roxas walked away with Namine, Happy that his brother had given up on blaming him for his childish ways and they all walked to their next class, Art.

12------12

"Sora, honest to god truth, did we ever have this much homework?"

Roxas had asked this question once they had come out of Science, and Professor Samuels had given them a 5 page report on plant adaptation, and Miss Provenance had asked them to do a speech about what they believed Heaven and Hell would be like.

"Roxas, honestly, yes, you just think it's a lot because you never did,"

Kairi and Namine started to laugh, while Roxas shrugged and said, "Guess you're right," and walked on, quickly followed by Namine.

Kairi looked at Sora with a smile on her face. Sora soon noticed this, and decided to play along, already knowing what was coming.

"What?" He asked.

"You can read peoples minds," Kairi smiled.

"I believe we're already settled that matter, yes I can read minds," Sora answered.

"Which means you know what people are thinking," Kairi continued to smile.

Sora groaned, "Yes Kairi, as impossible as it is to believe, reading minds means I know what people are thinking,"

"So, can you tell me what people are thinking in this school?" Kairi asked.

Sora chuckled, "Kairi, even without mind reading powers, teenagers minds are very easy to know?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Thanks to two things known as teenage hormones and greed, its quite simple to know what most of them are thinking.

"Which is?" Kairi curiously asked.

"Money and Sex," Sora said matter-o-factly.

"Oh come on," Kairi laughed.

"I'm serious, if you break away all the basic memories, you'll find those with simple minds are only thinking about Money or Sex," Sora said.

"Prove it," Kairi smiled.

"If you insist," Sora sighed, and they stepped though a pair of doors, into the cafeteria.

Spra instantly looked around until he found a scawny boy eating his lunch alone.

"Money," he simply said, pointing at the kid.

"Oh come on, how do you know that," Kairi asked.

"With money he could pay people to sit with him,"

"That's the lamest excuses I've ever heard," Kairi stated.

Sora shrugged, "I didn't say the plan was brilliant, just that it was what he was thinking,"

Sora then looked around to a really tough kid, who was staring at a girl with short brown hair. He chuckled, and pointed at him.

"Sex," Sora merely stated.

"Well, duh, anyone looking at that scene could figure that out," Kairi pointed out.

"OK then, you asked for it," And he suddenly pointed to a kid with glasses and said "Money," he then pointed to a girl with jeans and a black t-shirt on and said, "Sex,", once again he pointed at a girl with black jeans and a blue t-shirt and said "Money," He then pointed to a kid with a couple of pimples on his face and said, "Sex,"

Suddenly, he got quicker, and Kairi was having trouble keeping up. He pointed to several people saying, "Money, sex, money, sex, sex, sex, money, money, sex, money, money, sex, money AND sex, money, money, money, sex, money, screwing his grandmother, money, sex, money, money, sex, sex…"

Kairi whizzed around, shocked at what she had just heard, and sure it was a mistake, or Joke, "What did you just say?"

"You see, this is why humans can't have extraordinary powers like mind reading, they learn things they sometimes don't want to know,"

"Wait, wait, wait, who wants to screw their grandmother?" Kairi asked.

"Umm…I'd rather not say, he's got a girlfriend," Sora stated.

"Why would anyone what to have sex with their own grandmother?" Kairi asked.

"Sexual fetish? How should I know, do I look like Roxas?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him with a sarcastic look; "Guess not," She said Sarcastically

"Damn right I'm not," Sora said matter-o-factly, and Kairi giggled.

As they sat down, and waited for the others, Sora's back straightened up just a tiny bit, and Kairi seem to notice Soras change of posture.

"Something wrong," Kairi asked.

"Yeah, the idiot's here," Sora said in a calm voice.

"Oi," Roxas said as he walked up to Sora and took a seat next to his brother.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Namine stated.

"What? No, not that idiot," Sora pointed to his brother, "THAT idiot," Sora moved his hand to somewhere behind him, and Kairi looked over to him.

Sitting on a table, laughing with Rai, Fuu, and a couple of other kids that Kairi didn't notice was Seifer. He had a rather ugly black eye, and Kairi could have sworn that he had winced once or twice. Kairi took a better look at Rai, and saw that he lacked a black eye, but his nose looked a bit out of place.

"No, he doesn't look good does he," Sora muttered.

"Wow, remember never to piss you off, bro," Roxas looked at Seifer.

"Don't worry, Roxas, you've already pissed me off too much, most of it is just ignored," Sora smiled.

Roxas laughed, and Seifer seemed to notice this. He looked towards Sora for a second, before his eyes rested on Kairi. He smiled, got up, and walked towards them.

"Heads up," Roxas said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Not to worry, he's not coming over here to get his arse kicked again," Sora muttered.

"Well, why is he coming over here?" Roxas just managed to say, but never got an answer as Seifer slid into a spot on the other side of Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi, Listen, I was just wondering whether you would want to have the great honor of escorting the toughest kid in school to the dance on Friday,"

Kairi smiled, "No offence, Seifer, but if Sora wanted to ask me, I'm pretty sure he could do it himself,"

Everyone at the table, and some people who had been listening in around them, began to laugh. Sora noticed Seifer look a mixture between anger and embarrassment. Before he could say anything else, Kairi continued.

"No Seifer, I've already got a date for the dance, I'm going with Riku, you know, my Boyfriend,"

"Oh, right, yeah, well, see you later," Seifer shuffled away, And Kairi looked at Sora.

"How can he think I, or anyone, would go out with him after what he did to that poor kid Samuel,"

"Interesting thoughts though," Sora remarked.

"Oh, really, what was he thinking?" Kairi asked?

"Hmm, lets see, He wants to beat the shit out of me, but anyone could have seen that, umm, he wants to Rob a couple of kids, He's scared the police might find the gun stowed in his bed, and I think that's it…Oh," Sora remembered, "He wants to rape you," and Sora turned to his brother.

Kairi felt like a pit had dropped into her stomach and numb all over.

"What?" Kairi said quietly.

Sora, who had not heard her, asked his brother, "What does the burgers taste like?"

"Like road kill," Roxas said, pushing the hardly eaten burger away.

"Sora," Kairi said, a tiny bit louder, but not by much.

This time Sora had heard her, because he turned around and said, "What is it Kairi?"

"What does Seifer want to do to me?" She asked, still maintaining the quietness of her voice.

"Kairi, there's nothing to worry about," Sora told her.

"How can you say that Sora? How can you say that," Kairi was now doing something she had hardly ever done, she was crying.

Sora took her into a hold, and said in her ear, "Because I'm here, and I'll always be here, to protect you,"

Kairi wept into Sora shoulder, glad that he was there for her, and that Riku couldn't see this, because he would probably go mental.

Meanwhile, and unknown to Sora and Kairi, they were being watched by Larxene, Riona and Quistis.

"Whose that guy Kairi's crying on?" Larxene asked. Her voice was full of snobbishness.

"Umm, that's the new kid, Roxas," Quistis said.

"No," Riona corrected her, "Roxas is the one with Blonde hair. That's his brother, Sora. They look alike, except that he has longer brown hair,"

"Oh, yeah, they're like identical twins," Quistis laughed.

"Humph, and Kairi calls ME a slut,"

"It actually looks like Kairi is crying, Larxene, maybe Seifer said something to her, after all, he was over there a couple of minutes ago,"

Larxene, who had ignored this piece of information, merely said, "Hmm, maybe I should take Sora away from her, then she'll be upset,"

"Larxene!" Riona looked shocked, "Can't you see that Sora is being a good friend,"

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of friend he'll be for me," Larxene giggled.

Riona turned to Quistis, "You can't agree with what Larxene's going to do?"

But Quistis wasn't listening, "I wonder what Roxas is like,"

Riona groaned, "Fine, do what you like, but count me out, see you later, I've got some studies to catch up with," And Riona picked up her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

Larxene and Quistis, who hadn't even noticed that Riona had left, got up and walked over to where Kairi was sitting.

Kairi, who had finished weeping, gracefully took a tissue from Sora, and wiped her face.  
"Thanks Sora," She smiled.

"My pleasure," He also smiled.

Kairi smiled, but her smile disappeared as she saw who was coming towards them. She rubbed her hand on her temple.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's _her_," Kairi said in disgust.

"Who?" Sora asked curiously

"Larxene Wilson," Kairi said it like it was the name of something vile.

Sora didn't have any time to ask any other questions, for at that moment, a girl in a short top and mini skirt walked up to him.

Larxene giggled, "Hi there,"

Sora looked at her with curiosity, "Hello?"

"I'm Larxene," She smiled, and battered her eyelids.

Sora extended his arm, "Sora Twelve,"

Larxene stroked her hand up his arm, and Kairi instantly felt like she wanted to throw up.

"Umm, Larxene Wilson, I would appreciate it if you stopped that," Sora muttered.

"Oh, such a gentlemen, well, some of us like that," She smiled, battering her eyelids just as fast.

"Ah, Larxene…" Sora began, but was stopped by her.

"Listen, I don't have a date for the dance on Friday, and I was wondering if you would want to come with me. We wouldn't have to dance all the time if you didn't want to," Larxene smiled as she traced a finger around her chest, something that made both Sora and Kairi uneasy.

"Well, I'd love to, but, well, I don't know whether you heard, but, ill be one of the band members playing all night, along with my brother, Roxas, so, unfortunately, no dates for us," Sora smiled.

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Larxene said, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah," Sora said, uncertainly, but Larxene's face suddenly brightened up.

"Hey, you could write a song about me, you know, how beautiful I am, and all my achievements," Kairi had to try so very hard not to laugh at the statement Larxene had made.

"Well, gee, I' m not really a music writer, you should really talk to my brother," Sora pointed to Roxas.

"Ok," Larxene simply said, and she got up, and walked over to Roxas, and sat between him and Namine. Something, Kairi noticed, that seemed to upset her. Kairi could tell that Namine was upset. Whenever Namine was upset, she would always grow quite, and shrink a couple of inches.

"Hey Roxas," Larxene smiled.

"Hello Larxene," Roxas smiled very seductively.

"Listen, would you be able to make a song about me and play it at the dance on Friday,"

"Hmm, well, I don't think I can write a brand new song, but, I'm sure there is one that I can suit for you," Roxas smirked.

"Hmm, and if you make it good enough, I might just have to reward you," Larxene stroked Roxas's jaw line.

Namine instantly stood up, and muttered something about having to get some work from her locker, and hurriedly walked out of the cafeteria.

Sora and Kairi, who didn't seem to care about Larxene or anyone else, walked out of the cafeteria, and soon spotted Namine, with her head against a locker. Sora could see a tear fall from her face. Kairi rushed forward and hugged her best friend. Sora, knowing not to get into it straight away, stood there with his hands on his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Nam, I'm so sorry," Kairi whispered into her best friends ear.

"Its just, so hard," Namine's voice didn't even sound like she was crying. This was something only Kairi knew about her, "I love him so much, and yet, he flirts with all these other girls,"

"Namine," Sora said, calmly, "My brother is a flirt. Like I said, he flirts with everyone, it's just him,"

"Sora, how can I fall in love with someone who flirts with everyone?" Namine looked at Sora.

"Well, it takes some getting used to, but trust me, you are an exceptionally attractive girl, and my brother one day will see you as such,"

Namine smiled, and Sora gave her a big grin.

"Good thing I can make you smile," Sora said as the bell rang, and he suddenly groaned

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I try to sit down to have lunch, and I get interrupted by bullies and sluts, and now I've got to go to maths starving,"

Kairi and Namine laughed, just as Roxas walked over to them.

"Nam, you ok?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Roxas, I'm fine," Namine smiled.

"Ok, well, lets go to maths," And Namine left the arm of Kairi and took Roxas's hand as they walked to maths, being watched by Sora and Kairi.

"That's weird," Sora stated.

"What is?" Kairi asked.

"In all the years I've known my brother, he has never, ever, _ever _held a girls hand," Sora stated.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…hmm," Sora looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" Kairi smiled.

Sora thoughtful look ended when he smiled at Kairi and said, "Nothing, nothing, well come on, you'll understand if I don't hold your hand, I've already been killed once, I don't want it to happen again," And his joke was met with Kairi's laughter.

As they walked to Maths, laughing and joking, there was one thing that was on Kairi's mind.

"Sora, what was Larxene thinking about?" She asked.

Sora shuddered, "It was like watching a porn movie, it's what I've always assumed Roxas's mind was like, except worse,"

"How is it worse?" Kairi asked.

"Well, for one, Larxene is straight, and for two, if I, or any human alive were to view Roxas's mind, they might just turn off sex for life,"

From down the hallway, Roxas shouted out, "Oi, I heard that,"

Sora and Kairi both together laughed, and continued their way to Maths.

12------12

"So, where are the numbers brothers?" Namine asked as she popped a block of chocolate into her mouth, using a term she had come up with a couple of hours ago.

Kairi had decided to be with her friend that afternoon with a couple packets of Dairy milk chocolate, after Riku had said he had been called into work straight after school. They had been working on their Art speeches, watching a couple of movies, and having some friendly girl chat.

"Well, Sora said something about looking into a situation somewhere in Japan, and said he would be a couple of hours, so I decided I could use this time to talk to you about Roxas,"

"Kairi, there's nothing to talk about," Namine smiled.

"I'm just saying it's so good that you've found someone, even if he happens to be a horny angel," Kairi giggled.

"Never thought you would use those two words to describe someone, did you?" Namine asked.

"Well, I had hoped to one day call Riku that," Kairi joked.

Namine and Kairi laughed as Kairi checked her watch.

"Oh, shit, its 8:30, mum will be wanting to know where I am," Kairi pulled out her phone ready to call her.

"So, I suppose you're going now?" Namine asked.

"Yeah," Kairi said disappointingly.

"Well, thanks for the company," Namine smiled.

"Hey, it was my pleasure," Kairi was almost out the door when Namine asked one more thing.

"Oh, Kairi, do you want the rest of the chocolate?"

Kairi drew herself up to full height, and said, in a fantastic imitation of Larxene, "Oh, no, if I have one more block of that, I won't fit into my size negative 30 long skirt,"

Namine laughed, "That may have just helped me out that little bit extra,"

Kairi smiled, "It was my pleasure," And she waved to her best friend, walked out of the house, down the driveway and along the path.

Nighttime on the Destiny Islands usually was a safe place. You wouldn't find a lot of criminals, and if you did, they would usually be in Black Heart Prison, locked up. And Twilight Town was one of the safest places to be at nighttime. Dawn City, and Midnight would be a bad place to be at nighttime, mostly because some of the roughest inmates of Black Heart Prison resided there when they had served their time, or escaped (Which usually was unlikely).

Kairi had her Hiptop up to her ear, and was waiting for her mum to pick up the phone. She did so on the third ring.

"Hey, mum…no, I'm not at Riku's…yes, I'm sure I wasn't, I was at Namine's, she was a bit upset and I wanted to be there for her…yeah, listen, I'm only a couple of minutes away, did you want anything from the shops?...well, I was just asking, alright, I'll be about five minutes…yeah, see you soon…love you too, mum,"

Kairi pressed the red button on her phone, and slipped it back in her pocket. As a gust of wind blew past Kairi, she wished that she had brought her jacket with her that morning. She passed past the convenience store, faith&fate, keeping her head down while turning into an alleyway, which would decrease the trip to her house by a lot. When Kairi reached halfway she suddenly heard a cough, and she quickly looked up, and instantly gasped.

There, standing between her and the exit, with a smoke in one hand, and a blank face, was Seifer. Kairi decided that she would rather be a couple minutes late then have to go towards Seifer, and decided to walk around. She turned around and began to walk the other direction. Kairi heard another pair of footsteps, Seifers, she assumed to occupy her own. Kairi quickened her pace, and so did the other pair. Kairi broke into a run, but had only gone a few steps when someone had grabbed her, with a sweaty hand, and pushed her against the hard concrete wall. Sweat and a couple of tears were mixed into Kairi's face.

Seifer began to kiss Kairi. It felt disgusting, his sweat in her mouth. She tried to get away, but he was holding her tightly. Kairi tried to take it out of her mind, but she couldn't shake the feeling when Seifer ripped open her shirt, and was sharply holding her chest area.

Kairi managed to pull away, and slap Seifer, as hard as she could. Seifer grunted, then smiled, as she held up one of Kairi's arms with his free hand, took the cigarette from his mouth, and pushed it up against her skin.

It felt like a hot wax dripping off her skin. It was even worse then that. Kairi let out an ear-piercing scream. Hot tears were dripping from her eyes, just as hot as the cigarette burning into her skin. She had hoped that the scream would signal someone to help her. Seifer must have been thinking this as well, because he suddenly began to laugh.

"No one, is going to save you Kairi, I have friends at the two exits, and they are making sure no one will be able to see you, so we have all night, and no one to stop me, not your boyfriend, not your friends, and not that stupid, idiot Sora Twelve," Seifer spat, as he threw her to the ground

Kairi hated to admit it, but Seifer was right. Sora was meant to be her Guardian Angel, and yet here she was, about to be raped by this ugly brute, with no idea where her Guardian Angel was, or if she would ever see him again on the earth.

"Now, I'm going to enjoy this, whether you like it or not," Seifer snarled, and Kairi closed her eyes, shaking, ready for what was about to come.

All of a sudden Kairi realized that the temperature had dropped quite a lot in a couple of seconds. Seifer realized this as well, as she saw the hair on his arm stand up. Suddenly the wind picked up, and there was a gust of wind around near the front of the alleyway. Someone buckled over, and Seifer stopped, and turned around, to see what had happened. Kairi's opened shirt whistled around as she got up, and peered at what was happening.

A white light, brighter than anything Kairi had seen, appeared before them. It was in the shape of a sphere, growing larger and larger. Seifer backed away slowly, as the orb was suddenly as big as an exceptionally tall boy. Then all of a sudden the sphere grew exceptionally bright, then it disappeared, leaving Sora Twelve behind.

"You," Seifer snarled, and clicked his fingers.

Instantly the person at the other end of the alley began to walk towards him, but Sora merely smiled. At once a light, similar to the one he had teleported in, appeared around his hand, and he stepped forward, brought back his arm, then thrusted his arm forward, releasing the light from his arm. It flew across, and connected with the guy's chest, flying him backwards.

Seifer, clearly enraged, started walking towards Sora. Sora snarled at him, saying, "No more kids stuff, we do this seriously," and with a crack of lightning he disappeared.

Seifer looked around, now scared. He decided the best bet was to get out of the vicinity as soon as possible. He turned and, forgetting about Kairi, began to run towards the other end of the alleyway. But all of a sudden, in a burst of lightening, Sora appeared a couple of steps away from him, so the Seifer almost bumped into him. But Sora grabbed him, and pushed him up into a wall.

"Now I'm going to enjoy this," Sora snarled, "Whether YOU like it or not,"

And with that, Sora began to punch Seifer. First in the mouth, then in the gut, and he continued to do it, one after the other. He lost consciousness in mere seconds, but Sora kept going. Kairi watched as he saw Seifer's face get redder and redder. His nose snap, his teeth fall out. Kairi had seen Sora laugh, be silly, be caring, even be sad, but never had Kairi seen Sora get this angry.

"Sora," She whispered, and at once Sora, who was ready to punch him again, his fist halfway in the air, stopped.

"Yes?" He said, just as quietly, not looking at her

Kairi took a breath, "You can stop now,"

"One more thing?" Sora said.

"As long as you don't punch him," Kairi said.

"Ok," Sora said, and instantly a white orb appeared around his hand, and he waved it in front of his face. Instantly he looked completely normal, as if nothing had happened to him. He then placed the orb in front of Seifers face. Instantly his eyes lit open, and he began to scream. It was an ear-piercing scream, and Kairi had to hold her hands up to her ears, whereas Sora just held him, not flinching. He thrashed around, and Sora dropped him. He hit the ground with his feet, and instantly slid to the floor, thrashing from side to side.

"What did you do to him?" Kairi asked, walking towards Sora.

"I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine," Sora answered still not looking at her.

"What?" Kairi said, confused.

"I used a little reality trick, all the pain he has caused throughout his life are suddenly coming back against him, he should be like that for a couple of minutes," Sora stated.

"Will it stop him doing these evil things," Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately not, this sort of thing takes its toll on the memory, specifically the last 24 hours. He'll wake up tomorrow morning thinking it's only Wednesday,"

"Oh, right," Kairi stated.

"Oh, by the way, you may want to button up your shirt, it's a bit to cold for what you're doing," Sora stated, still not looking At Kairi, and for the first time, she understood why.

Suddenly realizing how cold it was, her face turned red as she realized her shirt was still unbuttoned. She quickly managed to button her shirt up, while Sora clicked his fingers and picked up a red jacket, and handed it to her. Kairi thanked him, and put it on. It fit perfectly.

"Thanks," Kairi gratefully thanked again.

"You're welcome," Sora smiled, and he gave her a hug and shouted out, _"Allons-y,"_

Almost instantly they were out the front of Kairi's house. Sora stepped back, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Kairi, listen, about today, I am so Sorry for not getting there earlier, I should have been at your side all today, I…" Sora was stopped when Kairi placed a finger on his mouth.

"The point is, you came when I needed you," Kairi whispered, and kissed him on the cheek, before walking into her house.

Sora was completely stationary, not moving an inch. Suddenly he began breathing heavily. He also began to shake. He bent down, and held his hand up to his temple.

"No," Sora calmly told himself, and in a few seconds he was relaxed again, he was breathing heavily, as if he had just ran a marathon, but he was feeling better.

While Kairi got into bed, Sora stood at the front of the bed, with his hands in his pockets, looking with a serious face, not moving an inch. As Kairi was about to drift of to sleep, Kairi said one last thing.

"I thought Edward was based on Stephanie's sweetheart"

For the first time in hours, Sora smiled, "Well, it's more believable to say he's based on a high school sweetheart than a Guardian Angel that protected her while she wrote the Twilight Saga,"

"True," Kairi yawned, and instantly fell asleep, while Sora stood there making sure that Kairi was in sight throughout the entire night.

_Next Time On 12 _

_Sora and Kairi are walking towards the school. _

"Well, its time to dance,"

_Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel are all on stage. _

"I, Don't, Care what you think, as long as it about me,"

_Two Strangers greet them. _

"Well, If It isn't the Troublesome Twelve Brothers,"

_Sora and Roxas greet them with hugs and Handshakes. _

"What's up Leon and Cloud?

_Two creatures are on top of the hill looking at the school. _

"One of them is in there,"

"Let the bounty hunter know,"

**Well, I'm glad I got this done as so quickly, now, I know it wasn't that long, but, there wasn't anything really to explain, it was more to show how dangerous Seifer can get, and how Unstable Sora can become in certain circumstances. **

**Now, before I leave, I have one thing to say. PLEASE REVIEW. People, if you're going to leave authors alert, or story alert, or anything like that, please take the time to review, it will make me very happy :D, so, if the reviews don't come in soon, I may have to put a review max, meaning no story till I get a certain amount of views, and I'd hate to do that with this story, so, please, read, enjoy AND REVIEW!!!! Love you :P. **

**Guys, I don't know how long the next one will be. I've got year 10 exams coming, Guitar practice AND End of year Drama Piece to do, worst case, it'll be done November, and the only way to get it quicker is to Review, so it keeps me motivated, Nice, Long, Funny Reviews. So please, read, review, let everyone know who I am and about 12.**


	5. I, Don't, Care

**Ok, I'm here, I'm sorry if I took to long, but its here, a good copy, hopefully it's long enough, if it isn't, I'm sorry, lots of dancing, laughing, and a bit of scariness. There are cute girls all dressed up, hot guys singing and dancing, and maybe a reference here and there. So enjoy the chapter. **

**Author thanks: Thank you to KHgatamon3444, hope this is soon enough, KHGamegirl, lol, well, thank god I got sick, or it might've been till November, PeacefulStorms, thanks for reviewing, same to you craxuan, Stepfanny, always love your reviews, nice and long, NarutoxxAddict, long, nice and long, thank you, always enjoyable to read, Unseenandforgotten, hope you enjoy the Cloud and Leon moments and Psycho4ever, thanks for the complement**

_Previously on 12. _

_Sora, Kairi and Namine watch Roxas kiss Axel. _

"Holy crap, I think he just turned Axel gay,"

_Sora turns to Namine and responds _

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me anymore…not after Shakespeare,"

_Seifer throws Kairi to the ground. _

"Now I'm going to enjoy this whether I like it or not,"

_In a bright white orb, Sora appears. _

"Now I'm going to enjoy this whether YOU like it or not,"

_Sora glides an orb over Seifer. _

_Seifer begins to shriek in pain. _

"What's did you do to him."

"All the pain he has caused throughout his life is coming back against him,"

_Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel are all in a music class with the music teacher. _

"Well, we haven't got much time, next week is the concert, and you're going to have to learn three songs before then, you think you can handle it?"

_Sora looks at the other four, before turning back to the teacher. _

"Oh yes,"

Chapter 5

"_I, Don't, Care," _

The final bell rang on the hot Friday afternoon. Everyone bolted out of the school, down the street, to the car park or the bus bay. This was usual for Friday afternoons, but specifically this Friday, because in five hours, the school dance was about to start, and with the best band on the Destiny Islands, or so Destiny Island High thought, known as Memories Of An Angel (A name suggested by Roxas) playing. They were all going home to get changed into their new jeans, shirts, jackets, glasses, dresses and anything else they might be wearing at a dance.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Axel and Yuna walked out of the school. Yuna and Axel were arm in arm, with each hand on the others arse. Kairi and Riku also had their arms around one another, though they were more dignified, just around the waist. Roxas and Namine were hand in hand, though it meant nothing to Roxas, it meant a lot to Namine, and Sora just had his hands in his pocket.

"So, are you lot gonna tell us what you are singing tonight?" Namine asked Roxas, but it was Sora who answered.

"Well, technically, I'm the only one who's singing, these two…" Sora pointed at Roxas and Riku, "…are only singing backup," He remarked.

"That still doesn't tell us what you're planning to sing tonight," Yuna pointed out.

"No, that was the point," Sora smiled at her.

"No one knows what we are playing tonight except the members of Memories Of An Angel," Riku remarked

"I still think we should have called it Death to the Zombies," Axel stated, and even Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Thank God Roxas was in the band, or you'd have to go on calling yourself that," Kairi looked up at Riku.

"Yes, here's to you Roxas, for thinking up a suitable name," Riku raised an imaginary glass, and mocked toasting him.

"Well, I've been meaning to call something that, it's nice to know that it's going to something like the greatest band on the planet,"

"Roxas, I can name several bands that are better than ours," Sora stated.

"Yeah, but they'd have a run for their money," Axel stated, and the others muttered in agreement.

Soon they reached the car park, where Riku said, "Well, I have to shower, get changed and get ready for tonight,"

"Mmm, can I join you in the shower," Kairi joked, to which they both laughed.

"I'll see you all later, Sora, Roxas, Axel, make sure you learn those songs,"

"Don't worry, we've got them mastered, just make sure you learn those tricky bits. You are, after all, Lead Guitarist," Sora said.

"Yeah, you better have it memorized?" Axel said.

"Don't worry, I will," Riku stated, and he got into his car, and in mere seconds drove off.

As they walked out the gate and down the road, Sora wondered something.

"Kairi, why do you always talk dirty with Riku, then laugh about it,"

"Oh, well, we both kind of hate stuff like that, so we always joke about it," Kairi admitted.

"Nice," Sora stated.

"Well, this is our stop," Roxas said, and he was about to leave when Axel said something.

"Hold up, Sora, why aren't you going that way?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, don't you live together or something?" Axel asked again.

"Oh, well…umm," Sora began, but Roxas butted it.

"Oh, well, I'm helping Namine pick something out for tonight,"

"Oh, right," Axel said, and Sora almost wiped his forehead, but maintained his stationary appearance.

"Yeah, see you all later," Roxas said to everyone, and Yuna gave a kiss to Axel, and she, Roxas and Namine all turned off into a street.

When they we're out of earshot, Kairi turned to Axel.

"Lets get something straight here, Axel, Are you playing her or not?" She asked, determination in here voice.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Are you playing her, planning to dump her very very soon?" She asked, the determination growing.

"No, listen, Kairi it's different," Axel started to explain; But Kairi gave out a fake laugh.

"Different then all those other girls, Axel?" She stated.

"No, look, at first I was going to but, I dunno, a couple of days after we were going out, we started talking, and we found out we have so much in common, she loves Poupu fruit grinded and sprinkled on her strawberry ice-cream, she loves to sit outside and watch the rain fall mix with the morning sunlight, all the things we talk about we have in common, and for the first time in ages, I actually fell in love with this amazing girl,"

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was Axel Davis, one of the biggest players in the school. She had known him ever since he had tried to hit on her in the seventh grade. And now he was going to throw that all away for this girl, For Yuna Smiles.

"And, boy, she is something in the sack,"

Well, maybe not everything.

"Ok, Axel, don't need to know that," Kairi smiled, and she did something she thought she would never do in her life. She embraced Axel in a hug, and for the first time ever, Axel didn't give an inappropriate hug.

"Thanks Kairi," He smiled, waved to Sora, who took one hand out of his pocket and waved back. Kairi continued to wave, with Sora looking behind her, until Axel went into his house, and she continued to smile.

"He's under mind control isn't he," Kairi maintained the smile.

Sora thought about it for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah, yeah he is, yeah,"

Kairi shook her head, and continued walking. In a few short strides, Sora caught up to her.

"So, what gave it away?" Sora asked, and Kairi smiled.

"Axel Davis would never, ever, _ever_, say thanks to anyone," Kairi pointed out.

"Ah, right, see, that's why it's always good to research about the person you are planning to control,"

Kairi couldn't do anything except laugh and soon they suddenly found themselves right in front of Kairi's house, despite the fact it took almost Ten minutes to get from Axel's house to Kairi's.

Kairi turned to Sora and asked, "Have you used some angel trick to get us here quickly?"

"Who, me? No, never, it's simply the illusion that when one is engaged in something, the central time appears as if it has increased," Sora explained.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"Time fly's when you're having fun," Sora smiled.

"Oh, well, why couldn't you just have said that," Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged, "Even since I was a little kid, I can't help but use a bit of techno babble," and Kairi laughed as she walked into the house.

"Kairi," Ms Faller called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mum?" Kairi called back, walking to the kitchen.

"How late were you planning to stay out tonight?" Ms Faller asked, as she was chopping a carrot, something, Kairi assumed, would be for her dinner.

"Not too late, mum, I promise," Kairi said.

"Kairi, I'm not too sure about you spending time with Riku at a dance, I mean you know what happens at those sort of things, and if he's not protected…

"Mum!" Kairi said, embarrassed, knowing full well that a certain Guardian Angel was listening in on their conversation, and didn't want him to here that.

"Oh, come now, honey, there's no one here to listen," Ms Faller stated.

"That's not the point, and besides, Riku is playing with the band, and we'll be with all out friends, and never alone,"

"Yeah, well, I suppose it's safe," Ms Faller muttered.

"Mum, I promise it is," Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Good, now, I want you back home no later than 10:30pm, make sure you're always with one of your friends, don't leave any drinks behind, and don't do anything rash,"

Kairi rolled her eyes again, "Yes mum, I know," she said as she made to walk out of the kitchen, but was stopped by her mum

"Oh, and Kairi?" Ms Faller said.

Kairi rolled her eyes for the third time, and frustratingly said, "What?"

Ms Faller smiled, "Have fun dear,"

Kairi also smiled, "Thanks mum," And ran up the stairs.

As she entered her room, she wasn't surprised to find Sora sitting on her bed with his legs crossed.

"You didn't happen to hear any of that, did you?" Kairi asked.

"Not if you didn't want me to hear anything," smiled Sora, and Kairi groaned.

"Sorry bout that, my mother is the most embarrassing person in the universe,"

"She only wants to look after you," Sora stated.

"Well, she could stop embarrassing me," Kairi remarked back, turning her back on him and looking in her closet to find something to wear

"Oh, parents always want to embarrass children," Sora stated, "Why, I remember once my Mother…" and suddenly he stopped.

Kairi looked around, wanting to find out why Sora hand stopped, and saw that he had a blank look on his face, and staring at apparently nothing. He saw a tear ready to fall from his eye.  
"Sora," Kairi whispered.

Sora took a deep breath, smiled and said, "Anyway, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for this dance?"

Kairi looked at Sora for another second, before smiling, "Yes, I suppose I am, can you help me pick out a dress,"

"Sure, what were you looking for?" Sora asked, standing up.

"Well, something that looks good, but not too dressy," Kairi stated, trying to think of the perfect outfit.

"Well, why don't you look at some and I'll play some music," Sora smiled.

"What did you have it mind?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Sora reached under her bed and grabbed a black guitar, which Kairi was one hundred percent positive it hadn't been there before, "I'm sure that I can find something to play," and he squeezed his hand into a fist and then stretched out his hand, now with a plectrum in his hand. He strummed a couple of times of notes, then started to play.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for? _

Kairi smiled, knowing the song, and its meaning. 21 Guns was one of Kairi's favorite songs, not because of the rhythm, and, not because it is by one of many bands Kairi loved, it was the meaning of it.

 _When it's not worth dying for? _

The meaning was very simple; anyone could do something worth the respect of others. It was a meaning Kairi based herself on every day. It didn't matter whether you were a boy, or a girl, a hero, or a villain.

 _Does it take your breath away, _

Kairi remembered when she had first found out what the song meant. It had been almost a month ago, she had been sitting in class, scrolling through her music, trying to think of something to sing to. Finally it stopped on 21 Guns by Green Day. Miss Notes had been walking by her, and had said, "Oh, 21 Guns, such a fantastic song," when Kairi had asked why, Miss Notes had explained to her the reason why it was by telling her the meaning of the song.

 _And you feel yourself suffocating? _

Kairi remembered this while she looked at a black top with dark jeans, she turned around and placed her shirt on top and Jeans at the bottom. Sora chuckled and shook his head while he continued to play.

  _Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

 _And you look for a place to hide?_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _You're in ruins _

Kairi looked through here cupboard, and began tapping her foot against the ground, waiting for the chorus that would be coming any second. Kairi took out a dress, and shook her head, putting it back on the coat-hanger

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

 _One, 21 guns_

 _Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I _

Kairi laughed as she remembered an outfit she had worn a couple of years ago, and was now too short for her, something that would definitely reveal a bit too much. Kairi made a mental note to leave it on Larxene's doorstep.

  _When it's time to live and let die_

 _And you can't get another try _

_Something inside this heart has died_

 _You're in ruins _

Sora finished the song, smiled, and placed the guitar underneath his bed, squeezed his hand, the stretched it, the plectrum now disappeared.

"Bet you enjoyed that," Sora smiled.

"Of course I did, it's one of my favorite songs…you wouldn't happen to be playing that tonight would you?" Kairi asked hopefully.  
Sora smiled, "No, we thought we would play music that everyone would jump up and down to,"

"Oh," Kairi merely said, clearly disappointed.

Kairi continued to look through her wardrobe, before she thought of something else.

"Why did you play that song?" Kairi asked.

Sora chuckled, "You have to know the meaning behind it,"

"Oh I do, it means that anyone can do something to earn the respect in others," Kairi stated.

"Right…even if it means dying for a specific cause," Sora continued.

Kairi paused, and almost asked what that special cause was, but then thought back to the first night of meeting Sora, and how he had become sad when asked how he had died, and decided to drop it.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to two choices. Its either going to be the Red shirt with the Black jeans," Holding up a Red shirt matching the color of her hair, and a pair of black jeans with one hand, "Or a Black shirt with a pair of Blue jeans," With the other hand Kairi held up a Black shirt, that was just a tiny bit shorter than the red one, and a pair of dark blue jeans that would have made her arse look a little bit bigger than usual.

"What do you think?" Kairi asked, and Sora already had the answer in his mind.

"Kairi, honestly, you should wear the red and black," Sora said.

"Red and Black it is," She muttered, and tossed the other outfit into her pile, Kairi looked at her watch, the time read 7:49.

"Oh, shit, Riku will be here in 10 minutes, and I have to go shower before the dance…and YOU!" Kairi pointed at Sora, who almost jumped with fright.

"What have I done?" Sora asked.

"You need to get out of here before Riku shows up, and I have to get changed, and have a shower," Kairi stated.

"What if something happens?" Sora reasoned.

"Sora, I'm going to be with Riku for most of the time, and I'm going to be inside here as well," Kairi pointed out.

"Oh, all right, I'll see you at the school," And with a flash of lightning, Sora disappeared.

Kairi didn't waste a moment longer, she grabbed her shirt and jeans and made her way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes of Kairi getting changed, rushing around, and drying her hair later, she stood in the living room wearing her autumn red shirt, black jeans, and her lucky charm dangling from her pocket. She had a strand of hair dangling from her face, and she looked gorgeous.

Ms Faller walked into the room, and did something she had never done before, she squealed at her daughter.

"Aww, my baby's all grown up," Ms Faller forgot all about how she hated the fact Kairi was going out with Riku, and just stared at her grown up daughter.

"Thanks mum," Kairi said as the doorbell rang. Kairi ran to the door, and opened it.

Standing at her door, with roses in his hand, was Riku. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and black zipper coat. Behind him was a Dark Blue Les Paul Epiphone Electric Guitar, and he was wearing a pair of mirrored aviators usually seen on his forehead now on his eyes. Riku took them off, and looked up and down.

"Wow, Kairi, you look _fantastic_," he stated.

"He he, you don't look so bad yourself," Kairi giggled.

"Well, if you would like to step this way, I would be honored to drive you to the school," Riku pointed out to his car, and Kairi smiled.

"I would be honored," Kairi smiled.

"KAIRI!" Ms Faller yelled after her daughter.

"Just hold on one sec," Kairi smiled, turned around, and yelled back, "WHAT?"

"MAKE SURE YOU'RE BACK HOME BY TEN THIRTY!" Ms Faller yelled out.

"I WILL BE!" Kairi shouted back, and turned back to Riku, now smiling.

"That's my fiery little hot head," Riku stated holding out his arm.

Kairi took his arm and they walked towards Riku's Car, and Riku opened the car door for Kairi to sit in. Kairi took her seat and Riku closed the door. Riku opened the back seat car door and placed his guitar in the back seat. He then closed the door, walked over to his front seat, and got in, started the engine, and soon they were speeding towards the school, arriving to the school at five minutes past eight.

"It's so good that you can get your L's at 15 and not 16 like most of the other countries," Kairi stated.

"Its even better that you can get your P's at 16," Riku also pinted out, as he turned of the engine, and slipped the key into his pocket.

"It's probably because there's not too much traffic on Destiny Islands," Kairi pointed out.

"True," Riku admitted.

As they all got out of the car, they soon spotted Axel and Yuna. Axel was wearing a black shirt with a red skull and long blue pants, with two drum sticks in his pocket. Yuna was wearing a knee long sparkling purple dress with a gold chain.

"Hey guys, wow, you two look great," Kairi noted.

"Thanks, she looks perfect, I just look normal," Axel smiled, holding Yuna close.

"You two look fantastic," Yuna smiled.

"Well, you know," Riku smiled, "Kairi is only the stunning one out of the two of us,"

Suddenly a Black car pulled up, and Paine and Zexion got out. Paine was wearing her black hair down, dark eyeliner, purple lipstick, and a black dress just covering her thigh with a purple bow in her hair. Zexion, who had just acquired his license from the DDRRO (Destiny Driving and Road Regulation Office), had his hair in its normal fashion. He was wearing pure black, black shoes, pants, shirt and dress jacket, his dress jacket left open.

"Wow, you two are the perfect emo couple," Kairi smiled.

"Thanks," They both said in perfect non-emotional sync.

Suddenly a second-hand car drove up and parked next to Zexion's car. Namine, Demyx and Rikku came out of their cars. Demyx was wearing a brown suit, and Rikku was wearing a yellow dress, but it was Namine who looked fantastic.

Her hair was golden, with a strand in front of her face, the rest in a bun. She was wearing a white dress, but in no way was it see-through and she was wearing diamond earrings.

"Wow, Namine," Kairi stared.

"Hubba, Hubba," Riku said, while Axel wolf-whistled, both receiving slaps from their dates.

Namine walked over to Kairi and said, "You think Roxas might notice?"

"Namine, if Roxas doesn't notice, he's blind," Kairi and Namine laughed.

"Why didn't you come with Roxas?" asked Yuna.

"He said he wanted to practice something with Sora, and he'd come with him," Namine stated.

"Speaking of which, where is Roxas and Sora, we go on in fifteen minutes," Axel stated.

"Ah, I think I've found them," Demyx pointed at something behind Kairi, and she turned around.

A black Bugatti Veyron drove up the street, and glided into the parking lot. It found the last parking spot up the back, and in a few seconds had parked smoothly in there. The doors opened, and Sora and Roxas both came out. Roxas from the passengers seat, Sora from the driver's seat.

Roxas was wearing black sunglasses; a white shirt with a loose black tie and black pants with White Nike Sneakers.

Sora was wearing a black shirt, underneath a white dress shirt and black dress jacket with Dark Blue jeans and Maroon Converse. He was also wearing a black Trilby hat and black lens Aviators.

They opened the boot of their car and grabbed two guitars. One was a Black Jazz Gibson Bass, which was grabbed by Roxas. The other was a starburst red Les Paul Gibson Electric, this one was grabbed by Sora. The placed them over their shoulders, so the guitars were hanging from there sides. Sora closed the boot, and they both walked towards the rest of the group.  
Everyone was checking out at least one thing. The girls were checking out Sora and Roxas, they guys were checking out the car.

"Dude, that car is worth 1,700,000 dollars," One guy said.

"That's more than my house," Another said.

"Dude, a 50c lollypop is worth more than you're house," The guy joked.

Sora and Roxas walked up to everyone, who we're all interested in the car, with only some interested at how they were dressed.

"Wow, Sora, how'd you get a car like that?" Riku asked, as they all started walking to the hall.

"Well, My parents kind of got it for me when I got my license. My dad always said that the Twelve family have always been people of style," Sora smiled.

"Does Roxas ever drive it?" Yuna asked.

"Pfft, I wouldn't even let him _sit_ in the drivers seat," Sora stated.

"Why not?" Paine asked.

"Because I would never let my arse of a brother drive my 1,700,000 dollar car, knowing him, I'd never see it again," Sora stated.

Roxas shrugged in agreement, as they all walked into the hall, and looked at the black, red and purple decorations, the lights all centered on the stage, where a drum kit was up, as well as three microphones. They looked around to see couples all talking and laughing, waiting patiently for the music to start. Kairi shivered when she saw Seifer slipping some alcohol into the punchbowl, and she decided to just grab a bottle of Soda from the bar that had been set up that afternoon. They all walked up in twos, except for Sora, who was up the back, alone

"What can I get you?" The man in a suit asked.  
"Ah, can I just get a bottle of 7 Up and Mountain Dew," Riku asked, taking out his wallet and giving the man a 20 dollar bill, and receiving a two green bottles and his change.

After Sora had received his bottle of Pepsi, they walked over to the front of the stage, so that the others could get a good view.

Suddenly a very busy looking Miss Notes came running up to them.

"Oh, thank goodness you are all here, you all go on in about 7 minutes, now do you remember the songs you were playing?" She asked the four of them.

"Wait, we have to play for these people?" Roxas asked, and Miss Notes looked like she was about to feint.

"Roxas Connor Jacobson Twelve, don't _EVER _do that again," Miss Notes screeched.

Roxas smiled, before saying, "Ok, I'm sorry,"

"Now, you four…" Miss Notes pointed at Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel; "…need to come with me, so we can get you set up,"

Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel bade goodbye to their friends and walked into a door next to the stage, up a flight of stairs, and backstage.

Everything was hustle and bustle, people talking into headsets, others checking the lighting and sound. They soon lost track of Miss Notes, who was looking for someone.

"You nervous?" Roxas whispered to his brother.

"Roxas, I haven't been nervous since we had to play twenty-three straight hours for that Russian guy with the 5 hungry dogs," Sora chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, jeez that was long," Roxas remembered, as he watched a pudgy year 10 Kid they hadn't seen yet walk up to the middle mic.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our 3rd dance of the school year, my name is Pence, and I am here to introduce the band for the night, but first, let me just thank the following people, that had a hand in setting up this dance, first let me thank Miss Notes for…"

"I just don't understand it," Roxas stated.

"Don't understand what?" Sora asked.

"I don't understand why we couldn't get the Paperclip Cult to play tonight," Roxas said.

Sora groaned, "For the last time, they live in Australia, they don't know where Destiny Islands is, and they are at a performance right this very minute,"

"Well, still," Roxas muttered.

"…Zexion Gareth, Paine Letum for the decorations, and of course, the sound and lighting crew…"

Sora turned to Riku and Axel, "What about you two, you nervous?"

Riku shook his head, "I've been playing solo gigs since I was 14 years old, I'll be fine,"

"I never get nervous at the sort of things," Axel said, as he took out one of his drumsticks and began twirling it in his fingers.

"…And now, without further ado, I give you, the one, the only, Memories of an Angel," Pence screamed into the mic, and ran off the stage. Sora took a deep breath, smiled, and watched as Axel placed a pair of walked in front of him, past the curtains blocking him and the rest of the eager audience and up to he drum kit, where Sora could here the screams begin to grow. Riku and Roxas, like Axel, walked past Sora and onto the stage, Riku began playing his part on the right side of the stage, While Roxas smiled, plucking along to the beat, bopping up and down on the left side.

Kairi instantly recognized the song by the Australian band known as Thirsty Merc, one of their most popular songs, and exactly the thing to describe the Destiny Islands. The screaming had increased with the arrival of the two guitarists. Suddenly Axel stopped playing, and so did Roxas, but not before saying one thing:

_Here he is. _

Riku began playing his rhythmic part, and Sora smiled, "Well, it's time to dance," he said to no one in particular as he drew back the curtains, and began walking towards the front, strutting along to the beat. By now the screams had increased, nearly everyone screaming. Sora managed to get to the front, his guitar beside him, and said in a very cool voice:

_Are you feelin that? _

By now, all the audience members were screaming. The guys were cheering, the girls fake feinting at the voice of this musician extraordinaire. They screamed even louder in response to his question. He grinned before saying his next part, in the exact same coolness

_Huh, I know what your saying an all. _

Sora smiled at a couple of people in the audience, as well as their group of friends at the front, and began to sing, with Axel and Roxas accompanying on their respective instruments.

_I don't have a job_

_I never liked them_

_I just wanna play in the sunshine _

Sora had a grin on his face as he sung into the mic. Roxas had gone from plucking his guitar to strumming it. Riku was bopping his head up and down. And Axel was smiling as he hit the drums with his sticks.

_They say I was wrong_

_But I know better_

_I live my life like I'm dying _

Sora now had held his Guitar in front of him to play, while Roxas walked up to the drum kit, in front of Axel, and bopped up and down, just strumming the notes. Sora looked up at a lot of the people, as he sang the next part.

_Gimme a chance_

_I'll do my best to kick and scream and dance_

_When winter comes I'll turn around _

Sora pressed his fingers up against the strings, ready to strum. Roxas had run up to his brother's mic, and began to back him in the vocals. Riku bobbed his head even more ferociously, while Axel hit the drum kit with equal force.

_Take me back to the sweet times _

_The hot nights _

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime _

Sora smiled as he strummed twice as fast. Roxas mimicked the smile as he began to pluck again. Riku moved beyond the mic towards the crowd, were a dozen girls squealed in delight, some of them battering their eyelids 5 blinks a second.

_And even if I have to wait til next year_

_I don't care_

_All I know is that I'll meet you there_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_That is where I'll be _

Sora ceased playing and Roxas moved away from his brother's mic and he moved back over to his corner, maintaining the rhythm. Riku looked at Sora and smiled. Sora returned to smile as he launched into the second verse

_I can't complain_

_'Cos I'm still breathing_

_There's nobody breathing down my neck now _

Roxas leaned into his own mic, ready to begin to back his brother. Sora began to strum his guitar, just as fast as Riku, listening, drinking in all of the screams, and remembering other concerts he had played at, and even seen.

_Gimme a go_

_Like an open furnace setting fire to snow_

_When winter comes I'll ask the crowd_

Roxas grinned as wide as he could, singing exactly in sync with Sora. Riku jumped up and down, strumming as fast as he could, While Axel's drumsticks lazily hit each of the drums, with such ease.

_To take me back to the sweet times _

_The hot nights _

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_And even if I have to wait til next year_

_I don't care_

_All I know is that I'll meet you there_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_That is where I'll be _

Everyone stopped. Axel Stopped drumming, Roxas stopped plucking and Riku stopped strumming. The Lights all dimmed, and there was a spotlight on Sora, the screaming grew quiet, all waiting to see what would happen.

_So let me run _

Sora strummed with such ease, while everyone looked up, his fingers lazily just sat there, not fidgeting, not looking tired, like he had been playing all his life.

_I'll dream until my head weighs 16 tonnes _

Kairi giggled. She knew about that feeling. And without meaning to, she blushed a tiny bit. She didn't even realize she was doing it, and because it was such a dark room, no one else did either.

_And when I wake sometime in June _

Suddenly Kairi could hear Riku begin to strum. The tiny sound of the drums being played by Axel, and Roxas got ready to jump in the air

_I'll say _

Sora stopped, and moved to the right, to show Axel doing a short drum solo. Everyone in the crowd went crazy. Just before Axel finished, Sora pointed at the crowd, indicating that he wanted the crowd to sing. Kairi took a deep breath, and joined in with her friends.

_Take me back to the sweet times _

Sora smiled as he began to play. Roxas yelled out a "yeah!" as loud as he could, while Riku laughed as he strummed the guitar. Sora then took over the remaining lyrics

_The hot nights _

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_And even if I have to wait til next year_

_I don't care_

_All I know is that I'll meet you there_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime _

Sora knew that the song was going to end soon, and he strummed as fast as he could, Looking at Roxas, as he jumped up, strumming the selected notes.

_Take me back to the sweet times _

_The hot nights _

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_And even if I have to wait til next year_

_I don't care_

_All I know is that I'll meet you there _

Riku and Roxas joined in with Sora. The 3 spiky teens smiled, while the girls squealed as loud as loud as they could. Kairi couldn't shake the feeling like they were like the Jonas Brothers, but much, much better.

_In the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_Baby, in the summertime_

_That is where I'll be _

Riku finished strumming, Axel finished drumming, and Roxas jumped up in the air, plucking the final note and Sora staggered around as he ended the song. The crowd erupted in their loudest screams yet. Roxas jumped up in the air.

"Thank you, thank you, we decided to play that song as a tribute to the Destiny Islands, I hope you enjoyed it,"

The entire school erupted in response, Roxas laughed, turned to Sora, and said into the Mic, "I think they liked it," and everyone laughed.

Riku leaned into the mic and said, "Before we continue, id like to thank these two musicians for completing our band. Give it up for that Tricky bassist, Roxas Twelve!" The crowd cheered as Roxas raised his arms in the air, in a victory sign.

"And the fantastic, and quite possibly mad singer, Sora Twelve!" At this the crowd roared twice as loud.

Sora and Roxas both bowed and clapped in the direction of the audience. Kairi and Namine looked at each other and laughed.

"Now, we've got one more song before we take a bit of a break and put the DJ on. But, I seem to have forgotten the name, is there anyone out there who knows it, it's about not worrying about what other people think," Sora said, pretending to think.

From within the audience, someone said out into the Audience, "I don't care,"

"That's it!" Sora smiled, "Say it again,"

"I don't care!" the same person said again.

Kairi gasped, turned to Namine, and almost did a very un-Kairi thing. She almost squealed. This was a song Kairi absolutely loved, and this was the next best thing to having the band actually play.

"People up the back, say it after me. I DON'T CARE!" Sora screamed into the mic, and the people up the back yelled, "I DON'T CARE!"

"Now people in the front, copy me, I DON'T CARE!" Sora again screamed into the mic. And Kairi took a deep breath and screamed, along with the rest of the crowd up the front, "I DON'T CARE!"

"Now everyone all together, I DON'T CARE!" Sora screamed for the last time, and the sound was double as it had been, everyone screaming, I DON'T CARE!"

Sora's eyes twinkled, though no one could see and he knew that the moment was soon; he could see that soon enough he would be playing one of his favorite songs.

"This is Fall Out Boys international hit single delived to you through The Memories Of An Angel, I, DON'T, CARE," and when Sora finished, Axel hit the drums in a rhythmic fashion, and the Song began.

Sora began the rhythm of the Song, copied by Riku. Roxas began soon after on his bass. The girls in the crowd squealed almost as loudly as the guys cheering and jumping up and down.

Soon after, Sora leaned into the mic and began to sing.

_Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames _

Roxas, who had been roaming around the stage, walked over to Sora's Mic, and repeated the last two words _In Flames. _Riku had moved to the front of the stage, and was shaking his head, with people jumping up, trying to touch his Silver hair.

_Brace myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites now_

Roxas moved over to his own mic, and got ready to sing. Riku also backed up to his own mic. Sora didn't even take a breath as he went straight into the chorus.

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery _

Roxas laughed, as he and Riku synced their voices with Sora's. Axel maintained the head thrashing he had been doing.

_Ah, I Said-a I (I) don't (don't) care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery _

Sora, Riku and Roxas smiled at each other, as the audience members gave the 'ooos' in the right moments.

_Oh take a chance, Let your body get a tolerance_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants _

_Pull a breath like another cigarette_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em) _

Roxas copied Sora as he jumped up and down, but his voice was as clear as ever. By now everyone in the audience were jumping up and down

_I'm the oracle in my chest _

Roxas screamed the last three lines, _In My Chest_.

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist _

Roxas 'ooo'ed during Sora's next set of lines

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth_

_Free love on the streets_

_But in the alley I ain't that cheap, now_

Sora and Roxas both swayed their heads. Riku began rocking his head, while Axel just bopped up and down while drumming. Sora smiled, as he sang the chorus above the cheers of the students.

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery _

Roxas jumped up a couple of times, while Riku bopped his head. Sora smiled as he continued.

_A-Said-A I (I) don't (Don't) care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery _

Sora stummed the note and stopped, placing the guitar at his side as did Roxas. Riku maintained a rhythmic notion while Axel drummed along the edge of one of the drums.

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think _

Riku spun around slowly on the spot while Sora continued to sing.

_As long as it's about me _

Roxas began clapping, and soon everyone in the audience followed suit, about the same time Axel began to hit the drums again

_You said I don't care just a-what you think _

Roxas walked over to the edge of the stage and began to play, while Riku walked to the back and bopped in front of Axel

_As long as it's about me _

Sora, who had not started playing, smiled as he looked down at the crowd. He was moved his head left to right, clicking his fingers at the same pace

_Said-a I don't care _

Sora pointed at the crowd, and they all screamed in response:

_(I don't care) _

Roxas was hopping on one leg, then on two, bouncing up and down.

_Said I don't care _

Sora pointed into the air, and once again the crowd responded

_(I don't care) _

Then Roxas began to mimic the words exactly after Sora had said them.

_Said I (I) don't (don't) care (care) _

Sora had pointed into the sky every time Roxas repeated the word.

_I (I) don't (don't) care _

Roxas leaned right into the mic and said in between Sora's lines

_(No, I don't) _

Sora knew the final chorus was upon them, and he prepared himself

_I don't care (I said-a I don't care) _

Sora sung into the mic, as Roxas screamed into the hall, covering the cheers of the audience

_I said-a I (I) don't (don't) care (care) _

Riku strummed down his guitar as hard as he could.

_I, don't, care _

Sora brought the guitar up to him, while Riku strummed twice and Axel hit the drums twice.

_what you think _

Roxas and Riku jumped up and down thrashing their heads. Sora rocked his head from left to right, and Axel joined in with the head thrashing as he hit drum-kit with much enthusiasm.

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery _

Roxas and Riku both spun around, as fast as they could, generating music from their guitars, while Sora repeated the chorus.

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery _

Riku jumped up and began playing his solo part, plucking the strings with one hand while the other randomly, Roxas continued to scream into the mic, Axel kept the rhythm, but his hands wanted to hit faster. Sora continued the rhythm of the guitar as he flicked his head back, causing the glasses to go up, finally unveiling his eyes, and he went into the final verse, with a smile on his face, and a shine in his eyes.

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_in misery_

As Sora ended his long _misery_ he released his guitar, and it hung there, the hall erupted in applause, cheers, screams, and Miss Notes sobbing, which could be heard through the mic.

"Thank you, Destiny High," Sora yelled into the mic, and they all walked off the stage.

"That…was…FANTASTIC," Miss Notes said.

"Thanks, miss," Sora croaked, his voice extremely sore.

"I think they want an encore," Roxas put his ear against the curtain.

"Maybe later, right now I want to dance with my girl," Riku said, and he placed his guitar down and walked off to the side of the stage.

"Yeah, me too," Axel placed the two drumsticks in his pocket and left via the same door.

Roxas smiled as he placed his guitar down and said, "I think I'll dance with someone else's girl," and he walked out the door.

Sora sighed, shock his head and he followed his brother out the door. By now the DJ had already come on, and was playing something Sora didn't recognized. Sora walked out of the stage area, and towards the punch bowl.

He grabbed himself a drink, and before he put the cup to his lips, he held his hand over it, and clicked his fingers, after which he drunk it down in one gulp.

Sora saw in the corner of his eye that Seifer was looking at Sora, waiting for him to get drunk. Sora smiled, and decided to humor himself. He held his hand over the bowl and clicked his fingers.

The liquid in the bowl dropped down by about a centimeter. Sora smiled as he dipped his cup into the bowl and took another sip. He continued to do this, until he had taken 5 glasses of fruit juice. Then he placed his cup in the bin, turned, and walked quite normally, smiling as Seifer just looked at him shocked. Suddenly there was a chuckle, and Sora turned around, and smiled.

Standing at the door, one dressed in what looked like a pilots outfit, the other in a black clock were two of Sora's friends, and fellow Guardian Angels, Leon Eleven and Cloud Nine.

Leon Eleven, 27, had long brown spiky hair and blue eyes with a scar across his nose.

Leon had once been a great soldier in World War II, and had been known back then as Captain Squall Leonheart. He had joined when he was 21 years old, and had been known to carry only two weapons with him, one of which was unusual for a soldier to carry. His side arm, a revolver he had found while on a reconnaissance mission, and a sword, strapped to his back. He had been known to engage in sword combat with the enemy, and was very famous for it.

A couple of days before the end, however, Leon had taken a group of his best soldiers and decided to take out a battalion of Russians. They had all been killed, except for Leon, who had taken out 23 Russians before they had captured him, tortured him for information, and finally killed him.

He had been given the power of speed, and had fused his revolver and sword together, and had dropped the name Squall Leonheart, and had taken up the name Leon, and rose through the Fathers ranks as one of his greatest Guardian Angels, but still wore his dog-tags, that he had taken from the place he had been tortured and killed.

Cloud Nine, 25, had spiky blonde hair, with aqua eyes, and was known to never smile. He had once been known as Cloud Strife, and the part of an elite group of assassins known as SOLDIER. All SOLDIER's were fitted with an Emotion Cancellation Chip, or an ECC. This made them the most deadly people on the earth, not scared of anything, not upset, and most importantly, not people who pitied anyone. Cloud had been one of the top SOLDIER's, until he had found out about ECC on his bosses computer. When his boss, a man known as Rufus Shinra, caught him, he stood up, and, knowing where the ECC was, parted his hair, and ripped off the chip. Then as he had walked out, Rufas had shouted, "You walk out of the building, and you'll be dead in a week!" Cloud had stooped, turned, smiled, and said in a nonchalant voice, "Bring them on,"

He had survived for 3 years, and had devoted his life to protecting those SOLDIER were targeting, and had become SOLDIER's Most Wanted. While protecting a child, Cloud had been killed by his once mentor and friend, Sephiroth. Cloud had chuckled as he lay there, stating, "Hell has gained another warrior," while the sword wound killed him

However, because he had repented, and had sort to do good, he had been welcomed into heaven, where he had cried in front of the father for what he had done, and saw all the people he had killed, and cried for all of them and what he had done to them. But then the father showed him all those that had survived thanks to him, and for that, they had forgiven him. Cloud had been given the ability of Stealth, meaning he could become unnoticed by anyone, make no noise, and appear without the use of teleportation. He also carried round a large buster blade that could be split into several swords, something he had fashioned out himself

"Hey guys," Sora smiled.

"Messing around with the students, aye Sora?" Leon asked.

"Well, it is something to do, and at least I was able to extract the alcohol from the juice,"

"So, where's Roxas?" Cloud asked as he looked around for escape routes, guilty faces, and trouble, an old habit he had been trained to do while in SOLDIER.

As if right on cue, Roxas bolted out of the crowd and skidded right next to Leon.

"Oh, hey guys," Roxas smiled as a rather large Year 12 student came out, ready to pound Roxas into the ground, stopped, as he noticed the Gunblade hanging from Leon's back, or the Buster Blade hanging off Clouds.

"Stay away from my girl, you here?" The boy said, and without waiting for an answer, walked back into the crowd of dancing people.

"Roxas, just stick with single girls for once would you," Sora shook his head.

"Aww, come on bro, you know it's more exciting to try and get taken ones," Roxas pointed out

"You called getting the shit beaten out of you exciting?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Roxas laughed.

"Well, if it isn't the Troublesome Twelve Brothers, together as usual," Cloud smiled.

"What's up, Cloud and Leon?" Roxas asked.

"Well, seeing as we had nothing better to do, we decided we'd come and visit you instead,"

"Did you bring your principals?" Sora asked.

"Jeez, Sora, can't you think of anything else besides work, we're at a dance, loosen up," Roxas nudged his brother.

"And yes, we did bring them, they're over there," Leon pointed to somewhere in the crowd, and Sora and Roxas turned.

Standing next to Kairi and Namine were two girls that looked a bit older than they were. One of them had short black hair, and was wearing a black tank top with a black jacket with black mini shorts and long black boots, with a black headband. Next to her was a girl, a bit taller than her, with brown hair and a long ponytail with a red bow. She was wearing a pink dress with a red jacket and brown boots.

"Aerith Gainsborough," Cloud pointed at the girl with long brown hair.

"Yuffie Kisaragi," Leon pointed at the girl with short black hair.

Sora and Roxas nodded and they decided to point to their principals.

"Kairi Faller," Sora pointed at the girl with autumn.

"Namine Richmond," Roxas pointed at the girl with Blonde hair.

"Shall we all be formally introduced?" Leon asked.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose we should be," Sora said, as they all began to walk over to the four girls.

Some of the students seemed to realize that there were new people at the school. The boys all looked at the guys weapons, while the girls looked at their muscular features. Leon and Cloud rolled their eyes.

"No matter where you go, you'll always get beloved fans," Cloud muttered.

"I remember once I was positioned to guard a girl that went to an all girls boarding schools. I was the first guy they had seen in months," Roxas laughed, "They all wanted to have sex with me, it would've been pretty nice…except most of them couldn't stand two seconds without me, I'll tell you, they're more vicious than most Demons and Heartless we've met,"

12------12

Kairi and Namine were just clapping off their friends, and were laughing at all the girls that were screaming. Suddenly the DJ came on, and he began to do his job, and soon everyone was jumping up and down. _The DJ has a lot to live up to _Kairi thought _I mean, he's going to have to make them as happy as they all were when Memories of an Angel were playing. _

Suddenly the lead guitarist of the band she had been thinking about slid right next to her, and Kairi gave him a hug.

"You were fantastic," Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, we were," Riku laughed.

Suddenly Axel walked up to them and put his arms around Yuna. Yuna turned around and instantly locked lips with Axel.

Kairi made a noise of disgust at the two, "Get a room," She stated, and Axel replied by sticking up her rude finger.

"Of course," Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled up to Riku, who smiled back at her.

"Hey, where's Sora and Roxas?" Namine asked.

"I think I saw Sora getting a drink," Rikku said in an unemotional voice

"And Roxas dancing with some girl," Zexion said in a voice similar to how Rikku had said it.

For a moment, Namine looked disappointed, but then she smiled, and turned to Yuna to talk about something

"Do you mind if we join you?" Said a voice behind Kairi, and she turned around.

Standing there were two girls, who older than them. One had black short hair, and was wearing a black tank top and black jacket, with black mini shorts and long black boots with a black headband. She looked about 19 or 20. The other looked older; she had brown hair in the style of a ponytail. She was wearing a pink dress with a red jacket and matching red bow and was wearing brown boots. She looked about 22 or 23.

"I haven't seen you two around, are you new to the Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked.

"Umm, we're just visiting, I'm Aerith Gainsborough," The girl with brown hair said in a very calm, sweet voice.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi," The other girl with short black hair had a very loud voice, but it wasn't obnoxious at all,"

"Oh, Hi, I'm Kairi Faller," Kairi smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Namine Richmond," Namine grinned.

"So, how did you hear about the Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, umm, our Friends told us about it, we were sworn to keep it a secret," Yuffie said, and for a moment, Kairi could have sworn that Yuffie had shifted her eyes, but then she dismissed it.

"Hey does anyone want to grab a drink?" Kairi asked.

"Nah, we're all good," Axel said, indicating Riku, Yuna, Demyx, Paine, Rikku, Zexion and Himself.

"Actually, I'm a bit thirsty," Namine stated.

"Yeah, so are we, we haven't had a drink since we arrived here," Yuffie smiled, and they all extracted themselves from the crowd and walked over to the punch bowl.

Kairi suddenly realized that the punch bowl they had arrived at was the one Kairi had seen Seifer spike.

"Oh, I wouldn't drink that, I saw a kid spike it before," Kairi stated.

"Oh, don't worry, I've taken out all the alcohol," Kairi spun around to see Sora, Roxas and two others Kairi didn't recognized.

"How did you do that?" Namine asked.

"Oh, simple, I managed to extract it by using my extraordinary Angelic powers by removing the alcohol from reality itself," Sora smiled.

Kairi's eyes widened, as she looked from Aerith and Yuffie to Sora, realizing that he had just told them he was an Angel.

"Oh, and, to put your mind at ease," Sora turned to Kairi, "They already know about Angels," Kairi's looked changed from surprise to confusion.

Sora pointed to the two men next to him and said, "Allow me to introduce you to their Guardian Angels, Leon Eleven," Sora pointed to the man with brown hair, "And Cloud Nine," Sora pointed to the other man.

"Cloud Nine," Namine smiled, knowing the saying.

"We used to joke about that," Roxas smiled, "You were always safe near Cloud Nine,"

"Actually, that saying is based on him, he begun the saying, Your on Cloud Nine," Sora stated.

They all laughed (Except for Cloud, who was still looking for possible escape routes) and they all joined in with the dancing.

After an hour and a half of dancing, The DJ walked off, and Pence walked back on the stage.

"Now, the nights almost over, but I've had a request, could we please get Memories of an Angel up here please?"

"Well, here we go, talk to you later," Sora smiled as he and Roxas walked over to the stage. Kairi, Namine, Aerith and Yuffie pushed past everyone until they made it to their group of Friends, while Cloud and Leon took positions next to the two most clearly visible exits. Riku and Axel extracted themselves from the front and jumped up onto the stage.

"Let's give it up for the Memories of an Angel," Pence roared and jumped into the crowd.

Sora walked over to the mic, but Roxas tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered something, Sora nodded, and continued to walk towards the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Singing runs in my family, it always has been, so, today, my brother will be singing our last song," Sora smiled, as he and Roxas swapped positions and also took his brothers Bass Guitar, while placing his own on the side of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are going to play a song, dedicated to one person, Miss Larxene Wilson,"

The spotlight focused on one person, a girl, who was wearing a blue mini dress that was extremely revealing. Kairi almost gagged at how she was dressed, and how most of the guys were drooling over her. She seemed to be enjoying the attention, which made Kairi extremely sick, and angry that Roxas was singing a song dedicated to her.

"Not many of you may have heard this song, but I hope you enjoy it anyway," Roxas smiled, and Axel hit the edge of the drumkit. 1, 2, 3, 4

_Black dress with the tights underneath,_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

_And shes an actress (actress),_

_But she ain't got no need._

_Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

Riku plucked the strings with ease, and simply, Sora also plucked his strings with ease, Roxas removed the mic from its stand and moved around the stage, while Axel began to lightly hit the drumkit

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_

_T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him. _

Sora began to stamp around the stage while plucking the guitar while Riku shock his head in a certain motion, while Roxas reached out with his hand to the audience, and Axel began beat the drums harder than he had done before

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me. _

Sora laughed, but managed to continue playing, Kairi also laughed, _So this was the song he was planning, how fitting _she thought, as the entire audience erupted in laughter. Larxene looked at everyone, and tried to smile, and pretend it was about someone else, unfortunately, this wasn't working. Roxas pointed at Larxene as he continued singing.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me._

Riku resumed just plucking the guitar, and Sora bopped up and down. Axel smiled at certain audience members, as Roxas continued walking across the stage singing

_X's on the back of your hands,_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands._

_And your setlist (setlist),_

_You stole off the stage,_

_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page. _

Riku turned slowly around, still plucking his notes. Sora strutted over the stage, plucking the bass guitar.

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm._

_And the best is (best is),_

_No one knows who you are,_

_Just another girl alone at the bar. _

Riku and Sora both spun around while Roxas jumped up and down, Axel hit the drums with such force while everyone in the crowd cheered and laughed.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me. _

Larxene screamed in frustration as she walked out of the feeling. Kairi laughed in triumph, and looked at Roxas, pointing at Larxene as she left through the doors, right past Cloud, who didn't even bother giving her a second glance, as he continued looking at several students jumping up and down.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me._

Sora walked over to Roxas's mic, and began to back him in the lyrics. Riku was the only one making music, by plucking his guitar.

_Shush girl shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, Shush girl shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, Shush girl shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. _

Axel hit the drum softly, as soft as he could; it was the only sound that was made from the band. Roxas slowly sung into the mic, while he watched Seifer walk out of the building, _he must want to go see Larxene _Roxas thought.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, oh _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa… _

Axel's drumming got louder; Riku began to strum quickly, Sora jumped up and down, plucking at his Bass.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me _

Roxas jumped into the crowd and they all lifted him up, cheering and laughing. Sora and Riku Spun around as fast as they could, Axel hitting the drums as hard as he could, thrashing his head.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me _

Riku plucked a couple of times, ending the song, and waited while everyone cheered and screamed, they all brought Roxas back to the stage and he placed the mic back in the holder, and he jumped back down. Sora and Riku placed their guitars on the stage.

Namine pushed through the crowd until she reached Roxas. She jumped into his arms, cried out, "You were brilliant," And gave him a long, deep kiss. Roxas staggered a little bit, but soon was kissing her back, just as fiercely. Sora shook his head at them, but then noticed something. He noticed that the Kiss was beginning to get slower, like it was slowly going from lust to something more. Sora knew what was happening, and had to stop it. He looked over to the Amplifier, and clicked his fingers.

Instantly static came out of the amp, and the entire crowd placed their hands over their ears, everyone except Sora, Leon and Cloud. Sora clicked his fingers again, and the static instantly stopped.

Everyone looked around, and began talking. Sora, Riku and Axel jumped off the stage, while Pence walked up onto the stage, and said, "Sorry bout that, folks, I think one of the amps short circuited, but its all A-OK now, will you please thank Memories of an Angel for that entertaining, if yet hilarious song, and they are absolutely right, that song really suits Larxene,"

The entire crowd erupted in laughter, with Kairi laughing louder than everyone. Pence chuckled, and continued.

"And that ends the dance, lets us thank all of the people who made this possible, please exit via the doors," Everyone clapped one last time, before all shuffling towards the doors.

Roxas grabbed hold of his brother, and took him over to a corner.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Roxas snarled.

"I did it for you," Sora muttered back.

"Did it for me?! That was an amazing kiss, and you had to ruin it," Roxas stated.

"That's exactly why I did it, you were beginning to fall for her," Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"_You were falling in love with Namine_," Sora muttered fiercely.

"Oh, of course I wasn't, she's just another girl," Roxas waved his hand.

"You and I know that she isn't just another girl," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, Yeah, But it was just a kiss, there are plenty of people I'd rather go out with, or fall in love with, than Namine Richmond, and most of them are Angels,"

"Just keep your mouth away from her, alright," Sora said.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Roxas stated and he walked over to their friends.

Sora shook his head, this time in frustration; _He won't listen to me until he's walking this earth for eternity_ Sora thought as he walked towards Leon and Cloud.

Sora walked over to Kairi and Riku, who were busy talking about Roxas and Namine.

"I think its cute, they are made for each other, obviously," Kairi stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm not good at that stuff," Riku muttered.

"What do you think, Sora? You think they'll make a good couple?" She asked.

"What? Oh, umm, I dunno, maybe, I'm not sure," Sora muttered.

"Well, I think they make a very cute couple," Kairi stated.

"Right, well, I think we all better be going," Sora stated, as they walked out the doors.

Riku told everyone that he needed to get home As soon as possible, so after a goodnight kiss from Kairi, he got in his car and drove off.

Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Kairi, Namine, Aerith and Yuffie waited until everyone had gone, and the lights had gone out, so it was completely dark. Sora conjured a ball of white substance, and threw it up in the air; it went up 20 meters then showered light over the parking lot.

"There, that light will only shower for us, anybody else looking this way won't be able to see it, I mean, if we're going to say goodbye, we might as well see each other," Sora stated.

Kairi went up and hugged Aerith, "It was nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, you too," Aerith smiled.

Namine and Yuffie were talking bout Yuffie coming back.

"Hey, if you ever want to come for a holiday, summer really is the best time," Namine smiled.

"I'll be sure to come back," Yuffie smiled.

Sora shook Clouds hand, "Always nice to see you,"

"Keep her close, I smell the demons stench coming, happy times like this wont last forever" Cloud's nostrils flared, and Sora nodded in response, and watched as Leon nodded at Roxas, and he smiled.

Cloud took Aerith in a hug, as did Leon with Yuffie, and they both spun around, disappearing. Kairi watched as there feint outlines appeared and disappeared across the road, down to the beach, and across the ocean, and out of sight.

Sora and Roxas invited Kairi and Namine into the car, and soon the car drove out of sight.

12------12

On top of a mountain, overlooking the school, two black small creatures with yellow eyes were standing on top of it, speaking in a very old and ancient language.

"_Jkhue hojjie nvemnnt opetsr hillwo," _

"_We have found the last, they were here an hour ago," _

"_afskuh aksgfiewq fgfhd sahfifoew had fhskgf," _

"_One of them is in there," _

"_dgfu hfiuw hwfiuwe wehfghuweqgf hwjfb fhwq" _

"_Or one of them left," _

"_wefbiuef fhwbfwhe dsif wefhwue hfb gfhslia," _

"_It doesn't matter, you know what we must do," _

"_wbqfi fwqfi fdtuy lopdrsent ahbd ahjkad," _

"_Let the bounty hunter know," _

Both of the black creatures disappeared in black balls, and it was silent, except for the crickets making their midnight music, and the ocean, playing the melodies the father made to soothe those who needed it.

_Next time on 12 _

_Kairi and Namine talk to Rikku, Paine and Yuna. _

"How about we all begin a band for the competition,"

_Meanwhile, Riku talks to the guys _

"It's Kairi's birthday soon, we need to think of something to do,"

_Sora turns to Roxas and Nods. _

"Riku, I think we can get a band together,"

_Kairi, Namine, Yuna, Paine and Riku are competing in a band competition. _

"I never liked you, even if I tried to,"

_Kairi walks into a club, were everyone jumps up _

"SURPRISE!"

_Sora introduces Kairi and Namine to the Haven's Elite. _

"This is the greatest group of hero's everyone will ever meet,"

_A Guardian Angel and his Principal arrive home _

"What was that?"

_Someone who was hiding in the shadows reveals himself. _

_The girl screams as he pierces her heart _

"One down, Six to go,"

**Well, that came a lot quicker that I thought it would, thats probably because I've been sick and hurt, so, you get it a lot quicker. I hope you've enjoyed it, except, theres one problem. All this writing has made me use every ounce of imagination I have on this, now, I want you guys to have the best, so I'm going to try write a songfic, so my imagination can be filled up. So, read, and review, nice long reviews that make me smile, and for those that only review once, review again, like I said, id rather have long ones than short ones, but if you can only manage a short one, than that's fine. So, enjoy, and at least its now and not November :P **

**P.S the part where Roxas wishes they could have gotten the Paperclip cult is a reference to one of my best friends bands, check out their youtube video showing their cover: **

**.com/watch?v=Q1LhgYQG614**

**or there myspace: **

**.com/thepaperclipcult**

**and anyone in the sydney area need a band for whatever, they are one of the best bands you can get, just send me a private message, and ill pass on any details to them. Anyways enjoy. **


	6. SURPRISE!

**You know, I have my Trial School certificate on Monday, and I really should be studying, but I don't care about that, because I had a deadline to meet, and that deadline has been met, so, everyone, I'm back, my imagination is up to snuff, and I have a brand new chapter for you. So enjoy it and thanks for all your reviews **

**Authors Thanks: Here are a couple of people that I need to thank. **

**Psycho4ever – thank you, you have no idea how many people actually say that. **

**Stepfanny – I know, I don't even know why she's friends with me, honestly. **

**Unseenandforgotten – Yes, the car does cost that much, I looked it up, and all will be revealed soon enough. **

**Msdramaqueeny – I hope this chapter is everything you wanted and so much more. **

**Lalalaniebug – thank you very much **

**Craxuan – lol, no, I have been planning that chapter for a while (as I explained in the personal message) **

**xStillxInxLove – lol, I know the feeling, honestly, I do. **

**DRAGONFIRE563 – thank you very much. **

**Kairitheseventhprincessofheart – Thank you very much **

**Carter101 – hope the application went well. enjoy this chapter. **

**NarutoxxAddict – I can always count on long reviews from you, which is what I LOVE keep them coming. **

**Leanne Constable – My beautiful girl, thank you for your review. **

**Ashleigh – I suppose I have you to thank for the threats ill have if these chapters don't appear quick enough, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Timisnotmyname – lol, everyone loves the insanely long chapter, that's my apologies to everyone for them taking so long. **

**Rachel – thank you, I thank you. **

**MC Shagster – lol, im glad it has astounded you, and im glad you enjoy them. **

**BENT Tenshi – I suppose it is kinda like Jacob and Edward, even if I didn't mean that part to be, oh well, live and let live, enjoy this chapter. **

**Kingdommad – thank you so much, the choreography is one of the hardest parts, cause I have to think of something new every time, I hope you like the actions in this part as well. **

**And that's it, guys I am loving all these reviews, please, let other people know of this fanfiction if you can, Ashleigh, you can take a break, cause I know your doing your hardest, but everyone, please do it for me, thank you, and enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously On 12 _

_Kairi and Namine are sitting in class. _

"You have an excellent voice,"

_Sora hears laughter behind him; he turns around to see Cloud and Leon._

"Well, if it isn't the Troublesome Twelve Brothers,"

_Kairi and Namine meet two new people. _

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aerith Gainsborough,"

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi,"

_Sora, Roxas, Leon and Cloud walk towards Kairi, Namine, Yuffie and Aerith. _

"Allow me to introduce you to their Guardian Angels, Leon Eleven and Cloud Nine,"

_Two Creatures are staring at the school._

"On of them was here,"

"Let the bounty hunter know,"

_The creatures disappear. _

Chapter 6.

SURPRISE!

"Now, as you know, the school Talent concert is on again this year, and we are looking for any musical talent that you may have, anyone who can sing, or play an instrument, I encourage you to sign up, Sign up ends today, with the concert in two days time"

It was a Monday morning, and Kairi really didn't feel like being at school. No one ever felt like being at school on a Monday morning, it was the beginning of the week, five whole days until the weekend. Kairi had enjoyed that weekend. She had gone to Dawn City to watch a couple of movies. Sora had said Saturday morning that he and Roxas had to go to Australia to check something out, and that he'd be back at school on the Monday morning. However, neither Sora nor Roxas had arrived yet.

Miss Notes took out a folder, and opened it up, "Now when I call your name, please answer, Hannah Ashtorough,"

Miss Notes went through the clipboard, until she reached the Twelve brothers.

"Roxas Twelve?" Miss Notes called out, and Kairi expected to hear nothing but the whispers of the other kids.

She was mistaken.

"Here," Someone called out, and Kairi Spun around to see a spiky haired blonde dusting something of his jacket, and smile at Kairi.

"Where the hell is Sora?" Kairi whispered.

"Wait for it?" Roxas smiled.

Kairi was about to say, "Wait for what?" But just then, Miss Notes had called out, "Sora Twelve," At that moment, Kairi blinked, and next to Roxas, where an originally empty chair had been, a smiling Sora now sat, wearing a green shirt under his usual black jacket, a pair of Black pants, and green converse sneakers with a brown side bag carrying all his personal belongings.

"Here, miss," Sora continued to smile.

Kairi's eyes went from shocked to pissed off.

"Do you enjoy fucking with me?" Kairi asked.

Sora's grin turned even bigger, and in a whisper, he said, "Oh yes,"

Kairi couldn't keep it contained, the smile was all too much, she began to giggle, which gathered the unwanted attention of several people, one of them Miss Notes.

"Do you find something funny about me reading the notices?" She asked.

"No miss," Kairi almost shrank a meter in her chair.

"Then please control yourself until lunchtime," Miss Notes stated.

"Yes miss," Kairi said softly, and Miss Notes returned back to her Notices.

Kairi instantly turned to look at Sora.

"Oi, don't look at me like that, it wasn't my fault you laughed," Sora stated.

"Umm, Dude," Roxas taped Sora on the shoulder, "It kinda was,"

"Shut up, Roxas," Sora said, followed by silent laughter from their friends.

"Oh, yeah, there is a talent show coming up, are you guys going to try out for it?" Kairi asked.

"Well, actually, the principal is going to kindly ask us not to," Roxas sighed, slouching in his chair.

"What? Why?" Kairi asked.

"Well, he thinks…what will be his words Sora?" Roxas turned to his brother.

"So good that we would smash the competition," Sora recited, while digging through his bag for something.

"Right, that," Roxas turned back to Kairi, smiling.

"Well, that sucks, you guys would make it interesting, every other year its just some random Year 7 kids doing magic tricks," Kairi groaned.

"Yeah, basically the only good one is Riku playing the guitar for a couple of minutes," Namine pointed out.

"Yeah," Kairi had a dreamy look on her face.

"Kairi…Kairi…" Namine waved her hand in front of Kairi, but she maintained her dreamy appearance.

"What is she doing?" Roxas whispered to Namine.

"She's dreaming about Riku," Namine stated.

"What about?" Roxas said with a grin on his face, acheing to know what.

"You can't really tell with Kairi," Namine shrugged.

Roxas turned to his brother and said, "Sora?"

"She's dreaming about Riku playing his guitar nude, with the guitar covering him up," Sora absently stated while he picked up a book from his bag.

"Oh, God, some days I wish I had you powers," Roxas smiled dreamily

"Well, thankfully, I don't return that wish," Sora stated with a small smile as he took out a pair of rectangular lens glasses, and put them on. Namine looked at Sora for a couple of Minutes, before he said, "Something wrong?"

"I never knew you wore glasses," Namine stated.

"Well, they're basically for reading, and viewing something up close whilst I'm in my human form, I'm fine in angelic, but when I was human, I had an eye problem, and have had it every time I go into angelic," Sora smiled.

"Oh," Namine turned to her best friend, "Hey Kairi, did you know that Sora wore…oh for the love of God,"

Sora looked up, and removed his glasses to see that Kairi and Roxas were in the exact same position as they had been 5 minutes ago.

"Don't worry, they'll be moving in exactly 5 seconds," Sora looked at his watch

"Why will they be mov…" But Namine never finished what she was going to say, for at that exact moment, the bell went indicating the end of Roll Call, and Kairi and Roxas jumped from their positions.

"Shit, that was quick," Kairi said as she picked up her bag.

"Funny, all the women Roxas sleep with say the exact same thing," Sora said as he picked up his bag and began to walk out the door.

"OI!" Roxas yelled at his brother while Kairi and Namine roared with laughter.

"What?" Sora smiled, and his green converse was the last thing seen as he walked out of the classroom.

12------12

Kairi huffed as she sat down, she had received her marks from the homework she had previously handed in for Geography, and in return, she had received piles of Homework from their teachers.

"I can't believe it, you have the power of reality to give you the best answers, and your managing a constant grade of F?" Sora said, as he looked over his brothers Geography assessment task.

"Hey, I'm just not that good at Geography," Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas, your not good at anything," Sora stated.

"Wrong, I'm good at making love," Roxas smiled seductively, and Sora rolled his eyes.

Just then Rikku, Paine and Yuna walked into the cafeteria, and sat down.

"What's up with you guys?" Sora asked.

"We're trying to get a band together, but were a few musicians short," Yuna sighed.

"Who have you got so far?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we have Rikku on lead guitar, Paine on bass, and me on drums," Yuna stated.

"Well, I don't know if this helps, but I've been playing the keyboard for a couple of years now, if you wanted a keyboard player, I guess I could give it a shot," Namine stated.

"Terrific," Rikku jumped up.

Demyx was about to say something, when he was cut off by a passing Axel, "No Demyx, you are not going to be the sitar player in Yuna's or any other band in the world," and with that dream crusher, Demyx slouched back into his seat.

"Now all we need is a singer," Rikku stated absent mindedly, to which Kairi almost choked on what she was eating.

Kairi instantly said, "Oh, I just remembered, I've left my phone In the library," And made to get up, but at that moment, Namine stated, "Wait, Kairi can sing," and her plan was shot to hell.

"Oh, fuck," She muttered, and was instantly met with a begging Rikku.

"Please, Kairi, we need you as a singer, you're the only good singer who will be able to play at the Talent Show,"

"But Riks, I'm not good at singing in front of crowds," Kairi stated.

"Oh, come on, it'll be dark, you'll hardly be able to see anyone, and you'll do fine," Rikku smiled.

"Oh, I don't know," Kairi bit her bottom lip.

"Come on Kairi, Do it for the group," Yuna begged.

Kairi just looked to the ground, and twisted her foot slowly.

"You know, I think Larxene will be doing that dance routine she does every year," Namine smiled to Paine.

"Yeah, and with no real competition, she'll probably end up winning it," Paine looked back at Namine.

Kairi's head shot up, and there it was, the motivation that would fuel her to not only participate in the talent show, but also win it.

"Ok, you got me, I'll sing," Kairi smiled.

"Yes!" Rikku jumped again, and herself and Yuna dragged Namine and Kairi off, with Paine following behind them.

They passed by Riku, who looked at them for a few moments, before walking to the group's table.

"What was that about?" Riku pointed behind him.

"The girls want to follow in our footsteps," Roxas smiled.

"What?" Riku asked.

"They're starting a band," Sora translated.

"Oh, right," Riku said as he took a seat.

"Something on your mind?" Sora asked as he took a sip of coke, and placed it back on the table.

"Well, its Kairi birthday this Saturday, and I'm having a bit of difficulty," Riku sighed.

"What are you having difficulty with?" Sora asked.

"We're missing a band," He simply stated.

Sora looked at Roxas with a smile on his face, to which he returned the smile with a grin of his own.

"Riku, don't worry about the band, we can get that," Sora stated.

"You worry bout everything else," Roxas smiled.

"Ok, thanks guys, you're really saving my arse here," Riku smiled as he got up and walked out of the hall.

"Well, I guess we'll need to get the guys together," Sora laughed.

"Yeah, it'll be great to catch up," Roxas smiled.

12------12

Throughout the two days, Kairi and Namine had been non-stop practicing for the talent show, and Kairi was determined to beat Larxene. Kairi hadn't let anyone except the band members hear her sing. Of course, most of the people had already heard her sing a couple of times, but Sora and Roxas hadn't heard her.

It was the afternoon of the performance, and the girls had spent most of time in a dress rehearsal. Going over how the performances would work out that night. Kairi's mum had told her to wear her short hot pink dress, seeing as her red hair matched perfectly with the dress.

They had been told that the performance would be starting in an hour, and that they were aloud to wonder the grounds, but not to go out of the school. Kairi told the other girls that she needed to take a little walk before the show began.

Kairi wandered up one of the big hills, until she got a good look at the school, and all the people that were attending, she sighed, and shivered as a long wind passed by her, and thought to herself _God, why did I come out here without a coat. _

"Cold?" said a voice, and Kairi turned around, and was not at all surprised to see her Guardian Angel standing behind her.

Kairi giggled, "I think you know the answer to that,"

"Yeah, just being courteous," Sora smiled, and he removed his black jacket and placed it around her, which, for some odd reason, kept Kairi extremely warm. Sora's green shirt was very clear, considering it was such a dark night.

"So, you nervous?" Sora asked, to which Kairi replied with a fake laugh.

"What do you think?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, I think you're nervous," Sora smiled, and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"You know, the Moon Light Shines on you something beautiful," Sora smiled, and Kairi flicked a bit of hair out of her face.

"Thank you," She smiled, and Sora copied her, before looking at the school car park.

"Where's Roxas," Kairi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Wishing Namine good luck," Sora stared as the cars started to increase in number as they parked in the car park of the school.

"Well, aren't you going to wish me good luck?" Kairi asked, battering her eyelids at Sora.

"I don't need to wish you luck, seeing as I have heard what people have said about your voice, and what other people know about the other girls musical skills, I believe the night will be without a hitch," Sora stated, still looking at the car park.

"Right, of course," Kairi stated a little angrily as she got up, took off Sora's coat and placed it on the ground, Sora looked at her and asked, "Going somewhere?"

"The girls will want to know where I am," Kairi began to walk off down the hill towards the school.

"Kairi," Sora called out.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi said a little rudely as she turned around.

"Good luck," He smiled, and all the anger that had previously been inside of her had gone.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi smiled, and she turned back towards the school, and walked towards the building.

When she was out of sight, Sora chuckled to himself, and got up, picked up his coat, clicked his fingers, and all the dust fell off of it. He placed it on himself, and buttoned it up. Then as he was about to click his fingers, he stopped, and said to himself, "You know, it's such a lovely night, I think I'll just walk down," And he stuck his hands in his pockets, and began the walk back down to the school hall.

12------12

"Please thank Larxene, Riona and Quistis for those wonderful dance moves," Pence said as the three girls walked off.

As Larxene walked by Kairi, she purposely bumped into her shoulder. Kairi responded by tripping her over, to which everyone stopped what they were doing and sniggered while Larxene got up and stormed out of the stage area.

"Our next and final group of performers are an amateur band, and got their inspiration from our very own Memories of an Angel, please make them feel welcome for their first performance," Pence clapped them on, which was followed by everyone else in the audience.

"Well, lets go," Kairi breathed in, and she walked through the curtains, followed by the others.

12------12

Sora and Roxas were currently sitting in the crowd near the front of the stage with Riku, Axel, Demyx and Zexion watching Larxene, Riona and Quistis were dancing to Single Ladies by Beyonce. Larxene and Quistis outfits were consisted of some of the shortest pants anyone had ever seen, and the most revealing tops ever. Riona was dressed in something a little more suitable for a young lady.

Riku was busy looking at the performers dancing more than what they were wearing. Roxas, Axel and Demyx were drooling over the girls, Zexion had fallen asleep, and Sora was reading a book.

As Larxene ended the song, and the entire crowd clapped politely (with most of the guys cheering louder than the girls). Sora removed his glasses and put them in his inside coat pocket, placed the book on the floor, and shook Zexion awake.

"Are the sluts done?" Zexion yawned as he stretched in his seat.

"Yeah, the girls are up next," Sora said, and Zexion nodded before looking at the stage.

"Please thank Larxene, Riona and Quistis for those wonderful dance moves," Pence had walked onto the stage, and clapped them off. Sora positioned himself in a comfortable position in his seat.

"Our next and final group of performers are an amateur band, and got their inspiration from our very own Memories of an Angel…" Sora smiled as he heard some girls from up the back of the audience shriek, and some guys yell out "Yeah,"

"…please make them feel welcome for their first performance," And the crowd screamed as the girls entered the stage, each of them dressed differently than the other.

Rikku was dressed in a pair of jeans, and bright golden yellow shirt. She had a pair of yellow shoes on, and her hair sparkled in the spotlight. Demyx's eyes hadn't stared at anyone else when the girls had gone on. She was holding out a bright yellow guitar, and had a very large smile on her face.

Paine was dressed in complete black, with Black Jeans, black shirt with a long black leather coat and long black leather boots. Sora looked at Zexion, and he could have sworn was drooling for a moment, before he went back to his usual monotone look. Paine came on holding a pitch black bass guitar.

Yuna was wearing a bright purple top with blue Jeans, and bright purple sneakers. Axel wasted no time in wolf whistling as loud as he could, and Yuna responded by giggling, and a wide grin was plastered on her face. She took her seat behind the drum kit, and retracted two drumsticks from her pocket.

Namine was wearing a white dress, but in no way was it see through (much to the disappointment of Roxas) She smiled at most of the people behind her keyboard, and her smile only increased when she saw Roxas drooling over her. Sora had to reach over Zexion and slap Roxas in the back of the head, where he woke up and cleaned off the saliva from his face.

Kairi received the most attention, wearing her hot pink short dress, as there were many wolf whistles, calling outs, and what Sora could have sworn was a marriage proposal, before the sound of Riku silenced them all when he shouted out "OI, SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN!"

_She certainly is _Sora smiled as he stared up at what was at that moment the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hi guys," Kairi's voice echoed throughout the hall, "We were talking about it back stage, and we think we have a name for our band, what do you guys think of Midnight Eclipse?"

The answer came in the form of hundreds of students roaring into the night. Kairi looked at her friends, who were all cheering, until her eyes rested on Sora. She wanted to know what her Guardian Angel thought.

_What do you think? Sound good? _Kairi thought, knowing full well he was using his mind reading technique.

Sora smiled, and mouthed something that Kairi was almost positive she knew what he had said.

_Oh Yes _

"Well, that's settled, Midnight Eclipse will be playing for you I Never Liked You by Rogue Traders," The entire audience roared into the space.

Sora looked at Roxas, who in turn looked at Sora, and they both smiled at the same time.

_Man, this is going to be so good _Roxas's voice suddenly entered Sora's mind.

_Of course it is _Sora chuckled in his own mind, knowing that Roxas would hear him, and then was silent when Yuna hit her drumsticks together, in a beat of 4.

Rikku strumming the guitar was the first thing that was heard from the band, she played it beautifully, her hands flicking off the strings. Then Yuna's drumming, Namine's keyboard, and Paine's bass was added in, Finally, Kairi shouted out into the audience.

_Hey! _

Sora was almost taken aback, and if he wasn't watching it, he might have thought that her voice belonged to an Angel, it seemed perfect. Her voice had perfect pitch, tone, everything. Sora smiled at himself. _Keeps surprising me all the time don't you Kairi. _He thought.

_Hey! _

Kairi jumped up and down the stage, dancing as she removed the portable mic from its stand, and danced around the stage, getting roars from the audience, and smiling while Rikku jumped up and down, flicking her hand up and down. Namine's hands were gliding across the keyboard

_I'm sick of this dirty dress_

_I'm thinking I might do less, now_

_There's something I must confess, to you _

Kairi's voice sounded throughout the hall, with the only sound was the beat of the drums, the bass and the guitar just quietly playing, and the keyboard in a rhythmic tone.

_You know how everydays_

_The same old everyways, well_

_I've got a secret to tell _

The music started to get louder, Namine's fingers barely even touched the keys as they glided through, Rikku was jumping up and down, strumming as fast as she could.

_I can't contain it anymore_

_Who's knocking at your door? _

Kairi jumped as high as she could, as Yuna's drumming suddenly got faster, and Paine's playing got louder, the crowd cheering as loud as their lungs would allow them.

_Hey! Surprise!_

_I never liked you, even when I tried to_

_Don't speak now it's my turn baby uh uh_

_I never liked you, and I won't pretend to _

Kairi looked at all the students jumping and screaming to the noise her friends were producing, but more to the noise that she was producing from her lips.

_Hey! Look twice!_

_I never liked you even when I tried to_

_Can't you see the curtain's falling uh uh_

_Is there a reason you're still hangin' around? _

Kairi resumed standing still, as the music became considerably softer again, and she barely whispered into the mic, to add affect, which seemed to be the right thing to do, as the response was absolutely phenomenal.

_That's right I'm waving goodbye_

_You always thought I'd play nice, well_

_You never thought at all_

_You look a little distressed_

_Am I looking my best, now_

_Here's something you can't possess _

Kairi's voice rose as the instruments behind her began to increase in their volume, the roaring also increased. Even Zexion was bopping his head up and down.

_I can't contain it anymore_

_Who's knocking at your door? _

Kairi jumped as high as she could, and at that moment, the entire school population rose from their seats, and jumped up and down in the beat of the music from these 5 extraordinary girls.

_Hey! Surprise!_

_I never liked you, even when I tried to_

_Don't speak now it's my turn baby uh uh_

_I never liked you, and I won't pretend to_

_Hey! Look twice!_

_I never liked you even when I tried to_

_Can't you see the curtain's falling uh uh_

_Is there a reason you're still hangin' around? _

The Guitar bust to life in Rikku's arms as her fingers barely touched the strings. Her guitar playing was extraordinary, and Sora was extremely impressed.

_How could it suddenly be that we've come to this? _

Kairi was bouncing up and down on her feet, as was the other members of the band. The music coming from them softened.

_I'll drag you down to me, and then I'll switch your place _

Kairi raised her hand, and brought it towards her, moving her index finger, as if to call them towards her

_So you're the one that's stuck here with a picture of my face _

The music began to get louder, and louder, until finally, it all went off with a bang.

_Hey! Surprise!_

_I never liked you, even when I tried to_

_Don't speak now it's my turn baby uh uh_

_I never liked you, and I won't pretend to _

Kairi smiled to herself, knowing that the song was coming to an end very shortly. She looked behind her, to check how everyone else was doing. Namine's hands were looking sore, but she didn't give up. Rikku look as if she had barely even started playing. Paine just had the usual emotionless face. Yuna was just hitting the drums, which such force, and yet, her hands swiftly held the drumsticks as they hit their intending targets.

_Hey! Look twice!_

_I never liked you even when I tried to_

_Can't you see the curtain's falling uh uh _

Kairi couldn't even hear herself breathing heavily as the entire crowd exploded in a mixture of cheers and screams.

"Thank you," Kairi breathed into the mic, and the five girls made their way offstage, passing their principal, Joshua Sunlight, A tall man with a bald head and a black goatee in a black suit.

"Well, wasn't that a treat," Principal Sunlight had an extremely deep voice, a voice that could be both kindness and seriousness.

"I don't think I need to tell you who has won this years talent show, please give another round of applause for Midnight Eclipse…"

But he never got to finish what he was going to say, for at that moment the entire school screamed and clapped like they couldn't be heard. Riku being one of the loudest, they continued cheering as Midnight Eclipse walked back onto the stage, shook hands with Principal Sunlight and accepted the winner's trophy, and gold trophy, with what Kairi assumed was a thelassa shell engraved into it. She smiled as she held up the trophy, and let the lighting catch the shine of the trophy, as the school continued to congratulate them through their claps and roars.

12------12

They were backstage; mostly people there were packing up, putting things away. Midnight Eclipse was waiting until everyone went so that they could safely return home.

One of the backstage doors opened. Kairi looked around to see Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Zexion and Demyx walking towards them. Kairi smiled as she ran towards Riku, and Riku followed suit. They embraced each other half way. Roxas walked over to Namine, took her hand, and pulled her into an almighty kiss (to which Sora just chuckled and shook his head). Axel walked over to Yuna, who jumped into his arms, and proceeded to tear his face off with her lips. Zexion and Paine silently walked up to each other, and gave each other a peck, before talking about Paine's guitar playing. Demyx walked over to Rikku, and they both just stood their, not saying a word. Sora was the only one who hadn't had anyone to go up to. He just smiled to himself, and placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the edge of the curtain frame.

"You were fantastic," Riku whispered into her ear.

"I know," She smiled as she whispered back, and than they deeply kissed each other. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart by the sound of something.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone in the vicinity spun around to see Demyx with a look of shock, probably due to what he had just yelled out.

Rikku also had a look of shock on her face, she just stood there and her eyes completely wide open, not moving an inch, then she said something barely in a whisper.

"You love me?"

"Umm, well…ye-yeah I do," Demyx stuttered, starring at his feet as he shuffled them.

Rikku grabbed him by his collar, which made him look up and she brought him into a long kiss.

Everyone stared around, looking embarrassed, except for Sora, who was looking at the situation with a smile on his face. The new couple stood there for a few minutes, kissing, before they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Nobody knew what do, everyone just stood there, shifting his or her eyes. Then, suddenly, there was the sound of clapping. Everyone looked around to see Sora clapping, and a smile on his face. Suddenly Demyx smiled and leaned in and began to kiss Rikku. Everyone smiled, clapped, laughed, or, in Axel's case, wolf whistled.

"I'm going to congratulate Namine, ok honey?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi smiled, and after a peck on the lips, Riku walked over to Roxas and Namine.

Sora smiled as he picked himself off the curtain frame and walked over towards Kairi.

"What did I say?" He said, smiling to himself.

Kairi turned around, and smiled.

"You said I didn't need to wish you luck, because you knew I was going to win," Kairi smiled.

"And I think you'll find I was right," Sora's smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, I guess you were," Kairi said, and she gave him a big hug, which he returned almost immediately.

"Ah, you were brilliant," Sora said into her ear.

"Thanks," Kairi returned the smile, as he put her down.

"You never told me you had such a wonderful voice," Sora stated.

"You never asked," Kairi smiled.

"You never said," Sora retaliated, to which they both laughed.

"Hey Kairi," Namine shouted from afar, and Kairi looked towards her.

"Yeah?" Kairi responded.

"I think your mum is here," Namine stated.

"What?" Kairi walked over toward the curtain and pulled it back an inch, to see her mother talking to Miss Notes.

"Oh, Shit, My mum's here," Kairi almost feinted.

"Kairi, Kairi, relax, everything will be fine," Sora smiled, as the curtain was pulled back to reveal Katie Faller, Kairi's mum.

"Oh, my sweet angel, you sung beautifully," Kairi's mum ran to her daughter and gave her a great big hug.

"Mum, please, you're embarrassing me in front of all my friends," Kairi mumbled, as her mum put her down.

"Oh, hello, I don't think I have been introduced to you," Ms Faller noticed Sora standing there, smiling.

"No, my name is Sora Twelve, I recently moved here with my brother, Roxas," Sora held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi's mum," She took his hand and they both shook hands, Kairi still eying off her mother, for any signs of her mother doing something drastic.

"So, I suppose that is your brother there," Ms Faller pointed to a blonde haired boy talking with Namine and Riku.

"Yes, that's him," Sora smiled.

"Well, It was good to meet you, Sora, but Kairi must be off, she has a very busy day tomorrow,"

"Oh, well, it was good meeting you, I'll see you another time maybe," Ms Faller said, as she began to walk out the curtain.

"See you tonight?" Kairi whispered, to which Sora chuckled.

"See you tonight," Sora smiled.

Kairi ran over to her boyfriend, gave him a quick kiss and a goodbye to Namine and Roxas, before she ran out the door and towards the car park.

The car ride at first was completely silent, Just Ms Faller concentrating on the road, and Kairi concentrating on the side of the road. Suddenly, Ms Faller said something.

"So, that Sora, aye," Ms Faller smiled.

"What about him," Kairi asked, although she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

"Well, he seems charming, sweet, definitely a looker…" Ms Faller smiled.

Kairi groaned, "Mum, I know where you're going with this, and the answer is no,"

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?" Now Ms Faller was grinning.

"I'm not leaving Riku for Sora, mum, me and Sora are just friends…even if he is charming, and sweet, and funny, dangerous, mad, brilliant, smart, se…" Kairi made herself stop at that moment, but she feared it was too late.

"Ah, you do like him," Ms Faller smiled, as she pulled into their house.

"Mum, we are just friends, alright, I would never think about going out with Sora Twelve," Kairi undid her seatbelt, opened the car door, and slammed it shut as she got out, and ran into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she laid on her bed, with her head on her pillow.

"Parents just don't understand anything," Kairi frustratingly said to no one.

"They rarely do," said a voice, and although Kairi was used to it, she still jumped up when she heard Sora speak.

"Why do you have to do that?" Kairi still had a frustrating tone in her voice.

"Do what?" Sora asked in an innocent tone.

"Scare me every time I enter this room, why can't you knock on the door?" She asked.

"Because this way is more fun," Sora smiled.

Kairi groaned, and the smile slowly came off his face.

"Sorry," Sora simply said, as he hung his head.

This time Kairi sighed, "No, it's not your fault, I just had an embarrassing conversation with my mother which you probably heard all about,"

Sora took a deep breath and said, "Actually, I didn't, I had to check something quickly in Africa, energy readings were off the radar for a second, it might have had something do with demonic activity, but apparently it was just a flame flare,"

Sora took another deep breath and continued, "But I'm not convinced, we've been getting more flame flares than ever recently. I know it has something to do with the demons, but I can't prove anything. And if we don't hurry up, and find what's causing it soon, I'm afraid that things are going to get worse. The only one that actually believes me is Cloud, but they're hardly going to believe the ex-assassin with issues, lots of issues,"

Sora stopped when he saw Kairi smiling at him.

"What, what, what's with the smile," Sora stuttered with a confused look on his face.

"You, talking all technical," Kairi smiled.

"You do realize that I'm talking about the invasion of earth, right?" Sora looked at her, still with confusion.

"Yeah," Kairi continued to smile.

Sora groaned and sat in the only chair in the room, her desk chair. Kairi jumped up and made her way out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, if that's ok with you," Kairi smiled again.

"Fine, go ahead," Sora waved his arm, as he took one of her books and flicked through it.

Kairi walked into the bathroom, and proceeded to take a long shower. After about fifteen minutes, Kairi came out, dried herself off and took her pink nightie, and put it on. Kairi smiled as she walked into her bedroom, to see Sora reading something that had been on her desk. Sora looked up to see Kairi next to the doorframe.

Sora merely raised his left eyebrow, "Am I suppose to be impressed?"

Kairi retracted her arm, and said, "Maybe,"

Sora chuckled, as he continued flicking through the book.

Kairi slowly walked over to her bed, and got in. Sora put the book down on the desk, and got up. Kairi pulled her blanket over her, and her eyelids began to get heavy.

"Busy day tomorrow," Sora smiled.  
"Yeah, It's my birthday, can't wait," Kairi yawned, as she looked at her calendar. The next day was the 12th of September, Kairi's birthday

"You won't have too, just take a deep breath, and it'll be here before you know it,"

Kairi took a deep breath, and her eyelids were brought down, the last thing she saw was Sora, with a smile on his face, and then she was asleep

12------12

"SURPRISE!"

Kairi jumped up to see her mother standing there with a smile on her face. Kairi smiled as she sat up.

"Happy birthday, dear," Ms Faller smiled, as she held out a small box wrapped in birthday wrapping.

"Thanks mum," Kairi smiled, as she took the box, and unwrapped it, revealing a new 64GB iPod Touch.

"Ah, thanks so much mum," Kairi smiled, as she gave her mum a hug.

"Now, that gift next to your door is from your father, it arrived last night," Ms Faller pointed at a large box wrapped in gold.

Kairi, who was curious, got out of bed and walked towards her door. She took the card that was on top of it.

_Dear Kairi_ It read

_I know that it is a big disappointment that I can't be with you on your special day, but I hope this will bring you joy. _

_Your dad. _

Kairi smiled as she ripped open the present, and gasped. Inside was a Macbook Pro, a very expensive, powerful one.

Ms Faller chuckled, "Your father always did like the flashy things,"

"Wow, this is mine?" Kairi asked, still with shock on her face.

"Yeah, its all yours, like we agreed, a computer for your 16th, a car for your 17th, and an apartment for your 18th," Ms Faller smiled.

"Wow, my own laptop," Kairi smiled.

"Now, get dressed, I suppose your going to have a busy day today," Ms Faller smiled, and she left, as her daughter began to get changed into a pink shirt, back jeans and purple converse sneakers.

As she made her way downstairs, she saw a full breakfast in front of her, consisting of bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, toast and orange juice. Kairi smiled as she ate her breakfast, and was just finishing off her piece of toast when there was a ring at the door.

"I'll get it," Kairi said as she ran to the door, and opened it, revealing Namine standing there in a pair of blue jeans, thongs, and white, non-see through top.

"Happy birthday, Kairi," Namine said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, Nam," Kairi finished the hug, as she pulled away.

"Here you go, that's from Roxas and me" Namine held out a blue box. Kairi thanked Namine as she opened it, revealing a blue wristwatch.

"Roxas made it, no matter where you are, that watch will tell you the exact time," Namine stated.

"Ah, awesome," Kairi smiled as she put the watch on her left wrist.

"Yeah," Namine smiled.

Kairi looked at her new watch, and saw that apparently it was 12:25.

"Wow, it's going by so fast," Kairi stated a little sadly.

Kairi invited Namine in, and Namine looked through all of Kairi's DVD's while Kairi sat on one of the arms of the living room chairs.

"So, is this the plan, just watch DVD's for my birthday," Kairi sighed.

"Um, well, no, not exactly," Namine said slowly, looking up to Kairi.

Kairi straightened up, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, Riku is planning something for your birthday, and he and the rest of the group are preparing it," Namaine said slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully.

"What is he planning?" Kairi quickly asked.

"I can't say, I've been warned by Roxas that Sora will be listening in while he's doing what he does, and that if I utter one word, he will mind wipe us," This time Namine sounded a little intimidated.

"Damn angelic mind reading ability," Kairi muttered.

"So, basically, I have to keep you distracted until Roxas calls me," Namine smiled.

"Great," Kairi merely stated, as she dropped herself into the chair.

After a few more minutes of Namine silently flicking through Kairi's Movie collection, she held up a movie and said, "How about this,"

Kairi raised her head to see Namine holding up a copy of 'The Dark Knight'

"Yeah, sure," Kairi said, and Namine took out the DVD and placed it in the DVD player, dimmed the lights, and they began to watch the Dark Knight.

"Heath Ledger was such a great actor," Namine sighed as the joker revealed himself to the mob banker.

"Yeah, well, all the great actor came from the Destiny Islands," Kairi reminded her.

Halfway through the movie, during the interrogation scene between Batman and the Joker, Namine's Cell Phone went off. Namine excused herself and went into the hallway to take the call off her Nokia 6265i. Kairi didn't even bother to spy on her, seeing as she would probably find out what it was about in a manner of minutes.

Indeed, a few minutes later, Namine returned back into the living room, turned on the lights and turned off the TV.

"Come on, time for your surprise," Namine said, as she took Kairi by the arm, and lead her out of the door, and down the street.

Kairi was surprised to find herself in Sunset Terrace, the uptown of Twilight Town, where they passed by the many shops, movies, food shops, until they arrived at a place Kairi was not aware of.

"The Betwixt&Between Bar?" Kairi said, looking up at a giant sign.

"Just go in," Namine pushed her friend into the bar, where it was pitch black. Kairi blindly staggered in, wondering where the light switch was. As if her thought was answered, the light was suddenly turned on, causing her to become temporarily blind.

"SURPRISE!"

All the people she knew were standing there, and the fact that there was so many took Kairi aback, they were all there for her birthday, and at the center were all Kairi's friends standing there, with smiles on their faces. Namine ran up to Roxas, who was wearing a black t-shirt underneath his unbuttoned black jacket, blue jeans and black Nike shoes, and stood next to him. Next to Roxas was Sora, dressed in his usual green shirt, black jacket, black jeans and green Converse. He was next to Riku, who had his usual mirrored aviators in his hair, and was dressed in a white shirt, and black jacket and loose dark blue jeans with black and white adidas shoes. Next to him were Yuna and Axel, and next to him were other friends that Kairi lost track of, because at that moment they had all walked towards her, with Riku giving her hug.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Riku whispered into Kairi's ear.

"You did all this for me?" Kairi said, still in shock.

"My dear sweet Kairi, you are worth it," Riku said, and they shared a very romantic kiss, that was immediately followed by many wolf whistles and claps.

"Now, we're just waiting for the band that Sora hired out," Riku said, as he turned to Sora, "Sora, where is this band you promised?"

Sora checked his watch, "They should be here in about an hour,"

Riku sighed, "Well, at least we have the DJ until then," Riku smiled.

Riku took Kairi's hand and he led her over to a table, which was full of boxes and envelopes. Kairi raised her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you to open all of them, because that could take a while, but I am going to ask you to open those from your best friends," Riku smiled.

"Well, I don't have to open Namine and Roxas' gifts," Kairi raised her arm, to reveal the blue watch that Roxas had created for her.

"Oh, what a pretty watch," Yuna stared.

"Yeah, it is," Kairi smiled.

"Here you go," Riku took a present from the pile, and gave it to Kairi, "This is from me,"

Kairi unwrapped the present, to see a black box. She opened the black box, and gasped at what was inside.

There, sitting in the middle was a golden charm, with a ruby incrusted into it. She lifted it up, and turned it over, to see something engraved on the back.

_Yours now and forever _

A tear escaped Kairi, as she grabbed him into a tight hug, and didn't let go.

"I take it you like it," Riku chuckled.

"I love it," Kairi simply said, and she pulled him into a tight hug, and a passionate kiss.

"If you like, I can put that on for you," Riku offered after the kiss, to which Kairi gracefully accepted.

As Riku went behind her, and slowly put it on, she looked up, with a smile on her face, to see Sora standing there, smiling. Kairi smiled even bigger, and Sora raised his glass in a toast to her.

"Perfect fit," Riku said, as Kairi looked down to see the charm just hovering below her neck.

"Thank you so much," Kairi said, and once again gave Riku a passionate kiss.

"Open our one next," Yuna said, pointing to a small box, as she held Axel's hand.

Kairi picked it up, and opened the gift, revealing a charm bracelet; with the words _friends are forever _written around it.

"Oh, thank you so much guys," Kairi gave Axel and Yuna a hug.

"Our ones on the top," Demyx, who was hand in hand with Rikku, said nervously, pointing to a present up the top of the pile. Kairi grabbed it and carefully opened it, revealing a pair of gold earrings.

"They look so cute, thanks," Kairi smiled, as she removed the earrings she was currently wearing and put her new earrings on.

"There's our one," Paine, being held by Zexion, pointed to a black wrapped present.

Kairi took their present, and opened it, revealing a black ring with a topaz encrusted into it.

"Oh, thanks guys," Kairi smiled.

"Alright, you can open your other presents later, right now, lets get this party started," Riku roared, and the club instantly went dark, and the DJ up on the stage began to mix a couple of songs.

Kairi was almost about to protest, seeing as she hadn't opened Sora's gift, but Sora merely shook his head, and mouthed the word _Later_. Kairi merely laughed, nodded in response, and began to dance with Riku.

Sora gulped down the rest of his drink, and walked over to one of the tables, and sat down, placing his feet upon the table. Roxas noticed his brother sitting alone, excused himself from Namine and sat down next to his brother.

"What's up, Sora," Roxas asked.

"Nothing," Sora said, his mind on something other than the conversation.

"Seems to me everyone is dancing with someone, except you," Roxas stated.

"Good observation," Sora said in a calm voice.

"Come one, brother, have a drink, have a dance, loosen up," Roxas nudged his brother.

"No thanks Roxas, but please, don't let me stop you, I'm sure there's someone…or something, that you could be flirting with right now," Sora smiled.

Roxas chuckled, "Too right, but, I don't like seeing my brother unhappy,"

Sora merely rolled his eyes, "Roxas, trust me, I'll be fine, just enjoy yourself, like I know you can,"

Roxas sighed, "Fine, but we have to get you to loosen up somehow,"

Sora smiled, as he watched his brother get up.

"Oh, and Roxas,"

Roxas turned around, and saw his brother smiling.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"No sex," Sora's smile grew any bigger.

"I wasn't thinking about…oh, right, mind reading ability," Roxas realized, as Sora tapped his temple area and chuckled.

Roxas smiled, and he walked off into the crowd, just as Kairi came out, and took a seat next to Sora.

"Tired?" Sora smiled.

"Just been dancing a lot," Kairi sighed, as she slouched into the seat.

"Yeah, I noticed," Sora nodded his head.

Kairi turned in her seat. And said in a childish voice, "So, what you get me,"

"Well…" Sora reached into his inside jacket pocket, and withdrew a thin gold box, and handed it to Kairi, "…just a little something," Kairi opened the box, and smiled in awe.

Inside was a bright white feather, clean as anything, and was probably as long as 20 centimeters.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"It's one of my feathers, its tradition for a Guardian Angel to give their Principal a feather from their wings. Angel feathers are supposed to be an extremely unusual item. Whoever is holding it will know whether they are trustworthy or untrustworthy,"

"How?" Kairi asked.

"If the person is trustworthy, than the Feather stays white, while if the person is untrustworthy, than the feather turns black,"

"That's a clever trick," Kairi smiled.

"Well, you know," Sora smiled.

Suddenly there was a sound from the crowd of dancing kids, "Come on, Kairi, you coming back to dance?"

Kairi chuckled, and said, "Why don't you come join us?"

"No, but please, enjoy yourself," Sora smiled, and nudged Kairi.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," And just as Kairi was about to get up, and walk into the crowd, the doors flew open, and the light shined. Roxas and Namine joined the two.

"Ah, they are finally here," Sora stood up.

"Who are they," Kairi looked up, trying to get a better look.

"The greatest group of Hero's anyone will ever meet, this is the Haven Elite," Sora smiled.

From the door, 5 groups of 2 entered the building; at the front were Leon Eleven and Yuffie, and Cloud Nine and Aerith, and behind them were 3 other groups, Zack Ten, Wakka Eight and Tidus Seven with their Principals.

Zack Ten, 25, was once 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair, and was in charge of training the assassins of SOLDIER. In actual fact, Zack was a spy, sent by an Organization known as the World Regenesis Organization (WRO), An Organization based on protecting the world, to bring down SOLDIER from the inside. Zack was the one who gave Cloud the information he needed to get into Rufus's Computer and find out about the Emotion Cancellation Chip. After Rufus finds out what Zack had done, He ordered for Zack to be brought to him, where he was shot several times in the chest. Zack died with a smile on his face.

He was brought to the Father, and because he tried to bring down one of the most evil Organizations on Earth, Zack was made a member of The Havens Elite. Zack had Black stuck up hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve buttoned shirt with a white vest, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Zack usually wore an original version of Cloud's Buster sword hanging off his back. Zack had the ability to change his physical appearance, and the memories of his physical appearance of others. However, he normally stuck with what he originally looked like, and only changed his appearance for a short amount of time when needed.

Wakka Eight, 19, was once great Blitzball Champion Wakka Tranken. He was noted as an incredible nice, fair, yet strong player. However, a week before a grand champion battle, he was walking home from practice, when he saw a young teen being beaten up. He stood in to protect the boy, and was stabbed and killed in the process. Because of his heroic actions, he was placed as a member of Haven's Elite. He had red-orange hair stuck straight up, perfectly tanned skin and brown eyes. Wakka was wearing an orange t-shirt with pair of black knee long shorts, and thongs. Hanging from his belt was a blitzball on a chain, which he had won his first game with, and used it as a weapon. Wakka had the ability to conjure any substance into the shape of a ball, and used this ability to confuse his opponents, and also used it as a rapid-fire technique when attacking.

Tidus Seven, 17, used to be known as Tidus Bechu, a womanizer and swordfighter. After his father's disappearance, and the death of his mother, Tidus would constantly put himself in cage sword fighting matches with a blade he fashioned himself called the Brotherhood, a sword with a black handle and blue blade, at night, but by day he would go to many clubs and flirt with many girls. One night, while on his way to the club, he saw a young girl get attacked. He managed to save the girl, and decided to fight crime instead of the senseless violence he did every night.

After three years of doing this, he was eventually killed by a murderer, and was welcomed to heaven, and placed in Haven's Elite. He managed to recover the brotherhood weapon, and wore it from then on. Tidus had dirty blonde messy hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a bright red shirt with a blue jacket and light blue jeans with brown boots. Tidus had the ability of heightened smell and hearing senses. This meant that he was able to sense when someone new had entered a room, or when someone was sneaking up on him.

The five members of Havens Elite and their Principals began to walk towards Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine. As they drew closer, people began to recognize the new people who had entered the Betwixt&Between Bar.

"Kairi, Namine, Allow me to introduce you to the members of Haven's Elite, You've already met Leon Eleven and Cloud Nine, this is Our Spy Zack Ten…" Sora pointed to Zack, who raised his index finger and saluted them.

"…Our Champion Blitzballer, Wakka Eight…" Wakka waved to the two girls.

"…And our womanizer, Tidus Seven," Sora ended, as Tidus walked up to Kairi and Namine, and took their hands, one after the other, and planted a Soft Kiss on them.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tidus smiled, to which Kairi and Namine giggled.

"Watch out, Tidus, this one is already taken," Sora pointed to Kairi.

"And I already called dibs on this one," Roxas pointed to Namine.

"Alright, Alright, I was just saying hello," Tidus backed off as he raised his hands up to shoulder height.

"Tidus, you don't say hello, you're like a mild version of Roxas," Sora pointed to his brother, and the Guardian angels, Kairi and Namine all laughed.

"I believe introductions are in order," Roxas said pointing to the three mysterious women that were before them.

"Ah, yes, this is my principal, the quick Karate master, Tifa Lockheart," Zack said in a slight monotone voice, with a hint of adventure in it, as he pointed to a girl with black long hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt with long black jeans and high black boots.

"My Principal is a gothic wonder, ya? Her name is Lulu Doe," Wakka had a voice that almost sounded Jamaican, but was not quite there. He was pointing to a girl, who, like Tifa had long black hair, but she had reddish-brown eyes, and a long black dress. She nodded her head to Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine but Kairi could not read her face, it was very monotone.

"And this is the gossip queen, and overall hottie, Selphie Tilmitt," Tidus put on an announcer voice as he introduced his principal, a girl with brown hair that fell to the side, yet lifted up at the end, and green eyes. She giggled as she waved to the four. She was wearing a yellow dress, and matching yellow shoes.

"So, this is the party, Ya?" Wakka said, as he placed his hands in his pockets, and looked up in wonder at the size of the club.

"Whose the birthday for?" Tidus asked.

"This young girl here," Sora pointed to Kairi.

"Happy Birthday," Zack inched his head and smiled.

"Thank you," Kairi smile increased at all the friendly people.

"Where can we leave the gifts?" Selphie asked, in a bit of a hyperactive voice, as she held up a present.

"Oh, I hope you didn't go through all this trouble for me, I barely even know you, you didn't have to get me a gift," Kairi said.

"Hey, it's a birthday party, it wouldn't be complete without gifts," Tifa smiled, as they all held out gifts.

"Well, thank you so much guys," Kairi smiled, as she showed them all to the gift table.

At that moment Riku had extracted himself from the crowd, Jogged over to where Sora was.

"Sora, who are these people?" Riku asked.

"These people are the band you asked for," Sora stated.

"Oh, right, nice to meet you, I'm Riku, listen, we're all pretty excited, so, I guess you only need to play one song…you do have a song you want to play, right?" Riku asked to no one in particular, but it was Zack who answered.

"We havn't got an exact song to play, but I'm definitely sure we can find one," He smiled as he said it.

"Just as long as they are kept entertained," Riku said, and he turned and ran up to the stage.

"Can we count on yourself and Roxas to accompany us?" Zack turned to Sora.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this for the world, when was the last time we performed together?" Sora asked.

"I believe it was 1967, we were at that school performance, scared most of the students there with out skill," Cloud stated, as he looked around.

"Then again, how many people have seen a young blonde haired boy walk up and lick the lead guitarists guitar," Sora pointed out.

"Hey, I was young and foolish," Roxas stated.

"Not to mention drunk," Sora pointed out.

Roxas thought about it for a few seconds, before saying, "Yeah, that too,"

Suddenly there was an interruption in the form of Riku standing on the stage. The DJ had moved his DJ station off the stage, and it had been replaced with a microphone stand.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, if I could get your attention, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

The crowd erupted in roars and cheers, indicating that they loved the party so far.

"Are you guys ready for a live band?" Riku asked, and once again, they indicated their answer in the form of roars.

"Well, then, please welcome the live band we have put together," And Riku jumped off the stage as Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Tidus and Wakka walked onto the stage. Riku was at first surprised that Sora and Roxas were walking up with them, but nevertheless her maintained his position next to the birthday girl.

The 7 Angels huddled together, and talked about what they were going to play.

"Guys, in all honesty, there is only one song that would make them scream and cheer, and love us," Sora stated.

"And what song is that, brudda?" Wakka asked.

"2006, DragonForce, Inhuman Rampage, take your time, think about it," Sora said, and waited for them to realize which song.

"You cant mean," Tidus finally realized, to which Sora smiled, and said, "Oh, yes,"

"Its perfect," Roxas stated.

"It's brilliant," Zack smiled.

"It's Adequate," Cloud shrugged.

"It'll do," Leon stated.

"It's Insane," Tidus had shock on his face.

"It's fantastic, ya?" Wakka smiled.

"It's on," Sora smiled as wide as he could, as he broke the circle, and walked towards the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome one of the greatest living bands you will ever see, the Haven's Elite," Sora roared into the crowd, as they began to feel the electricity in the air.

Suddenly Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Leon and Zack spun around. Sora, Cloud and Zack were holding electric guitars, while Roxas and Leon were holding bass guitars. Sora's with his normal sunburst color, while Cloud had an orange and black, and Zack had a pitch black. Roxas had an electric blue bass, while Leon had a bright red one. Wakka and Tidus both dragged onto the stage a drum set and a keyboard. Sora stood in the middle of the group, with Cloud and Zack on his right, and Roxas and Leon on his left, and Tidus and Wakka connecting the two at the back with their drum and keyboard, making a pyramid shape on the stage.

"I hope you enjoy this song, as much as we will enjoy playing it for you," Sora smiled, as Cloud, Zack, Roxas and Leon reached into their pockets and drew out guitar plectrums, and Cloud stepped up the front, held out his guitar, Sora raised his hand, with his index finger pointing out, 1, 2, 3, 4.

Cloud played in a rhythmic fashion, his fingers all over the neck of the guitar, with Zack strumming a certain points. Suddenly the two got faster, and Roxas and Leon added their bass, with Wakka and Tidus adding their drumbeat and keyboarding, both quickly to the style.

"No," Riku's eyes had increased.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, as more people began to gasp.

"Don't you know this song?" Axel asked, one of the people in shock.

"What song is it?" Namine asked.

"One of the most difficult songs ever played," Riku said.

"What's it called?" Kairi asked, but never got an answer, for at that moment, Sora's angelic voice sounded throughout the hall.

_On a cold winter morning in a time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight _

Sora had the wildest look in his eyes, as he walked around the stage, his guitar hanging from his side, and the microphone in his hand. Cloud's hands were a blur as they glided over the notes.

_Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores_

_On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go_

_In fire and pain now once again we know _

Sora raised his hands to sky, as if he was preaching to them. He smiled into the crowd, as Tidus jumped up and down, pressing his fingers on the keys. Wakka laughed as the drumsticks gracefully, yet quickly hit the selected drum.

_So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls _

Sora shook his head, as the roars of the crowd were increasing by the minute. Zack moved to the front, next to Cloud, and they stood back to back playing their guitars, while Roxas jumped up and down playing, and Leon maintaining a stationary motion as he plucked his strings with such speed.

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on _

Cloud and Zack played a mini-solo part, while Roxas and Leon accompanied them in perfect sync. The crowd cheered, and Kairi was amazed at their professionalism, and took her a moment to realize that they had probably had centauries to practice, and maybe had a little angelic help.

_As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky_

_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes_

_Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart_

_We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars _

Roxas shook his head as he spun around, and was followed by Cloud, who seemed to be a professional. Zack smiled as he continued to play, and walked up to Wakka and bopped up and down in front of him.

_In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight _

Sora took no break as he went into the next part. The guitarists were not even breaking a sweat as they played, something that seemed to impress Riku, but made Kairi merely smile.

_And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation now the time has come_

_Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on _

Cloud and Zack scrapped their fingers across the strings, and Wakka threw his sticks in the air, catching them in a second. Tidus spun in the air, and Sora jumped as high as he could.

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on _

Cloud and Zack played their little piece, accompanied by Leon, Roxas, Wakka and Tidus. Then all of a sudden they stopped, with the eco of the guitar in the air, and Tidus's keyboard playing. Then suddenly there were two guitar strums that came from Clouds guitar.

_Whao-o-o! _

Sora's voice was heard throughout the hall, then Cloud did it again, this time they were two very quick strums.

_Whao-o-oh! _

Cloud did another two short ones, and all the musicians on stage bowed their heads, as if they were praying

_Whao-o-oh! _

This time Cloud did two long strums, but on the 2nd one, he held it for as long as he could. The remaining members looked up to Cloud with respect, but Sora looked out throughout the crowd.

_Wha-o-o! _

Too add effect, Sora wiped his forehead with his arm, and breathed heavily. Kairi could tell that any moment, something big would happen.

_Whao-o-oh! _

Zack, Roxas and Leon then backed off the stage, and the spotlight focused itself on Sora and Cloud. Sora looked up to Cloud and smiled, who looked at Sora and nodded. Sora replaced the mic into it's stand

_Whao-o-oh!_

Sora then drew his guitar up to him, and in that moment Riku's eyes grew more than they ever had.

"He's not!?" Riku whispered fiercely.

"He can't!" Axel said, shaking his head.

The drumbeat increased from Wakka, and Sora raised his hand above his, and at the precise moment, he brought it down.

Sora speed on the guitar was impossible; his fingers were a blue as they traveled, barely looking like they were even touching the note, yet the sound coming out of the speakers proved that he was. Cloud and Sora were doing the impossible, the improbable. They were doing a guitar solo that was thought to be only possible to those who had created it. Sora jumped to the edge of the stage, and he continued to play extremely fast. The people watching him were amazed, there jaws dropping, their eyes widened. Kairi looked amazed, impressed, as she slowly laughed at how good he was. Soon one kid began to cheer, than another, than the roar of the audience was too numerous to count. Sora didn't stop playing as he jumped up and down. Kairi thought it was amazing that he could actually jump up and down, and yet be able to play this fantastic yet ridiculously fast song. Everyone watched, amazed that his hands never got cramped, and he smiled as he completed those tricky notes, and added a whammy when needed.

Sora knew that the impossible guitar solo was ending, so he moved towards the mic, as he was just about to end, the lights flashed on, with the band members in their original place they and been at the start of the song. Cloud and Zack took over the guitar playing as Sora released the guitar and grabbed hold of the mic stand.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

_We fought so hard now can we understand_

_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_

_For freedom of every man _

Cloud performed an especially quick maneuver with his guitar, with Roxas and Leon accompanying them. Wakka hit the drums with such force, and so quickly, while they keyboard was played to its full extent at the hands of Tidus. Sora held on to the microphone as hard as he could, he know it was coming to an end very soon.

_So far away we wait for the day _

Sora bopped up and down as the music behind him blasted into the ears of the cheering audience members

_For the light source so wasted and gone _

Sora lifted his left arm straight to his side, maintaining the singing as clearly as he had before

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days _

He lifted his left arm straight to his side, so once again he looked like he was preaching

_Through the fire… _

He clicked his right finger, and a flame appeared in his right hand

…_and the flames… _

He clicked his left finger, and a flame appeared in his left hand

_we carry on _

Sora brought his arms down, and at that moment a burst of flames emitted from the back of the stage, which caused the cheers to turn into shrieks, and a couple of "Awesome," and "Wicked," emitted throughout the crowd, but Haven Elite were not done yet. Sora, Cloud, Zack, Roxas and Leon all walked up to the edge of the stage, and began to play the ending of the song, raising their guitars to the side, playing their end. Sora held the endnote as long as he could, before bring the plectrum up, swiping a few more chords, and finally bringing the song to the end, while the applause was louder than it had ever been throughout the song. The musicians staggered around the stage, laughing, and high-fiving each other. Sora walked up to the mic, and yelled out, "Happy 16th Birthday Kairi," and everyone began to applause loudly again.

Sora turned to Roxas and said, "Well, we're done it again,"

"And it always gets better," Roxas laughed, and they gave each other a high-five up in the air.

12------12

It was around about 9:30 at night, all the party guests were leaving, and Axel and Riku had been elected to put all of Kairi's gifts in a large plastic bag. Kairi was busy talking with Tifa about the trills of having a Guardian Angel, when Riku came up to them, and forced them to cease their conversation.

"Kairi, all the gifts are done, do you want me to put them in my car?" He asked.

"No, thank you, you have done more than enough, you go get some sleep, I'll have Sora help me, he still needs to help me do something," Kairi smiled.

"I dunno, Kairi, providing entertainment that good was a pretty good thing," Riku stated.

"Well, he just keeps on surprising all of us, doesn't he," Kairi smiled.

"Although I wish he would have told me he was using pyro machines, I would've loved to have seen how he did it," Riku sighed.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time," Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to take Axel home, you sure you don't need a lift?" Riku asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, I wanna say goodbye to all my new friends, my mum will pick me up later," Kairi lied, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't believe her if she said, "Sora is going to teleport me home later,"

"Well, ok, stay safe will you," Riku smiled.

"I always am," Kairi grinned, and they shared a long kiss before Riku walked out of the building, with Axel following him close behind.

"Wow, that looked good," Tifa said, still staring at the spot Riku had kissed Kairi.

"Oh, believe me, it was," Kairi giggled, and Tifa joined in.

Suddenly Sora and Roxas walked up from behind the stage towards the group. Tifa said something about seeing where Zack was, and she walked outside.

"Where have you two been?" Kairi asked.

"Just getting rid of all the instruments before management comes," Sora smiled.

"Well, guess who is going to be helping me carry all these gifts," Kairi grinned as she nudged Sora.

"Umm, Roxas?" Sora pointed at his brother, to which he received a punch in the arm, and, "Your principal, your problem,"

"Damn brother of mine," Sora rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, please, that didn't hurt," Kairi stated.

Sora shrugged, and the two of them laughed.

"Oi, Sora, we're saying goodbye, you coming?" Roxas shouted from outside.

"Yeah, be there in a second," Sora called back, and he took Kairi's hand in his own and they both ran outside.

Everyone was saying goodbye to everyone, it appeared someone must have put an invisible soundproof bubble around them, because they were all talking loudly, laughing, and making a lot of noise.

"You should really come to Midgar some time, its such a wonderful place," Tifa sighed as she was talking to Selphie.

"We'll definitely try and get there soon, won't we Tidus?" Selphie called out to Tidus, who was busy talking to Wakka.

"And let me tell you, brudda, there are some chicks there, that you could die for, ya?" Wakka said.

"Really?" This piece of information seemed to interest Tidus, "Maybe I'll be making a trip up to where you are stationed,"

Meanwhile, Zack and Cloud were busy talking about SOLDIER.

"I've heard that they took a heavy blow, most of their agents were killed in an attack after a recon mission," Zack said.

"The less members they have, the better," Cloud stiffened up.

Aerith and Yuffie were talking about a bar they had seen in Midgar.

"I swear, I saw the hottest guy in there yesterday, had what looked like a claw thing on his hand, and was dressed in red,"

Aerith giggled, "Are you talking about Vincent Valentine, the local monster hunter?"

"I think so," Yuffie sighed, and Aerith giggled again.

Selphie had moved onto Lulu, and was very busy chatting about fashion.

"Really, you know I bet you would look good in a bright red or something," Selphie said, looking at Lulu's outfit.

"I wear black all the time, do you have a problem with that?" Lulu said in a very dangerous voice.

"No, no, not at all," Selphie squeaked, and she ran behind Tidus.

"Well, I guess its time to head off," Tidus said as he looked at his watch, "Wakka, I'll definitely be coming to see you soon, see you everyone," Tidus took a hold of Selphie, and they spun around and out of sight.

One by one, everyone said their goodbyes, and the Principals respective Guardian Angels teleported them back home. Finally, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine were the last ones left. Sora snapped his fingers and the doors locked behind them.

"Sora, I'll see you tomorrow," Roxas shook his brothers hand.

"Kairi, happy birthday again," Namine gave her best friend a big hug, before she wrapped her arms around Roxas, and they both spun around and out of sight.

"Well, time to go home," Sora grabbed the bag full of gifts, and Kairi walked up to Sora.

"Oh, and Kairi?" Sora said, and Kairi looked up into Sora's bright blue eyes.

"Yes?" She said.

Sora gave her a big smiled, "Happy Birthday," And with that, the two spun around, and disappeared out of sight.

12------12

Tidus and Selphie arrived at their home, slowly coming to a stop.

"Ah, what a night, meeting new people, all that dancing, and you never told me you could…" Selphie stopped to see Tidus stationed completely still.

"Selphie, get behind me,"

For the first time since meeting Tidus, he sounded serious. Selphie looked in the direction Tidus was, and almost screamed.

At once Tidus rushed forward, withdrawing his brotherhood sword, but was too late, and with the butt of a sword, was knocked out.

Selphie stepped back, but tripped over, she had never been so scared in her life. The figure walked towards her, Raised the blade, and brought it down.

The sound of flesh ripping filled her ears, and Selphie screamed. The blood poured everywhere, onto the blade, onto the ground, but all of a sudden, the blood began to disappear into the blade, Selphie's screams ceased as she disappeared into a dust, and swam into the blade. Anything that had once been Selphie Tilmitt disappeared into the blade.

A figure raised in the spot, and in a dark, terrible voice, said, "One down, six to go," and laughed as he disappeared into the shadows.

_Next time on 12 _

_Sora and Kairi are on a beach. _

"Oh my god, you guys haven't been to midnight yet,"

_Sora and Roxas look up at many high buildings. _

"Welcome to Midnight,"

_A Car heads straight towards Kairi. _

"KAIRI!"

_Sora manages to pull her out of the way. _

_A scream is heard _

_Kairi is seen weeping over a body _

"Would you like to say goodbye?"

_Sora and Kairi are standing in Kairi's bedroom _

"I'm going to tell you a story,"

_Kairi looks up _

"What story?"

_Sora looks straight into Kairi's eyes. _

"The story of how I died,"

**God, that took me so long, and I'm glad I met my deadline, hopefully this will make many people happy, so enjoy reading, and please, remember to review, please, please, please, I love it when all my readers review, it makes me happy. **


	7. I'm Going To Tell You A Story

**Hello everyone, I have made a promise to write 2 chapters before the end of the holidays. I hope to god I get it done, or I will have fangirls to kill me, anyway, here you are. **

**So, more reviews from more of my faithful readers. Lets see, let's see, lets see. **

**Unseenandforgotten – I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Craxuan - lol, you know I've already planned this story out, so, no matter what happens, it happens, so, if I chose to let Tifa be brutally murdered in this chapter, than it will…now your gonna be scared SHITLESS =D **

**KHGamegirl – lol, hopefully this chapter is everything you thought it would be and more **

**Kairitheseventhprincessofheart – hope this is soon enough **

**Melodinami – I'm so glad the thing you liked most about that chapter was the preview.**

**Stepfanny – lol, seems how Sora died is what everyone wants to know. **

**Kira553 – AHH, DON'T EAT ME **

**Leanne Constable – thanks, hope they went well. **

**Rachel – yes, yes it was, hopefully this will be even better. **

**Ashleigh – Well, thank you for the two reviews, always mean a lot, and I will never stop writing…except when I have to come to drama of course **

**elSarah – I'm glad you were starstruck by the song **

**Kingdommad – I know, everyone wants to know how Sora died. **

**BENT Tenshi – that's how I write, you need to describe everything, as a wise person once said, you can judge a man by the type of shoes he wears…don't ask me who said it, I wouldn't have a clue. =D **

**Before we go on, I just have to say this that you can never prepare yourself for this story. You may think you have this story all worked out, and then BAM. Something new is introduced that completely throws everything you thought about it up in the air, and you have to re-evaluate everything you thought you knew about the 12 universe, so, always prepare yourself for every chapter, because you never know when something major happens. **

**So, now that that has been settled, enjoy the chapter. **

_Previously on 12 _

_Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine are staring at a door. _

"This is Haven's Elite,"

_Roxas and Sora are sitting at a table. _

"Seems like everyone is dancing with someone, except you,"

"Good observation,"

_Tidus and Selphie arrive back home _

_Tidus is knocked out _

_Selphie is stabbed. _

"One down, six to go,"

_Sora and Kairi are about to go back home. _

"Oh, and Kairi,"

"What?"

_Sora smiles._

"Happy Birthday,"

Chapter 7

"I'm going to tell you a story,"

SPLASH!

This was the sound that Roxas made as his body hit the water. The water that had parted to make way for his body came towards Sora and Kairi. As Kairi shielded herself with her hands, Sora snapped his fingers, and the water became cold air as it harmlessly went through Kairi.

"Roxas, you annoying prick," Sora mildly yelled as Roxas's head broke the surface of the water.

Roxas slowly laughed, "Sorry bro, sorry Kairi,"

Kairi giggled, "Its cool,"

The four friends had decided to spend their Saturday afternoon at the beach. Kairi had decided that she wanted Sora and Roxas to see all of the places Destiny Islands had to offer during their holidays. Kairi had decided that they would visit her favorite place that day, the Beach in Twilight Town. Having finally been given a holiday without Homework or Assignments, Kairi had found it very easy to get to the places each day.

Sora and Roxas had been impressed with all the wonders they had seen so far. They had been to the sand dunes of Sunset Horizons, stared off the Peak of Eclipse Mountain, and had been impressed with the tall buildings and infrastructure of Dawn City.

"So, how have you been enjoying your stay at the Destiny Islands," Kairi smiled, she was wearing a pink Bikini with Black swimming shorts

Sora looked at Kairi, and said with a grin on his face, "It is brilliant,"

Sora was for once not wearing his black jacket, but instead was wearing a black t-shirt, and red board shorts.

"Come on Sora, are you coming in or not?" Roxas shouted from the water.

"Oh, all right," Sora shouted back, as he turned to Kairi.

"Coming in?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi giggled, as she made her way down to the water.

Sora was just down to the edge of the water when Roxas shouted something out.

"Sora, your shirt is still on,"

Sora looked down, and said, "Oh, yeah, right," and he pulled it over his head and threw it to the side.

Kairi couldn't help herself but stare at Sora's perfectly tanned body, complete with a six pack and muscles. Kairi turned away suddenly and blushed, embarrassed, and yet, whether she liked it or not, was a little bit aroused.

Sora merely raised his eyebrow, "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, fine, just the suns in my eyes," Kairi smiled.

"Umm, Kairi," Sora slowly said.

"Yeah?" Kairi answered.

"The suns that way," Sora pointed to where Kairi was now staring.

Kairi stood still for a few moments, before she slowly said, "So it is,"

Sora chuckled, "Good thing Riku isn't here, or he would be asking some very embarrassing question,"

"Sora, what are you talking about," Kairi feigned confusion.

"Your staring at my body," Sora said in a singsong voice.

"What? No, of course not, why would you think that?" Kairi said in a defensive tone.

Sora sighed, "Man, it amazes me how so many people forget about the whole mind reading ability," and he walked into the water.

Kairi stood there completely stationary for a couple of seconds, before she muttered under her breath, "Damn it,"

Sora chuckled, "Kairi, the body is due to all those missions I've completed as a Guardian Angel, and it only serves to protect those who need protecting, and, occasionally, pissing Roxas off by showing it to girls he likes,"

Kairi giggled at this, her embarrassment and arousal completely gone as they continued wadding into the water, Sora's wings were beginning to sag with the amount of water they had attracted.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said.

"Hmm?" Kairi responded, as she continued to swim out into the water.

"What's that over there," Sora pointed to a vaguely seeable object, way out at sea.

"Oh, that's Midnight," Kairi said, and then she stopped.

"Kairi? Kairi, is something wrong?" Sora waved one of his hands in front of Kairi while the other hand kept him afloat.

"Oh, my, God, you guys haven't been to Midnight yet," Kairi said, as if she had made a huge mistake.

"Is there something wrong with not seeing midnight?" Sora asked, his eyes shifting.

"Yes, it's one of the most technologically advanced cities ever, everyone should see it when they come to Destiny Islands," Kairi said like what she had said was common knowledge.

"Alright, when shall we go?" Sora asked, smiling.

"We'll go tomorrow morning, catch the ferry at 8:30, and arrive at nine, and we can enjoy the whole day there, go see movies, go shopping, do anything we want, then come home around seven," Kairi quickly made plans.

"Ok, sounds like a day," Sora smiled.

"I'll have to call Axel, Yuna and Riku, and ask if they want to go," Kairi thought out loud.

"What about the others?" Sora asked.

"Oh, well, Zexion and Paine are going to her cousin Aurons in Sunset Horizons to do some quad biking, and Demyx and Rikku are going on a date in Dawn City," Kairi explained.

Sora sniggered, and Kairi looked at him.

"What is so funny?" Kairi asked.

"Zexion ridding a quad bike," Sora began to laugh, and so did Kairi.

"What's so funny?" Roxas called out, as Namine looked at the two with a weird look.

"Nothing, nothing," Both Kairi and Sora called out, and Roxas and Namine continued splashing each other.

"So, Midnight tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"I'll make the calls tonight," Kairi smiled.

Suddenly, Roxas and Namine swam over to Sora and Kairi.

"Guys, we're thinking of getting out soon," Roxas said.

Kairi looked at her watch, which did not only tell her the correct time no matter where she was, but was also waterproof, damage proof and could switch from analogue to digital. Kairi, who was too tired to see what time it said on her analogue, clicked her fingers over it, and the contents inside the watch mixed together, and rearranged themselves in digital format. Kairi read the time, which was 7:30.

"Yeah, I've got some things to plan, oh, do you two want to come to Midnight with us and a couple of the guys tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, sure, any excuse to go to Midnight," Namine smiled, and turned to Roxas, "You want to go too?"

"Yeah, might as well, nothing much else exciting happening in Twilight Town," Roxas stated.

"Alright, I'll call some people, see if they want to come," Kairi smiled, as they all exited the water, just as a large blast of wind went by them.

"Oh, that's cold," Kairi and Namine shivered, while Sora and Roxas stayed completely still.

"Think you guys could warm us up?" Namine asked.

Sora and Roxas turned to each other, shrugged, looked at the two freezing girls, and clicked their fingers.

At once a warm feeling came across them, and they both sighed in relief.

"Feel better?" Sora smiled.

Kairi smiled, graceful for the warmness, "Oh, yes," to which Sora smiled even bigger.

Sora and Roxas's wings shook, as all the water disappeared, and the wings returned to their natural position as shiny as ever.

"Come on, we better get these two home," Roxas said as he picked up his and Namine's towel.

"Yeah, your right," Sora stated as he picked up the remaining two towels.

"Well meet at the docks tomorrow at around 8:30?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, sounds great," Namine smiled.

"Until then, see you later," Roxas grabbed hold of Namine, and together they teleported back to what Kairi assumed was Namine's house.

"Come on then," Kairi said, as she held out her hand, and Sora took it, and spun her around into a hug, before they began to spin around, and in no time at all were in front of Kairi's

"You know, I think I'm finally getting used to the teleportation," Kairi smiled.

"Well, after a while your body gets used to it, like getting used to different times when you're overseas," Sora said as they walked up to Kairi's front door.

"See you upstairs?" Kairi asked.

"Actually, I just need to check something, I'll be along in half an hour, try not to get yourself attacked while I'm gone," Sora chucked Kairi her towel, which she caught.

"Ok, I'll make those calls now then," Kairi smiled, and watched as Sora's wings wrapped around him, and in a bright flash of lightning, disappeared.

Kairi giggled to herself, and she opened the door, and walked inside.

12------12

"Oh, come on Riku, why can't you come?" Kairi asked, pacing her room with her phone up to her ear.

"I told you Kairi, I have an assessment that is due the first day back at school," Riku said, his phone held up to his ear with his shoulder, while he was searching for a piece of paper.

"Oh, come on, it's one assignment, and we haven't spent a single minute together at all these holidays," Kairi whined.

"There is a good reason for that, Kairi, this science assessment is worth 30% of my final mark, which is important, and I'm also faced with one more problem," Riku said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I CAN NOT FIND MY RESULTS!" Riku screamed.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I didn't lose it, did I?" Kairi reminded him.

"It's my dad's fault, he's been giving me all these papers for Universities, he still wants me to go to Dusklight Academy, but I've still got at least a year and a half of high school to go, so, WHY THE HELL IS HE GETTING ME TO LOOK AT UNIVERSITIES!" Riku freaked out again.

"Ok, ok, so, your going to be spending tomorrow looking for your science results?" Kairi asked.

Riku chuckled, "I can hear the jealously in your voice,"

Kairi giggled, "Well, I hope you enjoy your fun filled day tomorrow,"

"Yeah, gonna be a real hoot," Riku's voice layered in sarcasm, to which he hung up.

Kairi giggled once again, before hanging up.

"Problems?" said a voice, and Kairi looked up to see Sora at her door, wearing his usual outfit, with a yellow shirt and yellow converse, leaning against the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Well, Riku can't make it but Axel and Yuna said they can't wait," Kairi shrugged, lying down on her bed.

"Well, that's something," Sora smiled, as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I lie next to you?" Sora said in a casual tone, but the sentence made Kairi double take.

"I'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?" Sora asked.

"Oh, um, no, yeah, you can lie down," Kairi said, shifting her eyes and shuffled over.

"Thanks," Sora sighed, and laid next to Kairi, unbuttoning his jacket, and looking at Kairi's wall, staring at nothing.

"Something on your mind," Kairi lied on her side and stared at Sora.

"Nothing," Sora said in a monotone voice.

"Would 'Nothing' have anything to do with where you went half an hour ago?" Kairi asked, smiling.

Sora chuckled, "Cleaver one, aren't you,"

"Yeah," Kairi laughed.

Sora then turned to his side, staring at Kairi, "Another Flame Flare was spotted around about a couple of weeks ago, and it's taken us this long to confirm it was a Flame Flare. It was near where Tidus is stationed, except this one was a lot longer than the other ones,"

Sora finished his latest short adventure story, but Kairi knew there was something else on Sora's mind.

"What else happened?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we detected low traces of Light and Dark Elements around Tidus's area,"

"Is something strange about that?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Light and Darkness are never close by, they are always opposite, which means, someone is obliviously using something that has Light and Darkness in it, which means there is someone with an extremely powerful item on them,"

"Anything to worry about?" Kairi asked.

"Not unless they reach the shores of the Destiny Islands, I was just there to research, and make sure I know everything I can,"

Sora took a deep breath and smiled, "But we don't have to worry about that, we have a very exciting day tomorrow, so get some rest, so we can wake up early tomorrow," Sora smiled.

Kairi shivered in her bed, "It's so cold," Kairi stated.

"Here," Sora smiled softly, and his right wing slowly moved under Kairi, and wrapped it around her, keeping her warm.

"Goodnight, my sweet princess," Sora whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, my Guardian Angel," Kairi whispered to Sora, before she took a deep sigh, and her mind went blank as she drifted off to sleep.

12------12

It was around 8:20 in the morning. Sora and Roxas were on the docks, having both left notes for Kairi and Namine that they would meet them at the docks. Sora dressed in his usual with a maroon shirt with matching converse, while Roxas had an orange shirt and white runners. They were having a conversation about what Sora had looked into that night.

"Sora, just because you found a couple of flame flares, dose not mean any trouble, we always get flame flares" Roxas shook his head.

Sora groaned, "Yeah, once in a while, but since when have we got a continuous rhythm of them, look at the facts Roxas, Ever since we were assigned to the Girls, more Flame Flares have been appearing all over the world, then, we get one that lasts for about 15 seconds, longer than ever before, the exact same night Tidus and Selphie go missing, shown to be where Tidus is positioned, and around the exact same time the Light and Dark Elements were found in the area, are you still calling that a coincidence?"

"Look, maybe they went away?" Roxas suggested.

"Where? To another dimension? In the last couple of weeks, we have found not one trace of Tidus or Selphie on this planet," Sora pointed out.

They both stayed quite for about a minute, before Sora said something else.

"Have you heard Cloud's hypothesis of what a Flame Flare could represent?" Sora asked.

This time Roxas groaned, "Sora, please, Cloud is insane, if he saw 5 people conversing in the street, he'd think it was a conspiracy,"

"Roxas, it makes sense, if we assume that Cloud is right, and that Flame Flares are Demonic Teleportation, than we can also assume that he is trying to get those girls," Sora said.

Roxas took his brother by the shoulders, "Sora, listen to me, they are trapped in Hell, they can't get out, all pathways between Hell and Earth are closed off, there is no way they can get here, it's impossible,"

Sora moved his arms up and placed them on his brother, "Roxas, The Father put us here for a reason, he obviously doesn't believe that those girls are completely protected, and who's the one person that would know that those girls are important?" Sora asked his brother.

Roxas shook Sora off, and made his way to the edge of the pier. Sora stood there with his hands in his pockets for a few moments, before Roxas said something.

"Did you tell Kairi about Tidus and Selphie?" To which Sora chuckled sarcastically.

"Course not, no use scaring her…why, did you tell Namine?"

Roxas turned to his brother, "Course not, how was I gonna say it, 'you know that girl you met? Well, she's disappeared off the face of the earth, and so has her Guardian Angel'?"

Sora genuinely chuckled, "Point taken,"

Suddenly they saw a car pull up. Sora and Roxas looked up to see Kairi and Namine get out of the car. Kairi was wearing a pink shirt, and black jeans with pink shoes, while Namine was wearing a grey shirt with dark blue jeans and white sandals. They both said goodbye to Kairi's mum, and they walked towards the two guys.

"Where were you two this morning?" Kairi shouted, as they were halfway apart from each other.

"Well, as it said on the note, we were going down early so we could go for a bit of a walk," Roxas chuckled.

The two girls walked up to them, and hugged both the guys, before they began to talk about their final term of Year 10. They didn't have to wait long before Axel and Yuna arrived, smiling hand in hand.

"Jeez, you guys took your sweet time, almost missed it," Kairi pointed to a ferry that was heading towards them. It was bright red, with two levels. As the boat reached them, a wooden bridge lowered down, and Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Axel and Yuna all crossed, and went inside, where they sat on six seats, and talked about what they had done during the holidays, and half an hour later, the ferry slowly came to a spot, and the captain informed everyone that they had reached their destination.

The group walked out from inside the ferry, where it was connected to a tunnel. Sora and Roxas were given the privilege of going first. They slowly walked began to walk through the metal tunnel, and they could just see the light at the exit.

"This reminds me of dying," Roxas chuckled, to which Sora rolled his eyes.

After about 5 minutes, they finally reached the end. The light blinded them temporarily, and when they were finally able to see, both the brothers gasped.

Buildings, higher then they could possible see, all across the city were monorails, stores, fast food shops, classy shops, movie theatres, arcades, every type of shopping place you could think of, giant TV's with news channels on it, the sun shined on the buildings, everything looked so clean, the parks, the streets, Sora and Roxas were amazed. Kairi walked up to Sora, and smiled.

"Welcome to Midnight," She giggled at Sora's reaction.

"You read the history of this place, but it just doesn't quite live up to actually being here," Sora was looking up at the giant buildings.

"Well, really it would be better if you saw this place at night, the entire city shines due to the buildings in the moonlight, and for one whole minute, it glows, viewable by every resident of the Destiny Islands, that's how the city got its name,"

"It must be beautiful to see," Sora turned his head to Kairi, and she giggled.

"Yeah, It is," Kairi smiled at Sora.

"So…" Roxas walked up to the two, "…We have the biggest, brightest city for ten hours, got anything in mind?"

Kairi, Namine and Yuna looked at each other, "SHOPPING!"

Sora, Roxas and Axel turned to each other, "Shit," they all muttered.

They were then grabbed by the girls, and dragged around to many clothes shops, jewelry shops, and shoe shops, while the guys waited outside, trying (and failing) to escape. When Sora looked at his watch, which read 10:46.

"God, do you know how long we have been doing this for?" Sora whispered.

"We need to find away to get them away from shopping," Axel whispered.

The three sat in front of the latest store the girls were visiting, thinking of a way.

"Hold on, I think I've got an idea," Sora whispered, as the girls came out.

"What?" Axel whispered frantically, as they got closer.

"Just follow my lead," Sora winked.

"So, where to next," Namine asked Kairi and Yuna.

"Well, there was this jewelry store down the road that I…" Kairi began to say, as they were walking towards the guys, but was interrupted by a very loud Sora talking to Roxas and Axel.

"You know, I hear that 500 Days of Summer movie is suppose to be a very interesting,"

"Oh, yeah, it is," Axel nodded in agreement.

Roxas, who had the gift to silently communicate with his brother, knew where to take it next.

"Well, I'll probably just sit there alone, without any one to hold, or touch, or kiss," Roxas stated.

"Yeah, I know," Axel did a good job at faking sadness.

And then their plan took off.

"You know, I'm feel like going to the movies right now," Namine stated quickly.

"Yeah, that 500 Days of Summer looks good," Yuna stated.

"What do you guys think?" Namine asked.

"Well, if you want to see it, I guess we can tag along," Sora shrugged, and with that Namine and Yuna left with Roxas and Axel, leaving a very confused Kairi standing there.

She then looked from Roxas, to Axel, to Namine, to Yuna, and then her eyes finally rested on Sora, and her face changed from confused to pissed off.

"Oh, you cunning bastard," Kairi shook her head slowly, to which Sora replied with a smile, a wink and 'click' sound made from his mouth, and he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the two couples, followed by Kairi.

Sora, Roxas and Axel ordered the tickets for the six of them, while Kairi, Namine and Yuna bought popcorn and drinks. They all showed the tickets to the ticket man, who told them that there movie was in cinema 7. They all walked up the stairs, and located cinema 7 out of the 20 that were there. They opened the door and walked in.

The entire cinema was about the size of a basketball theatre, with seats in a circular direction, and in the middle was a screen that seemed to be double sided. They had entered at the side, were all they could see one long thin side of the two extremely large screens. The previews for other movies had already started.

"Interesting design," Sora muttered.

"It's the only kind in the world, they have theories that it will be like this around the world in about 10 years from now," Kairi whispered.

"Well, 11 and a half, but, same difference," Sora shrugged, and Kairi began to look for seats, but was grabbed by Sora.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Well, you might want to wait until the others have found a seat, so we can sit somewhere away from them," Sora explained.

"Why?" Kairi again asked.

"Because thanks to the knowledge I posses, and my mind reading ability gift that is also at my disposal, I know for a fact that all Namine and Yuna want to do is to make out with Roxas and Axel, now I ask you, do you want to be in the middle of that?"

"No," Kairi said almost instantly, to which Sora laughed.

"True, very true," Sora smiled.

Sora and Kairi only had to wait a couple of minutes before Roxas, Namine, Yuna and Axel had chosen their places. Sora and Kairi then picked a place on the opposite side, and sat down in maroon colored soft seats, eating popcorn, and enjoying the movie, laughing at the funny parts, and in all that time, they had no idea how close they actually were. Sora would occasionally point to what the two other couples were doing, to which they would both laugh, and for one brief, tiny second, Kairi was jealous of the fact that Namine got to kiss her Guardian Angel.

Once the movie ended, Sora and Kairi got up, and joined the crowd in navigating their way out of the theatre. They were the first to reach the lobby, where they patiently waited for the rest. When they had all joined together, Namine questioned where the two had gone.

"Oh, we lost track of you," Kairi smiled as she lied her way out of the situation.

"Come on, I'm starving, lets get something to eat," Axel whined, and in agreement, everyone walked out of the movie theatre, down the street, and down a couple of stairs into an underground.

When they reached the bottom, Sora and Roxas were once again astounded. Every fast food franchise known to man was there, as well as some that had been originated on the Destiny Islands.

"Oh, god, you should try the Final Burger Bar, they sell some of the _best_ chips on the Destiny Islands," Kairi stated, and the look on her face showed that she desperately wanted those chips.

"Well, I can't pass up an offer for the best chips on the Destiny Islands," Sora smiled, and with that he was dragged to one of the many food shops, where the group ordered 2 large chips. While Sora and Roxas waited, Kairi, Namine, Axel and Yuna went to find seats. As they sat down, Namine turned to Kairi.

"So, you and Sora, aye?" She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"We saw you, talking, eating popcorn, hands touching," Namine giggled, as Axel and Yuna joined in.

"Oh, hark whose talking, you were making out with Roxas…" Kairi pointed her finger at Namine, before rounding it on Yuna and Axel, "…and you two, I'm surprised you saw the movie, let alone what me and Sora were doing,"

"Yeah, but there is a difference," Namine told her.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we're already going out," Axel held Yuna closer.

"And me and Roxas are single," Namine smiled.

"What are you implying?" Kairi looked at them with shifty eyes

"You're already going out with someone," Namine pointed out.

"Namine, me and Sora are just friends ok, nothing more, nothing less, so would you please stop thinking that we will ever be anything more," Kairi angrily pleaded.

"Ok, ok, just for you, we'll stop," Namine smiled, as she hugged her best friend, just as Sora and Roxas walked over, carrying 2 paper bags. They greeted everyone, and placed the bags onto the table, where they opened them up, and joined them together. Sora and Roxas were given the honor to taste the first chip. They popped it into their mouth.

"Oh, these are delicious," Roxas said, taking another one.

"Actually, they're not bad," Sora nodded to Kairi, as he took another chip, and with that everyone began to dig in, talking about the movie, things that had happened in Midnight, and slowly, the chips decreased and decreased, until there were none left.

"Well, I'm stuffed," Axel patted his stomach in a satisfactory way.

"Yeah, lets go shopping again," Yuna jumped up.

"Actually, me and Roxas do need to pick up one thing," Sora stated.

"What?" Namine asked.

"We need to get some new phones, our old ones where broken in the trip," Sora explained.

"Well, the best place to go would be 4Ever, that's the main form of communication on the Destiny Islands," Kairi explained.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, me and Roxas will go…" Sora began, but was cut off.

"Forget it, we'll go with you, it'll be fun to go phone shopping," Kairi smiled, and with that they all walked up the stairs, into the busy street.

Yuna was quickly able to locate the 4Ever phone shop. A black building with '4Ever' in solid gold, with its slogan underneath, 'Communication that will last 4Ever' written in red. They all entered the shop, and observed the numerous phones mounted on the walls. Some were made from the Destiny Islands, but there were many others, from all over the world. Roxas took his time in finding a mobile, while Sora merely walked up to the counter, and asked to purchase an Black 32 gigabyte iPhone 3GS on prepaid, They gave him the phone, as well as a 4Ever prepaid sim card. Sora said that he would wait outside while Roxas chose his phone to the others. As Sora walked outside, Kairi said something about joining him, and followed him outside. Once she had closed the door, she saw Sora throwing away the sim card.

"You're going to need that for the phone," Kairi stated, to which Sora chuckled.

"Kairi, I'm an angel with the ability to bend reality itself into my will," and as soon as he said that, he clicked his fingers over the sim card slot, and instantly the phone activated.

"Hmm, I've never liked hard plastic," Sora muttered to himself, and he snapped his fingers over the back, and he back cover changed from black hard plastic to metal with a black thick line at the bottom, and a black apple symbol, identical to the original iPhone.

"You can't do that, others will notice," Kairi stated, to which Sora rolled his eyes.

"Please, they won't notice," Sora stated, before turning back.

"Now what else…oh, scratch resistant and invincible, as well as water resistant," Sora clicked his fingers and then dropped the phone on the ground, to which the distinct sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard. Sora picked it up, and Kairi looked to see no scratches on the side.

"No smudges on the screen," Sora clicked his fingers on the screen, then swiped his fingers over the bottom of the screen to unlock it. There wasn't a smudge on it.

"Signal increased to include signals from all over the World, including Heaven," Sora clicked his fingers over the top

"Wireless connection anywhere I go, including 3G cellular networking," Sora clicked his fingers over the bottom

"Increase memory to 9999 terabytes, should be enough," Sora said to Kairi, to which she laughed.

"More than enough," She smiled.

"Now, lets see, every song ever made," Sora clicked his fingers, and in a matter of seconds, songs began to appear in the iPod.

"Every movie, TV show, music video and podcast," Sora clicked his fingers, and like the music; the TV shows, the movies, the music videos and the podcasts began to fill up in his phone.

"Contacts of everyone on Earth, including phone numbers, emails and addresses, to be updated every year at this time," Sora clicked his fingers again, and Kairi only assumed that around about 5 billion people's information were being beamed into his phone.

"Anything else?" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, 12 megapixel camera, including full camera functions, and, a couple of my favorite games that I'm thinking of right now," Sora smiled, as he made the finishing touches to his phone.

Kairi giggled, "Nice phone,"

"I thank you," Sora bowed, as he slipped the phone into his inside jacket pocket, just as Roxas and the others came out from the store.

"What you get?" Sora asked.

"A Motorola RAZR2 V9x," Roxas held up the phone box, showing a slick, thin black phone.

"I'll need you to have a look at it tonight," Roxas smiled, and winked at his brother, to which Sora smiled, and nodded.

"Ok, so, where to next?" Roxas said, as he began to take out his phone and place the sim card into the phone.

"Well, I wanted to check out one of the dress shops, I saw a beautiful blue dress," Yuna sighed at the memory of the dress

"But I want to buy that new Halo game at one of the game stores," Axel whined.

"Don't worry, look, me and Sora will go with Yuna to look at her dress, while Roxas and Namine can go with you to get the new game," Kairi said, to which everyone agreed it was a good plan (except for Sora at first). So, the 2 groups went their separate ways, one to the dress shop and the other to the games store.

In the dress store, Kairi and Yuna gazed at the dress for a full 10 minutes, while Sora sat on one of the chairs playing Super Monkey Ball on his phone. Finally, Yuna pulled it off the rack, and got dressed into it. When she stepped out, Kairi smiled so radiantly, and even Sora looked up from his game and smiled.

"Yuna, you look absolutely gorgeous, you should buy it, it suits you," Kairi smiled.

"Oh, I would love too, but have you seen the price, I can't afford it, its $2000," Yuna sighed.

Sora stood up and slid his phone back into his pocket, "Don't worry about it, I'll buy it for you," He smiled.

"Sora," Kairi was flabbergasted, while Yuna's mouth just fell open.

"Well, you said it yourself, that dress really suits her," Sora grinned.

"Sora, it's $2000, are you sure you can afford it?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, I have enough money to buy the entire Destiny Island, as well as 64% of Earths companies, I'm sure I have enough," Sora smiled in a friendly manner.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Yuna squealed as she jumped up and gave him a hug, to which Sora gave an even larger grin.

"I'll go get the dress off, so you can pay for it, I don't know how I'll ever repay you," and with that she rushed off into one of the change rooms.

Sora turned to Kairi and said, "Would you like anything, my treat?" to which Kairi began to laugh.

Sora paid for the dress with what Kairi could only see as a pure gold card. Before she could get a better look, he slipped it back into his back pocket.

As they set off down the street, Yuna, who had some sort of happy euphoria around her, swung her bag with her dress, and spun around.

"That was a very nice thing you did," Kairi nudged Sora.

"Hmm, I suppose it was, yeah," Sora smiled.

"Why did you do it?" Kairi curiously asked.

"Well, everyone deserves a break, every once in a while," Sora stated.

"Oh," Kairi nodded her head.

"Plus, she did look good in that dress," Sora smiled, and he laughed along with Kairi, feeling the same euphoria Yuna had.

How it ended so quickly.

The happiness blinded the three from the screams of the other people on the street, the tires of the van against the path, with tainted windows, painted blue, and going full speed. Sora was the first to know. His eyes widened when he saw that the Kairi was in the middle of the vans pathway.

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's smile disappeared when she saw what was coming towards her. A split second, that's all the time she had. It seemed to go by so slow. One minute she couldn't feel anything. The cool breeze, the hard ground. She couldn't hear anything, the screams of the people. She couldn't see the van, coming closer and closer towards her. Then she felt something, on her wrist. Warm, relief, the hands of her Guardian Angel, then the sensation of being pulled, the wind as she flung towards him, into his chest, her adrenaline matching his heartbeat. She looked straight away to see the van fly past her, and even though she was out of danger, her view continued to go in slow motion, because someone else wasn't out of the Danger.

She didn't even stand a chance. She hadn't even seen the van. Because she was too happy. Her final thought wasn't of fear, or sadness, or anger, but of happiness. To her it wasn't her last day; it was one of the best days of her life.

Kairi had always assumed that when someone died, it would be a sad day, with rain clouds, and darkness. It was almost as if fate were mocking this death, with the sunshine, clear air.

There was no more euphoric happiness in those three, there was sadness, and anger, and nothing, sadness at the death, anger at the death, and nothing, because of the death.

She didn't even feel the car buckle her. She didn't feel the concrete hit her head, or the tires run her over. She didn't feel her body bounce up and down as the car drove off of her. But her friends felt it. Kairi felt it in losing one of her best friends. Sora felt it in losing yet another person who mattered to him.

They both felt Yuna die that day.

Kairi ran from the comfort of Sora, he didn't try to stop her, he wouldn't. She ran to her body as she got down, seeing the blood pouring from her head. She rolled her over, to see a look of peace on her face. The look was not of fear, or sadness, but the look that would show her face forever was peace.

And then a new substance came in the form of Kairi's tears. "No, it can't be," She sobbed, holding onto Yuna's body, feeling her lifeless body, wishing that she could reverse it.

Sora merely stood there, silently, not a drop from his eyes came down. Instead, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the Reality Discontinuance Device, and pressed down. Instantly, everyone stopped, those who had not seen what had happened, had normal facial features frozen, while those who had, had faces of fear, or terror, or angst frozen on them.

Sora walked over to Kairi, bent down and took her by the shoulder. He brought her back up, and she instantly turned around cried into his shoulder.

"No, It's not fair," She sobbed, as she beat her arm against his chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sora whispered into her ear.

"Why did she have to go?" Kairi cried.

Sora didn't have an answer for her, he just held her in her arms, his hand against her head.

"Listen, we haven't got long, I'm suppose to bring her up," Sora stated, pulling her away, and looking deep into her tear-ridden eyes.

"Up to where?" Kairi asked.

"To heaven," Sora said simply.

"You mean she's going,"

"Yes, but listen, I have a couple of minutes, do you want to say goodbye?" Sora asked her.

"What?" Kairi asked, as if she had heard wrong.

"Would you like to say goodbye, don't ask me how, just say yes or no," Sora said quickly and sternly.

"Yeah, yes, of course," Kairi said slowly, the tears slowly disappearing.

Sora then placed both his hands on her temple, and instantly closed his eyes. Kairi copied him.

"Open, Kairi, see her again, open your mind, and see your lost friend," Sora calmly said, and then he let go. Kairi opened her eyes slowly, and looked over to where Yuna's body was, and almost feinted.

There, standing next to her body, was Yuna, looking perfectly normal. Slightly scared, but other than that, she looked normal. Kairi reached out to touch her, but where her hands met her face, all she could feel was cold air, nothing.

"It isn't the real Yuna, that's just her soul. Your mind is portraying that image you want to see, all humans right now, if they could see the dead on earth would see Yuna exactly as she had been, whereas Angels, on Earth, see something different," Sora explained.

"What do you see?" Kairi asked softly, not taking her eyes off Yuna.

"Merely, a feint orb, in other words, her soul," Sora sadly said.

Kairi then said the only thing that was in her mind, "Yuna,"

"Kairi, is that you," Yuna looked in Kairi's direction, as if she couldn't see her.

"Why can't she see me properly?" Kairi asked.

"She can only see the dead right now, hold on," Sora then snapped his fingers, and instantly, Yuna's focus was directed to Kairi.

"Kairi, what's happened?" Yuna asked, fear in her voice.

"Yuna, your…your…" But Kairi just couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence; she could feel a new wave of tears coming.

"Yuna, you just died, you were hit by a car, you felt no pain, that is why you haven't realized yet,"

"Sora, how come I can see you, how come I'm talking to you," Yuna asked, still scared.

"I'm an Angel, specifically, I'm a Guardian Angel, I was sent here to protect Kairi, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you as well, but listen, shortly I shall take you to heaven, you will be introduced to the Father, and you will be taken into the care of your grandmother," Sora explained.

"My grandmother?" Yuna asked, looking into Sora's eyes.

"Yeah, she is waiting for you, but Kairi wanted to say goodbye," Sora said, and with that, he took a step back, checking his watch every now and then.

Yuna looked at Kairi, who sadly chuckled, "Gosh, now I don't know what to say,"

"So, a Guardian Angel, hey," Yuna giggled, to which Kairi laughed, tears falling down her cheek

"I'm going to miss you, Yuna," Kairi cried, with a smile still on her face.

"I'm going to miss everyone, Kairi, make sure you say goodbye for me will you, and make sure everyone is attending the funeral, especially Axel," Yuna said, smiling.

Kairi almost gasped, Yuna never knew that Axel had been under mind control. She wondered for a moment whether to tell her the truth. For a split second, Kairi looked over to Sora, who was busy looking at his watch, but in that split second, Sora sharply shook her head.

_He's right _she thought; _let her leave this world in love. _

"He really loves you, you know," Kairi giggled with Yuna.

"Guys, you have one more minute, and I have to take her up," Sora called out.

The words stuck to Kairi, how was she suppose to say goodbye in one minute, and then she blurted out what she was wishing.

"I don't want you to go, Yuna," Kairi began to cry again.

Yuna sighed sadly, "I don't want to go either, but, my gran, Kairi, remember my gran?"

"Yeah, I remember her," Kairi sobbed as she shook her head.

"Now I can spend eternity with her," Yuna smiled.

Kairi swallowed down a bucketful more of tears, as Sora came over.

"Times up, we gotta go," Sora said sadly.

"Ok," Yuna said to Sora, and then she turned to Kairi.

"Goodbye, Kairi, I will always remember you," Yuna waved to which Kairi waved back.

"Kairi, I'll be back home tonight, I'll see you then?" Kairi's lip trembled as she nodded.

As they were about to take of, Sora looked down on the ground, to see the blue dress he had bought for her.

"Oh, one more thing," Sora snapped his fingers, and the dressed disappeared in a white light, and reappeared on Yuna.

"Because, you look really good in that dress," Sora smiled, and his wings appeared from his back, wrapped around Yuna, and a white orb appeared in the middle, growing, growing until they were shrouded in it, then it grew brighter for a second, before it disappeared, with Sora and Yuna inside it.

Then Kairi broke, falling to the ground, crying over Yuna's body, tears pouring down Yuna's body, coming from Kairi. She didn't even notice that time was running again, she didn't notice the crowd circle around her, or Axel, Roxas and Namine break through the crowd, Axel crying alongside Kairi, with Roxas holding Namine, a look of seriousness on his face, shown for the first time since he had arrived on the Destiny Islands.

And it was that moment, that moment as she was being led away by the police, giving them statements, her mother crying as she came in, to see her baby alive and well, being driven home, calling Riku, and telling him what had happened to Yuna and that she was alright, it was that moment that she finally came to truth about what had happened, and the outcome of the situation.

Yuna Smiles was dead.

12------12

Kairi felt sick. She didn't want to move, didn't want to eat. How could she eat, or even sleep, after what she had seen that day. All she wanted was to know how Yuna was going. Until then, she would lie on her bed, and wouldn't move an inch. Not even for whoever was knocking on her door at that moment.

"Mum, I told you, I don't want anything to eat, because I'm not feeling that hungry," Kairi called out.

The door opened, and Sora's had peered through.

"It's only me, hello," Sora said, as he slid through, his wing just coming through as he closed the door.

"Since when do you knock?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I didn't think you were in the mood for me to appear without letting myself be known," Sora said, as he pulled up a chair.

They sat in silence for a few moments, not talking, the only sound were the crickets outside.

"How is she?" Kairi asked. She couldn't even bring herself to say her name, for fear of breaking out in tears again.

"Fine, I brought her to her grandmothers, she seemed really happy, they were having cake when I left…"

"It's all my fault!" Kairi burst into tears, holding the pillow up to her eyes, to wipe the numerous tears coming out.

Sora instantly jumped up, brought her up to the side of the bed, and held her.

"No, no, no, no, of course not," Sora calmly said into her ear.

"If I hadn't suggested that stupid trip, then none of this would have happened," Kairi blubbered into her pillow.

"Kairi, listen to me, when you woke up this morning, did you think that there would be a risk one of your friends would be run over? Did you think there was a risk to taking her to Midnight?" Sora asked her.

"No," Kairi sniffled.

"Of course not, you don't assume those things, because they don't happen, If you assumed every possible worst thing that could happen, we would never get you out of the house, would we?"

Kairi stayed quite for some time, and liked being held by Sora. It was a comfort to know he had friends like Sora.

"If anything, it's my fault," Sora said, as he got up, and faced the wall

"What?" Kairi asked, not feeling up to standing up, as she hugged her pillow.

"If I had gotten over there, I could have saved her," Sora sighed.

"Sora, it was a spare of a moment thing, your mind could not have registered the situation, it was just going too fast," Kairi explained.

Sora chuckled, still facing the wall, "Maybe that's my problem, I try to save everyone, but when I let just one person down, everyone feels the pain,"

Kairi was about to ask what he meant by this, but Sora cut her off, "I'm going to tell you a story,"

"What story?" Kairi asked, and Sora turned around.

"The story of how I died," To which Sora sat down on Kairi's chair, and continued.

"Before we begin, it might interest you to know that I was not born last centaury, in fact, I wasn't even born in the last millennium. My brother and I were born on December 13th, 5538,"

"You were born in the future?" Kairi asked, shocked at this piece of information.

"Yeah, we were, born in the 56th Century, by that time, other species have let themselves be known to the human race, we shared in technology, and we are spread out into 6 Galaxies. We were born on the beaches of Falsov VI, beautiful place, like what the Destiny Islands would be if it were just a world," Sora began to explain.

"So, you're an alien?" Kairi asked, to which Sora chuckled.

"Oh, no, we were born there, my Grandfather and Grandmother traveled there in their early steps of Marriage, died there on the beach as well," Sora nodded his head sadly.

"So, when you say that Roxas would have sex with anyone…" Kairi began.

"Yeah, anyone," Sora chuckled.

"So, that's why he's Bisexual," Kairi muttered to herself.

"What's a human male? When you can be with rock people, or goo people, or the Royal race of Polystax on the 3rd moon of petrabloc," Sora smiled at Kairi

"What about your parents?" Kairi asked.

"Ah, my mum and dad, such brilliant people. My father, James Jacobson, was an inventor, he built a device that could suck in Carbon Dioxide and change the element to Oxygen, solving the greenhouse gasses and stopped the holes in the Ozone Layer, made billions off of it. He called it the Rehabilitation Machine. Roxas wanted to call it the Zephyr Machine,"

"Why didn't you call it that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, I suppose at the end of the day, the Zephyr Machine just sounds like we took someone's name, and added machine to the end of it," Sora explained.

"True," Kairi raised her hand, indicating to go on.

"My mother, Natasha Jacobson, stayed at home with us, because, well, with the income we were making from the Rehabilitation Machine, she or dad never needed a job. Oh, the fun we had, we used to play on the beaches, swim in the water, and then we would go inside, and we would make dinner together, afterwards, we would all play bored games, or lie out in the sand. Interesting thing about Falsov VI, it's in a point in space that the sky always looks like a sunset. All the houses are fitted with screen shutters that block it out at night, make houses dim,"

Sora looked at Kairi to see that he was getting off track.

"Oh, right, well, anyway, it was around about 9:00, 25th April, 5555 when it happened. We were all sitting in front of the television, for once, watching a movie our parents had loved as teenagers, when we suddenly heard something. It was the sound of wood creaking. My dad instantly told us to get down into the basement, and to stay there. We were all going down the stairs when we head dad struggling with someone. I ran back upstairs, while Roxas pushed my mother down. I darted across, and hid behind one of the cupboards. I saw a man, dressed in black, holding a gun at my father, while I saw another run down into the basement. I knew Roxas would keep our mum safe. I saw the man click the side of the gun, and I knew what was happening. And then, I don't know, I just ran towards my dad, and as the gun fired, I felt the bullet pierce through my heart. I saw the man run, my dad holding me, crying, and then I blacked out,"

Sora stayed quite for a few minutes, as if in his mind he was reliving the memories of that day. Kairi gave him a few moments, hugging her pillow even tighter.

"What happened next?" Kairi asked quietly, and that seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"When I came to, I was dead, and I saw a future Cloud standing next to me, explaining what had happened. I was brought to the father, along with Roxas, being lead by a future Leon. The Father explained that due to the fact we had protected our father and mother, we were welcomed into the Haven's Elite. We were then told that we weren't needed in the future yet, but our place was in the past. We were brought along to a gap in time and space. We were told that we would be taken back to 1499, and we wouldn't see our parents for around about 4000 years. We didn't want to go, but we had to. We went through the gap, through time and space,"

"What did that feel like?" Kairi curiosity got the better of her.

"Time is a very strange thing and can do some very strange things to the body. We were both knocked out due to the power of the Time Cosmos. When we were reawaken, we both had beards, and our eyes, above all, looked older than the rest of us,"

"Oh," Kairi whispered.

"Anyway, the Father promoted us for doing something which most would not have done, to the rank of Two, and for 500 years, we have been protecting," Sora ended his story.

"All that you've been through, being taken away from your parents, not to see them again for 4000 years, oh Sora," And Kairi jumped up from her bed, ran to Sora, and gave him a hug.

"What you have been through," She whispered.

"You get used to it," Sora sadly said as he looking away.

They stood there alone, Kairi hugging Sora for a few minutes, before Kairi let go, and walked over to the bed, and got in.

"The pain you have been through," Kairi said, as a tear fell for Sora.

"Do not cry, Kairi, it does not suit you well," Sora walked over to Kairi, and whipped the tear away from her face.

"Goodnight, my poor Guardian Angel," Kairi mumbled as she fell to sleep.

Sora smiled at the beautiful girl, "Sweet dreams, my Princess of Heart," and with that, his wings wrapped around him, and in a flash if lightning, Sora disappeared. And although the sound had been loud, no one in that neighborhood heard it, that Poor Guardian Angel did not interrupt the sleep of the residents.

_Next time on 12 _

_A crowd of people gathers at a funeral. _

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

_Sora looks at Yuna's body. _

"Sweet dreams, you beautiful girl,"

_Sora and Kairi are yelling in a park. _

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CRY!"

"BECAUSE I'VE SEEN ENOUGH DEATH IN MY LIFETIME!"

"You've forgotten what it means to be human!"

"I forgot what it meant to be human long before I met you,"

_An angry Sora punches a brick wall in an alleyway _

"She's stubborn, and hotheaded, and right,"

"Sora, what is wrong with you, you said you were going to control it,"

"Roxas, I don't know how long I can control it for,"

**Guys, that was chapter one of the two stories I have to write, it was very dramatic that one, so, tell me what you think, did you cry, did you laugh, or was it ineffective to you what so ever to you, non-heartless and heartless people alike, tell me what you think, or if your theories of Sora and how he died were correct, so, please, review, review, review, I love you all, ok, bye bye, and look out for chapter 8, which should be up by next week.**


	8. Stubborn and Hotheaded and Right Pt 1

**Alright, Alright, yes I know that I promised this almost 6 weeks ago, but a couple things happened during the 6 weeks that stopped me from getting this chapter complete, And I feel that you, my readers, should know why, especially that now I'm ready to talk about one of the things that happened, which had a big impact on my life and story. **

**Ok, the day after I wrote chapter 7, I received a phone call that my grandfather had been admitted into the hospital with a blood clot in his bowel. We traveled to the hospital, and spent the rest of the day there, where he died in the afternoon. That week I couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter, and that Friday we attended his funeral. **

**Next, I began to suffer from major writers block, which completely stuffed up everything that I was planning. **

**Then, I had my computer taken away, because I had to study for my School Certificate. **

**But now that is gone, and my inspiration came back during that week, so, I've spent every time I could to write this chapter. **

**Now, however, I have signed out of my school, because I'm going to a different school next year, so, I have a 10 week holiday, so ill have all that time to juggle work and stories, so, hopefully I can get a lot done. **

**Now, on to my responses: **

**UnseenandForgotten – Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. **

**KHGamegirl – im sorry it took so long, ahh **

**Kingdommad – lol, thank you so much **

**Craxuan – Short, yet explains it all **

**Leanne – naww, I made you cry **

**Stepfanny – Lol, well, that was a funny chapter in some parts. **

**XShiori-chanX – lol, yes it was **

**Rachel J – Jeez, leave one review, I don't want half my reviews from 1 person :P**

**Ashleigh – Yeah, yeah it was :P **

**KHgatomon3444 – Yeah, it was a short chapter **

**Lauren Farrar-Pugh – Well, thank you very much **

**AZEL-ALEZ-MUZO – Lol, so short, and yet it tells so much **

**XStillXinXlove – lol, man, this story is so sad, isn't it, I should make happier chapters. **

**Psycho4ever – lol, gee, thanks so much **

**Carter101 – Yes, Sora speaks in a kind of English accent, and that's the way ass is said in an English accent. **

**Xo-Kyorii – Ahh, one of my favorite authors, everyone, go read her story (After you've read and reviewed mine of course :P) **

**Rhiannon Starkey – Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, if you really don't like the story, please don't read the story. **

**Vanessa – lol, well, hopefully… **

**Vanessa – lol, yes I suppose it is, sorry for the dirty bits, but I based Roxas of a character that generally is a tiny bit dirty, but he can be clean sometimes as well, as you'll see in this chapter **

**Chibixbabe – lol, thank you for the moderately long story **

**OK, that all being said, enjoy the chapter, and sorry that its so short. **

Previously on 12

_Sora and Kairi are on a beach _

"Oh, my, gosh, you guys haven't been to midnight yet,"

_Kairi watches as a van hits Yuna. _

"No, it can't be,"

_Kairi and Yuna are saying goodbye. _

"Make sure everyone is invited to the funeral, especially Axel,"

"I don't want you to go,"

"I don't want to go either, but, my gran, Kairi, remember my gran?"

_Sora and Kairi are in Kairi's room _

"Me and my brother were born in the 56th Century,"

Chapter 8:

"Stubborn, And Hotheaded, And Right,"

Kairi's eyes snapped open as she came out of another dream. Another dream involving the events of the Midnight Hit and Run. Kairi looked at her calendar, and gasped. Today was the day of Yuna's funeral.

As per Yuna's final request, everyone from the group, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Axel, Rikku, Demyx, Paine, Zexion and herself were invited to the funeral, including their parents. When the news had reached the ears of the rest of the group, everyone was shocked, they cried at what had happened, and, like Sora had, continually told Kairi that it wasn't her fault at what had happened.

Kairi slowly rose from bed, and walked over to her wardrobe, where she took out the black dress her mother had bought her a couple of days before. She went inside, and had a long shower. Once she got out, she dried herself, and got dressed into the black dress. She walked into her bedroom, and wasn't surprised to see Sora with his back turned. His brown hair spikier than ever, wearing a black suit, and his usual converse, this time in black.

"Sora," Kairi said in a soft voice, to which he turned around, and Kairi could see his white shirt and black tie.

"You Ok?" Sora asked, to which Kairi sadly nodded, and Sora walked over to her and gave her a long hug.

Suddenly a car horn sounded. Kairi broke away from the hug and walked over to the window.

"That's Riku, he's taking me to the funeral, I'll meet you there?" Kairi asked, to which Sora nodded his head, and disappeared in his usual flash of lightning. Kairi walked out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and opened the door to see Riku, dressed similar to Sora, except he was wearing expensive black leather wing tip shoes at the front door.

No words were said in that moment, but Kairi jumped into his arms, again beginning to cry, her eyes becoming blotchy and red.

Riku knew exactly what to do, he held her against his shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "I know, I know,"

After a minute, Kairi had the strength to walk over to Riku's red Ferrari. Riku quickly ran ahead and opened Kairi's door. She quietly said thanks and stepped in. Riku closed the door, and ran round to his side, opened his door, and quickly stepped in. Riku started the car, and in seconds they were driving away.

12------12

"I hate cemeteries," Roxas muttered.

Sora and Roxas were walking through the Hollow Bastion Cemetery, across from the Radiant Garden High Chapel in their human form. Sora had his glasses on while reading the tombstones, while Roxas, dressed in a black suit, and black wing tips was kicking a rock around

"Why?" Sora asked, as he read one of tombstone that had on it _Jessica Rodgers, 13__th__ October 1967 – 26__th __November 1988. _

"Too young, too young," Sora sighed.

"Too many dead bodies," Roxas shuddered.

"Roxas, YOU are a dead body," Sora rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm a spirit in the form of an Angel," Roxas corrected him, as he aimed the stone at a tree.

"Death, everywhere we go, there he is, mocking us, causing us grief," Sora muttered, as he took off the glasses and placed them in one of his jacket pockets.

"That's why we're here, to protect people from death," Roxas said, as he kicked the stone, and it flew over the tree.

"Then what the hell are all these bodies doing here," Sora said, raising his voice slightly as he pointed to all the tombstones

"We can't save them all," Roxas muttered, as he walked off towards the chapel.

"Yeah, well I can sure as hell can try," Sora muttered to himself as he followed Roxas, as the cars began to pile in.

From what Sora could see, everyone was wearing nice black clothes. The crowd of black clothes, all sad faced, walked into the Radiant Garden High Chapel. Sora and Roxas joined the crowd, and walked in.

The walls were covered in mosaic pictures, of priests and priestesses that had previously preached at the chapel. The seats were long brown wood, caved from old trees grown on the Destiny Island. At the front was the Priest, draped in maroon robes, as per the custom on the Destiny Islands. Sora and Roxas quickly located the others, all dressed in black, and looking mournful. Roxas sat next Riku, while Sora took his spot next to his brother.

Almost instantly, the priest held out his hands, an indication for silence, to which everyone complied, looking straight at the front.

The priest then held his hands up to the door, and at that moment, the doors opened. Everyone turned around to see several people holding up a golden coffin. Kairi identified one of the people as Yuna's father. Kairi's eyes blotched up again as she leaned her head into Riku, who placed one of his arms over her, and cradled her.

As they placed the coffin in front of the priest, He raised his arms over the body, as if to cleanse it of something other than dirt. The pole bearers took their seats at the front.

"Dearly beloved…" The Priest began in an old, grave voice, "…we are gathered here to day, in the sight of God, and his children, to put to rest Yuna Smiles, a young girl, born and raised on the Destiny Islands,"

And once again the tears started. Kairi looked around, to see most people sniffling, pulling out tissues and crying.

"Yuna died at the age of 16, too young in my opinion," The priest continued, "I'm sure many people here would agree that Yuna was especially bright, loved to be with her friends, and, as I was told by one of her closest friends, she was happy all throughout the ordeal,"

More people began to sob. Kairi felt a tear on her head, and looked up in time to see Riku wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I will now ask members of the family to come up, and tell us what they will remember about Yuna," The Priest said, and then he walked back away from the stand, and one by one, Yuna's family and walked up. First her mother and father, who looked into the casket, and then rested their head on the side, crying harder than ever, but nobody said anything. As Yuna's mother and father moved away, her Aunts and Uncles walked over, then her cousins.

"Come on, we better say our goodbyes," Riku muttered, and Kairi silently nodded her head, as one by one the group got up from out of their seats, and walked over to the casket. Axel was given the honor of being the first person to look at the casket. He muttered something that was inaudible, before he kissed the top of her head and moved away.

Next Rikku and Demyx walked over to the casket, both of them began to ball out their eyes. They managed to say their goodbyes, before they walked off, still crying. Zexion and Paine walked over to her, muttered goodbye. A tear dropped from Paine's face, into the casket, before she wiped her eyes, and they moved off. Then, Kairi and Riku walked over to the casket. Kairi couldn't take it any more, She broke down at the coffin, and she couldn't stand to see her best friend lying there, her spirit gone. Never again would she hear Yuna again, or see her smiling face. Kairi blubbered out a goodbye before she and Riku walked back to their seat. Roxas and Namine walked up to her, their face sad, and he leant into the coffin and kissed her on the forehead, while Namine whispered goodbye. They then walked away, hand in hand, and let the final person say goodbye.

Sora walked up to the casket, his hands in his pockets, and a blank look on his face. He leant into the casket, and into her ear he whispered something.

"Sweet dreams, you beautiful girl," He muttered, and then he walked back to his seat.

The Priest walked back to the podium, and began to praise Yuna about her many achievements throughout her life. Everyone remained teary eyed throughout it. Everyone, except Sora.

Sora just sat there, not moving an inch, gulping up all that the priest had to say. Kairi, who was crying her eyes out, turned to Sora, and was surprised to see that he was maintaining a calm attitude.

She was shocked, absolutely shocked. She had never seen anyone so calm during a Funeral. Why was he so calm? Was he bored? Was the last time Yuna would be seen boring him? She had to know.

As the service ended, Sora automatically got up, and walked out of the chapel. Kairi, angry, yet curious to find out why he hadn't shed a tear, tore herself away from Riku and began to walk towards Sora.

Sora, already a far bit away from the chapel, tore off his tie, and threw it away from him. As the tie was about to hit the ground, Sora snapped his fingers, causing the tie to disappear into the wind. He pushed down his white collar over his black jacket, and continued walking away, crossing the road, and entering a local park knowing full well that Kairi was following him, also knowing full well why she was following him.

It only took a couple of for Kairi to reach him, and when she did, she grabbed hold of his wrist, and spun him around, to see him looking a tiny bit saddened.

"What's the deal?" Kairi asked instantly, ignoring this sadness

"What are you talking about," Sora asked, but Kairi wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Sora, I know you can read my mind, you know exactly what I mean," Kairi quickly stated, not in the mood for any of Sora's tricks.

Sora stood quite for a couple of seconds, before saying, "It doesn't matter," And began to turn away, forgetting that Kairi had a firm grip on his wrist.

"Oh, you better believe it does," Kairi voice rose a tiny bit.

"Let me go," Sora said quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't cry," Kairi firmly said, and actually tightened her grip on his wrist.

"It doesn't matter," Sora said once again, this time a little agitated

"Stop saying that," Kairi said, "Just tell me why,"

"Kairi, It's not important," Sora said a little louder, and at that moment, she lost all patience she had with him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CRY!" She screamed in his ear, and Sora, now extremely agitated, responded in a similar manner.

"BECAUSE I'VE SEEN ENOUGH DEATH IN MY LIFETIME!" and at once, an electric shock went through Kairi's hand. She yelped, and released her hold on Sora, who at once began to walk away.

"YOU COWARD," Kairi screamed, holding the hand that had just had electricity pumped through it. "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM DEATH FOREVER,"

Sora stopped in his place, and because there was hardly anyone there, he had no reason to shout his next sentence.

"Why stop now?" Sora asked her, "When I've been doing it for so long?"

"Death always catches up with you," Kairi stated, to which Sora laughed.

"Oh, please, Death has already caught me, I'm already dead, I've just come back as a Guardian Angel. That's one of the many things that a Guardian Angel is, someone who outsmarted death, and from that moment, death follows us, and tries to take us, in the form of taking those who we love. But then again, when I go back to heaven, I'll see that person again, maybe that's why I don't cry, because I'm not really losing them," Sora chuckled when he said this, Something that made Kairi extremely angry

"You've forgotten what it means to be human," Kairi shook her head in anger, to which Sora looked up in anger.

"I forgot what it meant to be human long before I met you," Sora said in anger.

"So, you think that's OK?" Kairi asked, holding the hand that had received the electric shock.

"Of course it's not OK, it's absolutely horrid, but what can I do, I haven't been human for nearly 500 years, all I know is the hard shell of an Angel,"

"Are you trying to JUSTIFY your actions today?" Kairi asked him.

"I'm trying to explain to you how I could react like I have today," Sora pointed at the chapel.

"There is no explanation that could make what you did today alright," Kairi's voice rose.

"Look, I'm sorry if what I did today has upset you…" Sora began, but was cut off from Kairi.

"No, it's not me you should be apologizing to, It's Yuna, for not feeling sad that she has gone," Kairi yelled at him.

"Fine, then maybe I will," Sora yelled back, and his wings ripped out of his back, twice as long as Kairi had ever seen them, and he shot up like a cannon, and in mere seconds, he disappeared into the atmosphere.

Kairi screamed in frustration, and began walking over to the chapel, where Roxas and Namine were looking at her.

"Sorry you had to see that," Kairi sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Namine asked, but before Kairi could say anything, Roxas stepped in.

"Actually, the best thing to do is to just leave him alone, hell be back to his normal self in no time," Roxas smiled.

"But that's the thing Roxas, after today, I don't think I'll want him back," Kairi muttered.

Namine gasped, "You mean you don't want a Guardian Angel,"

"No, I don't think I do," Kairi shook her head.

Everyone was silent, before Roxas said, "Except, that's impossible,"

Kairi spun around, and looked at Roxas, "What are you talking about,"

"Well, uou see, the thing is Kairi, Sora was assigned to you as your protector, and when he was made to be a Guardian Angel, he swore an oath that he would protect that who he was assigned to until her time of Death, so, if he was to stop protecting you, he would be striped of his Rank, and be sentenced to never setting one foot on earth again,"

"What do you mean sworn to an oath?" Namine asked.

Roxas opened up the buttons of his jacket, and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well, Guardian Angels mainly have the power to do _almost _anything while on Earth, but there are 10 rules they must follow, that they take an oath to always follow these rules no matter what the cost, they're like commandments for the Angels. This keeps them in the Fathers control,"

"Yeah, and?" Kairi said.

"Rule 8 of the commandments say 'Thou shalt for fill their duties of protecting their principal until the time of their principal's death', we can't just go and break that rule,"

"So, you mean I have no choice in the matter, I can't stop Sora from being my Guardian Angel," Kairi said desperately.

"Just like Sora can't stop you from being his principal," Roxas shrugged, leaning against the church.

"Urgh, terrific," Kairi threw her hands up, as she began to walk away.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Namine asked.

"I'm going home, I want to forget everything, this ever happening, the day she died, and especially Sora Twelve," And with that Kairi began to walk away towards Riku's car, and waited for Riku to get to the car, so that she could be taken home.

"You think it's best for her to be alone?" Namine asked.

"She'll be ok, ill talk to Sora later, and before we know it they'll be best buddies again," Roxas muttered.

"Oh, your so sweet," Namine smiled.

"Mmm, but you taste sweeter," Roxas smiled, and they shared a small kiss.

12------12

Roxas was walking through the streets of Upper Twilight Town at around 10 o'clock at night. About half an hour ago, he had sensed an Angel returning to Earth in that area, and was assuming that it had been Sora. As he passed by a shop, several large men, looking very much like stereotypical biker, complete with tattoos and beards, greeted him.

"Well, look what we have here boys, looks like a little kid up late," the biggest, tallest one said.

"I'm not that little," Roxas smiled.

"Oh, looks like we have a smartarse here," He said to his friends, who all laughed with him.

Roxas smiled, and walked closer to the head of the gang, and said, "Listen buddy, it wouldn't take me that long to knock you and your gang of girls into the next millennium, but as it turns out, I have better things to do, like find my twin brother, so, if you don't mind, ill be off,"

And at once, in the eyes of the gang members, he disappeared.

In actual fact, Roxas had merely turned into his Angelic form. He watched for a few moments as the men looked around, clearly shocked, before he slipped past two of the them at the back, and continued down the street, invisible to everyone.

Everyone, except one Guardian Angel.

Laughter was heard from one of the Ally ways. Roxas peered inside to find Sora leaning against one of the walls.

"You seriously scared the shit out of those guys," Sora laughed.

"Of course I did, wouldn't you be if you saw something disappear into the night,"

"No, not really," Sora chuckled.

"Well, that's true," Roxas lied back on the opposite wall, facing his brother.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, where only an owl could be heard, before Roxas spoke up.

"So, you go to heaven?" Roxas asked.

"Well, where else was I going to go? Sora asked his brother, looking up

"Why did you go there?" Roxas asked.

"To get away from _her_," Sora continued looking into the sky, but

"Trouble in paradise," Roxas joked, but Sora's head just shot straight towards him, with anger plastered on his face.

"That's not funny Roxas," Sora snarled.

"Ok, sorry, down boy," Roxas rose his hands up, in an 'I'm innocent' kind of way.

"Argh, it her, Roxas, she Stubborn, and Hotheaded, and right,"

"Wait, what?" Roxas' had a very confused, yet serious look on his face.

"I haven't been human in years, but that was no right to feel not-sadden at her funeral,"

"Sora?" Roxas said, slowly.

"Roxas, I was BORED at that funeral, bored, how could I be bored at that Funeral, the Funeral of a close friend," Sora walked away from Roxas just a tiny bit, Roared into the sky, curled his hand into a fist, and with all his force, pushed his arm into the brick wall, smashing his hand into the wall, leaving an imprint of his fist in the wall.

"Sora, are you alright," Roxas asked, to which Sora started to gasp, but it wasn't because of his hand. Sora was clutching his heart.

"Roxas, its my emotions, they keep going haywire," Sora gasped.

"But you were angry?" Roxas said, bewildered.

"I could never be truly angry at her, but I can't get her out of my head, she's affecting my job, and I don't know how long I can last,"

"Sora, what is wrong with you, you said you were going to control it?" Roxas said, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Roxas," Sora gasped, "I don't know how long I'm going to be able to control it,"

"You think you are going to be able to control it now?" Roxas asked.

"I think…I think I can, give me a minute," Sora gasped, then began to shake, and twitch, then he finally stopped gasping, and he was finally able to stand up.

"Sora, you're sweating," Roxas looked at Sora's forehead.

Sora raised his hand up to his forehead, and felt the liquid fall from his head. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he removed his hand, the sweat had disappeared.

"Never seen an angel sweat before," Roxas muttered.

"And you never will again," Sora smiled, and he walked out of the alleyway.

Roxas quickly followed him out, and at that moment, it began to rain. Sora looked up and the rain began to soak his and his brother's hair. Sora snapped his fingers, and at once their hair, which had been pushed back via the hair sprung up, and they were instantaneously dried.

"Wow, thanks," Roxas smiled.

Sora smirked, "No problem,"

They stared at the rain hitting the numerous buildings, before Roxas turned to his brother.

"So, what are you going to do?" Roxas asked.

"I'm going to go to her, and apologize, and ask her to forgive me," Sora said, taking a deep breath.

"You still gonna keep your emotions controlled?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, I mean, you know what happens if I don't," Sora stated, and without another word Sora walked of into the rain, and as soon as he was out of sight, the winds soon picked up, and Sora's footsteps disappeared into the night

12------12

Kairi was lying on her bed, thinking about the day. Throughout it, her anger had subsided, and she had thought about that day. Maybe she had been a bit hard on Sora. She had spent most of her time putting herself in the angel's shoes, and she could see where he was coming from. He was able to see her any time she wanted, and maybe that was the reason why she had been so angry, the fact that for him, it really wasn't goodbye.

Kairi felt a burst of fresh air coming from her bedroom door. She sat up to see her Guardian Angel, Sora, open the door.

"Kairi, listen, about today, you were right…" Sora began, but was stopped by Kairi putting her hand up.

"No, you were right, I mean, I spent the afternoon thinking how you would look at it, and I could see why you wouldn't be upset," Kairi stated.

"Still, that doesn't mean I shouldn't be upset, I lost a good friend that day, and I should have been upset, but I wasn't," Sora explained.

"But Sora, you wouldn't need to be upset, you can see her again, you have a gift, the gift of an angel," Kairi said.

"Kairi, being an Angel is not a gift, in fact, sometimes I think it's a curse, a curse that I don't wish anyone could have," Sora muttered.

"Why not," Kairi asked.

"The commandments, I assume that Roxas has explained them to you," Sora asked.

"Well, he explained Rule Number 8," Kairi said.

"Understandable, but there are 9 more rules, that make an Angels life on Earth very complicated. Rules that really make you think about whether coming back to earth is really such a good idea," Sora explained.

"So, why did you choose to do it?" Kairi asked.

"Because, All I ever wanted to do was help people, I didn't really care about being on earth with the guidelines to follow, it didn't bother me," Sora explained.

"Sora…I'm just so sorry," Kairi looked down towards her bedroom floor.

Sora walked up to her, and gave her a hug. He held her there, not saying a word.

"Kairi, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, you are right, I need to learn to be human again, especially with most of my emotions," Sora said, as he continued to hug her.

They stood there, in her bedroom for a couple of moments, Kairi being held by her Guardian Angel, until Sora moved away, and held her by her shoulders.

"I'll try to be as human as possible for you," Sora smiled.

"You don't have to," Kairi smiled.

"I know I don't," Sora also smiled as he led Kairi to her bed.

"You know, I think I'm too old to be tucked in," Kairi rolled her eyes.

"No one is too old to be tucked in," Sora smiled, as he wrapped the blanket around Kairi.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Sora's chest. He reached into his pocket, revealing his Angelically-Modified Phone. He looked at it for a second, before he looked at Kairi.

"Would you mind if I took this?" Sora asked.

"No, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep," Kairi snuggled into her bed.

"OK, well, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Sora said, his phone still bussing and vibrating.

"You better answer that," Kairi smiled.

"Hmm?" Sora looked at her, before he looked down to his hand, "Oh, right, yes, well, goodnight," and with that, Sora turned around and walked out the door.

Kairi smiled, no longer angry at her Guardian Angel, and drifted off into sleep.

12------12

"Hello?" Sora said into the phone, now standing on Kairi's roof.

"Six rings, everything alright?" A grave voice sounded through the phone, and Sora instantly knew from the comment that it was Cloud.

"I'm fine Cloud, I was just saying goodnight to Kairi, everything alright at your end," Sora asked.

"I wish I could say the same," Cloud said.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, looking into the distance.

"Sora, we need you to come to Midgar straight away, there's a small problem."

"Why, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I haven't got time to explain, I'm sending you the co-ordinates now, just, get over here quickly," And all of a sudden, a constant beeping sound was heard from within the phone, indicating that Cloud had hung up.

Sora sighed, his wings bursting forth as he did, he then wrapped them around his body, and with his usual bolt of lightning, disappeared.

_Next time on 12 _

_Havens Elite are standing in an apartment. _

"We knew something was up, we just didn't know it would be this big,"

"We need Cid to cross-reference the time he was knocked out with the time of the Flame-flare,"

"If you're right, than this is big, very big,"

_In the inner sanctum of Hell _

"You were wrong, she was not one of the seven,"

"You will find the others, they are the key,"

_Someone in the shadows responds _

"Yes, my master,"

_He disappears in a burst of flames_

_The figure sits back on his throne _

"Soon, soon I shall have…ULTIMATE POWER!"

_The sound of his laughter is echoed throughout the Sanctum. _

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, even though it was short, I don't know how long the next chapter will be, it might be this long, I don't know. Anyway, please read and review. **

**Oh, also, I have started a little project with one of my friends who also happens to be a writer on fictionpress. So far we have only got one reviewer, so it would mean a lot if you would go over there and read it for me, it would make us extremely happy, here is the URL, just type in fictionpress and add this to the end of it:**

**.com/s/2743413/1/Sutherland_Academy**

**Anyway, If you could do that, you would be super awesome and fantastic. **

**And one last thing, If you are going to review here, please keep them clean. I don't mind constructive criticism, but if you're going to be rude, please don't read this story, I'm basically putting this towards the one person who has been putting abusive reviews towards me, but anyone whose thinking of doing it, don't please.**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on to your reviewing, so, until next time, keep a look out for the next chapter, it shouldn't be that long.**


	9. Shirt, Jacket, Jeans, Converse Pt 2

**Hey Guys, Remember me, Well, I'm back, and im not happy with this chapter for one reason…ITS SHORT! **

**Gah, I'm sorry, but I needed to get this out of the way, these 2 chapters were like the only 2 I didn't spend days planning last year, so, im sorry. **

**But guys, im gonna make it up to you, and at the end of this chapter, ill tell you how. **

**Guys, I'm not going to give out the separate greetings, cause thatll take too long, but I want you all to know how much I love all you reviewers, especially those who have been reading my stuff for the past 2 years. That's right, I published the first chapter of school life, my very first fanfic, almost 2 years ago on January 1****st****, 2008. But even those who recently began to read my fanfiction, I love you just as much. So thank you all. **

**Now, read the chapter, and continue reading afterwards, cause ive got some information to give out**

Previously on 12

_Sora sits in Kairi's room. _

"We're getting more flame flares recently than ever,"

_Sora and Cloud shake hands. _

"Keep her close, I smell the demons stench coming,"

_Sora and Roxas stand on a wharf. _

"Have you heard Clouds hypothesis on a flame flare could represent?"

_A shadow-human figure disappears into the night._

"If we assume that Cloud is right…"

_Two shadow figures appear from a portal of darkness. _

"…and that Flame Flares are Demonic Teleportation…"

_The shadow-human figure laughs into the night. _

"…then we can also assume that he is after those girls,"

_Sora is standing on top of Kairi's house, talking to Cloud. _

"Is something wrong?"

"Sora, we need you to come to Midgar straight away, there's a small problem,"

_Sora sighs, and disappears in a flash of light. _

Chapter 9: Shirt, Jacket, Jeans, Converse

It was 11:00pm in Midgar, and Cloud was looking through some books when Sora had appeared in a flash of lightning. His wings retraced into his back, but he kept his halo above his head, for a source of light. Sora dusted of his Jacket, and looked down to see he was still wearing his funeral suit.

"Oh, shoot," Sora muttered, and snapped his fingers, changing the white dress shirt to a plain dark blue shirt, Jeans and Dark Blue converse.

"There we go," Sora smiled, and he looked up to see Cloud looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You finished?" Cloud asked him.

"Lets see, shirt, jacket, jeans, converse, yep, finished," Sora smiled at him.

Cloud merely rolled his eyes, and walked down the hallway, followed by Sora, where they entered a rather large room, with all of Haven's Elite all standing around. Sora quickly managed to locate Roxas, who was standing near something.

"So, whats up?" Sora asked, clearly not using his mind reading abilities to find out what the group had wanted.

"Take a look," Zack gestured to something that was being blocked by Leon and Roxas.

Sora walked over, until he was able to see what everyone was looking at. Sora, being the trained Guardian Angel that he was, was not shocked when he saw Wakka lying on the floor, unconscious.

Sora bend down, and began to look at Wakka's body, checking for something. He checked his temperature, and then looked up to Cloud, and said, "You felt how hot he is?"

"Yeah, he's 41.5 degrees," Cloud stated.

"And he's been knocked out for about 5 days…what's the temperature outside?" Sora called out, and Zack stuck his hand one of the windows.

"Hmm, its about 12.3 degrees during the day, 4.7 degrees at night," Zack rotated his hand a bit, before bringing it back inside.

"There's no heaters on," Sora muttered, before he stood up and rose his voice, "So you tell me how a Guardian Angel, in a lot less than 20 degrees temperature for 5 days becomes that hot,"

Roxas, Leon and Zack all shrugged, but Cloud, who had been staring at the body, suddenly reached out into the air space that was in front of him, and began to grasp at something. Then he moved his hand away from the space, and slowly brought it back into it.

"Found something?" Sora asked.

"Put your hand here," Cloud motioned to an area away from Wakka, and Sora complied.

"Now, draw it forward," Cloud said, and Slowly, Sora began to do so, noticing that as he did, his hand, and most of his arm began to get hotter.

"That's not right, is it?" Cloud asked Sora, but Sora was concentrating on something else.

Sora began to move his hand away from Wakka as if he had found something. Everyone in the room began to slowly follow his footsteps, watching him look this way and that and his hand twitching as he did.

Then he stopped, and his arm went up, and then down. He stood in the place where he had been waving his arm, and began to raise the palm of his hand over his head, acting like a mime in a box.

Zack leant forward to Roxas and whispered, "What is he doing?"

"It looks like he's working something out," Roxas whispered back.

Sora, who was looking up and staring at what appeared to be his own hands, look straight at the group and smiled.

"Got it," He smiled, showing off all of his teeth.

"Got what?" Leon asked, But Sora had already pulled out his mobile phone and called someone.

"Cid, is that you?" Sora asked.

"Of course it's me, what do you want?" The sound of an old, angry man reached Sora's ears.

"Cid, can you locate my position for me," Sora asked.

"Why, can't you remember where you are," The sentence was quickly followed by laughter, to which Sora rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you're in Midgar…What are ya doing in Midgar, I thought you were stationed at Destiny Islands?" Cid asked.

"Never mind that, now, I need you to check for Flame Flares in the area," Sora said.

"Okey-dokey," the sound of keys clattering was heard for a few moments, until they stopped.

"Ok then lets have a look…Sora, you might not know this, but you are at this very moment standing in the middle of a flame flare,"

Sora laughed in triumph, and ended the call, "I knew it,"

"Knew what?" Roxas asked.

"Those flame flares are just big enough to fit a person, they are being used as demonic teleportation, like Cloud has been saying all along," Sora jumped up in success.

"Sora, that doesn't prove anything," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You want proof,"

This was said by someone new, someone who until extremely recently had thought to have been missing. Everyone turned their head in shock, to see someone limping in. As the stranger stood in the light of the room, he revealed himself to be Tidus. He was still wearing his party clothes that he had been seen in last time at Kairi's birthday, although they were now covered in dirt.

"Tidus, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked with eyes wide open, while Cloud walked over to him and picked him up but the scruff of his neck.

"Cloud, what the hell are you doing!?" Sora asked him, a mixture of surprise and confusion in his voice, as everyone, except Leon stepped forward, with eyes wide opened

"On August 23rd, 1957, what did you do to escape prison after you were convicted of Jaywalking?"

"I told the judge I was a blind man, who had lost his Seeing Eye dog," Tidus muttered, to which Cloud put him down.

"I'm sorry for that, but he could have been an imposter," Cloud muttered to the rest of them.

As Cloud walked back, he stopped at Sora, and said, "You should have used your mind reading ability to know what I was going to do,"

"Cloud, right now my concentration is not on reading other peoples minds," Sora stated.

Cloud merely looked at his for a couple of seconds before he walked over to Tidus once again.

"So, you want to explain where you have been for the past couple of months?" He asked him, a little fiercely, as Tidus sighed, and began to explain his story.

"Selphie and I arrived home the night of Kairi's birthday, when all of a sudden I heard something. Suddenly something from out of the shadows stabbed Selphie, and before I could do anything, he knocked me out. The next thing I know, I'm lying in Selphie's parent's apartment, with no memory of what had happened for the past few months,"

"You realize you disappeared off our radars during that time," Roxas told him.

"How is that possible, we have angels of this dimension tracked through every dimension,"

"Well, apparently not every dimension," Zack muttered.

"What do you think it is?" Roxas asked Sora, but Sora was just staring at the spot, remembering something he had said to Kairi a couple of weeks before.

"_Well, we detected low traces of Light and Dark Elements around Tidus's area," _

"Sora, is something wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm?" Sora asked him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Roxas repeated.

Sora smiled, "No, nothings wrong,"

"Ok, We need to figure out what we are going to do," Roxas stood up

"Tidus, I suggest you take Wakka back up to Heaven, see if you can hurry up his healing, we should all head back, and protect the girls from anything else that could be happening, if this is a pattern, than our best bet is to stick close to them, and not let them out of our sight," Cloud muttered.

"But shouldn't we be looking for the person who is committing these supernatural murders?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, our first priority is to protect the girls, its our law, you know that," Leon muttered.

"Right, if anyone hears, or sees anything strange, call us, and we'll all check it out, but in the meantime, I'm issuing Priority Orange," Cloud muttered.

"Which one is Priority Orange?" Roxas asked.

"Priority Orange is to constantly keep on your principal, no matter what" Leon muttered.

"Right," Roxas nodded his head.

"OK, so, everyone clear, keep to your principals, no matter what the cost,"

"Right," Everyone except Sora said, as he was still entranced with something the others could not see.

"OK, Tidus, get Wakka up to Heaven, and begin looking for who it is, everyone else, get back to your principals now," Cloud told them, and almost everyone nodded in agreement, before they all began to spin around and their feint outlines disappeared out of the room, however, there was one person still in the room, in the exact same position that he had been in for the past several minutes.

"Sora, did you not hear what I said," Cloud muttered walking over to him.

"No Cloud, being a Guardian Angel gives me impressive hearing, and I think you know that I heard every word you said, but there is one thing I must check before I leave here tonight, I promise you that after tonight, security of Kairi Faller will be increased, but I must search for one thing," Sora told Cloud, not moving an inch.

"And why must you search for this thing?" Cloud asked.

"Because if I am correct, then not even the Haven's Elite will be able to stop it," Sora muttered.

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Bite your tongue, Sora, there is nothing that can defeat us,"

Sora merely sighed, "If you believe that, Cloud, but just remember where I come from, what I have learnt, seen…endured,"

Cloud looked at Sora for a few moments, before he turned and walked out the door, the sound of flames heard.

Sora finally stood from his spot, and took out his superphone.

"Cid, it's me again. Listen, I need you to do me a favor, Tidus should be in the medical area getting a checkup, I need you to look for traces of Light and Darkness in him…Because I think he went somewhere even you don't know…"

12------12

When Zack teleported into Tifa's home, the last thing he thought he was going to see was her lying on the ground, and in fact, when Zack did manage to teleport in there, he didn't see her. But he did hear someone groaning, unfortunately, he had mistaken it for a groan of tiredness, not a groan of pain.

"It's only me, sorry for waking you, had a meeting with the others, little bit of a disturbance, but everything is alright now,"

Another groan.

"You OK? You don't usually groan in your sleep," Zack took off his coat, and wrapped it in a ball before it disappeared, and then turned around, the worst case scenario staring back at him.

Someone was standing over Tifa, her groans now explained when he saw the large sword sticking into her chest, blood leaking out of her back, and someone in the shadows smiling, the only part of his body visible was his arm holding the sword.

Zack's eyes widened at the scene. His remarkable sense for what he had to do left him as he lunged. But before he had drawn his weapon the creature lifted up his arm, and grabbed him by the throat.

"No, no, no. No little Guardian Angel is going to stop me, not you, not some human child, not anyone," The voice sounded playful, almost as if what he was doing was something fun.

Zack struggled for a few more moments, and just before he lost breath, the Creature threw him across the room, and heard his body contact with the wall, Zack going limp in seconds.

The creature looked down just in time to see the remainder of Tifa be sucked into the sword.

"Hmm, the easy ones are finished, now, for the more difficult ones," The creature growled in a monotone voice, before something began to vibrate in his pocked.

The creature growled once again as he reached into it, and drew out a black flip phone with blood red marks on it.

"Yes, my master," The creature growled for a third time.

"I want you back here now, I have something to tell you,"

"Of course, my master," And the creature hung up, set fire to the phone, and closed his eyes, as he began to hum, and all of a sudden he burst into flames, licking up all of his body, before he vanished, the flames disappearing into the night with no sight that fire had ever been there, no smoke, no smell, no…nothing.

12------12

The fire disappeared as the Creature stepped into the main chamber of hell. He was wearing a Black suit with a red undershirt and tie. His blood red tail, and black horns stood out amongst the demons, and while there was a lack of a pitchfork, there was his most prized possession, his sword hanging from his back. Black creatures, known as the inferior heartless scattered around the hallway, but they dared not get in his way. They were nothing compared to what he was. Other Demons were not even aloud to see their ruler without a meeting. But this one, he was aloud access whenever he wanted, in fact, it was part of his job to be next to him.

Flames burst over their heads, as they heard the shrieks of human souls being ripped from their chests, or their genetics being changed, the most painful way possible. But at the end of this prestigious hall was their leader, their teacher, their Lord and Master.

He was sitting at the centre of the back hall, his black throne built from the skulls of humans. He wore black robes, and had jet-black wings twice as big as that of any angel, and a black halo, forever being burnt in an eternal blue flame. His face looked old, as if the flames had melted it. He had many names, Satan, Devil, Armageddon, but the one everyone else knew him by, everyone in hell was forced to call him…was the Dark Angel.

The Dark Angel was a being of colossal power, no one knew much about his past, except that a once he had been good colleagues with the one the demons and heartless feared the most. The Dark Angel didn't believe in Names, thinking them to be an insult. It was for this reason no one knew of the name he had before he had become the Ruler of Hell. Of course, he used the names of any Angel, thinking it to be an insult, but for those he regarded highly, he would use their rank, not even bothering to mention the heartless that roamed the area, like rats.

"I see you have dressed yourself with the finest human rags, is this honor for me? Or for someone else?" The Dark Angel muttered, in raspy voice, almost as if every breath he took was difficult.

"My lord, while with vermin, you must look as if you are king, after all, even vermin can be…quite useful," The creature muttered, dusting ash off of his suit.

"Humans are nothing more that disgusting creatures, why would you want to dress like one," The Dark Angel laughed.

Ignoring this, the creature asked, "Did you receive my latest gift?"

"Yes, Hunter, I received her, but you have merely given me one puzzle piece, and what good is one puzzle piece when I don't have the entire collection," The Dark Angel asked.

"Master, Finding these vermin is proving to be more difficult than you originally…" The Hunter began, but was cut off.

"YOU DARE IMAGINE I AM WRONG!"

Fire burst behind him as he leapt up, his face a wild rage. His age became redundant as his speed was that no normal man who looked his age could posses. Heartless shrieked as they scattered, and even some of the elder demons flinched, but not the hunter, he would not be known for having such a high status if he would flinch

"My Master, It has become apparent to me that _he _is hiding them from us, apparently he grew quite wise of your plan, and has placed his highest security on them.

"But that has not stopped you," The Dark Angel asked, more calm than he had been moments ago.

"Of course not, you see the three girls in the preparation chamber, and I have been scouting out an area for some time, which I believe holds one, if not two of them,"

The Hunter turned, and began to walk away, but the Dark Angel called out to him, "Beware your pride, Hunter, you may be good, but you have not been a Demon for as Long as Sora Twelve has been an Angel,"

At these words the Hunter twitched, ever so slightly, "That little boy is nothing compared to me,"

"That little boy is showing signs of a powerful adversary, many have died thinking they are the best, so you must remember to not let your mind believe that, else you will be easily defeated,"

The Hunter continued to hold his back to the Dark Angel, and said, "Yes, My Master,"

"I don't want any mistakes, you will find the others, they are the key, without them, all this planning will be for nothing, and I don't like it when I come up empty handed," The Dark Angel muttered.

"I will not disappoint you, my Lord," He muttered, and with that he burst into flames, yet not a bit of his hair fell to the ground.

The Dark Angel Rose from his chair, and walked into the centre of the hall. He rose his hands, and watched something engulfed in darkness lowered, and slowly touched a small black table that had appeared out of nowhere. The darkness disappeared, revealing a black box with golden symbols around it.

"Soon, soon I shall have…ULTIMATE POWER!"

At the Dark Angel Laughed, A mad laughter, echoing throughout the sanctum. The Heartless scattered throughout Hell, and the Laughter made by this Madman almost drowned out the screams and cries of the people that had been placed under his care, but if one knew of the previous lives these people had had, one would think that they deserved it.

Next Time On 12

_Sora and Kairi stand on the beach _

"Merry Christmas, Kairi,"

_Kairi is opening Sora's gift. _

"What is it?"

"It's known as an Angelic Charm,"

_Riku is talking to Sora and Roxas. _

"Guys, the band has been asked to play for the New Years Eve Show,"

_Kairi Begins to fall to sleep. _

"You think things will always be like this,"

_Kairi falls asleep, and Sora looks worried. _

"I used to,"

**So what you guys think, good, crap, fantatic, sucks, tell me on the reviews, even a good job would be much appreciated, cause I wanna know what all my readers think. **

**Anyway lately ive been working my arse off at KFC, for those of you who don't know, I work at KFC…and it SUCKS, seriously, its too hard. **

**Oh, I went swimming on Saturday, and guess what, my back is COMPLETELY sunburnt, and I am in so much pain, which doesn't help when you have to work 2 days later. But I managed to survive…somehow. **

**Guys, its 4 days till Christmas, that is just…WOW, so fast, I really didn't want this year to end, did you guys? Let me know, also, let me know what you want, and see if anyone wants the same thing.**

**Also, my Girlfriend and me broke up last week, which is alright, cause I guess we both didn't feel the love anymore. But the important thing is im gonna be single till I'm 30, whoop =D (Not by choice guys) **

**Now, three more things before I go that are gonna rock your world. **

**Numero uno: Because of the lousiness of this chapter, I have decided to give you guys a present. You see, I'm going to give myself the ultimate test. From now until 12:00, January the First, 2010, I will be writing every second I have to get chapter 10, or the Christmas/new year chapter up by this time. And it will be the usual 10,000 word chapter I usually write. **

**And what shall be the punishment if I fail, well, if I happen to miss it by even 1 millisecond, I shall spend that night sending every single fanfiction user who reviews this chapter a lengthy and unique apology, asking for their deepest forgiveness, and also asking for one thing they want to see happen in the next chapter (11), and I shall put all your requests in there. And when I say unique, I don't mean ill write one thing up, change a few words here and there, I mean sit down, write it out, send, delete, write COMPETLY DIFFERENT one, send, etc etc, so, starting from now the challenge begins (Man, the shit I get myself into)**

**B…no, 2: I am planning a new story, and it is in the midway stages of production, This story hopefully will be good, and hopefully by the end of this year, the plot, characters, etc will be up…hopefully. Im still working out the kinks, but I think this will be one bad-ass story **

**And Blue…no, C: I have recently written a one-shot entitled maker…guys, why haven't reviewers from here reviewed that (Not saying this to people who already have, you guys are awesome), I spent a lot of time on that, and id like the people who read this story to go read that, so as soon as you stop reading this, click on my profile page, scroll down, read maker, and review. **

**So, that's all I have to say, Please review as usual, I'm going to go to sleep, wake up early and get started on chapter 10, and guys…MERRY CHRISTMAS, now what are you still doing here, go and read n review maker**


	10. Human Celebrations How He Missed Them

**Guys, you are all so awesome, thank you for understanding so very much, I know how much all of you were so disappointed when there was no update, and I thank you very much your understanding, you are all so very brilliant, so, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**PS this has not been spell checked, or grammar checked, please forgive me**

Chapter 10 – Human Celebrations…How he missed them.

"Fina-freaking-ly!"

It was Thursday, a couple of days before Christmas. Winter on the Destiny Islands was seemingly perfect. Snow fell down slowly during the month of December, and by the time Christmas arrived the entire place was covered. Moonlight glistening against the snow in Midnight, Eclipse Mountain was covered at the top, and you could see the residence sliding down on ski's and snowboards. Dawn City has a small layer of snow on top of all the building, pure white on every single buildings. Sunset Horizons no longer had its dusty sand dunes, but mountains of snow that would melt come springtime. And then there was Twilight Town, with parks, houses covered in snow. And the school, barely recognizable to the residents, especially to the students, stood there draped in snow

The school bell had rung a few minutes ago, the final school bell of that year. Kairi, Sora, and all the others had graduated, receiving passing marks on their reports to be aloud into year 11 the following year. Axel, who, like many others, was glad that it was the end of the year, made the sudden disturbance of the atmosphere by shouting into the air how glad he was that it was the end of the year.

"Axel, please, many people are trying to catch up with some well deserved rest that they have been deprived of due to these exams we've all had recently…I myself am one of those people, so, in short, SHUT UP!" Sora yelled in the direction of Axel, removing the buttons of his jacket and slipping his hand in his pockets.

"Well, Sora, are you going to give us your report yet?" Roxas had one hand holding on to his jacket behind his back, the other wrapped around Namine.

"Of course not," Sora smiled, and looked at Roxas as he reached behind Namine and took a piece of paper.

"Hmm, All A's, good job Sora," Roxas smiled, as he opened up the piece of paper, to which Sora stared at him in surprise, as his hand flew into his pocket, searching frantically for something.

"Son of a bitch," Sora said in a squeaky voice, as everyone began to roar with laughter.

"How…How the hell…did you do that," Axel cried in laughter.

"Magic trick, learnt it in the 8th grade," Roxas smiled as he turned the page, and his smile grew even bigger.

"Listen to this, Sora Twelve is a model student who always does his work to the best of his ability, he is polite, kind, a gentlemen, and I wish him luck wherever his path may go," Everyone began to laugh harder than ever.

"Sora, you nerd you," Axel leaned forward and punched him in the shoulder, but Sora maintained his natural position.

"You're a teachers pet you are," Riku had his hand around Kairi smiling at him.

"Shut up," Sora smiled, clearly able to take a joke.

"Come on Sora, you must have something better to say than that," Roxas laughed.

"Oh, I can go better than that," Sora smiled, and with that, He grabbed Roxas and took him in a head lock, not letting him go, while everyone else clapped, cheered and laughed.

"Now what kind of nerd can get you in a headlock," Sora laughed.

"Ouch, gerroff me Sora," Roxas muttered, his coat lying on the ground, everyone laughing.

"Not until you admit I'm no nerd," Sora said, tightening his while Roxas flayed this way and that.

"Ok, Ok, you're no nerd, just let me go," Roxas said, and Sora loosened his grip as Roxas staggered out of his area,"

"Man, Sora, for a nerd, you look like you have one good grip," Axel stated.

"Oh, you next are you Axel?" Sora laughed, and Axel backed away.

"No offense Sora, but Roxas didn't look to comfortable there, so no thank you,"

"He didn't feel comfortable there either," Roxas muttered as he stroked his neck, trying to get air through there, as everyone began to laugh.

"You know, it's such a shame we don't have a formal in year 10," Kairi sighed.

"Oh please, knowing you guys, you'd probably make one up for everyone," Roxas stated as he picked up his Jacket, and dusted of the excess dirt.

"Yeah, you're right," Kairi said, before she turned to Sora, "Hey Sora…"

Sora backed off, "Oh no, I'm not organizing some dance for you, you want help, then ask the silver haired wonder over their, isn't that the whole reason your going out with him?"

"No, I'm going out with him because I love him," Kairi smiled as she pecked him on the lips.

"Really, cause I thought he was your personal wallet, my mistake, mixed signals," Sora shrugged as the others began to roar with laughter.

Everyone reached a cross in the street, and said their goodbyes. Roxas and Namine headed off towards her house, Axel said something about leaving something in the oven, and because he didn't want to look like a third wheel, Sora made up an excuse to leave, leaving only Kairi and Riku left.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Kairi asked, as she enlaced her fingers into Riku's

"There's something I want to show you," Riku said softly, as he began to lead her down the road, than down a path leading to the beach. The sun shone through the water as it always did, but this time, there was something mystical about.

"This place is beautiful," Kairi said in awe, smiling at her surroundings.

"That's because you're here," Riku said as he smiled at her, and Kairi looked at him, smiling at the complement he had given her.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present early," Riku said as he put his hand into his pocket and took out a black box.

"You're not going to propose are you," Kairi asked warily, before she joined in with Riku in the laughter.

"This is just a small token of how much you have meant to me," Riku smiled, as Kairi took the small box and opened it.

Inside was a ring carved from a thelassa shell; it had been liquefied in gold, with a silver crown in the middle. Kairi's eyes shone in amazement as she picked it up and quickly found the small inscription in it.

_Yours faithfully forever. _

No words were said, instead Kairi leapt into Riku's arms, and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Kairi smiled as she kissed him again on the cold beach, and Yet their body temperature had never been so hot.

12------12

"I…" Sora sighed, not being able to mutter it even to himself as he looked at the happy couple.

Sora had teleported over the beach once he had found out Riku's plan to take Kairi to the beach. He stood there, with his hands in his pockets, keeping his promise with Cloud to look out for Kairi, although at this point in time, he was really wishing he hadn't.

"Nice show," Someone said behind him, and Sora wasn't at all surprised to see Roxas standing next to him.

Sora merely sighed again as he sat down crossing his legs,

"What? No comment about how I shouldn't be spying on them and letting them do what they want?" Roxas asked, sitting down next to him.

"Roxas, im not in the mood," Sora sighed again.

"Oh come on brother, cheer up, it's Christmas," Roxas smiled, as he held out his hand, conjuring up two ice blocks.

"I don't feel like ice cream," Sora muttered, his hands now on his chin.

"Come on, its your favorite, Sea-salt," Roxas waved the salty sweet treat it his face, but Sora merely took it and threw it miles away from him.

"Fine, be a grouch," Roxas said as he droped next to him and began to bite into the ice cream.

They sat there in silence for a while, watching the snow fall on the waves, before Roxas tried a different approach.

"So, what are you getting Kairi for Christmas," He asked.

"Nothing special, just some jewelry," Sora muttered.

"Oh, ok, that sounds nice…wanna know what Im gonna give Namine?" Roxas smiled.

"Roxas, I swear to god, if you say Christmas sex, ill do to you what I did to that ice cream," Sora death glared his brother.

"Ok, ok, I wont say anything, jeez," Roxas sighed.

Once again they sat in silence, but this time it was Sora, and not his brother who struck up another conversation.

"Shouldn't you be looking after Namine?" He asked.

"Oh, I just told her I had some angelic business to attend to," Roxas muttered as he finished the ice cream, and the stick evaporated into thin air.

Sora sighed angrily, "Roxas, you're suppose to be protecting her at all costs,"

"Sora, she's not going to be attacked for the couple of minute im away," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that for sure," Sora's eyes widened open and his voice went a tiny bit louder.

"Don't you think we would have heard or seen something if a Demon was here by now?" Roxas asked his brother.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Cloud said, "Do whatever you want, but when you sense a demon near; protect your principal," Sora told his brother.

"Oh, Sora, Cloud isn't the real leader of Haven's Elite, we don't have to listen to him," Roxas waved his hand.

"He makes as much sense as anyone, and he bloody well ought to be, he's the best Angel for the job," Sora muttered.

"Now you and I both know that simply isn't true, you are the best there is, you're the highest rank, it ought to be you being the leader of Haven's Elite, besides, you have been there longer," Roxas told his brother matter-o-factly.

"Roxas, just because I have been a member of Haven's Elite the longest, doesn't mean im the best, and I may be the highest rank, but Cloud knows how the human mind works much better than I do, I mean, he was an assassin in SOLDIER, he is the best there is, and you know the Father will promote him to leader and moment now," Sora stated.

"I don't know that, I don't know that at all," Roxas said shaking his head.

"Roxas, if you don't mind, id rather be alone, I don't feel like arguing with you today," Sora sighed.

"But…" Roxas began, but was inturuped.

"Roxas!" Sora said fiercly.

"Oh, alright, but honestly, this moody Sora is such a drag," Roxas stated, and he disappeared within the wind.

"Should have never let him near the 80's," Sora mumbled as he watched the happy couple walk back up the path. Sora sighed, got up, stretched, and teleported back to Kairi's house, where he knew they were headed.

12------12

Kairi's eyes slowly opened as she heard the little children of the neighborhood shrieking and playing in the snow. She grumbled as she turned over and tried to get back to sleep.

"Merry Christmas to you to, scrooge," Said a voice, and suddenly it all clicked in her mind. December the 25th, Christmas day.

Almost instantly she jumped out of bed, and headed for the door, barely noticing Sora holding out a neatly wrapped present in his hand. She headed for the stairs, and began to rush down them. Unfortunately for her, rushing down the stairs might not have been the best thing, as she tripped, and felt the air rush through as she was about to come face first within the bottom step.

But she never did.

He whole body was sustained within the air, and she couldn't move an inch.

"I swear to god, the next time you try and kill yourself, I might not be there to save you life,"

Kairi's eyes, being the only thing that could move, looked to her right just in time to see her Guardian Angel walk past her.

"Little…help?" Kairi barely managed to say, due to her mouth being slightly open.

"Hmm? Oh yes, right," Sora snapped his fingers, and she instantly spun around, and landed right side up at the bottom step.

"Thanks," Kairi smiled.

"Now, lets try this again, Merry Christmas Kairi," Sora smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sora," Kairi smiled as well, Seeing Sora had decided to get into the Christmas spirit by wearing a Green shirt over a Red coat, and Red and Green converse.

"A red coat, now that is different," Kairi smiled.

"Well, I thought, why not?" Sora smiled, as he handed her a nicely wrapped gift.

"Oh, and I didn't get you anything," Kairi said, as she graciously took the present.

"Kairi, you didn't need to get me anything," Sora smiled, as she began to unwrap it.

Inside was a golden arm bracelet, a long one that covered her wrist and then some. In the Middle was a Gem Stone that was completely Golden. With small golden chains connected to it and the bracelet.

"Wow…what is it?" Kairi asked in awe.

"It's known as an Angelic charm, it was created quite a long time ago by a friend of mine, and I want you to have it, it basically lets you know when a supernatural species is nearby. If, for example, a Human is near by, then the gem in the centre will turn white, if an Angel is standing near, it will be golden, If a heartless stands near, it will turn black, and finally, if a demon stands near, it will turn red,"

Kairi was about to ask what a Heartless was, but was interrupted by her mother yawning and slowly walking down the stairs. Sora smiled as he waved, and clicked his fingers, spinning around until he disappeared.

"Kairi, what is that racket?" She asked.

"Sorry mum, just started opening the presents," Kairi smiled sheepishly.

"You started without me?" Ms Faller rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Sorry again, mum, but I couldn't resist," Kairi looked down at her charm bracelet, to see that it had turned a white color, meaning that Sora was no longer in the room.

"Well, come on then, we might as well open the rest," Ms Faller smiled, and together with her daughter began to open the gifts they had received from the other, and Kairi's dad.

Kairi's gifts mainly consisted of Clothing, Jewelry, and DVD's. Once they had finished, and eaten breakfast, Kairi's family came over, and they all talked, laughed, and they sat around, all of Kairi's cousins and Nephews watch their tree in awe, and open their gifts, shrieking at the toys, lollies and chocolate they had received. Kairi smiled at the children, before she got a text from Namine.

_Hey we r all goin 2 the beach for a xmas party, can u come? _

Kairi quickly located her mother who was regaling her aunts with funny anecdotes. She quickly got her mothers permission to go, and when she had put on her new black jacket and Angelic Charm, as well as the ring she had gotten from Riku, she was out the door and making her way towards the beach.

It didn't take her that long to reach the beach, seeing as she lived that close to it. And it didn't take her that long to locate her friends, seeing as they were all laughing, having fun, showing others what they had gotten, or, In Sora, Riku and Roxas' case, throw Roxas as deep into the water as they could.

"Hey, look whose here," Rikku called out, to which Kairi was swamped with greetings from all her friends, a Kiss from Riku, and a hug from Roxas. It didn't take the girls too long to locate the Ring from Riku, or the Bracelet from Sora.

"Wow, Kairi, two gifts from guys," Namine smiled.

"Simply a Kind gesture," Sora waved, but then added "I swear," When he saw Riku staring at him.

Sora could breathe again when he heard Riku's laughter ring out, and they returned to tackling Roxas to the ground.

They spent the entire afternoon playing games, and talking about what they would do during the summer. Kairi and Namine had decided to rent a room at Midnight and go exploring the coves at the edge of Midnight. Riku and Axel were planning on staying at Riku's house, and playing every single one of his first person shooter games. Rikku, Demyx, Paine and Zexion were planning to go to Sunset Horizons to Paine's cousins for the holidays. And Roxas and Sora were just going to stay on the islands (In actual fact they were going to keep a close eye on the two girls). But first they had to get through New Years, a feat that would not be easy to accomplish, due to what was going to happen in the next few days.

Some time during the afternoon, 5 o'clock according to the blue watch she had gotten for her birthday from Namine and Roxas, when Axel cleared his throat, and called everyone together.

"Guys, soon this year will be over, and we'll be looking and Twenty ten, and a lot has happened, both good and sad this year, but one thing we will not forget was the death of our good friend, Yuna, and I think it is only fair that we toast her fairwell,"

The mood changed to that of sadness, as Kairi looked around to see many people saddened, and Sora closing his eyes looking up. He opened his eyes suddenly and smiled at Kairi.

_Did you let her know what we were doing? _Kairi thought, and she knew Sora would be reading her mind, as he smiled and nodded.

Everyone grabbed drinks off of the table, and slowly raised their glasses.

"To Yuna, our very good friend, we will miss you greatly, and know that as long as we live, you will never be forgotten,"

Every took a drink, setting their glasses down on the table, and Sora cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't think Yuna would want us to be sad on this day, so why don't we all have some fun," Sora yelled out, and slowly the mood picked back up, as everyone ran around, smiling, but remembering their old friend.

Soon the sky became darker, the signal to the end of another Christmas. One by one, everyone said their goodbyes, and began to make their journey back to their respective homes. Soon, it was only Sora and Kairi standing on the beach, at night. "So tell me Sora, how many Christmas' have you had," Kairi asked, her autumn red hair swaying in the breeze.

"Oh, so many, but I will always remember the Christmas where I came from. Back then, Christmas was done a tiny bit different. We had one Christmas tree almost 50 feet tall in the middle of our community, with large golden tinsel wrapped around the tree, and every member of the communities presents under it, literally thousands of presents. On Christmas Day, we all would come out, and for 4 hours, we would all sit there, and watch each other open our gifts, not just with out family, but with our friends and neighbors, sharing the joy. Then, we would all prepare Christmas Dinner, sit on the street with a table just as long, with all sorts of foods and drinks there, talking, laughing, some of the best moments of my life," Sora smiled, reminiscing on his days as a younger child, while Kairi looked at him.

"It must have been wonderful…I wish I could see," Kairi sighed.

Sora looked at her, "Would you like to?"

"What? You mean take me there?" Kairi asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, no, now THAT is impossible, no, I was thinking more that I would show you a memory of me and Roxas at Christmas," Sora offered.

"You can do that?" Kairi asked him.

"Oh yes, THAT I can do," Sora grinned.

"Umm, yeah, sure, sounds like fun," Kairi smiled, and Sora placed his hands on her temple and closed his eyes.

Instantly the dark beach scene dissolved from her sight, to be replaced with an Orange sky setting, with 3 moons, and the beach viewable from where they were. Snow was falling, there were large houses all along the snow-covered street, with Dim screen protectors, like Sora had told her about. Each and every roof was lightly covered in snow. And in the middle of a crossroad in the middle of their street, was the biggest tree Kairi had ever seen. It was the darkest green she had ever seen, with Golden tinsel wrapped around the tree, almost 5 centimeters thick, and red balls about the size of basketballs hanging all over it. And underneath this tree, were hundreds upon hundreds of gifts, big, small, every kind of size imaginable. All the kids of the neighborhood was running around, screaming, shouting, and having fun. And that's when Kairi saw him.

They came out of one of the houses up the hill. An older gentleman with long blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black suit with a red tie, and a long black coat, going as low as his knees. A woman, who could only be assumed to be his wife, had long silky chocolate brown hair, and deep brown eyes, wearing a red dress with a white fur coat. And the two boys, Kairi instantly knew whom they were, because the way they looked then was no way different than how they looked now.

Sora and Roxas, both dressed in suits, like their father, as well as long black coats. They were smiling and laughing along with their father and mother. They ran ahead, to join the other kids, not wearing anything quite as formal as them, yet formal enough. Kairi smiled at how Sora and Roxas were so happy, playing with a younger girl with light pink hair, and a guy with extremely light brown hair.

"Her name was Lightning Karxocc, and his Hope Estheim,"

Kairi spun around to see the Sora she knew standing next to her, looking at the scene before them.

"Roxas was the first person Lightning ever kissed, and she would always say that he was the best kisser in the entire school, even when she went out with others, none of them could match up with Roxas," Sora chuckled.

"Sora…what are you doing here?" Kairi asked him.

"Well, I wanted to view these memories again, after all, this was the last Christmas I had on this beautiful planet," Sora smiled, looking up.

"I see what you mean, it just…how could you live on earth after living on this planet," Kairi asked, looking behind her.

"It takes time, but, you do get used to it," Sora said sadly.

The two watched the little children play, the older kids chat, and the adults talking about work and their holidays.

"You want to go now?" Sora asked her.

Kairi sighed, "yeah, I suppose we should,"

Sora nodded, took one last look at the scenery, and held out his arm, and snapped his fingers.

Instantly the scenery of the perfect place disappeared, to be replaced with the night beach scene, the stars sparkling throughout the night sky, and the waves being the only thing heard by them.

Kairi wasn't surprised to find they were lying underneath a towel that she was positive Sora had conjured for her. Kairi's head leaned over to her left, where Sora was lying next to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi," Sora smiled at her, and she just caught his Christmas greeting as she fell asleep.

"Looking at other peoples memories, that always manages to knock them out quickly," Sora sighed, and he chuckled as he picked her up, bridal style, and, once his wings had fully expanded, flew over to Kairi's house, where he lay the beautiful girl into her bed, and watched over her, just as a Guardian Angel Should.

12------12

Kairi awoke to the sound of her phone going off. She grumbled as he hand slid over several metallic objects, one of which was her phone. She picked it up, and it was only by memory she was able to press the green call button.

"Hello," Grumbled Kairi

"Kairi, glad I caught you," Riku's voice sounded like he had been running for quite sometime.

Usually Kairi would be thrilled to hear her boyfriends voice, but because it was 7:00 on boxing day, not even Sora's calming angelic voice could have calmed her down.

"Riku, this better be important, because if it isn't, you're going to find out why no one calls me before 9 on a holiday," Kairi muttered evilly into the phone.

"Kairi, I need you to come out, we need you," Riku said.

"Where, Riku? Where?" Kairi asked him.

"Just come down to the beach, were all meeting there, see you soon," And with that, he hung up.

"This better be important, because ill drown him in the beach if it isn't," Kairi muttered to herself as she dragged herself out of bed, and managed to grab some clothing, and shoved them on before slipping into her boots, and made her way out of the house.

_No need to tell mum where I'm going, odds are she's asleep, I mean, who in their right mind is awake at 7 on boxing day _Kairi thought to herself, and even in her mind, it sounded like she had muttered it evilly.

She soon made it down to the beach, and wasn't surprised to see Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Namine there. She was surprised to see some suit with silver hair standing on the beach.

"Kairi, finally, allow me to introduce you to Setzer Gabbiani, head of FantasyTV Studios," Riku introduced the man, who instantly walked up, grabbed her hand and kissed it, to which both Sora and Riku twitched, though Riku did it more obviously than Sora.

"So, you are the young girl I have heard about, it's nice to finally meet you," He smiled.

"Yeah, great to meet you to, what's this about?" Kairi wanted this 'meeting' over and done with as soon as possible, to get back to sleep.

"Mmm, straight to the point, I like that," Setzer winked before he walked away.

_God, he's worse than Axel_ Kairi thought to herself, and just managed to see Sora slowly nod, which caused her to giggle just a tiny bit, as she had forgotten about Sora's mind reading ability.

"Am I too assume that you all know what the New Teens Eve is?" Setzer.

"Isn't that the program where teens host the end of year program on the station TeenSquare?" Riku asked, adding to the confusion Sora and Roxas already had.

"Very good, yes, every year, we chose one island to have the program hosted, and we give the audience all the best music played by teen bands all over that Island, where it is broadcasted all over the Destiny Islands," Setzer explained in detail.

"That's great and all, but, what does that have to do with us?" Sora asked, to which Setzer turned to him and said, "I'm getting to it!" Rather impatiently. Sora merely rolled his eyes, but focused all his attention onto him.

"This year, Twilight Town has been offered the chance to host it, and we have found out that you six are our best musicians, so we are offering you this chance to play on New Teens Eve," Setzer said.

Kairi, Namine, Riku and Axel began to gasp in excitement, all cheering. But Sora and Roxas merely looked at each other, clerely unimpressed with this piece of news.

"Well, what's the matter, doesn't that excite you enough," Setzer asked the two teens, but it was Sora who answered.

"To be honest, we've done a tiny bit more exciting things than play some music on TV," Sora shrugged.

"What, so you won't do it?" Setzer asked, and Riku and Axel gasped in fear.

"I didn't say that, of course we'll do the show," Sora corrected him, to which Riku and Axel breathed again.

"I'm just saying that out of all the things I've ever done, I wouldn't exactly put Singing on TV one of them," Sora continued, but was then elbowed in the ribs by Riku and was told to "Shut it," By Axel.

"So, we'll begin everything tomorrow, now I'm thinking we'll have the guy band, but I'm also leaning towards a 2 guy 2 girl couple of pieces, I think that's what would get the fans going. Now, I'll have you…" Setzer pointed at Kairi "…Singing, you…" his finger went from Kairi to Namine "…can play the keyboard, you, obviously can be the drummer…" he pointed at Roxas, "…and finally…oh, my," Setzer was stuck between Sora and Riku, "…Which one of you is the better guitarist?"

"Well, obviously that's Riku," Sora stated, pointing at Riku, but he shook his head.

"No, Sora, you have proven that out of the two of us, you are the better guitarist, and you deserve to play,"

"Riku, are you sure?" Sora asked him.

"Sora, I've never been so sure in my entire life," Riku brushed away one of his bangs.

Sora smiled before he turned to Setzer.

"Well, I guess you have your second band then," Sora smiled.

"Alright, fantastic, well get everything sorted up tonight, and then well give you a call tomorrow morning, and you can begin to practice,"

"Alright then, I guess that's all settled, Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed," Kairi muttered, and with that, she turned and began to walk out of the meeting area, followed by many of the other people of the group.

For the rest of that week, Twilight Town prepared f or the great honor of hosting the New Teens Eve. Pence was given the honor of hosting the event, with many others given other special segments to do, from the top 50 moments in 2009, to the top music list. Everyone on the island was excited for what was happening, not being able to wait until the big night. And finally, it arrived.

The group of 6 met at the beach that morning, with the stage area already set up, and people from all over the Destiny Islands coming to Twilight Town.

"Quite a big turn out, wouldn't you say,"

The 6 turned around to see Hayner standing there, looking at the ships coming in.

"Hayner? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked as Roxas walked over and shook his hand.

"Well, When Olette heard that New Teens Eve was being held here, she decided to take a trip over here, I promised I'd meet her here," Hayner stated.

"Hmm, I believe that's her ship now," Sora pointed to a ship not to far in the distance.

Hayner looked at it for a few seconds, before he took off, up the beach, round to the wharf, and he waited. One by one people began to disembark the ship. Hayner looked around, until he found her, with a suitcase in her hand, long brown hair and deep green eyes, it was confirmed to be Olette when Hayner ran up to her, grabbed her, and began to make out with her.

"What a happy couple," Kairi sighed, leaning against Riku.

"Yeah," Sora nodded his head, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kairi seemed to notice this saddness, and responded with, "Sora is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, no nothing at all," Sora smiled.

Hayner brought Olette over to the others, and introduced them to Sora and Roxas.

"Olette, this is Sora and Roxas Twelve," Hayner pointed his hand to the two brothers.

"Nice to meet you," Sora smiled, but Roxas took a some what more formal approach.

"Very nice to meet you, madam," Roxas took her hand and gently touched it with his lips.

"Oh, behave," Sora slapped his brother over the back of the head, to which Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi, what did you do that for?" Roxas asked.

"Well, Roxas, it was either that, or that," Sora pointed to Hayner and his angry face.

"Oh…hey listen man, I'm sorry, its just my behavior," Roxas chuckled slowly.

"Hayner, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, believe me, he does this to everyone's girl," Sora smiled.

Hayner took a deep breath, and then smiled, "Just as long as he doesn't try too take my girl,"

"No, of course not, actually, I was looking for someone, oh, he looks nice," And with that Roxas had quickly walked off.

"Did he just say he?" Hayner asked.

Sora shrugged, "Could be worse…could be hitting on Olette again,"

"Yeah…could be worse for him," Hayner told Sora as he cracked his knuckles.

"Careful Hayner…wouldn't want you getting arthritis at 20," Sora muttered as he walked off, leaving Hayner with an extremely confused look on his face.

They then spent the day in Twilight Town, With Hayner spending some alone time with Olette, Roxas hitting on one of the production staff, Namine and Kairi trying to find something to wear for the performance, and Sora and Riku Polishing and tuning their guitars, getting ready for the night.

And quite soon, the night came. Teen Residents from Twilight Town began to gather at the beach, at the stage area with the set up complete. Staff was running around getting ready, with the show beginning at 9:00.

"3 Minutes to show time," Someone called out, but everyone was running around so quickly, it was impossible to tell who had said it.

Sora was dressed in a Black t-shirt and torn jeans, like a usual teenager, but had kept onto his black jacket, refusing to wear one of the usual teenage Jackets. He was also wearing a pair of Black converse, as he usually did.

Riku had chosen to wear a pair of black cargo pants, dark blue shirt and a pair of blue Nike shoes. He was wearing mirrored aviators, two loose belts hanging from his waist, and his hair silver than ever.

Roxas was dressed in a loose white-collared shirt, pair of white adidas shoes and baggy dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a black overcoat, which swayed back in the breeze, which Roxas told everyone "Would look cool when I'm on stage,"

Axel had gone with wearing a sleeveless red shirt, Black pants and a pair of bright red shoes. His two drum sticks sticking out of his back pocket, laughing with everyone.

Kairi was dressed in a dark purple dress with matching high heels, her hair down with a single pink streak down her left side, her face lightly done with makeup, although even if the makeup had not been put on, she would still have looked stunningly beautiful.

Finally, Namine was wearing a dark white dress and, like Kairi, matching high heels, her hair in a ponytail hanging from her left shoulder with a white scrunchie, with tear shaped golden earrings, also like Kairi, light makeup.

"So, we're first aren't we," Roxas asked, to which Sora nodded.

"Pence comes on, says his two cents, than we go on first, play our song, then a little while later, You, Sora, Kairi and Namine play your two song near the end of the show, just before the final countdown," Riku smiled, polishing the last bit of dirt.

"Sora, you don't seem that excited that you're going on television shortly," Namine said, and Kairi couldn't help but notice that Sora was a tiny bit bored.

"Ahh, well, I don't really get excited at things like this," Sora smiled, as he slowly stood up and took his guitar.

"You don't get excited about going on television to play music," Axel asked, spinning one of his drumsticks.

Sora smiled, "Nope," and watched as one of the staff, with a large headset and a clipboard indicating who was on at what time, reached 1 finger on her hand, and Pence, dressed in a loose suit, took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to New Teen's Eve, I'm your host for tonight, Pence, we're coming to you live from Twilight Town, and we are less than 3 hours away from 2010, and I'm sure you all want to get this party started,"

The response was thousands of cheers coming from the audience, and Pence just smiled.

"This first band is very popular around this side of Twilight Town, and hopefully will be popular throughout the Destiny Islands, Please welcome, Memories of an Angel!"

Pence ran of the stage, as Sora cracked his neck, and walked on, waving and smile at the shrieks and cheers of the crowd. Roxas, Riku and Axel followed on, Waving, cheering, and winking at all the girls in the audience.

"Hello everyone, it's great to be here," Sora cried out into the mike, and he heard the certain female members of the crowd cry out, "We love you, Sora," "We love you, Axel," and what Sora could have sworn was a man shout out, "We love you, Roxas," To which Roxas instantly began to search the crowd, finally spotted the man, and gave him a seductive wink.

"Down boy," Sora muttered into the mike, to which the crowd laughed, and Roxas shrugged.

"So, this first Song, we just decided to do out of the blue, it doesn't have anything to do with new years, but we thought it's a good excuse to jump up and down and do some crazy stuff!" Sora yelled out into the audience, and everyone screamed with him.

"So, without further postponement, I give you the first song to kick start this evening," Sora punched the air, then nodded at Riku, who took a couple of forward, and began.

Riku began to quickly pluck the strings of his guitar, while Sora strummed one note at a time, the sound never ending until he played the next note, Axel hit the hi-hat in a rhythmic notion, every so often hitting a tiny bit quicker, and Roxas Plucked his notes while he tapped his foot on the stage area. Soon, there was a gap, Sora strummed a few notes, and jumped up to the Mike beginning to sing.

_Clap until you hands hurt,_

_Standing ovations or bo-bo-boos_

_Wa-wa-watch us until we blur,_

_Walk off into the sunset _

Roxas ran over from where he had been playing up to the mike, and faced the crowd as he began to sing in a rather deep voice

_Tell Rock'n'Roll_

_I'm alone again_

_I want to put the Midwest home again _

Sora took over the singing as Roxas bopped up and down, nodding his head as he smiled at members of the audience

_Your time has passed_

_They say never means never_

_Solar Flare stares won't last _

Sora and Roxas stopped playing, and Riku moved up to his mike, Riku the only one playing a guitar, and Axel playing lightly. All three began to sing in a soft sound, causing many of the girls too scream at their sync singing.

_But never means forever,_

_Never means forever, _

Sora and Roxas returned back to playing as Roxas jumped up and down strumming the bass, and Riku spun around, smiling as he did, enjoying the sea wind as he took a deep breath.

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac_

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omega Mega low_

_Welcome to the new Administration_

_I can almost see the wizard through the curtains_

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac _

Riku returned to pluck his guitar, and Sora slowly strummed his guitar, the sound echoing throughout the night air, the water bubbling away with the sound of the noise. Sora and Roxas smiled as they continued to play.

_We must have the best coats,_

_Tell the best jokes,_

_We must make it hard_

_To look so easy_

_Doing something so hard _

Roxas ran over to Sora's mike, and Sora made way for his brother as he took over the next singing part.

_You must see my wink_

_They squint when they look at me_

Sora stood next to his brotherwaited to copy him. He looked out into the audience as he saw many of the residents cheering and screaming, and he couldn't help but give them a big cheesy grin

_I'm a (I'm a) star_

_I'm a (I'm a) star _

Riku returned from playing to the selected group of people he had chosen to play for towards his mike, where again the 3 guitarist began to sing in sync

_I'm a star_

_Oh I'm a star_

Riku and Roxas both backed off, playing with the guitars at their sides, Roxas' on his left, Riku's on his right, And Sora nodded his head once as he sung the chorus.

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac_

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omega Mega low_

_Welcome to the new déjà vu_

_I can almost see the wizard through the curtains_

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac_

Suddenly Roxas and Sora dropped their guitars, letting them hang from their sides, Riku playing in the front corner he was closest to, and Axel just spun both his drum sticks at his sides.

_You're not the first, or the last, _

Sora held out his hands, with a one on his right hand, and a five on his left, which the audience instantly understood and 'first' and 'last'

_But you're possibly the prettiest, whoa _

The hand signals changed to an 'o' shape made by his thumb and index finger on both of his hands

_He's a fighter, Past his prime, _

Sora had his hands in fist motions, looking like a fighter, but then bent over, still being heard even though his mouth was not exactly on the mike. His appearance clearly making him look old.

_He's in the gutter waving his hand _

Sora changed to looking like someone bending over, and wiping his hands, still being heard from where he was.

_"I'm just fine" _

Sora stood up straight, a crazy look in his eyes, and a smile to match it, as he grabbed hold of the microphone and brought it towards him.

_Not the first, or the last_

_But you're possibly the prettiest, whoa_

_He's a fighter, Past his prime,_

_He's in the gutter waving his hand_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh _

Sora took a deep breath as he began to final part of the song, and Riku and Roxas began to spin around and around, as everyone screamed and cheered them through the final part of their song.

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac_

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omega Mega low_

_Welcome to the new déjà vu_

_I can almost see the wizard through the curtains_

_Alphadog and oh, oh, Omegalomaniac _

Sora screamed several _woah_'s into the microphone, ending the song as the guitar faded into the night, and the tiny gap of silence was instantaneously cut off by the roar from the crowd due to the first song ending. The 3 guitarists both took a bow, and smiled as they all ran off the stage, with Pence passing them by, giving them a thumbs up as they did.

"Lets thank that first band, Memories of an Angel, for finding a great way to start the evening." Pence lead the cheering of the crowd, and it took him a while before he was able to calm them all down.

One by one, several different acts went on, doing everything from tricks, to recounting celebrity gossip, to more musical items, to special movie scene reenactments from 2009.

Finally, as the clock hit 11:50, it was time for the last performance.

"And now, we have certainly seen a lot tonight, but to end this year, we have saved the best for last. This final performance will be performed by two members of Memories of an Angel, those two talented brothers, Sora and Roxas Twelve, and also two extremely gifted ladies, Kairi Faller and Namine Richmond, please welcome them to the stage," Pence cheered as he ran off, and Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine both smiled, and walked onto the stage, Roxas taking his place behind the drum kit, and

Instantly the were met with several screams, yells, and wolf whistles. Kairi rolled her eyes as she smiled and walked up to the mike.

"Hello Destiny Islands," Kairi smiled as she yelled into the mike, causing more people to scream.

"Now we're going to play two more songs for you before we begin the countdown to 2010, so we hope you enjoy these two songs," Kairi smiled, and she nodded at Sora to begin.

Sora instantly began to play his guitar, jumping up and down spinning around and around. Roxas hitting the drum kit with expertise, and Namine, replacing the bass sound with her keyboard, his fingers going over each of the notes a quickly, yet as elegantly as possible.

Kairi shook her hair around to the beat as she took out the mike and walked around, he free hand in the air. Sora then went to quickly strumming only few of the strings as Kairi began.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth _

Sora smiled as he walked up to Roxas, and began bopping down in front of him. Roxas laughed as he slowly hit each note of the song. Namine maintained a motionless expression as she focused on the song, not having the experience to move to the beat while she was playing.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile _

Sora the ran up to Kairi's side, and began to use all the strings as he played, He flashed Kairi a huge grin, and she couldn't help but giggle as he increased the speed of his playing, finally stopping for a second, raising the guitar, and jumping up and down as he went into the chorus

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now _

Sora raised the guitar up to his side, strumming the guitar in the same rhythm that Roxas and Namine were now playing as, with Kairi walking over to Sora, and singing straight to him, as if she was telling him about it. The crowd began to jump up and down with the same rhythm as the 3 were playing.

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good _

Sora returned back to strumming a few strings, moving away from Kairi as she turned to face the crowd who were now in full swing, cheering and screaming, the music still louder, yet the noise of the crowd catching up.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way _

Kairi smiled as she looked directly into one of the cameras, and sung her next part into it, singing to all the people who were not there.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

Sora quickened the strumming once again, but this time, when he had to break for a second, he jumped up into the air and spun around, everyone in the crowd screaming loudly as he landed, maintaining the spinning as he began to play

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good _

Sora began to play lightly, as did Namine and Roxas, Kairi walked around the stage smiling to the people in the Audience she knew.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true _

Kairi winked at Demyx and Rikku, both smiling and staring up at the four.

_Not one of them involving you _

Kairi raised her index finger and shook it as she saw Zexion and Paine making out.

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true _

She smiled as she blew a Kiss to Riku, and laughed at the jealous face Axel was giving, as if he was missing out on something.

_Not one of them involving... _

Kairi turned to her left as Sora began his guitar Solo, jumping up and down like a crazed maniac, smiling at the crowd, and smiling to all the people in the crowd. Then, quite soon, Sora stopped playing, the only sound coming out was Kairi's beautiful singing, and Roxas' drumbeat

_Whoa, I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now _

Sora drew his strumming hand up, winked at the crowd, and brought it down as Kairi went into the final chorus.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good _

Sora ended the song like he had begun it, and as Roxas' hi-hat on the drum kit echoed into the night, it disappeared as the crowd cheered, not only for the entire band, but for Kairi's singing from the guys, and Sora's guitar playing from the girls.

"Alright then, that was Paramore's Misery Business, we hope you enjoyed the next best thing to the band actually playing for all you Paramore fans, if you didn't, well, I hope you enjoyed our dancing," Kairi smiled as everyone cheered.

"This final song is a real jumping song for the crowd, mostly found playing in nightclubs, but I hope we can entertain you, as we play the final song for 2010 to you," Kairi cheered, and she looked over to Namine, and She nodded as she began to play the final song.

It didn't take that long before the singing began, Namine had changed the sound of her keyboard, making more of a techno sound, Sora raised his guitar to sit right on him, ready to begin playing.

_Turn up the music _

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more _

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_Out of control_

_There's people watchin' me_

_I never miss a beat _

Sora was strongly plucking his guitar, and even though the original song didn't have a guitar in it, Sora was perfectly making it work.

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose _

_(Feels like an overdose) _

Sora's microphone changed his voice to that of near robotic as he repeated Kairi's final line line.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ let the music take me underground _

Kairi turned to Sora as she mentioned the last line, indicating that in this Song Sora was the Doctor DJ, to which he pressed a little switch on the side of his mike, which Returned his voice back through the mike back to normal, where he shouted out into the mike his first bit.

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ come burn this place right down to the ground _

Sora returned to playing his instrument, still plucking the strings as Roxas slowly tapped the drumkit.

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Temperatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside _

Roxas was shaking his head slowly as he tapped the drum kit, his head shaking slightly faster as his beat increased.

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose) _

Sora once again began to jump up and down as Kairi began to sing the chorus, and everyone else was jumping up and down in time with the beat, all yelling, and smiles on every face.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ let the music take me underground _

Sora ran up to his microphone as he began his usual part.

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Sora took his mike out, turning it back to its robotic sound, and put it up to Roxas, who began to sing while playing his drum kits.

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

Sora took the mike back and began to sing into it, singing out into the audience as most of the girls screamed and screeched.

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_And drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo _

Everyone had been cheering while Sora had his little moment. When he had finished, he pointed at Kairi while he said his first line.

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ let the music take me underground_

Sora had said his lines in a kind of manic way, shaking his head this way and that as he jumped up and down, his guitar swinging this way and that while he played

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ let the music take me underground _

Sora smiled as Kairi looked at him for the final bit, and he just grinned as he began playing just slightly faster, smiling as he jumped up and down to the beat.

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Dr DJ come burn this place right down to the ground. _

The final sound ended as everyone began to cheer, screaming and shouting as Sora punched the air, his guitar hanging from his side, and a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Destiny Islands," Kairi said, as Sora came up behind her, and put his arm around her.

"And goodnight," he smiled as everyone cheered, and they began to walk off the stage, Pence smiled as they walked off the stage, and took the mike Kairi had been using.

"Please thank all the bands we have had tonight on New Teens Eve," Pence began the clapping, as the rest of the crowd began to cheer with him.

"And now, if I can direct your attention to the giant timer behind me, we have less than one minute to go," Pence pointed behind him, as all the lights shone at a black tower, with red digits counting down from 60.

"So, if there's any resolutions that you haven't gotten done yet, I hope you get them done now," Pence smiled as it reached 24, and everyone began to mutter, nervous about the new year coming forward.

"Alright everyone, count down with me…" Pence said, as the clock just passed 11

_10 _

Zexion looked up at the night sky, enjoying sea breeze. Despite the fact what everyone at school thought of him, he actually wasn't as emo as everyone thought. Ok, he wore the black clothing, and was usually emotionless, but, beyond that, he loved the sea breeze, and he did smile at things once every often. Paine already knew this, and loved him even more because of it. This year, he would try to show that more around the school, not just his Girlfriend.

_9 _

Paine was being held in the arms of the man she loved. She loved how his hair flickered in the wind, yet still maintaining his silent demeanor. Paine was always fascinated by her boyfriend, just when she thought he knew him, he'd turned around and say something or do something that confused her. That was the type of man she loved, someone mysterious, someone who wasn't a picture book. This year, she couldn't wait to find out more about him, find out even more about Zexion.

_8 _

Nervous, Anxious, these were the emotions Demyx was feeling right then and there. The future was not something Demyx liked. Future meant change, there was always a chance change meant something bad. Like changing friends, changing life, changing his relationship status. Maybe that's what he was most scared of, changing his relationship with Rikku. He was so in love with Rikku, but, what if things didn't work out, what if something bad happened, and they split up, no, he couldn't allow this. This Year, he would do everything to make Rikku stay with him.

_7 _

The sea breeze always made Rikku a bit light headed, well, that, and the aroma Demyx always carried with him, It wasn't a bad aroma, but more an Aroma of safety. Rikku knew that he was mostly nervous all the time, and even scared all of the time. But somehow, she knew, she knew that if she was ever in danger, the nervousness would disappear, and he would be there for her. This year, she would spend every waking moment with him, because she didn't care if he was brave, or strong, or smart, because Rikku knew, Rikku knew that he would be there for her, no matter what.

_6 _

That year, so many events, Axel couldn't understand it. Yuna had started out to be a fling, but for some reason, she had turned from that to so much more, someone who Axel was sure he would spend the rest of his life with…but then the accident. Sadness, more than anything, sadness from the loss of a loved one, a friend. Yuna had been more than something to throw away after. But what did this say about him, was he was a user…he had been proud of that for so long, but…maybe that wasn't the best way to do it, maybe being with someone, getting to know them, being with them for some time, before he asked them. This year, he would change, he would be someone unlike he had ever been before.

_5 _

A year, that's what he had left. Soon he would be leaving for a University, leaving all his friends, leaving Kairi. Would the relationship last, he needed to know. He couldn't leave her knowing that she would go and cheat on him. Riku wasn't the type of person to just let the wind take the situation and follow it. He needed to know every single little thing that would happen, and plan everything. This year, he would check, he would ask, and he would be completely sure, their relationship would handle this.

_4 _

Another year, another decade gone, another one where he couldn't see his mother or his father. Another long Year. Roxas may cover his attitude with smiles and sex, but deep down, he wasn't happy. Maybe he used the sex as a cover for his sadness. But he didn't know what his brother did. His brother, the only living family he had left. Living, his parent's weren't even alive yet, so, technically they weren't dead, the were…unbirthed? Maybe he called it that. Every one he knew unbirthed, how depressing was that…This year, would be the same as every other year, sex and smiles.

_3 _

Different, Love was certainly a powerful enemy. Namine knew that Roxas had no feelings for her, but, she didn't care. She loved everything about him, the sexual jokes, the fact he looked at everyone else, she didn't care. If he gave her a kiss every once and a while, she would be happy, but she wanted more, she wanted his attention more than ever before. Roxas was like a drug, she wanted more, she needed more. She wouldn't degrade herself for him, she would never do that, but…she would stand out, she would make Roxas look at her. This year, Roxas was going to look at her, and only her

_2 _

Confusion, that's what Kairi felt right there and then. She was confused about who she loved. There was Riku, the most popular guy in the school, one of the most kind, gentle people, one of the few guys who were not perverted, and then there was Sora, Sora Twelve, the great Guardian Angel. One of the most kindest people ever, a real hero, and yet…his sense of humor, he could change his emotion like he could change reality, with just a snap of his fingers. This year, she would figure it out, she would figure out who owned her heart. The human god, or the angelic figure.

"Hey, Sora, you think things will always be like this?"

_1 _

Human celebrations, how he had missed them. It had been years since he had celebrated New Years Eve. Years since he had celebrated full stop. He was mostly doing missions for heaven, trying to make the world a better place, keeping it from being ruled by the Dark Angel. He was used to, as a Guardian Angel, keeping his emotions hidden so he could look at the information with logic, not his heart. But this girl, she was just…something, something to celebrate about, something to smile, and cheer, and let everyone know how fantastic she was. It was beginning to get harder, harder to keep his emotion at bay; he didn't know how long it would be, 2 months? 6? A year? He had to last, because he could feel it, like heat coming from a furnace, he could feel something returning. Something dark, and hot, and terrifying. Something returning from the dark, something that would destroy everything he had worked hard for, This year…something was coming for them.

_0_

"I used to, Kairi, I used to,"

_Next time on 12. _

_Kairi's eyes are saddened. _

"He's dead,"

_Sora and Kairi sneak into the Hospital _

_They are looking an unidentifiable body. _

"This was not done by human hands,"

_Sora and Kairi are running from security _

"Kairi, do you trust me?"

Sora tries to cheer Kairi up.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything,"

_Sora is walking through hell. _

"Love what you've done with the place,"

_Sora stares at the Dark Angel. _

"I'm giving you this one warning, retract your hunter now,"

_Sora is unconscious on the floor, with Roxas, Kairi and Namine all looking at him. _

"Hell weakens a Angels life-force, and if that goes…nothing can save him,"

_Sora and Roxas are standing on a beach at night, staring at the ocean. _

"While I was in hell, I failed to see Wake there,"

_Roxas looks at his brother with fear in his eyes. _

"If Wake is involved, then things just got a hell of a lot worse,"

**Wow, you don't know how long this took me, I mean, I had to do this twice, and that takes so much, but anyway, I am planning on writing two new stories, two brand new stories that are in the process of being written as we speak, I wont spoil it, but rest assured, sci-fi and action fans will be very very happy ;) so until next time, keep waiting, and look out for Oblivion Lifestyle, and Final Doctor :P **


	11. Converse Make Excellent Running Shoes

**Hey there everyone, I'm back, this chapter is a very interesting one, a lot more action than the other ones, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I love all my reviewers, especially those that have nice long reviews.**

Chapter 11 – Converse Make Excellent Running Shoes.

_The Road Outside My House, Is Paved With Good Intentions. _

It was a Saturday morning, School had returned a couple of days ago, and Kairi was busy doing her Business Studies Assignment. Her holidays hadn't been all that exciting, she had gone to the movies, slept over friends houses, had done everything a normal teenager would do in their holidays. But now it was Year 11, the time where homework and Assignments were coming faster than air through the Lungs. Of course, it don't help that Kairi had her Guardian Angel playing his guitar in the background, wearing his usual getup with a maroon shirt and Converse to match it, no matter how good he was.

_Hired A Construction Crew, Cause It's hell On The Engine _

Kairi finally went insane as she dropped her pencil and turned to Sora.

"Sora, I know you are bored, but could you please be quiet, I'm trying to get this homework done, not all of us have the ability to magic up our assignments in five seconds,"

Sora finally stopped and put his Guitar back down.

"First of all, I don't "magic up" anything, I simply bend the fabric of reality into my will to produce anything I want, and second, ill have you know I have never ever used my Angelic abilities to cheat, all the homework was done on my own time, using nothing but a 4H pencil and my own hands.

"Sure, you used your hands to make the 4H pencil do the work for you while you play your guitar," Kairi snickered.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Please, if I was going to cheat, I would've done something more interesting than make my pencil write my assignment for me,"

Kairi merely rolled her eyes as she picked up her pencil and began to write more about the how Midnight making a deal with Japan in 1956 would make Midnight the most Powerful city on Earth.

Sora looked around for something to do, before he pulled out his modified iPhone and began to play around with it, before saying, "You know, I've realized that this screen is too small,"

"Yeah, well, what you gonna do," Kairi muttered as she.

"Well, I could use this new app I created," Sora smiled.

Kairi stopped her writing, and looked at Sora, "What app?"

Sora smiled, "This App," And he showed her his iPhone, with an App that looked like the home button. Kairi looked at it for a second, before she gave him a pissed off face.

"iPad," Kairi merely stated, to Which Sora merely smiled and pressed it.

At once, the phone grew, several sizes, bigger and bigger until it was about the size of an A4 piece of paper. Sora smiled as he showed it to her, but Kairi, who was in no mood, just continued to stare at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"What?" Sora said innocently, and Kairi merely rolled her eyes as she began to work on her homework again, and Sora merely shrugged his shoulders as he began to play a game on his new iPad.

Suddenly the phone began too vibrate on her table. Kairi was shocked that it had gone off, and looked at the caller ID, seeing it was an unknown number. She looked at Sora, and immediately after he returned his phone to normal size, answered, "Ollete,"

"Why would she be calling me?" Kairi asked, before she pressed the green button, and held her hiptop to her ear.

"Hello?" Kairi said, to here sniffling from the other side.

"Hey Kairi," Ollete said, and Kairi could instantly tell that she had been crying.

"Ollete, is everything alright?" Kairi asked, to Which Sora had all of his attention focused on her.

"I wish they were Kairi, but I have something to tell you," Olette blubbered, and Kairi could hear the tears hit the ground.

"What? What is it? What's happened?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, this morning, they found Hayner in a alleyway, his eyes hollow…he's been pronounced dead,"

And again, for the second time in her life, Kairi felt reality around her collapse.

Tears began to form in her eyes. Her breathing coming heavily, the same two words forming in her head, not fair. It wasn't fair that Yuna had been taken, but now Hayner as well. Two people, that Kairi had considered her best friends, gone, completely gone.

But the Situation seemed all wrong, she always thought when someone died, it would be dramatic, but she had been doing her homework when she heard about it, and it was then that she realized, that's how life was, that the people she cared about could be taken in any situation, at any time, with no warning whatsoever.

Kairi had been so lost in her thoughts that she had dropped her phone. However, when she looked up, she could see Sora with her phone to his ear.

"Ollete, Ollete, sweetheart, are you there? Yes, good, First of all let me say how sorry I am, next, and I know this is upsetting, but I need to know, where was his body found…the Alleyway behind the Betwixt&Between Bar, you are positive about that…ok, thank you very much Olette, and believe me, I am truly sorry,"

Sora hung up and reached for his own phone. He punched in a Number and held the phone to his ear. It wasn't long until he was talking again.

"Cid, I need a flame flare search in an alleyway of a teenage club known as the Betwixt&Between Bar…Large one, still hot…only made 4 hours ago…ok, I need the location of Hayner John Green…yes Cid, I realize he is deceased, where is his body…the Birth By Sleep Hospital…very well, thank you,"

Sora ended the phone call, and walked over to Kairi.

"Oh, My sweet Beautiful Kairi, I am so Sorry," Sora said, as she ran into his arms.

"Two people, Sora, two people who I knew very well, gone," Kairi choked into his shoulder.

"Kairi, if only I could tell you things go better from here," Sora said, a look of emotionless ness on his face.

"W-what do you-you mean," Kairi sobbed.

"I can't be sure until I look at his body, and for that I need to get into the Hospital," Sora stated, pulling away.

"I-im coming with you," Kairi wiped away her tears.

"Kairi, are you sure?" Sora asked her.

"I-I want to pay my re-respects," Kairi sniffled.

Sora stayed quiet for a moment, before he nodded, and said, "Come here,"

Kairi walked over to Sora and he grabbed her in a hug, "Hold on tight," He whispered, and Kairi felt his Wings wrap around her, and the spinning sensation she knew all to well. The Sounds, traffic lights, people talking, cars beeping their horns, sirens, elevators, and beeping sounds filled her ears, until she slowly came to a stop. Sora retracted his wings, but kept them up as Kairi took a step back and observed their location.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"We are at the Birth By Sleep Hospital on the 14th Floor, and somewhere around here is Hayners body," Sora looked into one of the rooms closest to them.

"Wouldn't it be at the morgue?" Kairi asked.  
"Oh, how I wish it was, Kairi, how I wish it was," Sora muttered as he looked into another room.

"Well where is he?" Kairi asked, wiping some tears away from her face.

Sora spun around, putting his hand through his brown bangs, thinking, before he said, "Give me a minute," And put his hands to his temple, twitching every now and then.

"No…not there…not their either…oh, god no…no…wait…nurse…doctor…" and then his Eyes sapped open, "Found him," and Sora took her hand and began to run, with Kairi right beside him.

"I don't get it, how come there isn't anyone questioning why we are here?" Kairi puffed.

"Well, obviously its because I'm in my Angelic form, because you have been hanging around Angels, some of their Aurora has rubbed of on you, and because they are being activated while I'm touching your hand in Angelic form, you instantly disappear from human sight," Sora said as they dodged one of the Doctors.

"Oh, right," Kairi said, as she quickly spun to the side to avoid one of the nurses.

Sora looked this way and that to try and find the room, looking at all the door numbers, sometimes closing his eyes to try and find someone conversing about him. Kairi didn't really notice most of the journey, but began to pay attention when Sora stopped in front of one of the ward doors.

"Kairi, we're here," Sora muttered, to which Kairi looked up to see a large metal door with the number 25 on it, and without so much as a warning, Sora pushed the doors open, withdrew his wings, and walked in, his halo disappearing along with his maroon converse as Kairi followed him.

They both stood in a medium sized room, with a couple of beds lined up against the wall, and in the middle, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, lay Hayner, his eyes closed. The first thing Kairi noticed was that Hayner looked perfectly normal. His skin wasn't at all pale, in fact, it looked quite normal, In fact, to the untrained eye, Hayner would have looked like he was sleeping.

Fortunately, Sora did not have an untrained eye.

Sora swept over to Hayner, undoing the buttons on his jacket as he reached him, pulling out his glasses along the way. He began to sweep his eyes over the body, while Kairi slowly began to walk over to him. She watched as Sora's eyes slowly moved their way over his body. He picked up one of his hands, inspecting them.

"Kairi, feel his hands," Sora muttered, as he moved on to his feet. Kairi reached out her hand slowly, and brushed hers against his.

"Warm," Kairi muttered slowly, to which Sora muttered in agreement as he moved over to his shoulder, before he said, "Knew it,"

"What?" Kairi asked him.

"This was not done by human hands," Sora muttered.

"How can you tell?" Kairi once again asked.

"Well, look at him, He doesn't look pale, his temperature is normal, no sign of injury, no sign of loss of oxygen, by all accounts he should still be alive,"

"That's why hes not in the morgue," Kairi muttered slowly.

"Exactly, no use putting him in the morgue when they can't give a cause of death can they," Sora muttered.

"Is there anything that IS wrong with him?" Kairi asked.

"Ah, yes, well, now, that is the one thing that gave it away," Sora called Kairi over with his finger, and Kairi slowly made her way over towards Sora's side.

He pointed his finger at Hayners shoulder, and Kairi noticed there was a scar on his shoulder, no bigger than an inch. Sora moved his finger onto the scar, and pushed down hard onto it.

But nothing happened; Hayner looked exactly the same, as he had been all that time, however, Sora seemed to have found something.

"Oh, my," Sora said, taking off the glasses.

"What? What is it?" Kairi asked.

"This was…definitely…oh, Hayner, oh Hayner John Green, If you can here me, I am, so…so Sorry,"

Kairi had never seen Sora like this, No tears fell from his face, and yet, it looked like he was crying.

"Sora…what's wrong," Kairi asked.

"No one…no one should ever, _ever_ go through what he has gone through," Sora shook his head.

"Sora…he hasn't changed," Kairi muttered slowly.

"Oh, but if you could see, see what has happened to him," Sora muttered, not taking his gaze off the body.

"What? What has happened?" Kairi asked, now squinting at the body, as if this would somehow change her view of Hayner.

"It's…Terrible, so very very…terrible," Sora muttered slowly.

"Why can't I see anything different?" Kairi asked him

"It's the Kinetic Supernatural Cancellation, this body is full of Demon Darkness, which, Like the Angelic Aurora that courses through my body, courses through the body of Demons…Hayner was killed by an over surge of Demon Darkness, Like a type of spirit that replaces the soul, and because that's what he looked like when he died, that's what he'll look like to human eyes…the only trace it leaves is a cut above the shoulder, which, when applied pressure to, reveals what his body truly looks like,"

"And what does it truly look like?" Kairi asked, and for the first time since they had entered the room, Sora looked at Kairi.

"No, Kairi, you can't, I wont let you see him…your brain would not be able to calculate this…you shouldn't…no one should…" Sora began stating, but was silenced as soon as Kairi spoke.

"Sora, I have a right to know what truly happened to Hayner,"

"But…" Sora began.

"Sora, you will allow me this," Kairi said firmly.

Sora stood there for a few moments, thinking it through, before he said very slowly, "Very well then, come over here,"

Kairi obeyed, and as soon as she was close enough, Sora placed his hands on her temple, and closed his eyes.

Immediately she began to feel a kind of electrical buzz go through her head. She felt the energy course through her brain. It was as if a function in her brain, like the function that made her talk or walk, was being unlocked. Finally the buzzing stopped, and when Kairi slowly turned around, she gasped.

Hayner was still there, except this time there was no calm expression on his face. His eyes were wide open, his mouth stuck in an open gasp. His skin pale as a ghost, but this wasn't the most terrifying feature. His entire stomach has been slashed open, and it's contents, organs, bones, everything was missing. The excess skin lay opened over the rest of his body. Kairi stared at it, not being able to scream or say anything; instead she buckled over, loosing consciousness.

When Kairi opened her eyes, Sora was standing over her, looking concerned. Kairi groaned as she looked to her side to see Sora's maroon socks, before she managed to pull herself up.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to handle it," Sora muttered, as he stood up. Kairi looked over to see Hayner back to his original state, and as she got a full look of Hayner, an image of Hayner's emptied corpse flashed through her head.

"Don't worry, that will get out of your mind when we leave the room," Sora assured her, and Kairi turned her head towards Sora, who was once again looking back at the corpse.

"But you…you can still see him," Kairi muttered, clearly shaken. Sora nodded his head, before he said, "All the time,"

They both looked at the body for a minute, before Sora gestured her out of the room. Sora took one more look of Hayner, before he turned his gaze and exited the room.

Kairi was leaning against the opposite wall when Sora exited the room. He began to pace the hallway up and down, running his hand through his think brown spiky hair, thinking.

"But, why? Why Hayner? What's so important about him? A Meal, that's the only thing I can think off…but, why bother placed Demon Darkness inside of him, what is the point…unless…"

Sora looked up and turned to Kairi, a look in his eye, like he was connecting the dots, slowly, the big picture forming inside his head.

"Yuna…and then Hayner…what have they got in common, nothing, they hardly know each other, I mean, ok, they go to the same school, but why them…nothing, nothing special, nothing different except…they're connected to you…oh, I've been thick, if we assume that Yuna was killed by Demonic activity, then everything fits…oh, god…he thought Yuna was one of you…and Hayner was a Guardian Angel…because he can sense something Angelic…maybe it's the eye's, Yuna's eyes, makes sense, demons are strong believers of sybolism, and Hayner…Hayner, why go after Hayner, what was so special about Hayner…wait a moment, during our first meeting, Roxas slapped hands with Hayner…Oh God, he must have transferred a small amount of Angelic Aurora, caused when he bumped his hand, transferring it into him, just a small amount, but enough to be caught by him…this proves that he doesn't know which one's are the princesses, hes just killing people who he can sense have Angelic Aurora,"

Sora had talked extremely fast during his train of thought, and it had taken Kairi all her concentration just to understand what he had said. Now understanding the meaning of his rant, that was a completely different story. Sora's look was now one of complete anger. His teeth gritting together, and a look of fire burned through his eyes.

"And now this make thinks…Clear, very clear, because NOW, Kairi Mary Faller there is no power in Heaven and Earth that will stop me," Sora snarled, and he began to walk away from door, followed by Kairi. However, they didn't get very far, when suddenly someone called out.

"OI, YOU TWO!"

Sora and Kairi turned their heads and saw a man dressed in a black uniform, with a golden badge hanging from his belt, and a pistol in his hand.

"Oh, crap," Sora muttered.

"Why would the police be here?" Kairi asked, as they both began to slowly move back.

"Well, obviously they believe that someone tried to kill Hayner, and what to arrest anyone who they believe may be involved, or, anyone who enters the room," Sora explained as the guard began to walk towards them.

"You two, against the wall now," The Guard Yelled, but Sora and Kairi continued walking backwards.

"What are we going to do?" Kairi said, looking at Sora.

"Well, usually I wouldn't mind getting caught and fucking around with police for a couple of hours before freeing myself, but now…well, I need to sort this out as soon as possible," Sora muttered, continuing to walk back, now a bit faster than they had been before. The Guard also began to pick up his pace.

"I never did tell you, did I," Sora stated, as he looked behind him, realizing the hallway with a left bend.

"Tell me what?" Kairi asked, still looking at the guard, and hearing his attempts to stop them.

"I never told you why I wear converse," Sora said.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any to ask, why do you wear them?" Kairi muttered, as they just reached the end.

Sora turned to her, and smiled, "Converse make excellent running shoes," And with that, he took her hand and began to run.

The guards voice was trailing behind them as Sora and Kairi rand down the hallway, taking left, than a right, brushing past the staff of the hospital as they ran. Sora instantly began to pick up his pace as he shouted out, "He's calling backup," Sora then flew through one of he doors, and began to rush up the stairs. Kairi lost count of how many floors they passed, until he flew through the last door, and began to run down the long hallway. Soon Kairi was able to hear the yelling of several guards. The two turned a corner, and skidded to a halt.

At the end of their hallway was a large window, big enough for 2 people to fit through, and that was it. No rooms to hide in, no stairway or elevator to escape through. Sora turned to Kairi, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kairi, do you trust me?" He asked.

"What?" Kairi said, not understanding what Sora had said.

"Do you trust me?" Sora repeated.

"Ah…yeah, of course I do," Kairi answered, still not understanding Sora was up to.

"Good, hold onto my hand and do not let go under any circumstances," Sora did not even wait, as he grabbed Kairi's hand and he began to run.

Faster and faster he got, Kairi somehow managing to keep up, their feet hitting the marble floor. Kairi soon realized what Sora was planning. Kairi closed her eyes, as they were barely inches away from the window.

**CRASH **

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout Kairi's ears. The sense of the floor beneath her feat disappeared. The sensation one has when falling from great height automatically filled Kairi's stomach. Both Human and Guardian Angel plummeted to the ground. Kairi screamed, as if trying to get the sensation out of her stomach via her mouth. However, the feeling grew more and more.

And then, quite suddenly, Sora's wings bust forth, and they dis-continued to fall. The Sensation ceased as they began to move forward. The fluttering of his Wings reached Kairi's ears, and she opened her eyes.

Instantly she was met with the sight of Dawn City. The Buildings all glowed within the sunlight. People walking about, going shopping, or simply hanging out, not realizing that two people were flying high above them. Kairi looked up to see Sora, emotion not anywhere near on his face. His blank look only made Kairi feel even safer.

The two glided over the waters, and soon they had reached the shores of Twilight Town. Kairi recognized several people, and waved, before realizing none of them could see her. She felt a sense of embarrassment, and looked up at Sora once again, but his facial expression had not changed.

Soon Kairi found her school, and then her neighborhood, and then her street. Sora then lowered down to Kairi's lawn. Their feet brushed against the grass, and Kairi felt the ground beneath her feet, and felt the flutter of his wings as he retracted them.

"You ok?" Sora asked her, as she was trembling just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, I'll be ok…oh, I still have that homework to do," Kairi hiccupped.

Sora smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'll have that done for you,"

Kairi looked at Sora and shook her head, "No, Sora, I need this, I need something to take my mind off all that has happened today," Kairi told him, and Sora nodded his head in understanding.

"What are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to have a word with someone," Sora muttered, looking up into the distance.

"Who?" Kairi asked, to which Sora looked down and smiled.

"Don't you worry about that Kairi, you go and finish your work, and go inside, and ill be back as soon as I possibly can…Don't worry, I'll fix everything," Sora smiled at the troubled Kairi, and she returned only a small smile.

"You be careful, ok?" Kairi asked, and Sora stared at her for a moment, before he nodded his head.

Kairi walked up her pathway leading to her front door. She turned her head for a second, to look back at her Guardian Angel, who merely waved back. She entered the house, the sunset just setting over her house.

"Right, now, have to concentrate," Sora muttered as he closed his eyes. His wings burst forth and wrapped around him. The wind suddenly picked up, flying all around him. His entire body vibrating due to the energy he was using. Where he was going was not a normal destination point for Angels. In fact, where he was going had almost never had any sort of Angelic habitation.

"_ALLONS-Y!_" Sora shouted into the night air, and in a burst of thunder, disappeared into the night, only the wind that had come from this almost violent teleportation left.

12------12

Fire burst out of the rocks as Sora arrived. The flames gave way, as if they were the wind, and a Burst of Lightning signalized his Arrival. As the final flames parted, there stood the Guardian Angel, not flinching as the numerous Heartless scattered past his feet. He looked at his surroundings, and realized that he had Teleported exactly where he had wanted to, the Main Hall of Hell. He looked up to find that the roof had been replace with what looked like infinite darkness. Every now and then he would hear shrieks, and yet he felt no pity for these tortured souls, for he knew…each and every one deserved it…everyone… except one.

He looked forward to see the very person he was looking for. Draped in a robe of Black, his wings a darker colour of Black and a burning halo. The Dark Angel sat on his throne of dead skulls and human bodies.

Sora took a deep breath and began walking towards him.

"I like what you've done with the place," Sora smiled as he pointed up, "That certainly wasn't there the last time I was here,"

The Dark Angel remained motionless, but continued staring at the unwanted guest.

"Oh, right, yes, I bet you're surprised to see me," Sora nodded his head, but still silence was met. Now every Demon was staring at Sora, and yet he showed them no consideration.

"What? Stunned into Silence?" Sora asked, as he stopped in front of the throne, looking up at the being of pure evil before him. His Wings glowed bright, keeping all the Heartless on the floor away from him, the light to bright for them, blinding them.

The Dark Angel stood from his throne, and pointed one of his fingers at the Angel.

"Sora Twelve," He muttered, and the Demons began to laugh around him, as if he had made some sort of funny Joke.

"That's me, Hello," He waved, to which the Demons became quiet.

"We both come from two different worlds, in your one, Titles are significant…in mine, Names are what tell us apart…isn't that correct…Xehanort?"

At once the Laughter was silenced, every single Demon turned their head away. The Dark Angel himself looked down at Sora, and at once, Flames burst from his left and right side, symbolizing his anger, and yet Sora did not move an inch

"YOU DARE USE SUCH FOWL LANGUAGE TOWARDS ME, DEGRADING ME WITH SUCH A PATHETIC TITLE!" He screamed at the angel.

"Actually, yes, I do dare," Sora muttered, and the sense that he two was equally angry burned through his age-old eyes.

The Dark Angel was not used to such disobedience In his Domain, and it was this silence that Sora took.

"I'm not here to insult you, Dark Angel, I'm here for the Life of one Hayner John Green, a Life I believe you have Stolen, a life, as seen in the Timeline of Reality was not yet ready to be taken," Sora said, his childishness gone, now a man of business.

"He is mine, nonetheless Twelve," The Dark Angel Muttered.

"You are also responsible for the Death of one Yuna Anne Smiles, a Death that cannot be taken back, due to the Natural Occurrence of the Death, however, you and I both know very well that Demon Mutilation is not a Natural cause of Death,"

"Well, then, you are free to take him back to your world...all you have to do is find him," The Dark Angel began to Laugh as he pointed to the billions of Heartless there were on the floor.

Sora looked at the Dark Angel, a Look of pure disgust on his face, His Nostrils Flared, and fire burning through his eyes.

"Now listen to me, Dark Angel, you may have taken the lives of two innocent civilians, but this ends here, you will not touch another life. I know what you are planning, and you will not get so much as a hair more, I will find them, and they will be brought back to Earth,"

The Dark Angel began to laugh, harder than ever, "I wouldn't be too sure of that,"

Sora raised his head just an inch, "What do you mean?"

"As we speak, right now, my Bounty Hunter is capturing Princess number five, a girl by the name of Aerith Gainsborough, who is being protected by one Cloud Nine,"

Sora's eyes widened, "Cloud,"

"Oh yes, you see he may be strong, but he underestimates our power…something that you constantly do, my dear deluded Guardian Angel…and soon, he shall be making his way to the Destiny Islands, to bring me the last two,"

Sora looked at him, his lip forming a look of disgust, and the fire in his eyes burning brighter than ever, "If he so much as touches a hair on her pure head, I will make sure you REGRET the day you went after her,"

The outburst had caused the Dark Angel to laugh harder than ever, "Yes, that's it, let your anger take you, ohh, I can feel it, the Darkness, it tastes so good, the Demon Darkness Slowly taking you, let your anger for me fuel the darkness, already seeping through your Angelic Aurora…Why, Sora Twelve, Is that a Black Feather I see?"

Sora looked to his wing in shock, to see that among the golden feathers, a black one sat.

"No," Sora muttered, closing his eyes concentrating with all his might, and slowly, the black feather fell, disappearing as it did, replacing it with another golden feather.

"You will not take me, Dark Angel," Sora muttered.

"I don't need to take you, Guardian, for you see, eventually, even the purest of heart can fall into the black abyss, all it takes is the right motivation, come now, get angry again, I want to see you fall so far," He laughed.

Sora looked at him in disgust once again, but this time he maintained the Angelic Aurora within him, and made sure there were no holes that could make the Demon Darkness get through.

"Don't play games with me," Sora snarled, "You just killed someone I like, that is not a safe place to stand…I'm giving you one warning, Retract your hunter now, and return the Princesses that you have snatched,"

"Or what, I am the king of Darkness, the Ruler of the Black Abyss, I am the night, the shadow, I control the most powerful element in the universe, and who are you?" The Dark Angel asked in disgust.

Sora stared at him for a few seconds, before saying, "I'm Sora Twelve," Before his wings wrapped around him, and he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

However, he did not get very far, as when he reappeared, he was merely metres away from where he originally stood.

"What?" Sora asked in confusing.

"Oh, no, it looks like you have been here too long, the Demon Darkness does not want you to go, they haven't had light like yours in such a long time, and soon, you will feel the darkness creep onto you, slowly eating away at your faith, your hope, your belief, everything that is powered by light, until you consumed by the darkness, whether you like it or not," The Dark Angel laughed.

"But you have forgotten one thing," Sora said, regaining control from his confusion.

The Dark Angel ceased laughing, "Oh, and what is that?" to which Sora smiled.

"I can still run," And with that, he took off towards the exit.

The Dark Angel Screamed in Anger, "Heartless, cease him, take away every last morsel of light he has within him,"

The Heartless began to scurry after him in an alarmingly fast pace. Sora had just reached the exit when they were gathering. The Heartless were coming from everywhere, disappearing into the floor, and reappearing in front of him. The Only downside of course was that they were not quick enough to catch him.

Sora jumped over the numerous rocks, not being able to think over all the noise that was coming through hell, screams upon screams of humans, slowly being turned into Heartless with no hope for them.

Sora pushed himself through one of the doors, and saw it, far above them, not being reachable by Demons or Heartless due to their lack of wings. The Fiery Gateway leading from Hell to Limbo. If he could get there, he would be far enough from the Demon Darkness to Teleport Back to Kairi's house.

He Jumped into the air, and began to fly. But unlike before, it had taken a lot of energy to raise.

"The Demon Darkness…its eating away from my stamina…" Sora managed to say, his breathing becoming heavier. Even thinking was making him weak.

He could hear it, The Dark Angel, Transmitting his thoughts inside his head using the Demon Darkness as a Link.

_Join me, Guardian, and together, we can rule the worlds. Bow to me, swear your allegiance to me, and I shall give you everything you ever want…I will give you that girls heart, she will fall only for you, and together, you can be with each other forever, no trying to control your emotions every time she looks at you, the freedom…do you not want the freedom. _

"Your using my thoughts against me, but you forget Dark Angel, I am only the servant of the higher one, my willpower outweighs my desire, and not even you can change my mind, if you do not cease this, then I shall be back, and I will not be here for a warning, if you will not release them, then I will do it myself. Heed my words, Dark one, because my power may be only half of what the Father has, but it is more powerful than you could ever believe,"

And with that, Sora had a sudden burst of power, managing to get through the Fiery gateway, and in a sudden burst of lightning, using all the energy he had left disappeared from the flames, back to earth.

12------12

Kairi sat on her bed looking at her mobile phone, waiting for some sort of call to make sure that Sora was ok. Namine sat next to her friend, looking over her shoulder, waiting, like Kairi, for a sign. Roxas was sitting on Kairi's chair, his hands up to his temple, twitching every now and again.

Kairi looked up from her phone towards Roxas, "Anything?" She asked.

"No, if he is in Hell, then it's going to be a while before I get any type of link with him," Roxas muttered.

"Oh," Kairi sighed, staring back at her phone.

Suddenly Roxas' eyes flew open, "He's out,"

Kairi and Namine both looked towards Roxas, "What?"

"He's made it to the Fiery Gateway, he's teleporting here," Roxas explained quickly, and almost instantly, in a loud flash of lightning, Sora hit the ground, his Wings hitting the ground lightly, the rest of his body, thudding to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi, Namine and Roxas both shouted as the rushed towards him. Kairi and Namine staying back while Roxas knelt next to his brother.

"Looks like he has had a large dosage of Demon Darkness, his body has shut down to try and get rid of all the darkness inside of him, he should be awake in a couple of hours,"

"He's going to be alright," Kairi sighed, smiling for the first time that day.

"He just needs some rest, me and Namine will go home, by tomorrow morning, Sora should be back to his normal self," Roxas smiled, to which Namine yawned.

"Come on, lets get you into bed," Roxas chuckled, and holding onto her, they disappeared into the night.

Kairi turned from watching Roxas and Namine disappear into the night, to Sora, who was shivering and breathing irregular.

"Oh, Sora, please, get better soon," Kairi sat on her bed and hugged her knees tight, not feeling sleepy at all.

12------12

_Power… _

_Darkness… _

_Together… _

_Join… _

_Me… _

_JOIN… _

_ME… _

Sora jumped out from his place, breathing heavily, he began to check his pulse, his chest, his reflexes, everything. Once he was sure that he was all right, he ran a hand through his hair, and looked outside. It was nighttime, 12:09 by the Angle of the moon. He creaked his neck as he went through everything that had happened while he had been in hell.

Once he had gone through the entire meeting three or four times in his head, he looked over to see Kairi lying on her bed, her phone in hand. Smiling, he pulled one of the covers over her, and stared at her, longing for a time when a Guardian Angel's Job was simply to watch over there principal, not to be their best friend.

_Cloud was right _Sora thought to himself, _Getting intimate with your Principal is not the best thing to do. _

Sora exited the room, and the house. Pulling his jacket closer to him, he began to walk the 10-minute trip to the beach. His Converse sneakers squished in the sand, as he stopped near the end of the water, watching the waves go to and fro. He took in a deep breath of salty air. His stomach craved a Sea-salt Ice-cream.

"Hungry?"

Sora turned around to see his brother, Roxas, holding out two bars of sea-salt ice cream. Sora gracefully accepted the dessert, and soon the two brothers were standing on the shore of Twilight Beach, enjoying some ice cream.

"So, any particular reason you decided to pop into hell today?" Roxas asked, as he finished the ice cream, slipping the stick into his pocket.

"I warned the Dark Angel to stay away," Sora merely stated as he ripped another piece of the frozen dessert of the stick and into his mouth.

"Is there any particular reason you chose today to do it?" Roxas asked.

"Did you hear what happened to Hayner?" Sora answered Roxas' question with another question.

"And you think it is connected to him?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, I looked at his body, he was mutilated by a demon, and…I feel like it's my fault," Sora muttered, finishing off the ice cream in a single bite.

"Brother, this is not your fault, you weren't the one who killed him," Roxas reassured him, but Sora looked at his brother.

"I as good as killed him, if we had supplied him with names, he would not have killed Hayner, or Yuna, he…"

"…He would have found us all and eliminated us a long time ago," Roxas muttered, to which Sora sighed, snapping his ice cream stick in two and letting them dissapear in the wind.

The two listened to the water and the wind made possible by the ocean, and for a brief moment, a calmness took over them, they were happy, not worrying about Demons or Heartless, just letting the ocean bring their tired eyes a little happiness.

This moment was short-lived, as Sora looked upon his brother, with important information.

"While I was in hell, I failed to see the Bounty Hunter, Wake there,"

Roxas' head quickly turned to Sora, a look of fear instantly plastered on his face.

"If Wake is involved, than things just got a hell of a lot worse,"

"There's something else Roxas," Sora muttered, and Roxas groaned.

"What now?" Roxas groaned.

"The Dark Angel stated that he has 5 of the 7 princesses of heart," Sora said solemly, to which Roxas went into an even deeper form of shock.

"No way, he beat Leon, and Cloud," Roxas shook his head.

"Roxas, we are talking about the one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, the Devils Bounty Hunter himself, he is searching for the princesses, and Kairi and Namine are all that are left, so we must devote all of our time protecting them, they are the final keys, and if they are taken away…then everything will be lost,"

"Very well, then, we should get back to the houses now," Roxas muttered.

"Yeah, remember Roxas, keep a constant eye on your principal, the Destiny of the Entire universe could depend on it,"

Roxas nodded his head, and together, in a burst of Lightning, and a gust of wind, they both disappeared into the night.

On the top of a hill, overlooking the sea, a flame burst forth, and through it, a man stepped through it, dressed in a red suit, a red tail with an arrow point at the end, and pitch black bent horns perched on top of his head, he took in a deep breath, a thin smile curving on his lips. He opened his lip ever so slightly, and in a deep voice, muttered three words.

"I have arrived,"

_Next time on 12 _

_In the school cafeteria, Riku walks up to Sora. _

"You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with my girlfriend,"

"I'm just being a very over-protective friend,"

_A demon is standing in front of Kairi. _

"You will come withhh me, the Dark Lord Wantssss you now,"

_Sora stands in Kairi's room _

"The Dark Angel will use any way to get you,"

"But why me, why do they want me?"

"Because Kairi, you are a key,"

"A key? A Key to what?"

_Sora looks at Kairi with seriousness on his face. _

"The Key To Kingdom Hearts,"

**Guys, I know that this will disappoint you, but, 12 will be ending in approximately 3 chapters. The story is about to reach the climax, and soon a lot of interesting things shall be taking place, but please, review, tell your friends to review, tell your mums, dads, grandparents, even that creepy guy that lives down the street…you know which one, take care everyone, and review review REVIEW!!!**


	12. I Am So Sorry

**AHH, IM SO SORRY MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!! Really, I've been studying for exams, and I'm so sorry you had to go almost 2 months without an update, I really need to do better, hopefully this chapter will get you excited. There are points of complete randomness, of sadness, of realization, and even a point of drama, but I hope you enjoy. **

**A.N: Ah, guys, just letting you know there will be slight yaoi in this chapter, just warning you now, so, yeah…ENJOY!!! **

Chapter 12

I am so Sorry.

Thursday morning was always the worst day for anyone, as this was because the weekend was so close, and yet so very far away. For some reason, every student had some of his or her worst subjects on a Thursday.

Surviving 3 periods had been hard, and every student in the cafeteria deserved the lunch break they were receiving. Riku entered the cafeteria through one of the two doors looking for Kairi. He was not able to locate his girlfriend, however he managed to see the table she usually sat at, which was at that moment occupied by Axel, Demyx, and Rikku.

"Oh man, Demyx, you're party was kick-ass," Axel laughed, and Demyx looked at him, his face plastered with hatred.

"Do you know how much trouble I'm in for breaking that vase," He muttered in anger.

"Oh come on, you should have put the vase away if you wanted it to stay intact," Axel waved his hand.

"Do you know how much TROUBLE I'm in," Demyx growled.

"Hey guys," Riku smiled as he reached their table, and Axel stood up and shook his hand.

"What's happening man?" Axel asked.

"I'm trying to look for Kairi, you seen her," Riku asked, but Axel shook his head.

"Nah, man, I haven't seen her since science this morning, you sure she didn't have a free?" Axel asked him.

"No, she always complains about how she has full days every Thursday," Riku muttered.

At that moment, Namine entered the cafeteria holding several art books in her hands.

"God, Namine, got enough books there?" Rikku smiled.

"Miss Provenance wants me to study all these artworks, and write a report about what they were trying to tell the viewer based on what's in these books," Namine huffed.

"Hey, that's an idea, Kairi was complaining about an English Essay about William Shakespeare's Macbeth, maybe she's in the Library," Axel thought out loud, But Namine shook her head.

"No, when I went there to borrow these books, I didn't see her there…why, who's looking for her?" And Riku held his hand up, indicating he was the one looking for her.

Everyone stayed quite for a minute, trying to find out where she could be, when Namine suddenly said something.

"Hey, where are the Number Brothers?" And suddenly everyone realized that Sora and Roxas were nowhere to be found.

"So where missing Sora, Roxas and Kairi," Riku said, and at once, everyone gasped.

"What?" Riku asked Axel, clearly missing the connection the others had made.

"Well, you see, at Demyx's party, we were all playing truth or dare, and Roxas kind of double dared Sora and Kairi to burst into any room at school during school hours and sing a song," Axel said slowly.

"But, they must have realized it was a joke, right?" Rikku chuckled slowly, but the next sound they heard proved her wrong.

It was coming from the speaker system, the sound of a beat music they slowly became louder and louder, And for some unknown reason, everyone turned to the left door, Riku and Axel looking at each other.

"No," Riku said.

"They wouldn't," Axel stated.

"Oh yes they would," Namine smiled, and all of a sudden, right when the lyrics began, Sora and Roxas both burst in, both dressed in black suits with the buttons undone, but Roxas was in a white shirt and black tie, Sora in a black shirt and white tie, and Sora carrying a cane with a thick diamond on the top.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes,_

_Makes a man go [whistle] _

 _That's the way they all come through_

_Like [whistle whistle] _

Sora spun around, as Roxas looked at the people all laughing and cheering. Roxas was winking at most of the girls around, smiling and flirting as he sung. 

 _Low-cut, see-through _

_Shirts that make you [whistles]  _

_That's the way she comes through_

_Like [whistles Whistles]  _

Sora pointed his cane at the door opposite them, and instantly it opened up, revealing Kairi, dressed in a black silk dress, her hair down, and her lips rosy red. Many of the boys began to wolf whistle, and Riku merely looked at her in awe. She raised her hands up in the air as she began to sing.

_Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up, _

_Just set them up _

_To knock them down  _

Sora took over the singing, spinning his cane as he did, as he and Roxas began to walk over to Kairi, Sora took over the singing, smiling at Kairi as he did.

_Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up _

_To knock them down  _

Sora, Roxas and Kairi reached each other, and Sora and Kairi both began singing into his Cane, their sound being projected into the sound system.

   _I think I should know how_

_To make love to something innocent _

_Without leaving my fingerprints out, _

_Now _

Roxas began to dance behind them, everyone cheering and smiling, Sora and Kairi all looked at the students, and smiled as they continued to sing.

_L-O-V-E's_

_Just another word _

_I never learned to pronounce,  _

_How, _

Roxas spun around smiling as he jumped into the air, clicking his fingers as he did. Most people would have thought this was part of the stunt, however, it was so they would not be interrupted. The click caused the doors to lock, and doors to become sound proof, so that the teachers trying to get in would not distract him.

_Do I say I'm sorry _

_cause the word _

_is never gonna come out,_

_Now_

Sora smiled as he laid his head on Kairi, where she could feel the vibration of his voice going through her bones.

 _L-O-V-E's_

_Just another word _

_I never learned to pronounce  _

Sora leapt off of Kairi and both he and Roxas jumped onto a table each, being separated between another table. Kairi looked up at the two, smiling, as it was now Sora dancing, and Roxas singing

 _Tight jeans, Double D's_

_makin' me go [whistles]_

 _All the people on the street _

_Know [whistles whistles]  _

Sora spun around, hitting his cane on the ground, and smiling as he walked around it, as Roxas continued to point out people in the audience that matched the lyrics.

_Iced-out, lit-up_

_Make the kids go [whistles] _

_All the people on the street _

_Know [whistle whistle] _

Kairi got onto the middle table elegantly, and she turned slowly around, singing to the now cheering crowd.

_Cause I just set them up, _

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up _

_To knock them down _

Sora spun around and raised the microphone cane to his lips as he began to sing, causing many of the girls in the audience to scream as loud as they could.

 _Cause I just set them up, _

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up _

_To knock them down _

Sora ceased singing as he jumped from his table over to Kairi. He managed to hit the landing, spin around, and make it just in time for the chorus.

 _I think I should know how_

_To make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out _

_Now  _

Roxas smiled as he watched the two dancing, before he got an idea. Quite by chance, the table that he was standing on was right near Namine. He lowered his hand, offering her to be with him. Namine giggled, and blushed, before she accepted his hand, and he pulled her up. Now on two of the tables were two teenagers, one couple dancing, and the other singing.

 _L-O-V-E's _

_Just another word_

_I never learned to pronounce _

 _How. _

Sora and Kairi both stood back to back, and sung as if they were preaching to the other students.

_Do I say I'm sorry_

_cause the word _

_is never gonna come out _

_Now _

Sora and Kairi both spun around facing each other as they said the final lines to the chorus.

 _L-O-V-E's_

_Just another word _

_I never learned to pronounce  _

Suddenly Kairi grabbed the cane from Sora, and lightly pushed him back. Sora jumped back onto the table, lowing himself down, then jumping back up. Roxas spun Namine around, and lowered her to the ground, where she was dazed, confused, but excited at the same time. Kairi spun the cane around before she began to sing solo.

_You know that type of shit Just don't work on me_

 _Whistlin' and tryin' to Flirt with me _

_Don't take it personally_

 _'Cause we were never in love _

Sora and Roxas were both dancing on the tables, smiling as they turned this way and that on the one table, dancing as the girls cheered, screaming as fan girls, Riku couldn't help but smile

 _It doesn't really matter who you say you are _

_Singin' out the window of your car_

 _Find another girl across the Bar_

 _'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was.   _

Sora jumped back to Kairi's table, and they both began to sing, Sora and Kairi both holding the microphone cane, and both smiling as they began to sing together, their voices absolutely perfect together.

 _I think I should know how_

_To make love to something innocent_

_Without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now _

Roxas began to shuffle on the table, as all the guys started cheering him on as he did his performance, Sora and Kairi both singing.

_L-O-V-E's_

_Just another word _

_I never learned to pronounce _

_How _

Sora smiled as he twirled Kairi around himself, looking at her gaze, like she was having more fun there than she had ever had in her lifetime.

_Do I say I'm sorry_

_'cause the word _

_is never gonna come out _

_now_

Sora and Kairi looked into each other's eyes, and everyone in the room could feel the sparks, some thought it was romantic, and others (Meaning Riku) felt like punching Sora in the face.

_L-O-V-E's _

_Just another word_

_I'll never learn to pronounce _

Sora raised his fingers, and clicked them, instantly unlocking the doors, and causing the Teachers to walk into the room and act as if nothing had happened. Sora, Roxas and Kairi all jumped down, and smiled as everyone around them congratulated them on the performance.

"I cannot believe you did it," Axel shook his head.

"What?" Sora shrugged, "He dared me to do it," Sora childishly pointed at Roxas, and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Demyx, I can't believe you didn't play your sitar with us, it would've made the whole performance look so unbelievable good," Roxas stated.

"Oh, I don't think so," Demyx muttered, but Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, I've seen you play, you're good, but you don't let anyone else see, you need to grow a backbone," Roxas stated plain and simple.

"Excuse me, I have a backbone," Demyx stated quite lamely, and at once, Sora knew exactly what was about to happen, even without his mind reading ability.

"Ah, Roxas," Sora spoke up, but was ignored.

"Oh really?" Roxas looked at Demyx.

"Roxas, you might want to rethink this," Sora said once again, but was again ignored.

"Yeah," Demyx said matter-o-factly.

"Well, then…" Roxas began, and before Sora could stop him, Roxas grabbed him, brought him up, and began to passionately make out with him.

The Roxas charm began to take over as Demyx began to kiss him back. People around them began to stare, open mouthed, and Kairi and Namine's almost hit the floor. Sora merely put his hand up to his eyes and sighed. Axel and Rikku looked at them both, Axel amazed, Rikku slightly interested, whose thoughts were all projected into Sora's mind.

"Oh for the love of…" Sora muttered.

After a couple of moments, Demyx stopped kissing Roxas, and, Still under his influence, grabbed Roxas' tie, and dragged him out of the room.

"Ah, Rikku, would you like to join in?" Roxas asked, and Rikku got up, but was stopped by Kairi.

"You're not actually going to go through with it are you?"

Rikku shrugged, "It'll be an interesting Story," And with that she ran up to catch up with the two.

Kairi, Namine and Axel both stood there, clearly shocked. Riku, who hadn't noticed what had been happening, walked over to them to see Demyx, Roxas and Rikku all heading out the door.

"What the hell are those two doing?" Riku asked.

"You really don't want to know," Sora smiled, but then a look of disgust came across his face. Kairi was about to ask what was wrong, when all of a sudden, her question was answered, but not the way she wanted it to be answered.

_Oh my god…its so..._

"Oh god," Kairi almost gagged, and Sora almost bolted to one of the tables, and began to smash his head repeatedly onto it. Kairi and Namine ran over to him, while Axel and Riku we're still motionless, still trying to compute what was going on.

"Get it out…GET IT OUT!" Sora yelled as he smashed his head.

"What is it?" Kairi asked frightened, and the answer made her feel sorry for Sora.

"I can bloody well see into Rikku and Demyx's mind can't I," he muttered furiously, grabbing one of the clean trays, and beating it out of his mind, but all of a sudden, he stopped.

"What, have they finished?" Namine asked, but the look indicated they weren't, as Sora fear only increased.

"OH, GOD!" He said, as he grabbed hold of his hair, his eyes wide open, and he fell to his knees.

"Yeah, that's not good," Kairi muttered.

"Well, can't you just…I dunno, turn it off?" Namine asked.

"It's not a magic trick, Nam, I can't just turn it on and off, it's like a light, the more visual the picture is in someone's mind, the more I see," Sora shuddered.

"It's a miracle you haven't been scared for life," Kairi smiled.

_Oh yes…yes…oh god yes… _

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, wondering who had said that. But one table knew exactly who had said that.

"Well, I think now WE have just been scared for life," Kairi muttered, but she stopped when she saw Sora stagger to his feet, his eyes looking like they had seen something terrible, and he grabbed hold of Kairi.

"Aspirin," Sora muttered.

"What?" Kairi asked, not sure she had heard him correctly.

"I need aspirin," Sora again muttered.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"NOW!" Sora yelled, and Kairi almost ran to her bag as she searched through her belongings until she found a capsule full of painkillers given to her by her mother. Rushing back, she handed them to Sora as he said "Cold Water,"

"Oh, I have some," Namine said.

"It needs to be freezing," Sora yelled at her, as he suddenly froze.

"What…what is it?" Kairi asked as Namine reached them with bottle of what looked like frozen water. But they didn't need an answer, for at that moment, they heard Rikku, and everyone in the room froze.

_Yes…Yes…Yes…YES…OH GOD YES _

Sora's eyes widened as he slowly managed to get up.

"Urgh, I think I'm going to be sick," Kairi muttered, As Sora rose to his full height, grabbed the bottle and ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen in the cafeteria.

"I think someone beat you to it," Namine slowly said, as a small crowd gathered to see what Sora was doing.

After what seemed like a minute of banging pots, and screams, Sora returned with a pan of what Kairi could assume to be boiling hot water.

"Whoa, your not going to drink that are you?" Kairi asked.

"Don't be ridiculous…I'm pouring it down my right ear," Sora muttered quickly as if this was the sensible thing to do.

Sora took out the capsule of aspirin and poured about 6 aspirin on the table. He crushed each of them into a fine powder. Most people didn't have a clue what Sora was doing, and became instantly confused as Sora took the cold water, tilted his head to the left, and began pouring in down his left ear. Everyone looked at his as if he was a freak, but Sora wasn't really concentrating on that, more so on the getting the vile images in his head out.

Putting left hand over his left ear, he threw the bottle down, and tilted his head to the left. Grabbing the pot of boiling hot water, he began, like he said he would, pouring it down his right ear. Holding his right hand over his right ear, he began to shake his head, and if you listened very carefully, you could almost hear the water begin swashed around in his brain. Sora beckoned Kairi over as lowered his head to the table.

"What? What is it," Kairi asked.

"Kairi, I need you to place your finger against my right nostril," Sora said, shaking as he did.

"What?" Kairi asked, as if she had not heard him correctly.

"JUST DO IT NOW!" Sora screamed, and Kairi instantly pushed her index finger against his right nostril, and to the astonishment of everyone else in the room, he snorted the aspirin powder.

Kairi almost instantly stepped back, as Sora began to shake his head, and he let out a scream of success, scaring most of the people in the café. Shaking his head, he stared at Kairi with a crazy look in his eye.

"AHH! BRILLIANT! That certainly is a lot better," Sora smiled.

Kairi (and everyone else in the room) looked at Sora with a look of concern.

"What? What is it?" Sora asked, acting as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mind explaining to us what the hell that was," Kairi said, almost innocently.

"What that? Oh, that was just a mind-reset cure, good if your mind is clustered. The hot and cold water together causes steam in your brain, and the aspirin dust attaches itself to the steam, causing your mind to be free of thought, that'll keep up for the next 10 minutes, which should be enough time for Roxas to finish off…or one of the teachers to catch them, whichever comes first," Sora smiled.

Although they were still getting concerned looks from the rest of the crowd, Kairi and Namine seemed to be satisfied with his answer. Sora turned to said crowd and began to wave his hands, "Don't worry people, just a simple ritual I do, helps keep the senses aware, but id advise you not to do it, I've been doing it for quite some time, and if any of you tried to do it…well, you may kill yourself," Sora smiled, and with the explanation, people began to talk, and soon the noise of the chatter filled the ears of everyone.

Riku pushed passed a couple of kids as he was soon in reach of Sora.

"Sora what was all that about?" Riku muttered, trying to remain cool.

"Oh, it was just a simple mind clearing ritual I do," Sora smiled, but Riku shook his head.

"No, I'm talking about that little musical number you put on just then," Riku pointed to the tables on which Sora, Kairi and Roxas had danced on.

"Riku, that was just a joke," Sora smiled, as if that was the obvious.

"You two seemed to be getting a little bit close there wouldn't you say," Riku snarled.

"Riku, calm down, it was just a harmless gimmick," Kairi tried to touch Riku, but he continued to stare at Sora.

"Oh yeah? Well I've seemed to notice that you are spending an awful lot of time with my girlfriend," Riku stated, and this was true. For the past month Sora and Kairi had been spending a lot more time with each other than Kairi and Riku. Of course, Kairi and Sora were both having his half yearly exams soon, and they were in all the same classes, so they had been studying for most of that time.

"Riku, there is nothing going on between us, I promise," Kairi smiled.

"Riku, I promise you, I'm only being a very protective friend, Kairi is all yours, I promise," Sora smiled, and these words seemed to make Riku less angry as he slowly began to calm down.

"Yeah, your right," Riku smiled.

"Good," Sora smiled, and they both shook hands as Roxas, Demyx and Rikku both entered the cafeteria.

"Oh, here comes trouble," Sora muttered as Rikku walked straight up to him.

"Sora, your brother has to be the _best _person I have ever…" Rikku began, but was stopped by Sora raising his hand.

"Please, Rikku, keep all personal opinions to yourself, he is after all, my brother," Sora muttered, and she nodded, he attitude showing signs that she was slightly dazed, as she walked over to Demyx and together they both exited the room, as Roxas walked over to his brother.

"Eh, they were alright for a pair of humans," Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas, are you trying to drive me insane?" Sora asked nonchalantly

"What?" Roxas asked clearly confused.

"I could see every damn thing that was happening in there," Sora muttered furiously.

"How the hell could you see…oh right, mind reading," Roxas grinned as Sora sighed.

"Well, come on then, we're going to be late for the next class," Sora said as he walked over to the table, and grabbed his and Kairi's bags. (Surprisingly, no one questioned as to how there bags had gotten there) and they began to leave as Kairi noticed Namine was a bit downhearted. Kairi tapped Sora on the shoulder, as a motion for him to stop, and together they both walked towards her.

"Nam, you ok?" Kairi asked slowly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine…just feels like I've missed out on something," Namine said smiling, and Sora looked back.

"Trust me Nam, you haven't missed out on anything," Sora smiled, and together, all three of them laughed.

12------12

"Oh, come on, you're telling me we have to study AND do homework?"

Roxas had made this complaint as Sora, Kairi, Namine and Himself were exiting the school building, far later than they had originally planned. Namine and Kairi both laughed as Sora rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you care? Not as if you actually do the work Roxas," Sora stated, and Roxas was about to say something, when he and Sora both suddenly stopped, causing both Kairi and Namine to run into both of their Guardian Angels, but the two did not move an inch.

"Whoa, what where you two are going," Kairi smiled, but when she realized Sora had not apologized, she knew something was up.

"You feel that?" Roxas stated.

"Be a bit hard not to," Sora muttered, both of there eyes darting this way and that to try to find something.

"What, what did you feel?" Namine asked, but neither of the two Guardian Angels said anything

"Roxas, I think you should take the two girls away now, I don't know who there sending, and if its wake…"

But Roxas shook his head, "If it IS wake, then you are going to need all the help you can get,"

"Roxas, don't argue with me, just get them far away as possible right now," Sora didn't yell, and yet Kairi would have felt a lot safer is he had.

Roxas realized the seriousness in his voice, and he was about to grab hold of the girls and draw them away, when all of a sudden a bust of fire emitted 20 meters. Kairi and Namine both shielded their eyes, as a being, who looked human, but had blood red eyes and black hair, wearing black rags, and had a rather long red tail, and a two horns, one of which was broken clean off, walked out of the fire.

"Flame Flare," Sora snarled, as Roxas positioned himself infront of the two girls.

"Whatever happens, do not leave this spot," Roxas told the girls.

"What business have you here, demon?" Sora shouted, and the demon smiled as he licked his lips.

"I have no businesssss with you, Angel," The demon muttered, his voice amplified, and multiple, it was as if he was being possessed, and he looked at the two girls.

"You will come withhhh me, The Dark Lord wantssssss you know," The Demon drew out a finger, and motioned the two to come towards him, but they did not move.

"I offer you this one chance, return back to the dark abyss now, or I will be forced to send you there myself, and believe me, it will be painful!" Sora shouted once again, but the Demon began to walk towards them, cracks appearing in the footpath where he stood.

Sora conjured up a ball of pure white energy, blue flames sparking from it, he pulled his hand back, and then pushed it forward, releasing the ball. It sailed through the air, and connected with the Demons chest.

At once the demon burst into flames, it screamed into the night, as it slowly began to whither, and finally, it disappeared, only ashes remaining where he once stood.

Sora wasted no time in walking up to the two girls, "Ladies, listen to me very carefully, I want you to head home, don't talk to anyone, don't stop anywhere, we both will join you shortly, but for now we have other things to attend to, Roxas, we need to get to heaven now, and find out what's going on, because if the Demon's are willing to risk showing off a Flame Flare, then that must mean they are getting desperate,"

"And you're going to leave us alone?" Kairi muttered.

"Don't worry, they aren't that desperate to use a Flame Flare twice in a row in the same area," Sora stated.

"And what would happen if they did?" Namine asked.

"It would cause a temporal rift between the two scars, you see a Flame Flare literally cuts a hole between earth's reality and hell's reality, and that caused atoms to be released, however, if two were opened, the atoms of one area would enter the other area, causing it to be infected, and cause a rift in space, and destroy both universes," Roxas explained, and both Kairi and Namine looked at him in shock.

"What? Just because he's the smarter brother doesn't mean I don't know anything," Roxas stated matter-o-factly.

"Look, we don't have time for this, the point is we have 11 hours before the hole heals itself, so until then, they can't teleport here, so just get here, and look out," Sora warned her.

"Look out for what?" Kairi asked.

"There might be other things that could get her…not as dangerous, but still…just get home as quick as possible," Sora stated again, and with that, both Sora and Roxas disappeared into the afternoon.

"Come on, Nam," Kairi stated, and together, the two friends began running out of the school and down the road.

The distance between their school and their houses was a fair distance, and it would take around 40 minutes by walking. Luckily, Kairi and Namine were both fit women, and could make the distance in 20 minutes by running.

Kairi and Namine ran down the empty road, to the left was the long stretch of beach, and two the right, several parks and houses. They both felt the wind in their faces as they ran, and to any person watching, it would be as if they were racing, and they were, but not against each other, against the clock.

As they turned the corner and headed through one of the neighborhoods, Kairi suddenly noticed that the temperature had considerably dropped. Namine noticed this as well as the two began to slow down. Kairi looked down at the bracelet she had gotten from Sora, and noticed that the crystal in the centre had turned black, and all of a sudden, Sora's voice echoed through her head.

…_If a heartless is near, then it will turn black… _

Both Kairi and Namine slowly tuned around in their spots, and gasped at what they saw.

From out from under the ground were almost two-dozen black holes. Instantly from these holes, little black creatures rose from the ground, each with antennas and bright yellow eyes. They slowly began to make there way towards the two girls, some of them jumping, some attaching themselves to the house, but somehow, they were slowly heading towards the girls.

Both of them turned and began to run as fast as they could, steadying their breath so they wouldn't run out of breath or get a cramp. The Heartless seemed to follow them, even some disappearing into a dark hole, and reappear ahead of them, however, the girls would be too far away when the heartless would rise.

"What the hell are those things?" Namine yelled to Kairi.

"They're called Heartless," Kairi yelled back as they turned a corner.

"And what the hell is a heartless?" Namine asked.

"How should I know?" Kairi yelled.

"Well, you seem to know their name," Namine stated.

"Sora mentioned it, plus my charm turned black, which means heartless are near,"

"No kidding," Namine said sarcastically.

They soon reached their neighborhood, being followed by hundreds of heartless. People began to look at the two children running for their lives, some whispering, others just staring.

"Why the hell aren't they running?!" Namine screamed to Kairi.

"It's the Kinetic Supernatural Cancellation, they can't see them, but we can," Kairi screamed back, and her theory was correct when one of the heartless passed right through a young girl.

"I suppose the Kinetic Supernatural Cancellation is also connected with feeling," Kairi stated, as they reached a fork in the road, Kairi's house going left, while Namine's was right.

"Nam, run as fast as you can to you house," Kairi didn't even bother stopping to say goodbye as she headed off right, just catching Namine yelling out a good luck as she lost sight of her due to the houses.

The Heartless were begging to close in on her, some coming from the other end of the house, while others began to form at the other end of the street, slowly closing in on Kairi. She took one more deep breath, and although she was extremely tired, she ran as fast as she could to her house.

Up the driveway, through the door, Kairi dived as she bolted her door shut. She looked through the peephole in her door to see that the heartless were all trying to get to her, and yet they couldn't get past the curve.

Suddenly the entire house began to shake. Kairi ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she opened up her window and looked outside.

From the sky above, the clouds seemed to open up, and slowly, a figure began to lower down, a figure with brown spiky, long bright wings, and what could only be seen as some type of suit.

Sora Twelve looked upon the scene, looking at the thousands of Heartless surrounding Kairi's house, not being able to enter the house due to the angelic aurora that surrounded it. Sora withdrew his hand, and conjured up another ball of white light, he pointed it straight down towards Kairi's house, and sent the ball of light flying down towards Kairi's house.

Kairi ducked down, expecting it to destroy her house. However, after 10 seconds, when she realized nothing had happened, she looked out her window to see a circle of light expand from the house, the Heartless disappearing as the light hit them, and in a matter of seconds, all the heartless were gone.

Sora lowered himself through the roof of Kairi's bedroom, until his feet touched the ground. Kairi stared at him in awe, as she slowly walked towards him as he dusted something off of his jacket.

"Well, as attacks go, I would say that was an extremely clean one," Sora smiled as he stretched, and watched as Kairi slowly came up to him, raised her hand slowly, and then brought it down with all the force she could muster against Sora's arm.

"Ouch," Sora said, as Kairi began hitting his arm again and again.

"Why…did…you…teleport…me!" Kairi said with each hit.

"Kairi, Kairi, calm down," Sora tried to calm the girl down, but she continued to hit him.

"We ran so far, I've never been so scared in my entire life, and right when I needed you, you…weren't…there!" Kairi hit harder than ever.

"Kairi, this was important, I…" Sora began, but stopped when he realized that she had reduced the power of her slaps, and was now crying into his shoulder.

"Why, Sora, all this pain, Hayner, Yuna, being hunted down by demons, and being chased by heartless, what did I do to deserve this?" Kairi sobbed into his jacket/

"Kairi…" Sora muttered slowly, stroking her head, "…Oh Kairi Mary Faller I am so sorry,"

"Why, Sora, why chase me with Demons and Heartless?" Kairi looked up at Sora.

Sora withdrew himself as he walked to the window, contemplating telling Kairi something. Kairi waited patiently until Sora turned around, and looked Kairi straight in the eye.

"The Dark Angel will use anyway to get to you," Sora slowly stated.

"But why me? Why do they want me?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Because Kairi, you are the key," Sora stated.

"A Key? A Key to what?" Kairi asked, and Sora now had a look of pure seriousness on his face.

"The Key to Kingdom Hearts,"

Kairi looked at Sora for a full moment, pure confusion on her face.

"And _what_ is Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked, feeling that her question had still not been answered.

Sora sighed, "I suppose I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best," Kairi stated as she took a seat on her bed. Sora slowly walked over to Kairi's chair, and took a seat as he unbuttoned his blazer.

"Kairi, when the Father created life, more specifically the heart, the heart was originally created with control, literally an energy that could control any form of life. When the Father believed that this was not fair, he replaced it with free will, but that left the energy to float around, where anyone could get a hold of the control, so he created a dimension where the control of every living thing that would ever exist could be placed, and he called this place Kingdom Hearts, that could be only accessed by a special door,"

"The Father used a special item to seal the door, and placed that within a spacious box known as Pandora's box, much like the box from the Greek story, but to open this box, you couldn't use just any key, no, you see, he created the prefect key, by making it an energy, dividing it into seven, and placing it into the life stream of seven girls, who were nicknamed the Princesses of Heart. They were then placed within the Time Schism, to be born within different times, but slightly together,"

"I'm a princess?" Kairi asked.

"You and Namine are, part of a special key that lock away the mightiest weapon of all," Sora stated, but this statement didn't not make Kairi any happier.

"So I was created just to be a key?" Kairi said in disgust, but Sora smiled.

"Kairi, regardless of the key, you we're born because the Timeline of Reality said you would be born, you we're just unlucky to be picked as one of the seven," When Kairi didn't say anything, Sora continued with his story.

"Almost seven months ago, The Dark Angel, Ruler of Hell, found evidence that Pandora's box existed, and sent his Bounty Hunter, Wake, to infiltrate Heaven and Steal the box,"

"How could a demon get into hell?" Kairi cut in, to which Sora smiled.

"It isn't impossible to do so, pervious demons gave managed to do it before, but it is at a risk of the demons appearance, I believe once when a demon tried it, he was unfortunate to remain in the physical body of a snake,"

"Oh," Kairi merely managed to say, and Sora continued on with his story.

"Once the Dark Angel had Pandora's box, he tried everything he could to open it, but still had no luck, until one day, he found someone to read the ancient markings, ancient Angelic language, which stated that only the life force of the seven princesses would be able to open the box, and obtain the item to enter Kingdom Hearts,"

"So, the Dark Angel sent Wake to Earth, and he was ordered to find the Seven princesses, the only down side of course was that he had no idea who was a princess, so we had a head start. The Father assigned his seven best Angels, nicknamed Haven's Elite, to go to earth and protect the seven princesses, but the Dark Angel soon used this too his advantage, trying to find the Angelic Aurora…not knowing who was who, not caring about the deaths of innocents, just as long as he achieved his princesses…and I'm afraid, he's a lot closer than he ever has been,"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"He recently managed to capture Aerith, which means he has five out of the seven princesses of Hearts,"

"So, this Wake is coming after me and Namine?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, me and Roxas are the only ones left," Sora smiled.

"Oh, glad you're happy," Kairi snapped.

"Oh, Kairi, there is nothing to worry about, the last flame flare happened about and hour and a half ago, there is still a 9 and a half hour wait before the next flame flare, so you have nothing to worry…"

Kairi looked up when she realized Sora had not finished the sentence, and saw that he had a look of realization on his face.

"…Unless he's been here for a lot longer, still on earth, and arrived here _before_ the other flame flare, and the other demon attack was just a distraction so that our guard will be decreased,"

And all of a sudden, Sora breathed in, and his eyes widened, "No!" He said in shock.

"Sora, is something the matter?" Kairi asked, but Sora turned to her and yelled, "KAIRI, GET DOWN, NOW!"

But he was too late, as all of a sudden, Sora was knocked out, the last thing he heard was an explosion, Kairi screamed, and a cold laughter.

12------12

Sora's eyes fluttered open as he slowly managed to pull himself up, groaning as he did, as his memory was slowly coming back.

"Oh, what the hell hit me…body check, Legs, yes, still have them, ankles, 2, feet, 2, toes, 10, good, hands, arms, fingers, 10 fingers, good, hair, still there, eyes, nose, mouth, chin, good nothing broken, back, stomach, pelvis…oh right, everything's good there, ears, thighs, everything seems to be there, senses, hearing, check, taste, yes, smell, all good, touch, carpet, all good there, sight, seems to be working fi…" Sora stopped mid way as he thought his sight had gone, but when he rubbed his eyes a few times, he realized that he was not dreaming.

Half of Kairi's wall had been ripped open; the side facing their backyard and neighbors backyards, but this was not that had surprised Sora.

"No," Sora muttered, not believing what he was seeing. Sora staggered to his feet as he walked to the edge of the room, looking up into the sky.

From above, black clouds began to form, and lightning began to strike, and Sora knew exactly what it was, and it had nothing to do with the weather. It was a security mechanism that the Father had created, and it only meant one thing.

"He has them," Sora said in disbelief, "The Dark Lord has all seven Princesses of Hearts," And Sora could do nothing but look at the sky, and only fear what the Dark Lord could do with the power he was only inches away from possessing.

_Next Time On 12_

_Sora is walking through heaven, people smiling and playing as he does. _

"He has all seven"

_Sora is standing in a temple-like area with the Father and Haven's Elite. _

"And if we don't do something soon…"

_Sora, Roxas, and the other members are running as fast as they can though heaven. _

"…He will control everything,"

_All seven are standing on pad like objects, while an old man is flicking though a computer. _

"Now then, this should take you straight to the inner sanctum,"

_The Father looks at Sora as he puts his hand on his shoulder. _

"Sora, you must save those girls, whatever it takes,"

_Sora stands in the inner sanctum of hell, while Heartless and Demons laugh as the Dark Angel smiles. _

"Welcome, Sora Twelve…welcome to the end of Free Will,"

…**so guys, what did you think, think it'll live up to its reputation, think it'll be awesome, or just suck REALLY badly, come on guys, I wanna know, and im gonna try my very hardest to have the last two chapters done by the end of holidays…which for people who don't live in Australia, is about…19****th ****April…yeah, somewhere about there, anyway, enjoy the chapter, and review like crazy people…THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE ALL OF YOU VERY MUCHLY!!!!**


	13. Let's Go Pt 1

**All right guys, I know by now some of you probably want to kill me, but I can explain…you see, I'm like right in the middle of Assignment period for school, so I have been bombarded with assignments, and right now, its seriously like killing me, BUT, This chapter, and the next one, will be terrific, I promise you all that, as we are coming to the end of 12, I hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much as I have enjoyed writing this chapter. **

Chapter 13.

Lets go.

Sora dodged passed a couple sharing an ice cream as he continued running, the house that had previously been blasted now returned to normal was growing smaller in the distance. He was running as fast as he could, his blazer blowing in the wind as the night air began to get colder, and he right into an alleyway

"Please, please not yet," Sora muttered fiercely as he ran as fast as he could past a corner, and skidded to a stop, his one tiny glimmer of hope gone.

In full view was Namine's house, which to anyone else looked as it had for the past 20 years, but through Sora's eyes, the entire front exterior of the house had been blown apart, and Sora could see what could only be Roxas lying on the floor, to which Sora could only assume he was unconscious.

Sora jumped as high as he could, which, miraculously was quite high, as he landed on the edge. He ran over to his brother and began to shake him.

"Roxas, Roxas, get up will you," Sora muttered furiously, but Roxas would not wake up.

"Ok, fine then," Sora muttered, and he closed his eyes and placed his hands on Roxas' temple. Everything was quite for a few moments before Roxas literally jumped up.

"NAMINE!" Roxas screamed, but Sora grabbed hold of him.

"Roxas, they're gone," Sora muttered fiercely and quickly as he lowered his brother to the floor.

"Who are?" Roxas asked, sweating and shaking like anything.

"Kairi and Namine, he got them," Sora stated, but Roxas still looked dazed and confused.

"Who got them?" Roxas asked as he began to shake.

"Wake got them," Sora shook his brother.

"Who's Wake?" Roxas asked, and Sora groaned.

"That must have been one hit, seems like the Angelic Power has reset most of your primary memories," Sora muttered as he clicked his fingers over he brothers eyes and then placed that hand to his ear.

"Sora, my mind is currently the exactly the same as any drunken buffoon, so please don't use complicated phases with me right now," Roxas stirred as his brother clicked his fingers to his ears once again.

"Seems it's affected your speech patterns as well, drunken buffoon? Never thought I would hear you say that in my lifetime…then again, big lifetime," Sora muttered as he clicked his fingers once again.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Roxas groaned.

"I've isolated the demonic darkness in you, and I'm trying to determine how long we've been out for," Sora muttered as he starred at his fingers once again.

"And why couldn't you have done this to yourself," Roxas slowly managed to sit up.

"Because that would have been long, tedious and painful," Sora muttered as he became transfixed at his hand.

"Oh of course," Roxas rolled his eyes, and watched as his brother sighed in relief.

"Good, it's only been three hours," Sora stretched up.

"Only?" Roxas said, "I'm glad losing 3 hours of your life doesn't seem to faze you,"

"Roxas, right now we have more important things to worry about then what you could have had sex with," Sora muttered, as he rose his hands towards the blast in the house, and clicked his fingers.

One second, the blast was clear as ever, and the next, it was back to the way it had been before.

"Impressive," Roxas muttered.

"Yeah, you learn a bit when you hang around Da Vinci," Sora muttered as he held out his hand and pulled up his brother.

"Right then," Sora muttered as he spread his legs apart.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, the Dark Angel has the Seven Princesses, which means right now, Emergency Code 1A is being activated, all Angels are to return to their posts to retrieve instructions from the Father," Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, course," Roxas rubbed his eyes.  
"You gonna get there all right?" Sora asked, and Roxas waved his hand.

"Sora, I'll be fine, it was just a knock on the head, ill be fine," Roxas stretched, and once he had positioned himself, both Sora and Roxas disappeared, one in a flash of lightning, the other in a gust of wind.

12------12

Sora balanced himself as he looked around. The setting was clear, with clouds underneath them, as a footpath leading towards what appeared to be large white gates. Sora looked around, but could see no sign of his brother.

"Well, turns out he could NOT get here all right," Sora sighed as he buttoned up his blazer, and began to walk towards the gate.

Once he had arrived, he stared at the gate. Even for a particularly tall man, this gate would have made him feel very short. The Gate looked like it lead to nowhere, as all around him was just blank, with only clouds to give them a place to walk, However, to Sora, he knew better. At the front of the gate, there was no lock, but only a gold plate, about the size of a mans hand.

Sora placed his hand on the plate, and said in a clear voice, "Sora Thomas Jacobson Twelve, Haven's Elite,"

At once the gate began to slowly open, showering him in a rather bright light. Sora stepped through, and at once, his vision was impaired for a split second, before it returned to normal.

Sora looked as if he was standing in a park, around them luscious green grass, with buildings everywhere, showing schools, temples, and homes. There was no need for hospitals, or police stations, or office buildings, because there was no pain, crime or work where he was. All around them were people dressed in white gowns, all supporting great wings and halos. There was no difference in wing size or the goldenness of the halo. No matter whether if it was a child, or an old person, they all had the exact same wings and halos.

As Sora walked down the green fields, where several grand houses, all made of gold stood as light as a feather on the clouds, Trees producing the sweetest mangoes, apples, oranges, and even bananas, he Noticed The children who had died at a young age all playing together around the trees, dressed in white gowns. Sora looked to the right, and saw a girl, not much younger than he was, taking care of a young boy who had tripped over. She was wearing a long coat, reading down to her ankles, with red, orange and yellow mixed together and She was wearing black high boots. Her eyes shone red like a burning flame, and her hair was literally on fire, blazing down her back, with a small section going up. Her nails were pained red, and she had a look of kindness on her face, but also a hint of tiredness, as if she had listen to all the worlds' problems. Even though nobody felt pain in heaven, he still had an ugly sore on his knee. The girl bent down and hovered her hand on top of the sore. At once several flames escaped from her hand, and licked around the sore, until they disappeared, as well as the sore. The little boy got up and started running to catch up with the others. She looked up to Sora and smiled as Sora smiled back. She was a friend of his, from a time of great suffering, and great trouble. Then she stood up straight, and at once her fire hair began to grow, and circle her body, until it was covered in flames. Then in a fiery flash, she disappeared, leaving only a couple of flames, which disappeared as they reached the ground. Sora would always remember the fire mistress, and the great battle they had fought in, but whose name he never Learnt, until the end of time.

As Sora passed through the park, a girl ran past him, with black hair, and a smile on her face, "Kyra, wait up," One of the little kids laughed as they chased her.

He looked up into a tree to see a girl with bright blonde hair smiling at the view, while other kids gathered around the tree, looking up at her, "Come along Ashleigh, time to get down," Said one of the other children, and instantly the girl jumped down and began running, followed by the other kids.

"Jimmy, you're it!" Sora turned around to see a brown haired boy running after a group of kids, all of them laughing.

Sora laughed as he watched all those little children playing and talking, no arguments, not hitting or biting, no girls in one corner and boys in the other, everyone was peaceful, and for one brief glorious moment, Sora forgot about the seven princesses trapped in hell, and the outcome of what would happen if they did not succeed today. As he went through a crossroad, he witnessed Yuna and her Grandmother sitting on the ground talking. Yuna looked past her grandmother to see Sora standing there. He smiled, and waved, to which Yuna waved back, grinned, and continued talking with her Grandmother. Sora continued to smile, as he looked straight ahead, and began walking once again.

Sora began to walk to one of the largest temples in Heaven. The steps seemed to go up into a higher form of Clouds. Sora looked up at them for a whole minute before he said, "Ill walk," and he began to climb those everlasting stairs.

As he finally reached the top, he walked along what could only be described as a bridge before he came to a door, almost as big as the gates to heaven. Sora closed his eyes, and waited a couple of minutes, before the doors slowly began to open, and Sora swept inside.

He was walking along a corridor, with ancient paintings hanging from inside, and somehow, a light keeping the place from darkness, without any electricity or flames to help the light. Sora reached the end of the corridor, and he looked above him.

Sora was in a rather large circular room, with chairs placed high above the ground. Sora could see all the Angels above him, all looking down, except for Roxas. Suddenly there was a great booming voice, causing every one in the room to look up, as it said one name.

"Sora Twelve,"

At once, there was a bright flash of light coming from the very top of the tower area, and yet everyone managed to look up quite clearly. From the centre, a being began to slowly descend to the floor. He was almost twice the size of a normal man, with long blonde hair, and a blonde goatee. His eye's looked so old, and yet, he had that warm presence around him, like he could make you feel better, even in the darkest of times. He was wearing a white coat, with a hood at the back, and large white boots and gloves. As he touched down gracefully on the floor, Sora dropped to his knees.

"Father," Sora didn't look at the man, but the Father placed his hand onto Sora's back.

"My son," The man said gravely, "Rise,"

Sora rose, and as he did, his feet lifted from to ground, going up and up and up, to one of the highest seats, and he gracefully sat on his chair. The Father also rose, but instead of taking a seat, he merely stood in the centre.

"Please, Father, take my seat," Cloud said, and he was about to float away, when the Father waved his hand.

"No, but thank you, my son, I shall remain where I am," The Father Inched his head forward slightly, and Cloud nodded in response.

"We are missing one, where is Roxas Twelve?" The Father inquired, and as if right on que, The front gate burst open, the sound of feet hitting the marble floor was heard, and everyone looked down to see Roxas burst into the area.

"Sorry I'm late, I think I took a wrong turn and hit Jupiter…or was it Mars…anyway, here now," Roxas smiled as he jumped up all the way to his seat.

"Cheap shot from Wake," Sora muttered to Cloud, and he nodded his head.

"So, he has all seven," The Father boomed, ignoring Roxas' lateness.

"We believe he came into possession of the last two a mere 3 hours ago," Sora stated clearly.

"Then we still have time, he will have to connect all seven of the girls to Pandora's Box, which will take a bit of time," The Father responed.

"What I want to know is how he managed to hide us when we got attacked," Tidus stated.

"Ya, Mon, I mean, how was it that he could keep us from our Angelic sensors, ya know what I'm sayin?" Wakka said, and before anyone could answer, there was a loud voice that echoed throughout the room.

"I believe I can answer that,"

Everyone looked up to see a projection of a rather older man, with a band around his head, pilot's goggles perched on his forehead, and a tiny stick hanging from his mouth,"

"Pardon the intrusion, Father, but I could help but notice you wanted answers to the little disappearing act that occurred," Cid said in a very rough voice.

"Do you have an answer for this, Cid?" The Father asked.

"I believe I do, an it was all thanks to Sora over there, if he hadn't had told me to check Tidus's condition a while back, well, I wouldn't have picked up this little problem," Cid flicked his nose with his thumb.

It took Sora a moment to realize what he had done a while back, he had been standing alone in Lulu's apartment when it had happened.

_Cid, it's me again. Listen, I need you to do me a favor, Tidus should be in the medical area getting a checkup, I need you to look for traces of Light and Darkness in him…Because I think he went somewhere even you don't know… _

"Oh yes, what did you find?" Sora looked at Cid, and instantly his image disappeared to reveal a biological picture of Tidus's Nervous System.

"Not a bad picture, if I do say so myself," Tidus muttered to Wakka, while Zack, who was on his other side, rolled his eyes.

"I found exactly what you were looking for, this is a picture of Tidus Nervous System when he became a Guardian Angel, and this next one was taken during his check-up," Cid's voice was still heard, and the picture changed, as there was now Light and Darkness patterns mixed together throughout his body.

"As you know, All Angel's are kept alive by the Angelic Aurora that shrouds them, it allows them to keep their form on Earth, and also keeps them alive if they are killed, but read the amount of Light Tidus had in his body at the time," The picture disappeared to reveal a graph, and Sora and Cloud both jumped up and flew to get a closer look.

"His Angelic Aurora was completely gone," Cloud's eyes widened, "But how could he have kept form?"

"Its right here, he had PURE light coursing through his body, that kept form, but then, look, The Darkness didn't keep to one side, it was mixed in," Sora pointed to the graph with a finger.

"But that doesn't explain why we couldn't find him," Cloud stated.

"Oh yes it does, it all goes back to the theory of Time Travel, when a combination of pure light and dark energy are mixed together, it creates a hole within time," Sora stated.

"But what has that got to do with anything?" Leon asked from below.

"Well, something entered Tidus's body, and replaced the Angelic Aurora with Pure Light and Darkness, and when that happened, it literally pushed Tidus through time," Sora muttered.

"So what was month's for us…" Zack began.

"…Was mere seconds for me," Tidus muttered to himself.

"And of course, that would have taken a lot of energy out of you, I mean, the darkness would have been gone in minutes, your body being shrouded in pure light energy for so long, it couldn't have lasted long, and as soon as it ran out...well, you were dropped off in the exact same place you had been, just in the wrong time," Sora slowly explained.

"But that doesn't Explain why we found Wakka unconscious, or how you and I got out of it," Roxas said.

"Well, if we are to assume that Wake is the one that caused this, then it all fits. Wake knocks out Wakka, gets Lulu, and goes to administer whatever he had, but realizes that the Angels are on their way, I mean, we've already lost Tidus, we're on high alert, and, well, no offence Cloud, but you'd be there in a heartbeat, and as for us…well, he got cocky didn't he, he was so close, he chose to just knock us out while he grabbed Kairi and Namine, and HOPE that we were out long enough for the Dark Angel to complete the process…and THAT there was his big mistake," Sora muttered.

"How, mon?" Wakka asked.

"Because now, All Haven's Elite are here, and we have the power to get into Hell and break those girls out, and make sure that the Demon's can't get out of Hell," Sora muttered.

"You want to go INTO Hell and get those girls? That's Suicide, Especially for an Angel," Tidus stated.

"Tidus, he has all seven, and if we don't do something soon, he will control everything," Sora stated, telling Tidus there was no other option

"But, the Demon Darkness, the more we get into Hell, the more it will Drain us, I mean, we wont even make it into the main area where he's keeping the girls," Tidus stated.

"Oh, I reacon there is a way to get right into the main area," Cid's voice was heard throughout the tower area, and once again, the graph disappeared to reveal his face.

"How?" Cloud asked.

"I've been doing a bit of experimenting with Spatial Transportation, and I think I may have made a breakthrough with it, ill explain when you get down here," Cid's face disappeared as the Father rose himself to Sora's level.

"Sora, I don't think I need to tell you how important this mission is, the future of the world all depends on you making sure that box is not opened. Sora, you must save those girls, whatever it takes," The Father placed his large hand on Sora's shoulder, and Sora could feel the warmth of the Father coursing through his body.

"Yes Father, I understand," Sora nodded his head.

"Good, now, quickly now, head over to Cid now, we don't know how far he's gotten through that box.

"All right, guys, let's go," Sora shouted, and at once, all seven lowered themselves to the ground, and as soon as they were on said ground, they ran as fast as they could out the doors and down the steps.

Running throughout heaven, the Haven's Elite managed to bypass all the civilians. Sora and Cloud were at the Lead, followed by Roxas and Leon, with Zack, Tidus and Wakka all following behind them.

They followed the path until they reached a crossroad, taking the left side, they ran down the pathway until they reached a rather large house, with large doors. Sora didn't bother knocking as he opened the door and ran inside, followed by the others.

They were standing inside a rather large laboratory, several computers and laptops littered around, with lab benches placed around with papers and inventions lying around the benches, and larger inventions clustered next to the benches. There was a library up the back, and a hallway to the left back area, and working on one of the larger items right next the library was a man dressed in a white button shirt, dark blue jeans holding a spanner in his hand.

"Could hear you lot coming from the animal area," Came the voice of Cid as he tightened one of the bolts.

"What have you made?" Sora jumped straight to the point.

"Hi Cid, how are you, what have you invented lately for the future," Cid rolled his eyes as he reached up to a bag hanging from one of the lab tables and grabbed a screwdriver and began to screw something into one of the sockets.

"Cid, if we don't get into hell right now, there might not be a future left to give inventions to," Cloud muttered.

"That's still not an excuse for rudeness," Cid stated as he stood up, and walked over to a computer, typing something in.

"I think by the year 2819, they'll have Hover boots, what do you reacon, Sora? Roxas?" Cid asked.

"Forget it Cid, we're not giving anything about future inventions to you," Sora stated, and both Roxas and himself sweat dropped

"Oh come on, it would make my job a lot easier," Cid whined to the two.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is you having spare time on your hands," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Cid, this Teleportation Device, mind showing it too us?" Cloud asked.

"Well, When you put it so nicely, sure," Cid said as he slipped the Screwdriver into his pocket, and directed them to the hallway.

"This invention was so large that I had to create an extra room just to fit it in, you wouldn't believe what I had to do get it up and running, I had to rip a whole throughout the fabric of reality to get this thing working, and lemme tell you, that takes a lot of paperwork," Cid stated as they reached a door.

"Now then, allow me to show you, the Dimensional Transporter Mark IV," Cid opened the Door, and everyone walked inside.

The Room was full of computers, and at the back of the room were ten pads, all offline, made of glass, each connected to the computers with wires. Cid walked over to one of the computers and typed something in. Instantly the pads lit up with a bright blue light shining from the pads.

"Alright, that's online," Cid stated as he walked over to one of the other many computers and typed something in.

"So, what exactly does it do?" Zack asked as he looked at it.

"It can teleport anyone…anywhere," Cid stated as he pressed a button and raised one of the levers.

"Wow, you do realize that we all have that power, right," Zack rolled his eyes.

"Well, this machine gets you in there safely, and without draining about half you're angelic power, please remember men, that you ALL will more that definitely be fighting demons down there, and you will need you're strength, remember, if you do not succeed, all Hell could break loose," Cid stated.

"So no pressure," Sora muttered as he walked over to one of the computers screens with his hands in his pockets.

"All right, then, set everything there, now, this device doesn't actually teleport someone, it merely activates the Transportation receptors in your body, and inputs the destination…you see, when you think of where to go, and activate your Transportation Receptors in your nervous system, it drains your powers, this machine makes the decisions, and does it all, and all you have to do is prepare yourself for attack with the Demons," Cid stated as he began typing something into one of the many keyboard there, then pressed another button.

"All right then, everyone get on a pad," Sora stated, and altogether the seven of them found themselves a place to stand.

"All righty then, now this should take you directly to the inner sanctum," Cid stated as he typed something into one of the computers, and tapped something on one of the screens.

"What do you mean should?" Tidus asked, a little afraid.

"Well, I haven't really sent anyone from heaven into the jaws of hell, in fact, you're the first people I've actually tested this device on," Cid stated as he pulled down another lever.

"Oh, you're very comforting," Roxas muttered, as Cid typed in one last thing.

"All right, please keep your hands inside the pad, and whatever you do, do not try to teleport yourself, because this might cause some problem with the machine, which I'm pretty sure will tear you apart atom by atom," Cid stated.

"Wow, Cid, after all this is over, you owe everyone here a scotch, a double for me," Roxas stated.

"Ok then, hold on tight…or, just stand there and prepare yourself…oh, and you may feel a slight tingle on your right hand," Cid stated, and without a second glance, he pressed a button, and the machine began to hum, as if it was warming up.

The blue light on the pad began to glow. Brighter and brighter, Sora could feel a familiar energy building up inside of him. He kept his mind constantly blank, save for one thing. Kairi. He focused entirely on the girl that was constantly making him happy, and sane, and was currently trapped in the deepest depth of Hell.

Suddenly there was a bust of light emitting from the pads, and only the outline of their bodies visible, and after a while, that too had disappeared, and as Cid turned off the machine, he sighed as he whipped his forehead.

"Good luck guys," Was all he said as he turned to one of the computers, and began to type something in.

12------12

Sora dropped to his knees his breathing became heavy. He looked to see where he was, and his eyes widened.

He was staring at the inner sanctum of Hell, where everyone was standing, watching him. In the centre was a box, plugged into a table, with Cables running down the table, and spread out, connected to seven pods placed around the room. Sora turned, and looked centre, to see Kairi floating within the pod.

Sora began to run towards her, when suddenly he began to hear laughter echoing throughout the area. He slowly turned around as he looked to the floor, and noticed all the Heartless scattered among the floor, all looking towards this Guardian Angel. High above him, perched on Rocks, The Demons stood, all pointing and laughing at Sora, and soon, he realized that he was alone, none of the other Angels were there with him.

Sora looked up as he felt the Demonic Darkness slowly creep through him, and his breathing started to become heavy. He looked up to see the Dark Angel sitting at his throne, with Wake standing next to him. The Dark Angel smile was making the entire room's temperature drop, and yet Sora was sweating like anything.

"What have you done with my friends…tell me…TELL ME!" Sora yelled, but the Dark Angel did not answer him, as he stood up, and laughed as he said, "Welcome, Sora Twelve…Welcome, to the end of Free Will,"

Next Time on 12.

_The Dark Angel stares at the Sora. _

"Months of searching for these girls…is about to pay off,"

_Sora looks at the pod Kairi is trapped in. _

"Come on, Kairi, I Know you can do it,"

_Sora and Wake are in a sword fight. _

"I will destroy you!"

"I'd like to see you try,"

_Sora looks as Wake is running towards him. _

"For all the pain you caused those girls…"

_Rocks fall from the sky as everyone is running. _

"…For Namine…"

_Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine are huddled together spinning as fast as they can. _

"…For Kairi…"

_Sora and Kairi share a romantic Kiss. _

"…THIS IS FOR THEM!"

_Sora's hands explode in a beam of Golden light as it heads towards Wake. _

**Guys, at this moment, I am currently writing the final chapter, and let me tell you, it is going to be IMPRESSIVE…I hope, but you must review people, I want to at least reach 200 reviews before I finish this story, so please, I don't care if all you say is good job, just a review would be much appreciated, and remember to tell all your friends about it, so, come on people, review! review! review! I love you all, you are all gorgeous and fantastic, and I love each and every one of you, so remember, REVIEW!, OK now I gotta write the stunning conclusion to 12, bye bye =D.**


	14. Allonsy Pt 2

**I'm not going to waste too much time, ill do that at the end, so, enjoy the final chapter of 12**

Chapter 14.

Allons-y!

A huge pain came across Sora as he dropped to his knees, the inhabitants of Hell laughing at the defenseless Sora. With none of his Angelic Comrades there to help him, he was all alone.

"Do you really think that some invention made by Cid could really help you? Science and Technology is no match for the power that I have under my control…imagine, you gambled the success of stopping me with the idiocy of an inventor," The Dark Angel snarled with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Where…where are my Friends," Sora gasped, as he forced himself to look into the cold eyes of the Dark Angel.

"It seems the other angels weren't as lucky as you, as they have been teleported all throughout the chasm's of hell," The Dark Angel laughed as he began walking towards him.

"B-but how could…" Sora began, but was stopped.

"How could I have possibly known that you were coming, my dear boy, I honestly thought you were smarter than that, I am the Dark Angel, my body is one with this place, did you think I would not feel a rip through reality here? As soon as I found out what Cid was planning, I had guards positioned in every area of Hell, to kidnap them, oh don't worry, I wont kill them, no, doubtless the Dark Energy already creeping through your Angelic veins is doing that for me…do try not to have any hateful thoughts, I wouldn't want to send you back to the dear _father _all dirty," The Dark Angel muttered, as he reached the box. Sora tried to stand up, but he could not find the energy to get onto his own two feet.

"It has been years since I have seen Old High Angelic writing, I never bothered with the subject, I preferred studying Power, and Species…unlike yourself, Sora Twelve, you chose to learn all those boring subjects, History, Languages...we are two very different people," The Dark Angel stated, as he placed his hand on the box, his back turned to the helpless Angel.

"Thank God," Sora spat, and the Dark Angel turned around.

"Oh, we wouldn't want you're precious Father hearing you blaspheme. No, he might banish you here," The Dark Angel laughed, "You know, I am very Sorry that it has come to this, I always thought you had the potential for so much more, and yet, you continue to be a lapdog to the Great Almighty Father,"

"Better a Lapdog then whatever Wake is there?" Sora barely managed to point to Wake.

"Oh, but he is so much more, he dared to dream my dream, the dream of a world where it is ruled by one, and he helps me achieve this dream," The Dark Angel smiled, as he began to walk over to Sora, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, someone once tried ruling the world under a single dictatorship, and I believe he's here somewhere in the dark depths," Sora muttered as he clutched at his stomach.

"But Sora," I am disappointed that you are not there, you show so much more power than Wake could ever master, it could be you standing next to me," He ignored Sora's comment as he whispered fiercely, and Sora chuckled.

"You see, that's the problem with you, Dark Angel, whatever you got, you always wanted something better, what happens when you do take over the world, what then? There'll be nothing else to take over," Sora muttered softly, and this time it was the Dark Angel who chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, you see, if there is one thing that I have learnt, it's that there is always something to take over, no matter what," And with that he stood up and walked quickly over to the box.

"You'll never get inside it," Sora called out, as he tried once again to get up, but failed yet again.

"I think I WILL get inside it, because you see, the lovely Princesses of Heart have no control over what they're doing, they will open Pandora's box for me, and I will unleash the power to control what I want," The Dark Angel muttered.

"I'm going to stop you," Sora muttered, and at this, everyone in the room began to laugh, the sound echoing through to the deepest depth of Hell.

"You can barely stand boy, how do you expect to fight off everyone here?" The Dark Angel asked through fits of laughter.

"Heh, well, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Sora smiled, as his breathing became a lot heavier.

"I have heard enough, soon I shall completely destroy the most powerful angels in the universe, and then I shall have complete control over everything," The Dark Angel stated, and suddenly, there was the distinct sound of a door opening, and everyone in the room (Besides Sora) looked towards it.

"Well, boy, it seems that my Guards have located your brothers," The Dark Angel Laughed, and Sora used almost all the strength he could muster to turn around.

The Remaining member's of Haven's Elite slowly began to walk into the room, all bound by complete darkness, and being led towards the centre with black pitchforks carried by Demons, with Heartless scuttling around their feet. Roxas looked up to see his brother on the ground, breathing heavily in pain.

"Sora!" He shouted, and began to run towards him, when the Dark Angel suddenly appeared in front of him, stopping Roxas from reaching his brother

"Now now now, we must not ruin the plan, otherwise I might get very angry, and in a place where I know every inch, making it impossible to hide from my wrath, you wouldn't want to get me angry," The Dark Angel snarled.

"Roxas, I'm OK," Sora managed to shout, But the Dark Angel paid no attention to Sora as he grabbed Roxas by the throat and began to hold him in the air.

"It must be terrible, being the brother of Sora Twelve, the Great Angel, the Brave older brother, you always seemed to get all the glory, while you were in the corner, ignored by everyone else," The Dark Angel muttered as he smiled.

"Roxas, he's trying to turn you against me, you have to resist," Sora yelled.

"Anyone who is anyone knows about the great Sora Twelve, the Man who stopped the Organization from taking over the entire Universe, but what of his brother? What has Roxas Twelve ever done for Haven's Elite," The Dark Angel laughed.

Roxas, although the Dark Angel was throttling him, beckoned him closer, and the Dark Angel moved his ear closer to Roxas' mouth.

"I did not achieve the Rank of Twelve simply because he's my Twin brother," He Managed to say, and the Dark Angel, enraged, through Roxas away from the others.

"You Angels, why can't I make any of you mad?" The Dark Angel growled as he walked towards Sora.

"Keep away from my brother!" Roxas shouted as he began to rise, but was stopped, as he noticed that Heartless were appearing from the ground and attaching themselves to his feet.

"Get the HELL off of me, you freaks!" Roxas tried to get away, but could not seem to move.

"You will now watch as your most powered, and revered Angel is completely destroyed by the ruler of Chaos and Despair, and I will enjoy watching all your hope being drained, as I grow closer and closer towards becoming the ruler of everything," The Dark Angel laughed as he walked ever slowly towards Sora, enjoying the suspense that he was creating as he reached Sora, and Sora managed to look up, "You won't win,"

"Oh I will," The Dark Angel laughed, and everyone watched at the Dark Angel withdrew his hand, which began to glow black as it slowly began to extend towards Sora. Everyone was watching, with nothing the other could do, as Sora looked up as The Dark Angel smiled, with his Hand of Death reaching towards Sora's neck, and everyone could not bare to watch as the Dark Angel's hand enclosed around Sora's throat.

Suddenly, The Dark Angel screamed in pain as he withdrew his hand. Everyone's eyes were on Sora as he started to chuckle as he managed to get up, this time with no problem.

"Now, that is MUCH better, hello there, oh, talk about rejuvenation, better than the water craters on Sertoclar XII ," Sora rambled on as he stuck his hand in his pockets.

"How…such power, how…" The Dark Angel stuttered as he began to back away towards his throne.

"Interesting thing, Light, not to mention very powerful as well, but its power only activates when one is in deep trouble, its activates, say, when a large dark energy comes into contact with it, like, your Dark Element coursing through your veins, Pure Dark Energy, correct?" Sora smiled.

"How could you know?" The Dark Angel spat.

"Sorry, Pure Dark Energy?" Roxas asked.

"The 7 Elements created by the Father. There was Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Metal, Light and Darkness, all placed within Supernatural beings, The Dark Angel here got Pure Darkness, and when I was placed within Haven's Elite, I was given Pure Light, of course, He couldn't see the point, as it would never activate by itself…But when aggravated, oh, this power can do a lot," Sora grin widened.

"Ah, Sora, mind helping us here?" Roxas pointed to his feet.

"Oh, right, yes, of course," Sora smiled as a bright golden orb appeared in his palm, and he placed it towards the ground.

The orb shot from his hand to the ground, and created a ripple effect from Sora. All around them, the Heartless began to disappear one by one as the ripple reached them. At once, the heartless on Roxas' feet were gone, and the other Angels were free from their bindings.

"But, that's impossible, you should be dead…YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" The Dark Angel spat once again.

"Xehanort…I am dead, I've been dead for 500 years, you can't kill what is already alive…just like you cannot control what was not yours to control in the first place, I'm giving you one last chance, send back the girls, and give me Pandora's Box, right now," Sora said with a tiny hint of pleading in his voice.

"I am so close, I'm not going to let you or some angels take away what I've worked so hard to do, WAKE!" The Dark Angel shouted, and at once, the Demon Bounty Hunter jumped forward, and landed some good ten feet away from Sora.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Father's personal assistant," Wake laughed as he withdrew his hand from his pocket, and outstretched it.

"Still doing the Dark Angel's Work for him?" Sora retorted, and he watched as a dark energy began to gather around Wake's outstretched hand, and in an instant, what was once thin air had been replaced with a rather long sword, made from what appeared to be steel, with Old High Angelic Written on the flat surface of the blade, the Handle was made of gold, with small claws coming from the bottom, left and right side of the handle. On the left side was a black small orb, the right a golden orb, and down the bottom, a green orb, all about the same size of small marbles.

"Like it? It's called the Paradox blade, named due to the fact that it has pure light and darkness running throughout the blade,' Wake smiled as he observed the blade.

"But, that's impossible, that weapon can't exist, it's…it's…" Sora tried to find the right word, but Wake found it first.

"It's a Paradox? Yeah, that's where it got the name from, Interesting blade, it also can siphon off mixed Dark and Light into the body of whatever is stabbed with it," Wake said as he swung the blade.

"So…that was the blade…" Sora began.

"Yep, that's the blade that Sent Tidus, Zack, Leon and Cloud into the future," Wake smiled as he pointed to each of the Angels as he said their name with his weapon.

"You're not the only one that has an impressive weapon," Sora smiled, as he outstretched his own hand, and Sora's hand began to glow, brighter and brighter, until the light disappeared, leaving only a rather large sword, which had a golden outline, and, like Wake's weapon, had Old High Angelic written on the flat surface of the blade, and a white handle that Sora was gripping, and swinging around.

"Hmm, a light weapon, interesting design," Wake muttered.

"You know Wake, you may disgust me beyond belief, but at least you can notice a quality weapon when you see one," Sora smirked as he rotated his weapon around and around.

"It will be such a disappointment cracking that blade in half," Wake laughed as he began to walk towards Sora.

"Yeah, I would have loved the chance to study that weapon, oh well, ill get over it pretty quickly," Sora muttered, and they both lunged at each other.

Sora ducked as Wake swung, Sora swung his blade, but Wake managed to jump out of the way of the on coming weapon. Wake swung down, but Sora managed to dodge roll out of the way. As Sora rose, both himself and Wake jumped forward, both their blades connecting with a metallic 'cling', that echoed throughout the cave-like Area. Wake stumbled back as Sora took his chance. He began to hit Wake with a number of different maneuvers. Left, right, above, and every attack was blocked by Wake. Sora rolled away as Wake made an attack for his head, and Sora, still holding his weapon got to his feet. Wake smiled as he tossed the weapon from hand to hand, laughing as he did.

"That all you got?" Wake asked, and Sora smiled.

"Nope, not even close," Sora began running towards Wake, anger coursing through his body. He jumped on one of the large rocks, and sailed off that heading towards Wake.

He tried to dodge out of the way, but by that time, he was too late, and all he could do was raise the Paradox Blade, and position himself so he wouldn't fall, as Sora made contact with the blade. Wake wobbled a little bit, but Sora merely bounced off the sword as he back flipped in the air before landing on his feet.

"I will destroy you," Wake snarled as he swung his weapon above his head.

"I'd like to see you try," Sora said, and they both ran towards each other, yelling as they did.

Both Wake and Sora swung their weapons as they connected. They both began to turn on the spot, their weapons echoing throughout the cavern, Wake grabbing hold of the weapon with both of his hands, but Sora was only holding his with one, his other hand behind his back, and a smile plastered on his face, something that only angered the Demon even further.

"Why don't you just give up," Wake snarled, and Sora grin grew even bigger.

"Why would I want to give up, I'm having the time of my life," Sora laughed, causing Wake to scream even louder, and began to hack at Sora, who was managing to block every single attack.

"Wake, you're letting your anger get the better of you…now, if you just applied some skill instead of hacking away like a barbarian you might be able to win this fight," Sora sighed.

"You're the one who's always on the defensive," Wake continued hacking at Sora, which caused the Guardian Angel to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well then, I better prove my theory," Sora stated, and at once, Sora's battle stance changed.

Removing his arm from behind his back, he gripped the handle of his weapon, and dug his feet into the ground. He roared loudly as he blocked one hack from Wake, and swiped at his legs. Wake jumped back, and Sora took his chance. He began to hit Wake with a number of Maneuvers, each landing contact, nothing serious, but cuts all over his body, Wake began to back off slowly as Sora continued to hit him, getting slower with each cut. Soon he couldn't hold up his weapon any more, and he dropped the Paradox Blade. As it hit the floor, it disappeared in a black and white flash, but despite his loss of weapon, Wake continued to receive cuts all over his body, as Sora continued to strike him. Wake's skin began to burn with the amount of bruises he had on his arm. The look on his face was a mixture of pain and anger, and to Sora, it looked like he wanted to scream in pain, yet he remained silent. Finally, Sora cut one last piece of skin on his cheek, and the blade disappeared.

Steam was coming from the cuts on Wake's body, his once clean suit now with hundreds of scars all about the place. Wake's breathing was coming heavily as Sora bent down, within earshot of Wake.

"The problem is, you have been living in darkness so long, your body is completely full with Demon Darkness, and…well, now that it has come into contact with Pure Light energy…its going to sting," Sora muttered, and all Wake could do was continue his heavy breathing and watch as the steam continued to poor from his cuts.

Sora began walking towards the pod, when Laughter was heard throughout the Area, A laugh that caused every Angel in the room to grow Goosebumps along each of their necklines.

Sora spun around to see the Dark Angel standing right next to Pandora's box, tapping on the box, the sound louder than anything anyone in the room had ever heard before.

"Oh, but I am afraid you are just too late, my dear boy," The Dark Angel was now back up to full power, and he was once again smiling.

"What do you mean Dark Angel?" Sora asked, confusion and determination in his voice.

"While you were playing with Wake, you failed to get those principals as you call them out of their pods…and now, they are too connected through psychic link, that if you were to break the chain now, you would probably kill every brain cell within those girls, and by now, they can't stop their life stream energy being sucked away from their bodies, very soon, it will be placed into the keyhole, which will finally open Pandora's Box, and the best part, there is NOTHING you can do to stop me," The Dark Angel laughed maniacally.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Cloud began to run towards the Dark Angel, withdrawing his weapon as he did, but the Dark Angel withdrew his hand and pointed it at the group.

At once, A Dark beam erupted from the Dark Angel's hand, and hit not only Cloud, but everyone behind him as well. A Shroud of Darkness surrounded the Angels, with only their heads being seen through the shroud.

"What the-I can't move!" Tidus panicked, as Wakka and himself tried to struggle, while Roxas, Cloud, Zack and Leon remained perfectly still.

"Of course you can't, my dear boy, you are trapped, that is Pure Dark Energy you are trapped in, it is holding onto the Angelic Aurora that courses through your veins. So I would advise that you do as your Angelic brothers are doing, and stop moving, because if you continue to struggle, you will soon find that the Darkness will have a much stronger grip…and you will suffocate on the darkness,"

"Wakka, Tidus, Stop moving, stay completely still," Cloud ordered, and at once the two stopped struggling.

"Of course, Sora here could release you with his Pure Light energy, but it would take some time to muster Light powerful enough to combat the Darkness that is holding you, in fact, by the time he would have released you, I would have already taken what is sitting inside Pandora's box at this very moment, or Sora can try to stop me, and he would have saved the entire universe, but by then, the Darkness inside will strip them of their Angelic Aurora, and they will cease to exist, so, you're choice Sora, either save the universe, and loose your friends, or save your Angelic Brothers, and leave the entire universe to the hands off me,"

Sora stared at the Dark Angel, pure hatred on his face. His spiky brunette hair waving in the heated wind, his blazer, which was cut and ripped from the previous battle, his maroon shirt with smaller cuts, but no blood appearing from the cuts, his jeans muddy and dirty, and his maroon converse just as unclean. He turned and began walking towards the pod holding Kairi.

As Sora reached the edge of the pod, he gazed up at the young woman. She was bobbing up and down within the chamber, no connection between her and the machine, but Sora recognized the machine instantly. It connected the person inside the machine with a psychic link, draining their life force, the essence of their life, their past and future memories, their gifts, their achievements, and hidden within those seven was the key to opening Kingdom Hearts.

"You are trapped, Sora, either way, you will have to sacrifice something, the question is, what? Its either the Angels, or the Universe, I've cornered you in this Trap, and you will never forgive yourself for whatever decision you make, and if you don't make a decision soon, you will forever hate yourself, you will have NO ONE, the psychic link is draining ALL of their life force, and as soon as it has, it will be replaced with Darkness, they will become empty shells, your only living family will be reduced to mere memories in a few moments, and you're entire world will be my footstool, no matter what happens, Months of searching for these girls…is about to pay off, but first, I am going to watch you lose your entire world, bit by bit, until you're begging to be turned into a Heartless, if only so I can remove every bit of emotion from your heart personally," The Dark Angel began laughing harder than ever, as the Darkness around The others began to get smaller and smaller, their air began to disappear from their lungs.

"I would hurry, Angel, you haven't got long before they die, or before the key is released," The Dark Angel snarled as the writing on the box began to glow a bright white, but Sora didn't face him, as he continued to stare at Kairi, holding his hand against the glass, closing his eyes as he did.

"Please," Sora whispered, "Please Kairi, you're connected, concentrate, I know you can do it, I believe in you,"

12-12

Nothingness. That was the only thing to describe where Kairi was. It was literally black, but she could see her hands in front of her face. She looked down to see no floor. She lifted her leg and slammed it onto the floor. Nothing. She didn't even feel anything when her foot hit the floor, and yet she knew she wasn't floating.

"Hello!" Kairi called out, and all she could hear was her echo.

_Hello! _

_Hello! _

_He…llo! _

Her voice got smaller and smaller as the echo reduced it. She took a step, and found that she could walk. She tried to run, but she was too scared, the Darkness was causing her to freak out, she didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted out into the darkness, and once again, her echo reached out.

_Sora! _

_Sora! _

_So…ra! _

Kairi bent down to her knees, again, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her voice slowly disappeared. Hugging her knees, she shouted again.

"Namine!" and once again, it echoed.

_Namine _

_Namine _

_Nami…ne! _

Kairi dropped her head into her knees, as she wished more than anything to see her best friend.

_Kai…ri! _

Kairi's head shot up as she heard it. She knew that it couldn't have been her dreaming, it had sounded so real. At once, she jumped up and began to run, faster and faster and faster.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted again as she continued running, and she heard it again.

_Kairi! _

She definitely recognized the voice now as Namine, and she knew she was getting closer. And soon, as she began to run even faster, the blurry image of a girl was standing there, looking around, as scared as anything.

"Namine!" Kairi screamed as she reached her best friend, and the two girls embraced in a hug.

"Where are we?" Namine asked, as she looked around.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was seeing Sora, and his voice telling me to get down, but then I was knocked out, and I woke up here," Kairi looked around as she shivered.

"I don't like this place, Kairi, where's Roxas? Where's Sora?" Namine asked, as she shivered also.

"I don't know, Nam, I just don't know," Kairi said again, and looked around.

_Please…_

Kairi and Namine both looked up, trying to find the voice that had spoken out, the voice that Kairi knew from anywhere.

"It's Sora," Kairi shouted out.

"But where is he?" Namine asked.

_Please, Kairi…You're connected…Concentrate… _

"You're connected, what does he mean, your connected?" Namine asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kairi called out into the darkness.

_I know you can do it… _

"DO WHAT?" Kairi shouted again.

_I believe in you…_

And suddenly, his voice disappeared, the only thing that was left was the echo, getting smaller and smaller.

"SORA, WHAT DO I DO?" Kairi yelled out.

"Kairi," Namine said slowly, "I don't think he could hear you,"

"SORA!" Kairi began to sob, and Namine took her best friend in another hug.

"Kairi, we have to figure out a way to get to them," Namine whispered to her best friend.

"I miss him, Nam, I miss him so much," Kairi sobbed into Namine's shirt.

"Kairi, we have to find a way to get back to him," She pat her best friend on the head, and Kairi rose her head as she whipped away the tears.

"There we go, now, what did Sora say," Namine asked as Kairi whipped away the last of her tears.

"He said…he said we were connected," Kairi remembered as she began to think.

"But, what does that mean, how are we connected?" Namine asked.

"I don't…wait a moment, Nam, how did you end up hearing me?"

"I dunno, Kairi, all I remember was I was wondering around alone, when all of a sudden I heard your voice, it was there, just barely hearable, then I called out, and I heard you again, and as you got louder, I saw you running towards me…the funny thing is, you weren't that far away…it was as if you were a couple of feet away, and it looked like you were running on the spot,"

"But, I saw you, you were so far away, I could hardly see you," Kairi stated.

"Look, Kai, I'm just telling you what I saw," Namine said, and Kairi slowly began to pace.

"What did he mean, you're connected? How are we connected, and if we are connected, why can't we see the others?" Kairi asked, and Namine just stared at her best friend.

"Think, think, what did he say, he said we were the Princesses of Heart, he said that the key to gain access to Kingdom Hearts was in a box…Pandora's box, and the key to access it was within the life stream of the seven princesses, so…The Dark Angel must be draining our life stream, hence the state of darkness, but…this isn't a dream, I mean, how could we be in each others dreams? It's just impossible, but what did Sora say, he said we were connected…some sort of link between us, not only connecting us to the box, but also to each other…and if I was able to connect to you…then maybe, just maybe, it's possible to connect to the others,"

"But how?" Namine asked.

"Namine, grab hold of my hand, and concentrate as hard as you can on Aerith," Kairi stated, and it took Namine a moment to remember who Aerith was, before she grabbed hold of Kairi's hand, and they both thought as hard as they could of Aerith Gainsborough.

Suddenly, they heard heavy breathing, and both girls looked up to see Aerith running towards them. Both Kairi and Namine cheered as they ran towards Aerith, and they grabbed hold of her.

"Kairi? Namine? What are you doing here?" Aerith asked, puffing as she did.

"Aerith, we don't have time, we have to get the others," Kairi told her.

"The others? But I don't even know where we are," Aerith looked around.

"Look, I'll explain later, lets just get the others," Kairi said again, and they all grabbed hold of each other.

"Ok, everyone, think of Yuffie," Kairi stated, and no sooner had she mentioned it, Yuffie was running towards them, and soon, all 7 were together in a circle.

"Kairi, do you know where we are?" Yuffie asked, and Kairi nodded.

"I think we're in a deep state of unconsciousness, all of us, but our mind's are some how connected, which is why we're seeing and talking to one another," Kairi stated.

"Wow," Selphie stated, as everyone else nodded in response.

"So we're together, now what do we do?" Tifa asked.

"Listen, I think our life energy is being drained away," Kairi told them, and she received many confused looks from everyone around her.

"Our what energy?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know, but apparently our life Energy is hiding something that can unlock something that can give control to the Dark Angel," Kairi stated.

"What's the Dark Angel? You mean the Devil?" Yuffie asked, and both Kairi and Namine nodded their heads.

"Wait, so, is this why we were protected by the Guardian Angels?" Tifa asked, and Kairi nodded her head, "I think so," She muttered.

"So, right now, our life energy is being drained," Aerith asked, and Kairi once again nodded her head.

"And why can't we feel any effects?" Selphie asked.

"Maybe it's because we are connected to each other, us being together is keeping us strong," Tifa stated, and Kairi nodded, "That makes sense," She said, and every muttered in agreement.

"So, what can we do, I mean, we can't exactly wake up from this, how are we gonna stop it?" Namine asked, and everyone looked at Kairi, who was thinking.

"Look, he's taking out life energy by force, but maybe…maybe there's some way that we can get it back," Kairi said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Selphie asked.

"Well, I mean, we're all connected to the thing that's taken out our life energy, so maybe there is a way to reverse it, I mean, if we all concentrate really hard, and use our own power, we can reverse the process, and cause the life energy to return back into our bodies," Kairi explained.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Namine stated.

"Come on girls, the guys have been saving the day all this time, why don't we show this Dark Angel who he's messing with," Kairi smiled as she held out her hands.

"Hell yeah," Namine smiled as she grabbed hold of Kairi's hand.

"With that kind of attitude, how can I refuse," Aerith smiled as she grabbed Kairi's other hand.

"Lets show this Dark Angel what a bunch of Human Girls can do," Yuffie smiled.

"Let's kick some demon butt," Selphie yelled.

"We're not as helpless as he believes," Tifa stated.

"Yeah," Lulu ended as she connected the circle, and all the girls concentrated as hard as they could.

"Find the energy being drained away, and bring it back," Kairi stated, and all the girls began to glow a bright white, before suddenly, the entire room began to glow white, and a great gush of wind rose up, their hair flying all over the place as they began to rise.

12-12

"What?" Was all the Dark Angel managed to say, as the writing on the box began to glow less.

Sora grinned as he continued to place his hand on the pod, "I knew you could do it," He smiled, as his hand began to glow.

"What's happening? What is that?" The Dark Angel asked staring at the light coming from Sora's hand.

"Little gift from the Princesses of Heart," Sora smiled, as he withdrew his hand from the pod and pointed it at the Angels, as a blast of pure white energy shot from his hand, and hit the Angels, causing the Darkness to disappear.

"But…that's impossible, even with your light energy, how could you possibly have mustered something that powerful,"

"See, the problem is, Dark Angel, is that you believed that the girls you kidnapped were poor innocent girls who couldn't defend for themselves, but you were wrong, oh you were SO wrong, because right now, those poor defenseless girls have just tapped into the power of the princesses of light, and are using their light energy to reverse the life stream energy that was being taken from them, and I can feel the excess light coursing through their mind, so, I "borrowed" the access power that is being released from them, and used it to free the Angels," Sora grinned as he began walking towards the Dark Angel.

"But I had you, I had that power, there was no possible way they could have reversed that, they were trapped…they were TRAPPED!" The Dark Angel spat as Sora reached him.

"Yeah, trapped, and you know what speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it, a great big whopping mistake, didn't anyone ever tell you?" Sora smiled deviously

"Tell me what!" The Dark Angel snarled.

"There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever, put in a trap," Sora smiled as he raised his hand with his middle finger and thumb touching.

"Me!" Sora grinned as his eyebrows quickly rose, and he clicked his fingers.

At once all the pods opened up, and the girls began to fall. Without a second's hesitation, all the Angels ran towards the pod with their principal inside. As Kairi slid down the pod, and was heading straight towards the ground, she was stopped, as Sora appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kairi.

"Oh, there we go" Sora stated as he looked into the closed eyes of Kairi, and she slowly began to open them.

"Sora," Kairi muttered softly.

"Oh, Kairi, you were BRILLIANT, you were absolutely smashing, I knew you would be able to do it," Sora grinned as he kissed her forehead, to which Kairi slowly giggled.

"Thanks, Sora," Kairi muttered softly, as Sora placed his hand on her head.

"You'll be fine, you should be right ready in a minute," Sora whispered as he began to smile, "You were brilliant, by the way, did I mention that?"

Kairi giggled again, and said softly, "Yeah, you did mention it,"

"Good," Sora grinned, as Kairi slowly got her balance.

"This is not over," Said a voice from behind them, and Sora, Kairi and the other members turned to see the Dark Lord staring at them all, his hand once again on Pandora's Box.

"Oh, of course it's over, there's nothing that can stop us now, so you might as well give up," Sora stated as he walked towards him.

"No, I will not except defeat, not now!" The Dark Lord stated.

"I gave you a warning, Dark Angel, I told you that you would pay for what you had done to the girls, plus what you had done to Yuna and Hayner," Sora muttered coldly, as the Dark Lord began to shake.

"Then I will show you, what happens, when you mess with me, WAKE!" The Dark Lord shouted as he disappeared into the darkness, and from the other end, Wake, who was no longer burning, began to walk towards Sora.

Sora walked back to Kairi and turned his back on her, muttering as he did, "Kairi, get behind me, and no matter what, do not get in front of me, under any circumstances, do you understand?" And Kairi nodded her head as Wake drew out his right hand and in a burst of Darkness, the Paradox Blade appeared in his hand.

"Wake, I'm warning you, just back off," Sora said coldly, but Wake laughed as he continued to slowly walk towards the two.

"Sora, right now, nothing would give me more pleasure than to rip you into thousands of pieces, and then ill rip the life stream right from their bodies…especially that one right there," Wake snarled as he pointed to Kairi, and this was his big mistake.

Sora began to growl, his nostrils were flaring, and Kairi looked down to Sora's hands, and noticed they were beginning to glow a bright golden color.

"You know, I am so tired of everything that you have caused, the lives you have ruined, the people you have killed…all because you wanted power, well, I'll show you power…This is for all the pain you caused these girls…for Lulu…"

Wakka was helping lulu up as they watched in silent awe.

"…For Selphie…"

Both Selphie and Tidus were locked hand in hand with terror on their faces.

"…For Tifa…"

Tifa and Zack were fixed on Sora as he was glaring at the oncoming Wake.

"…For Yuffie…"

Yuffie muttered something into Leon's ear, and Leon shrugged his shoulders, still watching the scene that was unfolding before them.

"…For Aerith…"

Aerith looked up to Cloud, with a look of confusion on her face as Cloud, with his arms folded, looked at Sora with a great amount of respect.

"…For Namine…"

Namine and Roxas both looked at each other, before they looked back at Sora, wondering what he was going to possibly do.

"…And for Kairi,"

Kairi gasped as she backed away, as now, the slight glow Sora had around his arms had increased, as it now looked like Sora's arms were literally on fire. Kairi gazed at the back of his head, as it too looked like it was on fire, but a golden color instead of red. His hair flying around in the wind, the Fire like glow beginning to expand just a tiny bit from his hands, and head. Sora eyes began to change from the bright blue, to a golden color expanding all around his eye socket.

"…THIS IS FOR THEM!"

And in a bright explosion, Sora bent down, thrusting both his arms and head towards Wake, and the sound of an Explosion hit the ears of every person there as the golden light shot from Sora's head and arms, heading straight towards to Wake.

It hit Wake square in the chest, the bright golden beam continuing to issue from Sora as it grew brighter and brighter. Wake began to scream as his entire body began to cover in steam. The sound of Wake screaming was almost as loud as the continuous explosion coming from Sora, and as it continued to erupt, Wake slowly began to dissaperate from existent, first it was his legs, then his stomach and arms, and finally, his head, which was hanging in mid-air, smoke coming from his eyes, nose, mouth, everywhere, slowly disappearing until Wake had completely disappeared, and soon, the beam disappeared as Sora balanced himself in an upright position.

Everyone stared at Sora; looks of confusion and amazement clear as anything. Sora sniffed as Kairi slowly walked towards Sora.

"Sora," She said slowly, and Sora spun around.

"Yeah?" Sora asked as he smiled.

"What-what was that?" Kairi asked.

"That was a Dangerous move, brought on in a time of deep anger, but it could have destroyed me…attack like that, if you let it keep going, it can start to draw power from your life stream…and when you're in a trace like that, you don't know what is pure light energy and what is your own life stream," Sora muttered as Kairi embraced him in a hug.

"It's not possible," said a snarling voice from behind them, as the Dark Angel appeared standing in front of his throne, staring at Sora, as he moved away from the embrace of Kairi a few steps towards the Dark Angel.

"Forget it, Xehonaut, there's nothing you can do now, you're finished, the girls are free, Wake is currently cowering in the darkest corner of hell, you've lost," Sora stated coldly.

"Months I spent, I waited for those girls to be brought to me, and now, it was all for NOTHING!" The Dark Lord screamed.

"If you're looking for pity, you're talking to the wrong group," Sora muttered softly just loud enough for the Dark Angel to here.

"You will PAY for what you did to me today Guardian Angels, none of you are leaving here alive," And at once, the entire area began to tremble.

"Goodbye, Guardian Angels," The sound of the Dark Angel rang through their ears as he disappeared into the darkness as the trembling began to get louder and more violent.

"What is it, an earthquake?" Namine shouted as Sora ran and grabbed hold of Kairi.

"Worse," Sora shouted.

"How the hell can it be worse?" Roxas shouted.

"It's a cave in!" Sora yelled as rocks began to fall from the top of the large room.

Sora held his hand over Kairi's head, and clicked his fingers, "There, that should be good for most of your smaller rocks, but that wont save you're life from the larger kind, so just look out," Kairi looked around as she saw the other Guardian Angels doing the same thing.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Tidus asked, looking around for some type of escape route.

"We can't all use Multiple Short-Line Teleportation, we'll end up crashing into each other," Zack shouted, as all eyes turned to Sora, his eyes looking this way and that before he ran over to one of the walls, running his palm over the wall, before he smiled.

"Perfect," He muttered as he raised his hand to his ear, and clicked his fingers.

"Cid, Cid, can you read me?" Sora asked, and Cid's voice sounded through his enclosed fingers.

"Pickin you up nicely, what's the situation?" Cid stated.

"I'm about to execute a large amount of light energy, can you stabilize a teleportation there?" Sora asked.

"You better believe it, when your ready, activate the light portal," The last thing Sora heard was a typing noise before he removed his hand from his ear, and pointed it at the wall.

At once a golden beam escaped his hand, circling around the wall. Slowly, the golden color turned to a bright white, and the small circle expanded to about the size of a rather tall man. At first it was just a bright white light, but soon, it changed to the exterior of Cid's Laboratory.

"Everyone, get in now!" Sora shouted as he held his hand over the portal, keeping it from disappearing.

At once, all the couples began heading towards the portal. Carefully dodging the falling rocks, they managed to reach the portal.

First Selphie and Tidus jumped in, followed by Lulu tightly holding hands with Wakka as they stepped through. Zack covered Tifa as they jumped through, and both Yuffie and Leon didn't stop as they jumped through together.

As Aerith went through, Cloud stopped and turned to Sora. He nodded as he ran through, and Sora smiled as he looked to Roxas and Namine.

"Come on you two, let's get out of here," He called, and Roxas and Namine began to run towards the gate, when there was a scream that caused Sora, Roxas and Namine to turn towards the source.

Kairi was looking up with a petrified look on her face. Far above, a giant boulder was heading towards her at breakneck speed. She couldn't even move as the rock began to get closer and closer, the sound of the item breaking gravity was a horror to her ears, as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

Sora, forgetting about the portal, ran as fast as he could towards Kairi. He jumped as his hands collided with her waist, and the force pushed both of them out of the way as they collided with the ground, Kairi suffering from scrapes on her knees and shins, but nothing too serious.

Coughing due to the dust, Sora staggered over to Kairi where he looked straight into her eyes, "You ok?" He asked, and all Kairi could manage to do was nod as Sora helped her up.

"You two alright?" Roxas called out, and Sora responded with a, "We're fine,"

"Alright, get a teleport up, lets go," Roxas called, but Sora shook his head.

"I can't, I can only release a Light energy, it's Cid who feeds the energy Teleportation Stabilization, and right now, the machine he uses may be down due to the sudden disconnection," Sora coughed.

"So what do we do, just wait until one of the rocks get us?" Roxas yelled.

"Shut up, Roxas, I'm thinking," Sora growled as he closed his eyes, to which Roxas stared at his brother as if he was insane.

"SORA! WE'RE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A CAVE IN, AND YOU'RE CLOSING YOUR EYES TO THINK!" Roxas roared, and Sora quickly opened his eyes.

"Namine, hold hands with Roxas!" Sora shouted as he grabbed hold of Kairi's hand, and soon the other two obliged.

"Now, Kairi, grab hold of Roxas's free hand, and ill grab hold of Namine's," Sora stated, and soon, they had formed a circle.

"Right, Ladies, hold on tight, and don't let go, Roxas, we need to teleport them straight into Memories Skyscraper," Sora smiled, and Roxas gasped.

"Oh, you genius," Roxas muttered, and Sora laughed, "Oh yes,"

"What, what are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see in a second, just keep a firm grip on our hands, Roxas, on my signal?" Sora asked, as the rumbling began to get more violent than ever.

"I think so, brother of mine," Roxas smiled, "3, 2, 1…"

"…ALLONS-Y!" Sora shouted, and at once, the four began to turn.

Faster and faster they got, until their surrounding began to get brighter and brighter, until all there was a white light, with images flashing past, Rocks, fire, torches, archways, the wind blowing their hair everywhere. Kairi looked in awe as she turned to Sora, who looked at Sora, and grinned, wider than anything she had seen.

"Where are we going?" Kairi shouted out, just being hearable over the wind gushing everywhere.

"You'll see in a second," Sora shouted back, as the images went from fire and rocks to pictures of clouds, luscious green grass, and children in white gowns, golden houses and buildings, and temples, when suddenly the images began to get sharper, and stayed for longer. Stairs, a temple door, a hallway, and soon, a giant tower, where they stopped spinning, and Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine both buckled over due to the dizziness, Sora next to Kairi, and Namine on top of Roxas.

Sora reached out and grabbed a hold of Kairi's hand. She slowly moved her head to his, and he began to laugh. She joined in the laughing, and together they laid there, laughing at their lucky escape.

Sora felt someone touch him on the shoulder, and Sora drew himself away from Kairi's eyes to his opposite side, to see the face of the Father looking at Sora. He smiled at the Guardian Angel, and said simply, "Well done, Sora Twelve,"

"Thank you, Father," Sora whispered, as he slowly turned to Kairi and helped her up.

"Kairi allow me to introduce you the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, The Lord of All Creation, the Father,"

The Father put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, and nodded to her, "You were very brave my dear,"

"Thank you, sir," Kairi bowed, but the Father shook his head.

"No, ma'am, you do not need to bow to me," the Father said, as he bent down, and looked Kairi straight in the eye, "And I'm sorry, for placing the key into your life stream,"

Kairi giggled, "Oh, its ok,"

Sora, meanwhile, had walked over to Roxas and Namine, bent down, and was currently trying to wake up his brother, "Roxas, Roxas, wake up,"

"But dad, I'm to tired to go to school," Roxas whined.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Roxas, we haven't been woken by our father in almost 500 years.

"Mmm, but I'm comfortable," Roxas groaned.

"That's probably because you have a Namine on your chest," Sora sweat dropped.

"Probably," Roxas grinned, as Namine snuggled into Roxas's chest.

"Well, it seem's Namine doesn't mind," Sora rolled his eyes as Kairi giggled.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a door opening, and then of feet hitting marble at a great speed, as the remaining Guardian Angels and Principals entered the room. Roxas and Namine grudgingly got up as everyone began chatting as they were introduced to the Father, and Sora and Roxas were questioned as to how they escaped Hell, and the brothers explained how they had narrowly escaped death by using a combined Multiple Short-Line Teleportation.

After a while, The Father rose a couple of inches into the air, and said in a clear voice, "Alright everyone, if you could be silent for just a moment, I have an announcement to make, would Sora and Roxas Twelve please step forward,"

Sora and Roxas both stepped away from the crowd, Sora buttoned his blazer with numerous cuts in it, and Roxas pushed his hand through his blonde hair.

"Because of your bravery in Hell, and your quick thinking in escaping with both your Principals Alive, I am proud to reward you with a promotion, congratulations, Sora and Roxas Thirteen,"

The Newly promoted Thirteen brothers were instantly swamped with congratulations as Kairi and Namine both jumped into a hug on the two.

"Hey, Sora, I don't remember being promoted ever feeling this good," Roxas laughed, and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Roxas," He joked as Kairi jumped down.

"Good job, Sora," Cloud held out his hand, and Sora grasped it firmly.

"Thanks, Cloud," Sora nodded his head, before he turned to Kairi.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," Sora smiled.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Come with me," Sora held out his hand, and without missing a beat, Kairi grabbed hold of his hand, and together, they ran out of the building and down the stairs.

As Kairi got to the bottom of the stairs, she gasped at her surroundings, looking at everything in front of her in great detail. Sora turned to her and said, "Welcome to Heaven, Kairi,"

Kairi released herself from Sora's grasp as she wondered onto the green grass, looking up into the bright sky, not helping herself but smile at the sky, which was a lot cleaner than Earths sky. She turned around and saw Sora was leaning against one of the trees, smiling as he always did. He held out his hand, and almost instantly one of the apples fell from the trees. He took a bite out of the fruit swallowed the bitten piece of apple after chewing on the piece a couple of times.

"You know, I've never been able to eat an apple from earth after eating heaven apples, they just don't have the right…flavor,"

"Give me a try," Kairi outstretched her hand, but Sora held it back, "Ah, no, I don't think so, no sense ruining earth apples for you my dear," And Sora took one more bite before the apple disappeared into the wind.

Kairi giggled once again, "Never cease to amaze me you do,"

"I thank you," Sora mock bowed, and Kairi giggled once again as Roxas and Namine came down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Thanking Kairi for noticing my knack for amazing her," Sora grinned, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Cocky one, aren't you," Roxas said, and Sora looked at Roxas with surprise on his face.

"Me? Cocky? Who was the one who thought he could get into the Playboy Mansion a few years ago,"

"Correction, brother, who DID get into the Playboy mansion," Roxas smiled, to which Kairi and Namine both double take-ed.

"You didn't," Namine said, and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Nam, remember, this is Roxas Thirteen we're talking about," Sora stated, and Namine giggled.

"True," She merely said.

"So, where is everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Hmm? Oh, they've already gone home, we're the last to go," Roxas stated.

"Oh, righty-o then," Sora smiled, and he was about to say something to Kairi, when they heard a yell.

"KAIRI! NAMINE!"

The two girls turned around to see someone in the distance running towards them. As the person got closer and closer, and her features we're much easier to observe, both Kairi and Namine gasped

"Yuna?" The two girls said as they began running towards her.

As Yuna reached them, she embraced Kairi in a hug, and then Namine. Both Namine and Kairi we're a little shocked to see their old friend standing there, looking as beautiful and happy as the day before she had died.

"But, how?" Namine merely stated.

"Nam, this is Heaven, and Yuna lived a clean life…she was bound to get sent here," Roxas stated as he put his arm around her.

"Oh, goodness, you two didn't die did you," Yuna asked, a little bit fearful.

"Oh, God no, just a bit of a misunderstanding," Kairi merely stated as Namine merely nodded her head.

"Oh good," Yuna smiled, as she looked past them to see Sora and Roxas standing behind them. Yuna waved, and both Sora and Roxas waved back smiling.

"Well, I think we'd better get going," Kairi smiled, as she gave her one of her best friends a hug goodbye.

"You'll come and visit wont you?" Yuna asked.

"We'll definitely try," Kairi smiled, and Namine nodded her head, and after Yuna had hugged Namine, the two girls turned and began to walk towards Sora and Roxas.

"Wow…it was like looking at a ghost," Namine whispered.

"It was a lot freakier when Sora showed her to me when she actually died," Kairi muttered back, ceasing the muttering as they came within earshot of Sora and Roxas.

"You know, you shouldn't gossip about one of your old friends," Sora stated.

"How the hell did you know we were…oh right, mind reading," Kairi stated, as Sora laughed.

"Never gets old," Sora stated as he walked towards Kairi.

"Roxas, see you back on Earth," Sora stated, and Kairi waved goodbye to Namine as Sora wrapped his wings around Kairi.

"Once again, but a little more calm this time," Sora smiled as they began to spin around, and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

12-12

Kairi reached out for her bed and instantly sat down as soon as they had landed. Sora shook his head as he leaned back against one of the walls.

"Sorry bout that, could have sworn we were no where near the moon," Sora stated as he shook his head.

"No, its alright," Kairi smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Still, not something you see every day close up, is it…the moon," Sora muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, no its not," Kairi smiled as she slowly got up and moved to the mirror hanging from her door.

"Urgh, I look like such as mess, in the fiery depths of hell, my hair is SINGED!" Kairi screamed, and Sora, with a look of amusement, walked over to Kairi, and grasped some of the hair that was singed for a couple of seconds, before releasing her hair, which was now completely rejuvenated, no sign that it had once been singed.

"Oh, thank you Sora," Kairi jumped into Sora's arms, and Sora staggered back.

"Kairi, I just fixed you're hair, it's not that grand," Sora chuckled.

"No, I mean…thank you for saving me," Kairi muttered as she pulled herself away from Sora, and Sora sighed.  
"Kairi, I believe I told you once before that it is my soul purpose to protect you, no matter how much trouble you get yourself into," Sora muttered, to which Kairi giggled, "Yeah, I know," She said.

Sora sighed, "Besides, it was you that got yourself out of the pod," as he walked towards the window.

"Yeah, but you saved me from the bolder, and got us out of Hell in one piece," Kairi stated as Sora chuckled softly.

"Yeah…you know something Kairi,"

"Hmm? What?" Kairi asked, and Sora slowly turned around to face Kairi, and she noticed that although he had a smile on his face, his eyes were telling a different story.

"I'm really going to miss you," He said softly, and Kairi instantly stepped forward.

"What do you mean, where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Kairi, it's hard to explain," Sora muttered, as he took a step forward.

"Try," Kairi merely stated, as she looked into Sora's eyes.

"Well Kairi, it goes back to those ten rules I told you about, seems I broke the first one," Sora slowly chuckled.

"What one was that?" Kairi asked as she moved forward again.

"Thou shalt not fall in love with a human being," Sora smiled as he leaned back against the window.

"And who did you fall in love with?" Kairi was so quiet now, her heart beating faster than anything, as she took two more steps towards Sora, their lips so close to each other now.

"Does it need saying?" Sora muttered slowly.

"Of course not," Kairi said, and with that, she closed the gap between their lips.

The sensation was quite like nothing she had ever felt before. His lips tasted like the sweetest mango in the world. His lips were not too dry, and not to wet, they were perfect. The moment he started kissing her back, Kairi instantly felt like she was flying with Sora once again. That perfect euphoria that Kairi felt whenever she saw her Guardian Angel protecting her from something was expanded by one hundred times. Sora reached around and lightly grabbed Kairi by the waist, and pulled her a tiny bit closer, as Kairi reached forward and placed her hand lightly on his chest, feeling his muscles. Kairi let all they troubles she had gone through over the past hours disappeared in this one kiss.

Kairi was the first to break, but despite the length of time they had spent kissing, she was not gasping for breath, in fact, this kiss had _given_ her energy rather than take it away.

"So, how did it feel kissing an angel," Sora smiled, and Kairi grinned, "Good,"

Sora looked at her and chuckled, "You know, I've gotta say, for a human, you were…brilliant,"

Suddenly, from above them, a light burst from in the wall. Both Sora and Kairi looked up, as Kairi grabbed hold of Sora, a tiny bit scared, and Sora sighed.

"What's happening?" Kairi asked as she looked up to Sora.

"Heaven has found out I am in love with you, so they're picking me up," Sora stated still looking at the gold light.

"And then what will happen?" Kairi asked

"Then I will be tried, and sentenced to Earth as an invisible angel, never being able to contact another Angel, Demon or Human for the rest of my life," Sora stated as he sighed and looked towards Kairi.

"But…no, they can't, I don't want them to, I…I love you," Kairi began to weep once again at the thought of losing her Guardian Angel, the person she loved more than anything.

Sora raised her chin, and saw that Sora had allowed a tear to stream down his right eye, "Kairi…Oh Kairi Mary Faller, believe me when I say I am so sorry, and that I will always love you…and just remember, wherever you go, I will always be right next to you, whatever you do, I shall be there," and Sora leaned forward and gave her another kiss as Kairi closed her eyes, implanting the feel of the kiss in her mind, and the feel off his arms around her back as he held her, making sure she would never forget it, and as the lights began to fade. Kairi felt the lips leave, as her face, which had been previously pushing against Sora's lips was now pushing against the wind as she broke down, tears streaming from her eyes as her Guardian Angel left the Earth.

"Thanks for the Memories," Kairi managed to say as she fell to her knees, hot tears falling from her cheeks hitting the floor as the light disappeared, leaving the poor girl in total darkness, both in her sight, and in her heart.

The End

12-12

Sora hit the ground with a loud 'Thump' and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was giving Kairi a goodbye kiss, then darkness for several seconds before he arrived wherever he was with a bump on his head. Sora observed the area in front of him. It seemed he was in a metal cage, no windows, no door, just a big metal box.

"Sora?" said a voice to his right, and Sora slowly turned his head to see his brother sitting a couple of feet away.

"Roxas?" Sora asked slowly as he rubbed his eyes, just to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Never mind that, where are we?" Roxas slowly got up, and began to move around.

"Don't avoid the question," Sora also rose from where he was sitting, "What are you doing here?"

Roxas sighed, "Alright, I sorta…kinda…fell in love with Namine,"

Sora blinked for a couple of seconds, before he began to laugh. Roxas sweat dropped as Sora hit the floor again.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Roxas mumbled.

"You? Roxas Thirteen, fell in LOVE?" Sora said as he began laughing even harder.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here? Get hit by a car?" Roxas asked sarcastically, causing Sora to cease laughing.

"Alright, so maybe I fell in love to," Sora mumbled as he stood up. This information caused Roxas' eyebrows to rise.

"What happened to 'I'm never going to fall in love ever again'?" Roxas asked, imitating Sora as he did.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny…what about you? How'd it happen with you?" Sora asked, and Roxas sighed.

"I dunno, there we were, having hot sex, when all of…"

"WOAH, WOAH, TIME OUT!" Sora's eyes widened, and Roxas stopped in mid-sentence.

"You had what?" Sora asked.

"Hot sex," Roxas stated calmly.

"With Namine?" Sora asked, trying to compute this information.

"Yes with Namine," Roxas rolled his eyes.

There was silence for a few seconds, as Sora tried to string a sentence together, "Wait, hold on, you had sex? With Namine?"

"Yes Sora, I, Roxas Conner Jacobson Thirteen made love to Namine Chelsea Richmond," Roxas rolled his eyes.

Sora stood there with his mouth open, not quite believing it, as Roxas groaned, "Now, can I go on with my story?"

Sora didn't say anything, but slowly nodded his head.

"We were having sex, when all of a sudden, I think I fell in love with her, then suddenly there's a bright light, and the next thing I know, I'm here butt naked,"

Permanently removing the disgusting image from his mind, Sora asked, "So, let me get this straight, you fell in love with Namine while you were having sex?"

"Yes brother, that's basically what I just said," Roxas stated, as Sora rolled his eyes.

"So, what about you, what happened with you?" Roxas asked as he stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

"We kissed, and I just couldn't contain the emotions any more," Sora stated softly as Roxas smiled.

"Well, brother, I'm glad you're going to be happy, cause you may need to hang onto that thought for a long time," Roxas patted his brother on the back.

"What about you, you're final memory going to be enough," Sora asked, and Roxas laughed.

"Brother, let me say this, I've slept with a lot of people since I've been a Guardian Angel, but Namine…may be the best I've ever been with," Roxas grinned, to which Sora rolled his eyes.

"Very smooth, Roxas," Sora laughed, and together with his brother they both chuckled as the end closest to them began to shine brightly, before the end disappeared, to bright to actually see.

"You ready?" Roxas asked, to which Sora turned to his brother, and despite knowing what was about to happen, he grinned.

"I'm always ready," and together, the two brothers walked into the light.

They were standing in what appeared to be a courtroom, with the Father standing at the very end, with a saddened face, and many angels sitting in the stands, including all the members of Haven's Elite. Although everyone was staring at them, Sora and Roxas both kept their heads faced towards the father as they reached the front.

"This courtroom is now in session, this case is to determine whether Sora and Roxas Thirteen are guilty of breaking rule one of the Ten Commandments of Guardian Angels, if found Guilty, you will be punished accordingly," The Father stated gravely, and Sora and Roxas both nodded in response.

"How do you both plead?" The Father asked the two, and the two brothers turned to face each other, each nodded, and faced the front.

"Proudly guilty, you honor," The Thirteen brothers stood tall as they smiled, causing mutters throughout the room.

The Father waved his hand through the air, and instantly, everyone in the room ceased to talk, as he turned his attention back to the brothers.

"Sora and Roxas Thirteen, I find you guilty of Breaking the 1st rule of the Guardian Angel Commandments,"

Sora and Roxas both stared at the Father, and waited for him to pass judgment.

"Originally, the punishment for such a crime is to walk the Earth as an Invisible Angel for the rest of eternity, with no contact with anyone…" The Father began, and both Sora and Roxas glanced at each other for a second before returning to gaze at the Father.

"…However, due to your recent activities with the Princesses of Heart, and your leading role in saving the world from the Dark Angel, your punishment has been reduced," The Father stated, as Sora and Roxas both looked at each other, their eyes widened at what they had just heard, as people in the crowd began to gasp and lean closer in their seats to see what their punishment would be. Both Sora and Roxas focused entirely on the Father.

"Therefore, I have decided, that the Punishment for you two, shall be…"

_**X**_

**Wow, I really cannot believe that I have finally finished this story, wow, so, what did you guys think? Ready to come at me with pitchforks, or glad that's how it ended? **

**So, in closing, I would like to thank all my reviewers who have stuck to this story, who have reviewed, and made me very happy. I still can't believe that this story is finally over, but, when 12 closes, more numbers will appear, so, keep a look out for the next chapter, and if I have time, I may just put a trailer up for 13, so, with that, go and review, goodnight my lovelys, keep yourselves safe.**


End file.
